Harry Potter y La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres
by Malala
Summary: Continuación a partir de "Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego". Triologia propia - 1ª parte . A Harry le da un giro de 180º la vida, devolviéndole lo que no sabía perdido, a Emy, con la que comienza una aventura en pos de la libertad y con quien descubre lo que es realmente importante para él. Gracias por leer y más por el cariño. Acepto gustosa las criticas constructivas. REEDITADO.
1. Privet Drive

HARRY POTTER Y LA UNIÓN DE LAS CUATRO SANGRES

(Versión partiendo de Harry Potter y el cáliz de fuego)

1. Privet Drive

Sin duda, volver con los Dursley era una equivocación. Cualquier lugar hubiese sido bueno aquel verano, donde fuese daba igual, pero lejos de allí. Harry tenía que aguantar las vacaciones con ellos y cada hora que pasaba le parecía un día.

Harry Potter era el sobrino, no grato, de una familia en la que la discreción, lo trivial y la apariencia ante los demás, lo era todo. Ellos no querrían que se supiera que él era un "anormal", un muchacho con poderes mágicos... un mago. Los Dursley no tuvieron más remedio que acoger al chaval cuando sus padres murieron. ¿Qué dirían los vecinos de ellos, que siempre se habían comportado como gente respetable, de buena familia y excelente educación, si vieran las rarezas del chico? No querían que su reputación cambiara por un mocoso repelente, hijo de unos padres tanto o más anormales que él, así que, prácticamente, hasta entonces, le habían mantenido al margen de todo y de todos, oculto y bien escondido.

A Harry se le cambiaba el rostro cuando pensaba en sus padres, James y Lily. Él estaba convencido que ellos hubiesen sido una familia muy unida y que a su lado se lo hubiese pasado genial. Sus tíos, de pequeño, le contaron que habían tenido un accidente de tráfico y que él, milagrosamente, había sobrevivido, tan solo con un recuerdo en su frente, una cicatriz en forma de rayo.

Debido al aburrimiento y la soledad que durante la primera semana de vacaciones había tenido, pensaba mucho en todo lo que le había pasado en su vida hasta entonces. Quería agarrarse a los buenos recuerdos, sobretodo de los últimos cuatro años pero inevitablemente le venían también los malos y su mente comenzaba a querer encontrar respuestas del porqué de los once primeros. Éstos habían sido una tortura, como ahora sus veranos, y él nunca había entendido por qué sus tíos y, por educación, su monstruoso primo Dudley, le habían hecho la vida imposible. Siempre con reproches hacia él, usando la ropa vieja de su primo, que era cuatro tallas mayor que la suya, sirviéndoles en todo lo posible para no tener problemas con ellos, durmiendo en un cuartucho debajo de la escalera, llevándose las broncas y castigos, por culpa de su primo, por cosas que él no había hecho... En fin, una infancia no muy agradable. Seguramente la única razón de aquel comportamiento era que, simple y llanamente, los Dursley eran personas horribles.

Cuando entró en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería todo cambio, encontró amigos, los mejores y un hogar. El director de la escuela, Albus Dumbledore, era su protector y realmente se sentía a gusto con él. Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos, también profesor de Cuidados de Criaturas Mágicas del colegio, era gran amigo suyo y un tipo genial, fue él quien le vino a buscar. Desde que cumplió los once años se había sentido afortunado por poder contar con todos ellos y, hacía un año y medio aproximadamente, había encontrado a Sirius.

Dentro de poco iba a cumplir quince años y estaba convencido que sus tíos ni lo sabían, pasaban olímpicamente de él y la verdad, Harry de ellos también, era preferible estar solo que mal acompañado... pero en su cabeza volvía a plantearse una vez y otra vez la misma pregunta.

- Tía Petunia, estas verduras están estupendas, tú si que sabes cocinar...- dijo Harry esperando la reacción evidente por parte de todos

- NO SEAS IMPERTINENTE CHAVAL O TE TRAGARÁS LA CAZUELA ENTERA – bramó tío Vernon

- No, pero si yo lo decía...

- QUIERE BURLARSE DE NOSOTROS POR TENER QUE COMERNOS ESTA PORQUERIA - lloriqueaba Dudley para que castigaran a Harry

- ¡Que no! Yo lo decía en serio – Harry intentaba por todos los medios que no se le escapara la risa

- BUENO, ESTO ES EL COLMO ¿Habéis terminado ya? Terroncitos, ir a la sala que ahora os llevo el té. Harry no te muevas hasta que termines la última gota del plato y luego recojas toda la cocina

Tía Petunia se había puesto verde de rabia, no se sabe muy bien si por que creía que Harry se estaba burlando de ella o porque su marido y su hijo habían puesto a parir la comida.

- Pero yo no...

- A CALLAR

- Ok

Harry había conseguido lo que quería, un momento a solas con su tía, tenía que ser sutil para obtener una buena respuesta.

- ¿Por qué nunca me has hablado de tu familia? Tus padres, tu hermana, tíos, abuelos... - lo que se dice sutil, sutil no había sido

- ¿A qué viene eso ahora? Ya sabes que no me gusta la gente "anormal" como tú. Termina y ponte a recoger

Ella se disponía a salir de la cocina cuando a Harry se le ocurrió una idea genial para obtener una respuesta.

- Bueno... es que en el colegio nos han mandado hacer nuestro árbol genealógico y como sino se lo tendré que preguntar a Sirius, que te lo tendrá que preguntar a ti, pues...

- ¡NO, NO, NO! si yo te puedo contestar... ¿Qué quieres saber?

- Cuantos "anormales" hay en la familia y por que tú no estás entre ellos

- Para tu información ni yo, ni Emy somos anormales, tampoco lo eran mis padres, pero sí lo fueron mis abuelos por parte de madre. Esa rama familiar no la conocimos, a nosotras nos dijeron que mis abuelos ya estaban muertos. Con respecto a la magia, fue una sorpresa para mí cuando reclutaron a Lily, claro que no para mis padres, ellos insistieron en que sólo Lily había heredado esas cualidades, gracias a Dios...

- ¿Quién es Emy?

- Mi hermana

- Querrás decir Lily...

- No, quiero decir Emy. Yo soy la mayor, Lily era la segunda y Emy la tercera

- Pero nunca ha venido a vernos, nunca me has dicho nada de ella

- Desde que me casé decidí no tener mas contacto con mi familia, además, me contaron que ella era una de esas locas adolescentes que quería conocer el mundo. Mi madre la mandó a los 15 años a casa de una tía lejana a España y creo que no volvió ni para el entierro de tus abuelos, aunque no lo sé porque tampoco fui yo

- ¿No sabes dónde está? Bueno quién sabe igual era como tú, no me interpretes mal...

- Ni te molestes, ni siquiera nos parecemos físicamente y mucho menos en el carácter. Lily siempre decía que si tenía una niña, quería que fuese como Emy ¡Qué tontería! Sólo porque le gustaba las aventuras y las historias de magia que ella le contaba... así que eso es todo lo que te puedo contar – terminó secamente

- Gracias por decírmelo, ahora termino la cocina y me voy a mi cuarto

- Mas te vale y que sepas que jamás volveré a hablar contigo de esa familia, por que no la considero la mía, sino más bien un error de la naturaleza ¿Vale?

- Vale

Sabía que no iba a recibir lechuzas esa noche, porque aquella misma tarde había contestado a sus amigos con una carta sin importancia pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado. Se metió en la cama e intentó pensar con claridad. Tenía una tía que se llamaba Emy, seguramente diminutivo de Emily o algo peor, que por la descripción de su tía era parecida a él, aventurera y con gran interés por la magia. No se parecía a su tía Petunia, con lo que podría parecerse a su madre y quizás en el carácter también e incluso podría tener cosas en común con él. "¡Caray, Harry! Ahora que ya empiezas a ser mayor, es cuando más buscas la figura maternal. Esa repugnante serpiente me ha arrebatado tantas cosas y ahora vuelve, pues esta vez no voy a permitir que me quite a nadie más". Aunque quería pensar en Emy, no se podía sacar de la cabeza a Voldemort resurgiendo de aquella enorme perola y de lo imbécil que había sido por dejar vivir al repugnante de Peter Pettigrew. Que mala suerte que se hubiese escapado, porque ahora mismo estaría disfrutando viviendo con Sirius, su padrino, el mejor amigo de su padre y una de las personas que mejor comprendía la rabia de Harry hacia Voldemort, ya que él también quería vengar a sus mejores amigos, que habían sido como su familia.

Eso sentía Harry hacía Ron y Hermione, sin ellos no habría llegado muy lejos. También les gustaban las aventuras e investigar, la verdad era que hacían un buen equipo. Ron marcaba la estrategia, incitando a nuevas aventuras y añadiéndolas un toque de humor y despreocupación. Hermione, sin ella estaban perdidos, era como tener a una biblioteca de amiga, si no sabía algo no paraba hasta encontrarlo y darle solución, pero también era fuerte, cabezota, simpática y tenía con ellos ese toque de responsabilidad maternal que no le podían echar en cara. Y él, no sabía cómo acababa metiéndose en todos los fregados, por más que quería alejarse de la fama de niño que sobrevivió, más veces sobrevivía.

Cuatro veces se había enfrentado a su peor enemigo, Voldemort, y cuatro había salido ileso, pero sólo físicamente, porque Harry sentía que cada vez era peor. Cada una de ellas había hecho que envejeciera y que en vez de cumplir quince años, pareciera cumplir dieciocho. Ver morir a Cedric fue la gota que colmó el vaso ¿Cuánta gente tendría que morir por su culpa? No era bastante llevar el peso de la muerte de sus padres en el alma, que ahora estaba el de Cedric. Se acordaba de él muchas veces al cabo del día, le recordaba jugando al Quidditch o entre clase y clase en los pasillos de Hogwarts, también el día que se le nombró para ser el campeón del colegio y concursar en el torneo de los tres magos. A veces intentaba imaginarle en el verano paseando con Cho por algún jardín de su ciudad... pero ya no podría nunca más hacer todas aquellas cosas... por su culpa... no, de Voldemort. Recordaba que se cabreó mucho con él por ser el novio de Cho. Harry siempre se fijó en ella, también recordó que eso le había traído muchos más remordimientos. Pobre chica, se la notaba muy afectada después de lo ocurrido, era normal, nunca más la miraría como antes, ya no podía permitirse el lujo de pensar en ella como una posible conquista.

Las cartas de sus amigos no se hicieron esperar y, entre eso y el abono al periódico El Profeta, iban pasando los días pero no era suficiente. Hermione le había escrito: _"¡Estoy en España! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Acabamos de llegar y aún no he visto nada pero ya te contaré. Estudia mucho para este año, son los TIMO y el nivel será alto, aunque sé que eres muy inteligente y lo vas a sacar pero con Ron al lado, te harás más el vago, así que aprovecha para repasar. Me dijo que no te iban a dejar ir a la Madriguera ¡Lo siento mucho! Pero así aprovechas para repasar"._ Así que Harry siguió el consejo de su amiga y se enfrascó en los libros.

Como le había prometido, Hermione le escribía cartas cada pocos días contándole qué lugares había visitado y cómo se lo estaba pasando. Harry, a su vez, le contestaba y de vez en cuando le preguntaba alguna duda surgida de su repaso por los libros de cursos anteriores. Ella estaba encantada de saber que Harry estudiaba y era verdad, él se refugio en los libros repasando todos los cursos anteriores y sorprendiéndose de la confianza que daba saber todas aquellas cosas. Se sentía seguro de sí mismo ensayando movimientos de varita, sin varita, para encantamientos, ingredientes de pociones, cuidados de criaturas, soluciones para antídotos provenientes de plantas, maleficios y sus contrahechizos e incluso ensayando al estilo del viejo oeste, sacando "la pistola" para los duelos. Lo que más se le trababa era Historia de la Magia que, aun sin el profesor Binns, era un verdadero rollo, por no hablar de que su ojo interno para Adivinación lo creía bastante perdido. Alguna vez repasando esa materia hacían mención a los sueños, como los que él tenía, en los que sentía que su alma estaba muy lejos de su cuerpo y podía viajar y ver, oír e incluso oler lo que estaba presenciando. Igual al que tuvo el año pasado en verano ¿Cómo no le dio importancia a aquello? Pobre viejo, muerto de miedo frente aquel monstruo siseante, su serpiente y su vasallo Colagusano. Decidió que cuando estuviese en Hogwarts investigaría esa cualidad para poder potenciarla.

Este verano apenas había soñado, más bien cuando dormía recordaba a sus padres, a sus amigos, a Sirius y a Emy. Ella que debería ser una mujer de unos treinta y tantos años se la imaginaba decidida, de espaldas y brazos fuertes, de piel curtida y cabello rojizo, ni alta ni baja y con ojos verdes. No sabía porque siempre la imaginaba con ojos verdes, quizás por lo que dijo su tía, ella debía parecerse a su madre.

El día de su cumpleaños llegó por fin, no por ser un día especial para pasárselo bomba, sino porque marcaba el ecuador de las vacaciones.

- Bueno, ya voy – dijo Harry entre bostezo y bostezo

Abrió la ventana de su cuarto y entraron cinco lechuzas dentro. No sabía cómo callarlas, eran las doce y cinco de la noche e iban a despertar a todo el mundo. Cogió cariñosamente todas las cartas y paquetes que traían y metió a Pig y Hedwig en la jaula, las otras salieron del cuarto.

_ Harry:_

_¡FELICIDADES! Este año vamos a arrasar en el colegio, 15 años... no habrá chica que se nos resista. ¿Estás bien, verdad? Nosotros te echamos mucho de menos. Ginny, Fred y George te mandan muchos saludos y tienen muchas ganas de verte para contarte todos sus avances en sortilegios. Como te dije, mi madre anda desesperada con ellos, ve que cada vez va más en serio su vocación y se debate entre dejarles hacer lo que quieren o llevarles por un camino más responsable, creo que al final ellos se saldrán con la suya y de paso yo tendré mogollón de artefactos gratis. He vuelto a hablar con mis padres para que puedas venir el resto del verano, pero no hay manera. Dumbledore se ha negado en rotundo, dice que allí estás más protegido y que no quiere arriesgarse. Nosotros iremos una semana antes al Callejón Diagon a comprar el material, pregunta a tus tíos si podemos pasar a recogerte para que vengas con nosotros ¡Ojalá te dejen!_

_Un saludo,_

_Ron._

- A este se la han subido todas las hormonas a la vez – sonrió Harry

¿Desde cuándo Ron pensaba de esa manera en las chicas y por qué él no? Supuso que estaba demasiado ocupado intentado borrar recuerdos malos y manteniendo los buenos. Desenvolvió el paquete de Ron y se quedó alucinado. Era un pequeño estadio de quidditch con dos equipos. Uno estaba claro que eran los Chudley Cannons, por ir enteros de naranja, los otros iban vestidos de negro y amarillo. Había una nota de Ron: "_¡A que es una pasada! Ponte uno de los cascos y piensa que eres uno de ellos, se pondrán a jugar. Te lo cogimos entre los tres, Fred y George se pusieron muy contentos cuando lo vieron y sin dudarlo lo compramos, no sé de dónde sacan el dinero... Hermione me ha dicho que es algo parecido a un futbolín mágico... ¿eh? Bueno, espero que te guste. No se te olvide llevarlo a Hogwarts y echamos unas partidas." _Harry estaba encantado, menos mal que con eso iba a matar el aburrimiento de estar allí.

_ Querido Harry:_

_Muchas Felicidades. Espero que te encuentres bien. Mis padres y yo lo estamos pasando realmente bien aquí. Ya te contaré más detenidamente cuando vuelva, cuando nos veamos. Me encanta que me escribas tus dudas sobre pociones, eso significa que has seguido mi consejo. Seguiré escribiéndote con frecuencia contándotelo todo para que no te aburras ¿vale?_

_Un beso, _

_Hermione_

_P.D.: Espero te guste mi regalo._

La verdad es que no esperaba otra cosa de ella, siempre preocupada por los estudios, pero no le había parecido mal la sugerencia e incluso le había hecho pasar el tiempo más rápido, además todo le podía servir para enfrentarse a Voldemort. Abrió el regalo y alucinó en colores. ERA UN PENSADERO. Hermione siempre daba en el clavo. Leyó las instrucciones, se arrancó un pelo de la cabeza y lo introdujo allí, había varias formas de utilizarlo pero al ser menor de edad no podía utilizar la varita. Inmediatamente vio a su tía y a él en la cocina hablando de Emy. Aquel regalo era genial.

Las demás cartas eran de Hogwarts con el billete para el expreso y la lista de libros y materiales que necesitaría. También había una nota del director felicitándole, diciéndole que tuviera paciencia y que aprovechara a repasar todo lo estudiado, porque este año iba a dar unas clases adicionales. Hagrid le mandaba saludos y se excusaba por no haber podido comprarle nada por estar muy ocupado, ya se lo daría en el colegio. La madre de Ron le mandaba un surtido de pastelitos que Harry degustó con ansia, la verdura de su tía le iban a dejar en los huesos, pero como su tío y su primo estaban a dieta, pues lo demás también, para que no hubiera envidias. Quedaban dos cartas, reconoció la letra de Sirius en una de ellas y la abrió.

_ Harry:_

_Felicidades, chaval, ya eres todo un adolescente. Como sé que ahora más que nunca la sangre te hierve, en todos los sentidos, te pido... no, te ruego, que no hagas de las tuyas, las cosas no andan muy bien fuera y al mínimo descuido pueden cogerte. Pórtate bien, haz caso a tus tíos y cuando vayas al callejón abre bien los ojos. Ahora que nos tenemos el uno al otro no quiero que pase nada. Cuídate mucho._

_Un abrazo_

_Sirius._

Quitó el envoltorio de la caja y se encontró con muchas fotos sueltas. Fotos de sus padres cuando eran adolescentes, fotos de la boda, de comidas al aire libre, de fiestas y del jardín de una casa preciosa, en la que se encontraba él, de pequeño, junto con sus padres y muchos amigos. Las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, una vez más lo que pudo tener y no tenía le vino a su mente, pero agradecía aquel regalo más que ninguno por sentirse un poco más cerca de su verdadera familia. Realmente Sirius sabía lo que él necesitaba y estaba de acuerdo en que, ahora que se habían encontrado, no iban a separarlos. Harry sentía que Sirius era lo más parecido a un padre.

No había más paquetes, pero quedaba una carta. Sabía que algo extraño tenía, pero no pudo aguantar la tentación de abrirla. Sacó una única foto y la miró, vio una silueta oscura con la cara ensombrecida y unos intensos ojos verde esmeralda que le miraban sin pestañear. Aquello era como un imán, no podía dejar de mirarlos y juraría que en ese momento le devolvían la mirada, una mirada de una intensidad tal, que le estaba atravesando la mente y le hacían sentir como si le estuviesen apretando la cabeza para hacerla estallar. No aguantó más y cerró los ojos un instante, cuando los abrió el papel era blanco, como de foto, pero ya no había nada en él.

Inmediatamente escribió una carta a Ron y otra a Hermione para contarles lo de la foto con los ojos. Seguro que ellos alucinarían y de paso le recordarían que tuviese cuidado con lo que le enviaban y que no volviera abrir ningún paquete sospechoso, pero merecía la pena decírselo. Aquella noche se durmió con una sonrisa en la cara, pensando en la gente que él quería, sin embargo ese pensamiento le llevó a otro... tenía que existir alguna salida mágica para poder encontrar a una persona desaparecida.


	2. Liberar a Harry

2. Liberar a Harry

- Dudley, abre a ese impaciente, por Dios ¡qué falta de modales! ¡y a estas horas! – ordenó Petunia bastante malhumorada

- Buenas noches, chavalín... chavalón ¿Está tu madre?

- ¿De parte de quién?

- ¡Qué bien educadito estás! Se contesta "buenas noches"

- Yo contesto lo que me da la gana, señora

- ¡Ah! En ese caso le dices que soy su hermana

- ¿QUÉ? – Exclamó Dudley alucinado

- PETUNIA ¿ESTAS AHÍ?

- PERO QUE GRITOS SON ESTOS, se va a enterar todo el vecindario, quién da esos... ¡EMY!

Harry estaba en su cuarto sumergido en sus libros, evidentemente no habían celebrado su cumpleaños, así que no le había quedado más remedio que seguir repasando cuando le sobresaltó el timbrazo. Eran las nueve y media de la noche ¿Quién sería a esas horas? Se levantó y abrió la puerta para oír mejor lo que pasaba abajo. Sonrió cuando la señora le insinuó a Dudley lo mal educado que estaba, pero palideció cuando oyó la respuesta de la mujer. Fue corriendo al principio de la escalera y la vio. Era una mujer de unos treinta años, pero parecía más joven, de más menos uno con setenta de altura, cabello por el hombro, alborotado y rojizo tirando a rubio; tenía la tez morena y una expresión muy sonriente. Era muy guapa. Tía Petunia se acercó y casi se cae de culo cuando la vio. Tío Vernon salió del salón y la miraba como hipnotizado.

- Si antes te nombro, antes apareces – rompió el silencio tía Petunia

- Es encantador que te hayas acordado de mí, hermanita – ironizó Emy

- Fue forzado...

- Ya me parecía...

Dio dos pasos hacía la casa y levantó la mirada hacía las escaleras. Si la cara de tío Vernon era un poema, la de Harry no tenía descripción. Los ojos de los dos se encontraron y parecía que nunca más se volverían a separar. Ella tenía unos enormes e intensos ojos verdes esmeralda, él ya los había visto.

- No puedo creer que te tenga delante, Harry, estás muy mayor y eres muy guapo – dijo ella con emoción en su voz

- Yo... – musitó Harry

- He esperado mucho este momento, pero sé que puedo esperar cinco minutos más, voy a la cocina para hablar con tus tíos y ahora subo a tu cuarto ¿vale? – Emy le hablaba muy cordialmente

- Vale – contestó con toda confianza, como si se lo hubiese dicho a su propia madre

Desapareció en la cocina y desde arriba no pudo oír nada de lo que los mayores estaban hablando, ni siquiera Dudley, que había pegado la oreja a la puerta, oía nada y se quejaba de que allí pasaba algo muy raro. Harry entró en la habitación, se sentó en la cama y esperó. No podía reaccionar, estaba en estado de shock. Por un momento hubiera pensado que aquella mujer era su madre y casi baja las escaleras para darle un abrazo y no separarse de ella nunca. A los diez minutos se oyeron unos pasos en las escaleras y llamaron a la puerta.

- Pasa, yo estoy muy contento de...

- No te adelantes, no soy tu tía

- Tío Vernon ¿Qué pasa? ¿Dónde está ella? ¿Se ha ido?

- Si te callas te lo explico

- Dime

- Tu tía Emily ha aparecido después de quince años en paradero desconocido y viene con un documento de traspaso de tutela, el cual está aprobado por la consejería del menor. Si lo firmamos, tu tía Emy se hace cargo de ti y nosotros ya no tendremos más papel que el de una visita cada 150 años. Tu tía insiste en que te pregunte si a ti te gusta la idea o por el contrario prefieres estar con nosotros

- En realidad solamente vienes porque ella ha insistido, si por vosotros fuera, ni me lo preguntaríais, firmaríais sin mirar ¿verdad?

- Tú lo has dicho

Harry sonrió, por un momento pensó en quedarse con sus tíos para incordiar un rato y parece que a tío Vernon se lo pasó por la cabeza lo mismo, abrió mucho los ojos, como diciendo "¿no te atreverás?" pero ya estaba bastante harto de esa familia, él también se iba sin mirar atrás.

- Por mí no hay ningún problema, me iré con ella

- Ahora subirá a ayudarte con tus cosas

Sin más se dio la vuelta y bajó por las escaleras. Harry comenzó por cerrar sus libros para guardarlos en el baúl. Una mano se posó en su hombro, dio media vuelta y, de repente, estaba abrazado a ella. No supo cuánto tiempo pero hasta quedarse satisfecho. Ella le miraba con los ojos llorosos y no era capaz de articular palabra.

- Te pareces mucho a mi madre

- Tú eres clavado a James, pero con los ojos de...

No aguantó más. Lloró como si no lo hubiera hecho en quince años y así era, ni una lágrima hasta ese momento. Harry la acarició el pelo hasta que se calmó.

- Tengo tantas cosas que decirte y no sé por dónde empezar

- ¿Qué tal con tu nombre?

- ¡Ja, ja! Sí, buen comienzo. Me Llamo Emily Evans, pero me gusta que me llamen Emy. Soy la hermana pequeña de tu madre, Lilian Evans, y he conseguido legalmente ser tu tutora, si así lo deseas - terminó mirando con duda a Harry

- Eso está hecho – sonrío por su presentación y se sintió feliz como hacía mucho que no se sentía

- Me niego a pensar que seas un confiado, aunque tu padre también lo era ¿Cómo sabes que no soy Voldemort con una poción multijugos?

Harry se quedó petrificado, ahora el que abría los ojos como platos era él ¿eso era posible? Dudaba, no sabía qué hacer y, de repente, se dio cuenta que estaba ante una desconocida, que ni su padrino, ni Dumbledore sabían lo que pasaba y que igual no estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Y si ella lo estaba engañando? ¿Y si era un mortífago? Ella lo había llamado por su nombre... Voldemort, sin apenas un mínimo rasgo de miedo en sus ojos.

- Te he puesto en un apuro ¿verdad? No seas tonto ¿Crees que ese gilipollas se iba a poner a lloriquear como una mariquita delante de su peor enemigo? ¡Ni que fuera la mejor actriz!

- Me has hecho darme cuenta que no se le dicho a mi padrino y a Dumbledore

- Por ese viejo loco no te preocupes, toma, lee - Emy entregó una carta a Harry dirigida a la Señorita Emily Evans

_ Querida Señorita:_

_Debido a su insistencia por tener la custodia del alumno Harry Potter y habiendo conseguido la misma del departamento de protección del menor del ministerio muggle, le concedemos el premiso para acogerlo bajo su tutela. Debido al caso extraordinario del muchacho, rogamos nos tenga informados en todo momento de su paradero y estado para su mayor protección. Quisiera que su sobrino le mantenga al corriente de su padrino para que no se creen errores innecesarios._

_Cordialmente,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: Eres igual de tozuda que tu hermana. Mis más cordiales felicitaciones._

Harry estaba feliz, más que nunca. No sabía a dónde se dirigía con ella pero siempre sería mejor que con los Dursley. Bajaron todas sus pertenencias al coche en el que había venido su tía. Harry observó que nada de lo que ella tenía era mágico, nada, ni adornos, ni ropa, ni el coche, nada... ella no era bruja, era una muggle. Una vez que todo estaba acomodado, llegaba el momento de las despedidas.

- Bueno, Harry, no voy a decirte que ha sido un placer, pero espero que no infravalores la educación y el sacrificio que hemos realizado criándote – Tío Vernon lo miraba como quién se deshace de una mascota mugrienta, pero alimentada

- No te preocupes, tío Vernon, jamás los olvidaré y estoy seguro que con el mismo cariño que me recuerden ustedes, les recordaré yo – Harry no había querido ser cruel, pero no iba a dejar escapar esa ocasión de poner los puntos sobre las "is"

- Harry, cuídate y no des problemas a tu tía Emily – se despidió tía Petunia

- Hasta nunca, enano – Dudley se le veía satisfecho, por fin todo para él

- Púdrete en tu pocilga – le contestó Harry mientras Emy se despedía

- No os preocupéis por Harry, Petunia, ni mucho menos por mí. Los dos estaremos en el más absoluto estado de felicidad. Nos lo pasaremos bomba el uno con el otro, vamos casi, casi totalmente al contrario que con ustedes. Adiós. - Sin más despedidas y dejando las cosas claras, Emy se dio la vuelta y se fueron hacia el coche, que salió de allí pitando - Se está haciendo tarde, esta noche nos quedaremos en el Caldero Chorreante, escribiremos a Albus y a tu padrino y nos marchamos en cuanto tengamos la contestación de tu director

- ¿Adónde iremos?

- Quieres saber los planes ¿verdad?

- Estoy ansioso

- Vamos a viajar por todo el país hasta tu vuelta al colegio

- ¿Qué? – Harry estaba alucinando, él, que no había ido ni al kiosco de la esquina con sus tíos y que sólo conocía Privet Drive, la estación de tren de King Cross, Hogsmeade y Hogwarts, ahora iba a viajar por todo el país

- Si no te agrada la idea, hacemos lo que tú quieras

- Por supuesto que me agrada ¡será genial!

- Si, lo será. Pero lo haremos como todo el mundo, en un coche normal, con ropa normal e iremos a sitios... de los dos mundos

- ¿Conoceremos sitios muggles y sitios mágicos?

- Sí

- Esto es un sueño y me voy a despertar ¡ay!

- Es para que te des cuenta que no estás soñando

Emy le había pegado un buen pellizco en el brazo a Harry y se echaron a reír sin parar, felices de tenerse el uno al otro y con curiosidad de saber de sus vidas. Si alguien los veía no tenía ni la más mínima duda que eran madre e hijo y, por como se llevaban, estaba claro que bien avenidos. Acababan de conocerse y ya se terminaban las frases el uno al otro, adivinaban sin ningún esfuerzo los gustos del otro y se reían de las mismas gracias. Emy era una niña grande y Harry un niño maduro. Llevaban tres días en el Caldero Chorreante, se habían quedado a esperar noticias de Sirius y aprovecharon para visitar Londres, ya que Harry tampoco lo conocía del todo.

- ¿Qué te parece si nos vamos al cine esta noche?

- Estupendo ¿Qué quieres ir a ver? – Harry estaba encantado

- Lo que tú elijas, pero que no sea de miedo

- Vale – miraba el periódico para escoger la película – ¡Esta que es de risa! pero está en el otro lado de la ciudad y hoy no pasamos por allí para poder sacar las entradas

- Entonces haremos magia

- ¿Estás loca?

- Tu déjame a mí – Emy siempre parecía muy segura de sí misma

Se terminaron de vestir, desayunaron y marcharon a la zona turística de Londres que les quedaba por visitar, sólo entraban en los sitios más especiales y el resto los veían desde fuera, paseando por allí. Pasando por un café entraron a descansar.

- ¿Estás preparado para la magia?

- ¿Aquí? En serio, empiezo a pensar que estás loca

- Buenos días, nos sentaremos en aquella mesa ¿Nos puede acercar el café allí? – Dijo Emy con su mejor sonrisa

- Por supuesto, preciosa

- Gracias

- No hay día en que no te digan un piropo

- Sí, ya, todos menos tú

- Hoy estás guapísima, tía

- Gracias, cariño, los tuyos son los que me llegan al corazón. Bueno ¿Ves esto? ¿Qué es?

- Pues un ordenador

- Efectivamente, la gente normal que no tiene acceso a la magia se busca la vida para hacerla más fácil y eso los magos lo pasáis por alto. A vosotros no os cuesta lo mismo hacer un esfuerzo y por eso la mayoría de vosotros sois unos vagos que no se benefician de los avances de la tecnología ¡Por Dios! Si todavía lleváis túnicas

- Nunca lo había pensado, tienes razón

- Yo te enseñaré a que te desarrolles como un buen mago en el mundo muggle

- Podrías enseñar en Hogwarts, lo haces muy ameno y divertido, todos querían ir a tus clases

- Sólo puede haber profesores magos en Hogwarts

- Sí, es una pena, pero entonces...

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Cómo me enviaste la foto con tus ojos mirándome?

- Bueno, por algún motivo, yo puedo ver los dos mundos y eso me permitió mandarte una especie de telegrama y verte en esos momentos, aunque por poco tiempo, por cierto me costó un pastón. Las cosas mágicas son muy caras

- ¿Por qué querías verme?

- Quería estar segura de que no me decepcionaría contigo, por eso los ojos, tú sólo me viste los ojos a mí y yo sólo te vi los ojos a ti

- Entiendo, pero si puedes ver los dos mundos, significa que algo de magia si tienes

- No tiene porque, crecí al lado de la magia, pero no la practico. Cuando nos vayamos de aquí, te contaré la historia de nuestra familia, en Londres parece que los muros escuchan

Emy enseñó a Harry a utilizar internet, cómo buscar información, entrar en un chat, mirar un portal y sacar las entradas para el cine, cosas básicas según ella, pero que servían para empezar. En la película se rieron de lo lindo y luego fueron a cenar a un sitio de moda. Emy se lo estaba pasando tan bien, que decidió llevar a su sobrino a una discoteca para bailar. A Harry no le entusiasmaba la idea, ya que no sabía moverse al ritmo de la música, pero nunca había estado en una discoteca y la curiosidad le pudo.

- Sólo hay un problema, tu edad. Así que me vas a permitir que te dé un aspecto más varonil – Emy observaba a Harry de arriba a bajo pensando qué podía hacer para que lo dejaran pasar

En el baño, le intentó despeinar más, y lo que le extrañó es que lo consiguió, nadie pudo dominar nunca aquel pelo, sin embargo ella lo puso como quería. Había comprado pendientes de pegar a un vendedor en la calle y se lo puso a Harry en la nariz y otro en la oreja, le sacó la camisa por los pantalones, le arrugó la ropa y le indicó que se bajara un poco la cinturilla del pantalón hasta la cadera, dejando ver un poco los calzoncillos. Harry se miraba en el espejo y no se lo creía, aquel era una versión de él pero en macarra. Después, para que se lo terminaran de creer, Harry tendría que agarrar a su tía por los hombros como si fuese su novio y sin más ni más, ya estaban dentro. El portero había dudado un poco, pero como la chica era un bombón, los dejo pasar.

- Esto es impresionante – chillaba para que su tía le oyese

- Lo sé, me encanta esta canción vamos a bailar a la pista

- ¿Tiene que ser allí?

- Sí

Emy se puso a bailar dejando anonadado a su sobrino se movía muy bien al ritmo y lo hacia de una manera muy sensual y a veces provocativa. A él, sin embargo, se le notaba patoso y con miedo.

- Yo te enseñaré, concéntrate en la música, ves que poco a poco puedes ir adivinando los siguientes acordes, es como ver la solución de un problema matemático, está ahí sólo que hay que buscarlo. Lo primero es encontrar el ritmo. Tómate tu tiempo, no tenemos prisa

Estaban en una esquina de la pista, para que nadie les molestara y pasar inadvertidos. Harry escuchaba la música, sentía cada nota y poco a poco fue sintiendo lo que Emy decía, era realmente fácil, por lo menos había superado la primera prueba. Él asintió de modo que vendría el siguiente paso.

- Bien, ahora es cuando a cada nota se le da un valor, en este caso un movimiento, el básico es apenas imperceptible, como si quisieras bailar en medio de la corte de ministros y ese tiene que ser tu propio movimiento, nadie más lo tiene, es tu marca, inténtalo

Harry sentía como se le iban los pies y los hombros, pero no le dejaba disfrutar su enorme sentido del ridículo. Emy lo miraba como adivinado sus pensamientos y le susurró al oído.

- El baile sirve para conquistar a la mujer de tu vida y derrotar a tu peor enemigo ¿vas a sentir remilgos y vergüenzas cuando estés enfrente de cada uno?

- De la mujer de mi vida sí

- Si te oye tu padre te deshereda

Para Harry había sido suficiente motivación, no iba a permitir que un poco de pudor le chafara la misión. Saldría de allí sabiendo bailar y así fue.

- Esta noche ha sido una de las mejores de mi vida, tía, muchas gracias

- Te dije que juntos lo íbamos a pasar bomba, pero esto a los mayores ni se les menciona. Si alguien se entera de que te he llevado de parranda por Londres de noche, se pensarán que te estoy perturbando

- ¿Y no es así?

- ¡Harry!

- Vale, vale, es que no puedo evitar tomarte el pelo cuando estoy de buen humor

- Anda entra sin hacer mucho ruido

Abrió la puerta del caldero Chorreante con cuidado, pasaban por entre las mesas, cuando una voz les preguntó.

- ¿No es muy tarde para andar por las calles de Londres?

De la esquina de la taberna salió una gigantesca sombra que se inclinaba hacia Harry. Emy soltó un grito mudo, y con la mano en el pecho y temblando de los pies a la cabeza le dijo:

- Si le tocas un pelo a Harry, date por muerto

- Solo le quiero abrazar, no quería asustarla señorita. Soy Hagrid, el guardián de las llaves y terrenos de Hogwarts y profesor de Criatura Mágicas

- Hagrid, que susto nos has dado y que alegría verte – Harry sonreía a su amigo

- ¿No le ha dicho nadie que no tiene una buena presencia para aparecer de la nada, y a estas horas, delante de una mujer y un crío? – se quejó Emy con la respiración entrecortada

- No soy tan crío, acabo de demostrarlo

- Bien, delante de una mujer y un muchacho – rectificó ella

- Lo siento, señorita, pero estaba muy preocupado por ustedes y además entrabais como si vinierais de atracar un banco… Pensé que sería gracioso aparecer así

- Pues que sepa usted que, por lo menos, acaba de obstruirme una arteria de mi pobre corazón - Emy estaba sentada en un banco de la taberna con la mano en el pecho y sin recuperar la respiración normal – Aún así, encantada de conocerle, mi sobrino me ha hablado maravillas de usted y quería darle las gracias por cuidarle en mi ausencia

- En realidad no hay de que, Harry se hace querer

- Eso ya lo he visto ¿Se quedará un tiempo con nosotros?

- No, vengo a entregaros unas cartas, tenía que venir a comprar unos materiales para el colegio y me dieron de paso las cartas para Harry

- Bien, eso significa que mañana nos vamos y ahora si me disculpa voy a descansar, hacer turismo e ir de juerga con este muchacho es agotador

- ¿De juerga?

- No, no, nada sin importancia, un modo de hablar de mi tía ¿Puedo quedarme un rato a hablar con él?

- Si prometes que en un cuarto de hora estás durmiendo y si te acompaña a la puerta del dormitorio

- De eso me ocupo yo, no se preocupe ¿Me permite decirle una cosa señorita?

- Por supuesto y llámame Emy

- Bien, entonces llámame Hagrid. Es usted aun más bonita que su hermana Lily y ya es decir

- Muchas gracias, Hagrid, es todo un caballero. Buenas noches - Besó a Harry en la frente – Que descanses, cariño

- Hasta mañana – Harry veía como su tía se retiraba a su cuarto y sentía un gran orgullo de estar con ella y de que Hagrid la hubiese conocido

- Creo que eres muy afortunado ahora que la tienes a tu lado, se nota que te quiere mucho

- Y yo a ella, Hagrid, por fin siento que tengo una madre. Es divertida, inteligente, sencilla, simpática, le gustan las pequeñas cosas y además es muy guapa

- Ni que lo digas, toda una belleza ¿No está casada?

- Pues no

- Que raro que alguien como ella no tenga marido

- Sí, es verdad, pero dime ¿Cómo está el profesor Dumbledore? ¿Y las cosas en Hogwarts? ¿El ministro ya ha cedido? ¿Convencisteis a los gigantes?

- ¿Cómo sabes lo de los gigantes?

- Yo estaba allí cuando Dumbledore repartió las misiones, no sé todas pera la tuya sí ¿Cómo fue?

- Olympic y yo sólo pudimos convencer a la mitad del pueblo de los gigantes, el resto no quiere saber nada o ya se ha unido a quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado. Hogwarts se prepara para la vuelta de los alumnos, pero este año habrá mas restricciones y Dumbledore está preocupado, aunque no ha perdido del todo el humor ¡Ya sabes como es!

- Bueno, quizá los tiempos que nos esperan nos mantenga alerta, es normal que haya más restricciones ¿Ha habido más ataques?

- No aún, pero no sé si es bueno o malo. Bueno mejor te acompaño a tu habitación

- Bien - Caminaron hasta su cuarto y se despidieron, cuando Hagrid ya se iba, se acordó de las cartas.

- Harry, las cartas. Bueno, muchacho, adiós y pórtate bien, despídeme de tu tía

- Adiós, Hagrid, y gracias por todo


	3. Con la mochila a cuestas

3. Con la mochila a cuestas

_ Querido Harry:_

_Estoy seguro que tu tía estará haciendo que pases tus mejores vacaciones. Tenéis mucho de que hablar, pero he de insistir que cuides tus espaldas allá donde vayas, ten muy presente que eres la presa favorita de Voldemort y que él piensa en la mejor manera de pillarte. Por otro lado, mantenerte lejos del mundo mágico y pasar inadvertido de un lado hacia otro, me parece un buen plan para que no conozca tu paradero. No te quepa duda que Emily Evans es una buena instructora y que te enseñará lo que ella sabe hasta el momento del mundo mágico y el mundo muggle. Aprovecha para repasar tus asignaturas, ya te advertí que este año va a ser especialmente duro para ti. Nos veremos en quince días._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_P.D.: Pásatelo bomba y no comas muchos caramelos._

- En quince días ¿Cómo sabe él donde vamos a estar? Bueno es Dumbledore - Harry abrió la otra carta

_Querido Harry:_

_Me parece fenomenal que por fin conozcas a tu tía. Me quedo más tranquilo sabiendo que ella está contigo, estoy seguro que te protegerá con uñas y dientes. Sólo espero que algún día pueda estar yo en la misma situación que estáis los dos. _

_Por favor, ahora que estás con ella pórtate mejor que bien, no le des disgustos y hazla caso en todo, ella sabe bien lo que hace._

_Besos_

_Hocicos_

_P.D.: Nos vemos en quince días._

- Bueno está claro que vendrá con Dumbledore

Harry se recostó en la cama y se durmió sin ningún tipo de sueño pero si con una pregunta ¿Será tan fuerte su tía como piensan ellos?

- Harry, arriba dormilón, tienes que preparar tus cosas. Ya dormirás en el coche – su tía lo tiraba de la cama, literalmente

Harry se puso las gafas y miro su reloj, sólo habían pasado tres horas desde que se acostó.

- He pensado que será mejor que nos vayamos cuando casi no haya nadie abajo

Sin decir una palabra por el sueño que tenía, se vistió, metió todo en su baúl y se dispuso para marchar.

- Ya he pagado la estancia y como es muy temprano aún, desayunaremos en el camino - Emy parecía que había dormido todo el día, estaba despejada y feliz

Se pusieron en marcha y a los diez minutos de arrancar con el coche, Harry se volvió a quedar dormido. Se despertó y miró a su tía, sonreía. Llevaba unas gafas de sol que le hacían estar más bonita si cabe. Ella siempre combinaba toda su ropa, se peinaba y acicalaba muy bien. Desde que la conocía no había dejado de sonreír y mantenía un humor envidiable. Solía canturrear canciones y no lo hacía nada mal, le encantaba la música y la lectura. Su voz era suave, risueña y cuando explicaba algo se mostraba extremadamente cariñosa y atenta, para saber si él le había entendido todo bien.

Harry había escrito a sus amigos para comentarles todo lo sucedido y tanto Ron como Hermione, se morían de ganas por conocerla. Sólo faltaba Sirius, recordó la carta que recibió de su padrino y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que él estuviera allí con ellos, eso podría convertirlos en una familia, la que nunca había tenido. Ellos podrían ser los sustitutos de los padres que su peor enemigo le quitó.

- Buenos días

- Bueno, por fin despierta mi príncipe azul. Eres como un angelito cuando duermes, me dan ganas de comerte a mordiscos

- Me hablas como si tuviera un año y ya tengo quince

- Para mí eres mi pequeño, me siento como una madre primeriza y a veces te comería a besos.

- ¿Por qué no te has casado? – preguntó de sopetón entre bostezos

- Empezamos bien la mañana, menuda preguntita. Porque no encontré... porque no... porque se me pasó el amor – Se notaba nostalgia en esa respuesta

Harry sabía que Emy odiaba las mentiras y esta vez se notaba que había medido muy bien sus palabras, para no decir una mentira.

- Él se lo perdió

- Muy bien dicho, además me he dado cuenta que mi destino estaba encaminado a estos momentos, a estar aquí contigo ahora y siempre

Harry observó a Emy. Ella conducía con la mirada fija en la carretera, para él aquella situación era muy nueva y extraña. De repente, se dio cuenta que tenía una nueva familia, una familia que decía lo que sentía y que lo que sentía hacía él no era precisamente aversión. Admitió en silencio que se le daba bastante mal mostrar sus sentimientos y que cuando quería decirlos parecían como estar a deshora. Eran los niños pequeños los que les dicen a sus madres que las quieren y no un chaval de quince años, que lo único que parece es un borrego diciendo tal cosa... pero él no había tenido a nadie cuando era un niño para decir lo que sentía.

- Sé que te va sonar cursi y me da vergüenza lo que voy a decir pero... yo siento... que toda la vida haya estado contigo y desde que vi tus ojos por primera vez, supe... lo mucho que te iba a querer, Emy – Harry tenía la cabeza inclinada para abajo como diciéndoselo al cuello de su camisa, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus manos temblorosas

Emy desvió el coche y aparcó en el borde de la carretera. Estaban en medio de un valle verde precioso y con pequeñas aldeas en la lejanía. Se quitó el cinturón y le pidió a Harry que saliera del coche. Él la miraba asombrado, no esperaba esa reacción.

- Harry, mírame – Emy cogió la cara de su sobrino con sus dos manos - Quiero que entiendas una cosa, no sé si será la más importante que te diga, pero sé que es mi verdad

Él la miraba sin decir nada, sabiendo que lo que iba a pasar en ese momento cambiaría su modo de ver la vida, todavía más de lo que ya lo había hecho.

- Eres lo único que me queda, mi bien más preciado y al igual que tú, desde el día que volví a ver tus ojos, supe que mi vida estará volcada a cuidarte, a quererte, a criarte, a ser tu amiga y si alguna vez tú lo sientes así, a tratar de ser una madre para ti. No me entiendas mal, yo sé que jamás seré Lily pero no te quepa ninguna duda que, de igual manera, yo daría mi vida por ti. Eso no lo da el tiempo que llevamos juntos. Al igual que una madre siente un enorme amor la primera vez que tiene a su hijo en brazos, lo haya gestado o no, yo siento dentro de mi alma que has llenado el enorme vacío que me quedó tras la muerte de mi familia. Tú ya eres cada centímetro de mi ser y te protegeré de cualquier cosa, persona, monstruo o injusticia que te ataque ¿Lo entiendes?

Harry veía como Emy estaba llorando cuando decía estas palabras y sintió por primera vez en su vida el amor frente a él. Sabía que sus padres lo habían querido hasta el punto de morir por él, pero toda su vida había necesitado a alguien que se lo demostrara, para poder levantarse por la mañana y no sentir ese peso de culpa que tanto lo atormentaba, para poder querer y ser querido.

- Emy, yo te quiero tanto, no me dejes solo nunca, por favor – ahora si era su niño

Los dos se unieron en un abrazo eterno, sabían que se habían encontrado y que pasara lo que pasara tendrían que estar juntos, porque el uno se alimentaba del otro, porque necesitaban respirar del mismo aire, ahora que estaban juntos ya no podían separarse. Afrontarían la vida juntos, lo que viniera, bueno o malo, pero juntos.

- Y ahora vamos a vivir la vida que es gran cabrón nos quitó, vamos a ser felices, a ser fuertes y cuando tengamos que enfrentarnos a nuestro destino, estaremos preparados ¿qué te parece?

- Genial

Pasaron los quince días viajando por pueblos y viendo como vivían sus gentes. Aprendieron sus costumbres y probaron sus platos típicos. Emy se volcaba explicándole leyendas y tradiciones, tanto de un mundo como del otro, sobre los lugares que visitaban. Normalmente se instalaban en posadas donde la gente era muy hospitalaria. A Emy le gustaban las personas y estaba claro que a la gente le gustaba Emy.

Como Dumbledore le había sugerido, dedicaban parte de su tiempo a estudiar y repasar cursos anteriores y siempre lo hacia con Emy. Era sorprendente lo rápido que ella aprendía temas sobre magia y a él le daba la impresión que la mayoría ya lo sabia. Cuando él no entendía algo, Emy se leía algún libro del tema y se lo explicaba hasta que los dos pudieran entenderlo. Hacían un equipo estupendo, se lo pasaban en grande y se contaban su vida sin ningún reparo, aunque algunas veces, Emy omitía fragmentos de su historia personal y le decía a Harry que ese era un capítulo de más adelante. Él sabía que no lo contaba por doloroso. Echaba de menos a sus amigos, pero se le estaban pasando las vacaciones super rápidas, los quince días llegaron como una exhalación. Estaban en una cabaña con chimenea, propio para la ocasión, Dumbledore había quedado allí con ellos, los dueños eran de confianza y aquella noche llegaría con Sirius para hablar con ellos. Emy se mostraba más nerviosa de lo normal y Harry le quitaba paja diciéndole si iba a temer a un viejo alocado y a un perrito bueno.

- Tú no lo entiendes, no vienen a vernos, vienen a encontrar respuestas – Emy estaba realmente nerviosa

- ¿Respuestas? ¿De quién? ¿De ti?

- Sí

- De verdad, me parece que estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Tranquila, yo conozco a Dumbledore, es una excelente persona y el mejor mago que existe actualmente, es justo y cree en la inocencia de la gente hasta que se demuestre lo contrario, gracias a ello, Sirius puede estar medio escondido y no muerto por el beso del dementor

- Sé que me lo has contado, Albus también lo ha hecho... y en su momento investigué para tener pruebas de que decía la verdad...

- ¿Has investigado a Sirius?

- Sí y quiero preguntarte por última vez ¿Realmente confías al cien por cien en Sirius Black? – Emy lo miraba atenta como intentado encontrar dentro de la mente de Harry la más mínima duda

- Estoy cien por cien convencido que es inocente, que sólo desea mi bienestar y que me quiere mucho - Harry lo dijo con absoluta convicción, si ninguna clase de duda, así lo creía y así lo dijo

Llegó la noche, el cielo estaba despejado y lleno de estrellas, la luna estaba vigorosa iluminando los campos de la pequeña aldea donde se encontraban. Cenaron pronto y decidieron estudiar un rato mientras esperaban a sus invitados, les habían avisado que llegarían tarde. Harry había previsto una suculenta comida por si Sirius venía con hambre. También había preparado una bolsa enorme de caramelos de limón, recogidos a lo largo de todos los sitios que habían visitado. Cada vez que veía alguna tienda de alimentación o algún bar que los tenía, compraba un puñado. Era su particular forma de darle las gracias a su director por haber accedido a que ellos vivieran juntos.

Leían sentados cómodamente en unas butacas al cobijo de la luz de una lámpara de pie, de vez en cuando hacían referencias divertidas a lo que estaban estudiando y mostraban interés por encantamientos nuevos. Emy imitaba, con una pluma a modo de varita mágica, el hechizo y Harry caía pesadamente en el sillón como si le hubiese dado, para cuando dieron las doce de la noche, cuatro ojos los observaban a través de la ventana riéndose del duelo ficticio que tenían tía y sobrino con sus dos varitas ficticias, plumas en realidad. Se partían de la risa por las reacciones del contrario y Harry casi se cae al suelo cuando vio a su tía imitar el encantamiento Locomortis. Llamaron a la puerta. Los dos pararon de reírse y, como si les hubiesen pillados infraganti en una locura, se pusieron muy serios disimulando su risa.

- ¿Quién es?

- Soy Albus, vengo con mi perro fiel - Harry sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- ¡Profesor, qué alegría! – Harry saludó cariñosamente a Dumbledore y cayó al suelo derrotado por un gran perro negro que le lamía la cara – Hocicos, por favor ¡basta! me estás poniendo perdido

- Albus Dumbledore es un honor, después de tanto tiempo por fin nos conocemos – Emy sonreía cortésmente y extendió la mano al anciano

- El honor es mío, señorita, y déjeme decir que, al igual que su hermana Lily, es usted muy hermosa – Dumbledore la miraba pícaramente

- Muchas gracias, pero por favor llámame Emy y si me permite le llamaré Albus, no me gustan demasiado los protocolos – dijo esto sin ningún rubor en sus mejillas, ella estaba acostumbrada a los elogios, no les daba mayor importancia que la que debía, no era por presunción sino seguridad en sí misma

- Será un placer que nos tuteemos, a mí tampoco me gustan los formalismos

Hocicos había dejado ya a Harry y se quedó mirando fijamente a Emy, ésta esquivó la mirada, su sobrino no sabía si sus ojos reflejaban alegría, nostalgia o reproche. Ella había demostrado dudas hacia él y no estaba segura del todo de su lealtad. Sólo ellos dos sabían el motivo. El perro salió hacia la cocina y volvió con su forma humana, abrazó fuerte a su ahijado.

- Harry ¿qué tal estás? ¿Todo bien? Te he echado de menos – Sirius tenía una sonrisa en los ojos y en la boca, realmente lo adoraba

- ¡Genial! Nunca he estado mejor. Yo también te echaba mucho de menos, estoy contentísimo de que estés aquí hoy ¿Conoces a mi tía? Emy, este es mi padrino, por fin os puedo presentar – Harry no cabía en sí de gozo. Era como estar en la habitación con su padre, madre y abuelo, aquello era simplemente genial

- Nos conocemos... levemente, Harry – contestó Emy sin mirar a los ojos de Sirius

- Sí, levemente ¿Qué tal, Emy? Se te ve muy bien y es cierto, ahora si que te pareces a Lily – A Sirius le brillaban los ojos

- Ahora que estoy con Harry mucho mejor, gracias. Por favor, séntaros, estaréis agotados del viaje, pensé que apareceríais por la chimenea ¿Tenéis hambre? ¿Habéis cenado? – Miró de reojo a Sirius, realmente estaba muy delgado, aun así seguía siendo un hombre muy apuesto y varonil

- Pues todavía no hemos podido cenar, así que si tienes algo hecho por ahí, no nos importaría probarlo – Albus agradecía la invitación

- Yo también tengo bastante hambre – Sirius no se acordaba de haber cenado bien en bastante tiempo

- Ya estaba planeado, en un momento cenáis

- Voy a ayudarla y a traer una pequeña sorpresa para usted profesor – Harry salió disparado a su habitación cogió la bolsa de caramelos de limón y volvió al salón - Gracias por haber dejado que estemos juntos, es lo mejor que me ha pasado y esto es una pequeña muestra de mi agradecimiento - Harry entregó una bolsa grande llena de caramelos de limón de todas las marcas, formas y tamaños

- Harry ¡Muchas gracias! Es genial voy a tener para todo este curso, no tenías porqué – Dumbledore les miraba como si tuviese ocho años

- Les he ido cogiendo por todos los sitios que hemos pasado y por varias tiendas especializadas en Londres, he probado algunos y están buenísimos, espero que no se dé un atracón, no quiero que se ponga malo – Harry sonreía ampliamente por su proeza - ¡Ah! Y no se lo diga a nadie, no quiero que piensen que le estoy haciendo la pelota

- Será nuestro secreto

- Voy a ayudar a Emy, ahora vuelvo. Sirius, mientras, no te comas el sofá

- ¡Qué simpático el muchacho! – Contestó su padrino con tono burlón

Harry salió del salón para ir a la cocina. Albus y Sirius se miraron pensando en lo mismo.

- Es increíble como se llevan ¿no crees? Harry ha encontrado un punto de apoyo en ella y al revés, además se parece tanto a Lily...

- Tienes razón, el problema será cuando llegue el curso, se les ve muy unidos. No creo que a ella le haga gracia, después de todo, es como si acabara de ser madre y seguramente no querrá separarse de su niño – Albus sentía que eso iba a ser un verdadero problema – Espero que no afecte a la concentración de Harry

- Tú siempre pensando en todo

Cuando volvieron al poco con la cena, Albus y Sirius se ponían al corriente de cada misión, pormenorizando los detalles y meditando a dónde podían llevar los resultados.

- Bueno, de momento a cenar, luego hablamos de cosas serias – Emy servía una buena tajada de solomillo a Albus y otra a Sirius. Lo acompañó con puré de patatas blanco y pequeñas verduritas a modo de decoración, después con una salsera vertió una salsa, que olía a gloria, por encima de la carne y el puré

- Lo ha hecho ella, es una gran cocinera – Harry cada vez se sentía más orgulloso de su tía

- Harry hizo el puré, me ayuda mucho y además le sirve para coger práctica en su peor asignatura, pociones – Emy sonría, estaba muy orgullosa de su sobrino

Los invitados les miraban, estaba claro que formaban un gran equipo, se les veía con una complicidad inimaginable para el poco tiempo que se conocían.

- Esto está delicioso – Sirius no comía, engullía

- Es asombroso lo buena cocinera que eres

- No me quedó mas remedio. Me encanta que os guste, también hay postre, una tarta de chocolate que hemos hecho entre los dos

Cenaron de maravilla, llegó el postre y para disgusto de Harry no sobró ni una miga del pastel ¡tenía la esperanza de desayunar tarta!

- Realmente ha sido una de mis mejores cenas y eso que en Hogwarts se come muy bien

- Gracias, Albus, ha sido un placer

- Bueno ¿Cómo van las cosas contra nuestro peor enemigo?

Harry no iba a dejar pasar la ocasión para enterarse de cómo estaba la situación en el mundo mágico, además sabía que habían venido a aclarar cosas del pasado de Emy. Ella le había dicho que se enteraría en su momento cuando todos estuviesen reunidos y la hora ya había llegado. Se moría de sueño pero no iba a irse a la cama sin enterarse de la historia de su familia, al fin y al cabo tendría la oportunidad de saber todo lo que ocurrió y responder a la mayoría de las preguntas que se hacía desde hacía varios años.

- Directo a la diana, como siempre Harry

Albus les puso al corriente de los avances con los gigantes, de que el ministerio todavía no quería ver la realidad de las cosas, pero él había avisado a varios aurores fieles para que estuvieran atentos a cualquier movimiento de Voldemort.

- No parece que haya habido ataques desde la final de la copa, pero eso me hace pensar que esta vez Voldemort viene preparado para que nada se le escape de las manos, no está siendo precipitado como antes, creo que esta vez no quiere cometer errores, sus pasos serán calculados y silenciosos

- ¡Ojalá sea Peter el que cometa un error para que yo pueda cazarle! Espera a que le ponga las manos encima, esta vez no se escapa – Sirius tenía un semblante serio

- Bien, Emy, como prometiste en tus cartas, hoy nos aclararás parte de lo que pasó en la noche que Harry obtuvo su cicatriz

Todos miraban a Emy y su sobrino estaba impaciente por saber todo lo posible, tantas preguntas sin respuesta y ahora se iban a aclarar. Emy estaba muy nerviosa, se frotaba las manos, como suplicando que le absolvieran de contar la historia.

- Es una historia muy larga, quizá Harry esté muy cansado para oírla a estas horas... no sé si él está preparado...

- Lo prometiste, tía ¡por favor!

- Harry lo que hablemos esta noche puede cambiar la impresión que tienes hacía tu vida y tu familia ¿estás preparado? – Dumbledore lo miraba entre compasivo y protector

- Creo que todos los que estamos aquí sabemos que no soy un simple chaval de quince años, me ha tocado vivir cosas muy desagradables y he demostrado poder superarlas, además llevo demasiado tiempo si conocer toda la verdad – Harry no estaba dispuesto a esperar más, quería saberlo todo, lo bueno o lo malo, TODO

- Está bien contaré la historia sólo una vez. Tenéis que entender que es muy doloroso para mí y que no sé si aguantaré el tipo, pero me duela o no, terminaré de contarlo, sin lamentaciones, por muy mal que me ponga, no quiero lamentaciones, ya no las aguanto más

Todos contestaron "de acuerdo".


	4. Historia de un pasado no muy lejano

4. Historia de un pasado no muy lejano

- Como todo el mundo piensa, mis padres, Thomas Evans y Margaret Evans, eran personas no mágicas, pero no es cierto en su totalidad. Mi padre no era mago, pero mi madre sí era bruja – Emy esperó la expresión de sorpresa en Albus pero no la encontró – Ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de mi padre, un ser bueno, honesto a la vez que rudo y severo. Su familia se opuso rotundamente a que se casara con un muggle, sangre sucia, según ellos. Mi madre huyó de su familia y se casó en secreto con mi padre. Ella era una bruja con mucho poder, pero su magia sólo le había traído problemas. Había magos que le querían arrebatar todo su poder y como era muy inteligente, les preparó una trampa a todos juntos. Elaboró una poción para anular toda su magia y sin que pudieran hacer nada, se la bebió delante de ellos. Sabía que era la única manera de empezar una nueva vida al lado de su gran amor, formaría una familia lejos de sus antepasados, de la magia y del rencor. Todos los magos que la perseguían se dieron por vencidos, excepto uno, su único hermano, Tom Sorvolo Ryddle

- ¿QUEEEEEEEE?

Todos miraron atónitos a Emy ¿Desde cuando Voldemort tenía hermanos? Eso significaba que ella era su sobrina. Esta vez Albus sí estaba sorprendido, eran como si le hubiesen dado la única pieza que resolvía el rompecabezas. Sin más gesto que ese, le indicó a Emy que continuara.

- A mi querido tío no le hizo mucha gracia aquella demostración de amor y se retiró, de momento, para preparar una poción que resucitara toda la magia, pero pensó que siendo ella tan lista podría anularla, así que no la hizo para ella sino para su descendencia. Cuando mi madre se la tomó, obviamente forzada por él, ya estaba embarazada de Petunia y pensó que le afectaría en pleno, pero para sorpresa de todos, la criatura que nació no heredó más que la aversión a la magia, la misma que sentía mi madre por el daño que le había conllevado. Después llegó Lily, habían pasado cuatro años, Tom Ryddle había desaparecido y mi madre, toda crédula, creyó que la poción no había surtido efecto, ni dudó que su hija sería normal. El día que mi hermana nació, mis padres se volvieron a sentir felices y dichosos por tener un nuevo miembro en la familia, una niña sana y alegre se mostraba ante ellos... así fue siempre, Lily jamás les reprochó nada, nunca. Ella lo supo todo y nunca les dijo lo más mínimo... Petunia era en exceso seria, disciplinada, comedida, responsable y antimágica, odiaba y odia lo "anormal", pero Lily era todo lo contrario, la alegría de la casa. Mis padres la adoraban y pronto supieron que era bruja, ya que de pequeños el poder es virgen y se manifiesta sin varita, estaba claro que ella iba a ser una gran bruja. A partir de entonces todo cambió, mi madre se dio cuenta que la magia no tenía que ir acompañada de dolor y enseñó a mi hermana todo lo que sabía. A los ocho años llegué yo, estaba claro que no me esperaban, pero fui bien recibida. Con Petunia me llevaba bastante mal y nunca me hizo mucho caso, pero Lily, como si de su muñeca se tratara, pasaba el mayor tiempo conmigo, me dormía, me cantaba, me cambiaba, jugaba sin cesar conmigo, me enseñó a andar, a hablar, a hacer travesuras, éramos uña y carne. Un día llegó una carta a través de una lechuza y se jorobó mi diversión – Emy miraba con media sonrisa a Albus, ella sabía que la historia volvería a repetirse, en pocos días Harry se iría con él

- ¿Me ves como el que te quita la diversión? – Albus devolvió la sonrisa

- Se acabaron las tardes de juegos, ella se iba interna a un colegio y yo me quedaba en casa con Petunia. A mis padres, lejos de entristecerse, les encantó la idea, querían que su hija fuese una buena bruja para ayudar a la gente y Hogwarts era el mejor colegio. Lily volvía por Navidad y por las vacaciones de verano, pero a medida que se hacía mayor no me hacía mucho caso, sus amigos eran geniales, eran una pandilla muy unida y divertida, sobran las explicaciones. Yo era una niña pequeña de bastantes contrastes, según mi padre era una mezcla entre Petunia por soberbia y Lilian por alegre; las contradicciones siempre han sido mi defecto más evidente. Petunia se casó pronto, cuando yo era una preadolescente, fundó su hogar con un muggle de lo peor, nos echó de lado y a mis padres les tocó pasar la peor época de su vida, de la cual soy bastante culpable. Sin ni siquiera pararme a pensar lo tristes y decepcionados que estaban por la deserción de su hija mayor, yo empecé a dar muestras de una rebeldía insólita. Hice de todo, hasta me detuvieron por vandalismo y robo... ellos ya no sabían que hacer conmigo. Mi hermana seguía estudiando, pero no en Hogwarts, sino para auror, estaba apunto de terminar. James y ella eran ya pareja oficial. A mis trece años estaba hecha todo un peligro, evidentemente fue porque él ya había aparecido. Por aquel entonces, me divertía la manera que tenía de ser, tan rudo, tantas órdenes, arrasaba a la gente, se los llevaba de calle sin la menor resistencia, claro que yo era una de ellas. Mi consciencia me decía que aquello no estaba bien pero mis padres parecían estar en estado de hipnotismo y eso me hacía pensar que tan mal no me estaba portando... En realidad, sólo era una excusa para seguir haciendo lo que me diera la gana... ¿Cómo pude ser tan gilipollas? Él venía de vez en cuando a vigilarme, a preguntar por Lily y de paso a crucificar un poco a mis padres. Yo no lo sabía, lo hacía cuando no estaba en casa... A mí él no me daba miedo, lo cual él agradecía; me enseñó a robar, mentir, provocar caos, extorsión, humillación, desgracias, accidentes... en fin me convirtió en todo un angelito negro, a su imagen y semejanza. Se lastimaba porque yo no tuviera magia, decía que sino seríamos una gran pareja, que dominaríamos todo y a todos, aunque se tenía que conformar con que yo fuese la muggle más inteligente que él conocía, casi un año así... ¿Cómo pude estar tan engañada? - Emy ya no aguantó más y comenzaron a rodar lágrimas por su cara, lágrimas de rabia e infamia, se tapaba la cara con las manos y no paraba de decir: "¡Qué vergüenza!" "¡Qué asco!"

- No te preocupes, todos tenemos derecho a equivocarnos – Harry quería consolarla pero no sabía qué decir

- Gracias, cariño, si estoy así es sólo por no soportar que tú me puedas odiar – Emy apenas podía aguantar mirarle, se paseaba de un lado hacia otro

- No te odio – dijo compasivo su sobrino

- No he acabado aquí... su plan era llevarse a Lily a su bando y mi premio por colaborar era estar con ella, las dos de nuevo juntas, juntas con él. Yo sólo le tenía que decir cuándo volvía Lily, sólo eso – Emy miraba como perdida a la pared de la habitación. Su rostro reflejaba el más horrible dolor del error más grande jamás cometido – Le llamé... yo le llamé... yo entregué a mi hermana... a su verdugo – Miró a Harry y vio que él estaba horrorizado – Te juro que no hay un día en mi vida que no la pida perdón a mi hermana. La quería tanto, sólo quería que estuviese conmigo. Mis padres intentaron detenerle, pero no lo consiguieron. Él se la llevó y yo me di cuenta de mi error. Fue como encender una cerilla en el cuarto de la pólvora, les confesé todo a mis padres y ellos me contaron toda su historia, la historia de su tortura. A partir de ahí nos pusimos en marcha, nadie iba a detenernos, la familia que quedaba estaba unida con un único destino, traer a mi hermana de vuelta y quitarle cualquier maldición que le hubiese echado. Creo que ya he dicho que mi madre era muy inteligente, sí señor, era muy lista. En ningún momento utilizamos magia para encontrarlos y en dos meses les dimos caza. Estudiamos sus movimientos de cerca y establecimos un plan para rescatar a mi hermana, llegó el día que lo pusimos en marcha, pero infravaloramos a nuestro enemigo, mi padre fue dañado por un hechizo y cuando empezábamos a estar perdidos, apareció James. Gracias a él pudimos llevarnos a mi hermana de aquel lugar, lejos de Voldemort. Mi madre sacó viejos libros de pociones y las elaboró hasta dejar a Lily sin una gota de maldad, ella volvió a ser la misma, pero mi padre no pudo ser salvado, murió a los cuatro meses del rescate, murió porque se le acabaron las fuerzas, no era ni una tercera parte del hombre grande y fuerte que había sido. A partir de ahí, mi madre fue muriendo de dolor. Nos dimos cuenta que su amor lo había sido todo, incluso por encima de nosotras, sus hijas, mi madre se moría de pena

Emy volvió a derrumbarse, se había ido alejado poco a poco y ahora se encontraba en la esquina oscura de la habitación sentada en el suelo, se agarraba las piernas flexionadas y se balanceaba, como una niña llorosa que está castigada. Esta vez fue Dumbledore quien la consoló.

- ¿Quieres que lo dejemos aquí? Tu historia es agotadora, los recuerdos muy fuertes y no quiero que te pongas enferma

- ¡NO, NO! DÉJAME TERMINAR, PUEDO TERMINAR, NO QUIERO VOLVER A CONTAR ESTO A NADIE, ¿LO ENTIENDES?

- ¿Segura?

- Sí... Fue en aquel momento cuando mi madre me contó su historia, me dijo que después de nacer su hermano, su madre les abandonó, ella sabía que lo hizo porque no era como ellos. Su padre había sido un hombre muy ambicioso, un ser no mágico pero sin escrúpulos, venía de una familia de magos pero él no lo era y decidió casarse con su madre, una bruja de gran poder, un poder que él siempre había anhelado. Había engañado muchos años a mi abuela, porque la necesitaba para tener descendencia con ella, una ascendencia masculina... Voldemort. Mi madre me mandó que fuese con mi hermana y James a buscar a mi abuela a España, ella sabía que estaba allí. Cuando pasó lo de Lily, mi madre había mandado una lechuza con una carta para mi abuela, le indicó que la buscara hasta encontrarla y la lechuza así lo hizo, pero no volvió. Ninguno queríamos dejar a mi madre en esas condiciones, habían empezado los ataques de unos pocos magos contra otros, era el comienzo de los mortífagos, teníamos miedo por ella, sabíamos quién los lideraba, aun así nos fuimos. Encontramos a mi abuela a los tres meses y ella nos acogió como a sus propios hijos, incluso a James; él era su debilidad, daban largos paseos mientras yo pasaba más tiempo con Lily. Mi abuela logró que nos olvidáramos de lo malo por un tiempo. Nos pusimos en contacto con mi madre para que supiera que estabamos bien y que la habíamos encontrado, la respuesta fue la notificación de que a mi madre no le quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Volvimos, incluso ella vino con nosotros. Mi madre murió en brazos de mi abuela y ésta renegó de su hijo para siempre, por ser el culpable de todo aquel dolor. Luego llegaron las despedidas, Lily y James se quedaban a combatir, yo me marchaba con la abuela a España... prometieron ir a verme en cuanto pudieran. Mi tiempo en España ha cambiado toda mi vida. Allí me enfrente a la verdad más dura, el porqué de todo. Cumplí los quince años allí, creo que nunca he sido adolescente, pase de los trece años a ser madura de golpe. Los chavales de mi edad me parecían superficiales y dedicaba mi tiempo libre a estar con mi abuela y los vecinos, ellos también eran magos y grandes amigos de mi abuela, los señores Figg, eran una pareja de ancianos alegres, joviales y me lo pasaba genial con los tres. Ellos sabían que yo era especial, siempre decían, "esta es la niña especial"...

- Te refieres a que eres tú y no Lily la que...

- Sí, Albus, eso viene más adelante. Yo no hacia magia, pero me enseñaron todo sobre ella y la verdad más importante que me inculcaron, es que todo y todos somos magia. Estudié sus libros uno por uno y tenía largas charlas con mi abuela. Llegó la invitación de la boda de Lily y me vine de nuevo. Pasé una semana con mi hermana, le conté todo lo que había aprendido... también hablamos de lo mucho que quería a James. Tus padres, Harry, se adoraban, al igual que los míos. Las cosas en el mundo mágico no eran buenas, pero ellos decidieron que ningún mago de pacotilla les iba a quitar el gusto de festejar su unión. Fue una boda preciosa que por muchos motivos jamás olvidaré...

- Yo tampoco, siempre estará en mi corazón – era la primera vez que Sirius hablaba desde que había empezado el relato. Se miraron un segundo y Emy siguió

- La abuela no fue a la boda y en mi ausencia enfermó. Volví lo antes posible para cuidarla, esta vez con James y Lily que pasarían la luna de miel en España. Poco a poco la abuela fue empeorando, pero muy lentamente, seguíamos con nuestras charlas, yo seguía con mis estudios normales y los de magia, tenía unos buenos profesores, para mí la magia era mi hobby ¿cómo iba yo a imaginar? Ese año pasó rápido y poco a poco yo me fui restableciendo de la pérdida de mis padres, había sido muy difícil, sabía que tenía gran parte de culpa. La abuela odiaba que me atribuyera esa responsabilidad, decía que él se había aprovechado del deseo de una niña por estar con su hermana, pero para mí, nunca he dejado de culparme de aquello. Luego vino el embarazo de Lily, ella nos mantenía informadas regularmente por carta. La abuela se ponía peor día a día. A veces la miraba y en sus ojos se reflejaba un secreto, sabía que quería decirme algo, yo pensaba que buscaría el mejor momento para decírmelo - Emy paró enfrente de la ventana, ahora llovía abundantemente pero ella no lo notó. - Harry nació. Un niño hermoso y sano que trajo la alegría a sus padres, tú evidentemente no te acuerdas pero estuviste en España para que tu bisabuela te conociera y de paso yo. Me enamoré de ti en cuanto te pusieron en mis brazos. Allí estuvisteis dos semanas, luego os marchasteis, yo les volvería a ver en el bautizo. Mi hermana me pidió que fuese tu madrina, pero yo me negué. Iba a vivir en España y tú en Gran Bretaña, sabía que Sirius sería tu padrino y pensé que mejor que yo, fuese Abigail tu madrina, al fin y al cabo era la mujer de Sirius y estaban más cerca de ti...

- ¿Quién es Abigail? – Harry nunca había oído hablar de ella

- Una de las mejores amigas de tu madre y mi esposa. Uno de los mortífagos de Voldemort la mató después de lo de tus padres – Sirius lo dijo de forma seca y tajante, recordar era muy doloroso

- Lo siento, Sirius, lo supe este verano, cuando me contestó Albus para confirmar la tutela de Harry

- Lo sé, no te preocupes. Ahora que has llegado hasta aquí no te pares

- Harry, a partir de aquí la historia te afecta de lleno ¿Estás seguro que quieres que continúe? – Emy le miraba con preocupación, sabía que ya llevaba muchas decepciones y sobresaltos como para seguir

- No hay problema, continúa – Intentó parecer seguro de sí mismo pero aquello se le estaba escapado de las manos

- Llegué el mismo día del bautizo y me fui al día siguiente, la abuela estaba muy demacrada y ya casi no se levantaba. Tu bautizo tampoco lo olvidaré... fue la última vez que te vi hasta el día de tu quinceavo cumpleaños. A James le vi una vez más, vino a hablar conmigo más o menos a los dos meses del bautizo. Yo estaba... bueno estaba... muy mal. Tenía la cabeza echa un lío y el corazón destrozado, la abuela me tenía muy preocupada, echaba de menos a mis padres, a mi hermana, me encontraba sola en el mundo, sola y con dieciséis años. Mi querido cuñado me consoló, me dio esperanzas para seguir, me aseguró que todo iba a ir bien, que pronto podríamos estar todos juntos, que la abuela se recuperaría, que lo más importante es que éramos una familia de nuevo..."tienes que ser fuerte, Emy, tu sobrino te va a necesitar" fueron las últimas palabras que oí de él. Al mes siguiente vino Lily, estaba muy preocupada porque James le había dicho que yo estaba muy desanimada. Aquel día le pedí perdón un millón de veces por haber sido la causante de que su hijo no conociera a sus abuelos, la di las gracias por todos los momentos en que me había cuidado y querido. No dejaba de decirla cuanto la quería, no sabía muy bien porqué pasaba aquello, pero algo dentro de mí me decía que no dejara pasar la ocasión... "No seas tonta ¿quién vino a por mí cuando más lo necesitaba? Tú. Ten muy presente que si algún día tengo una niña quiero que sea igual a ti. Además así podré dejarte a mis hijos cuando me vaya de aventuras con su padre. Tienes que cuidarme mucho a Harry. No llores más y sigue adelante." Cada palabra que oí de tus padres por última vez ha sido tatuada con sangre en mi alma. ¿Es que sabían qué iba a pasar? Ella no... pero él sí

- Eso no es posible, no lo es – Sirius se levantó del sillón con lágrimas en los ojos y gritando enfurecido - EL NO LO SABÍA, EL NO PODÍA SABERLO

- Sirius, por favor, cálmate, ¿Harry te encuentras bien?

Emy estaba arrodillada a los pies de su sobrino, le acariciaba y le miraba suplicante.

- Harry, dime algo, lo que sea, no me dejes así, dime algo. Harry, por favor, yo estoy aquí, he vuelto y no te abandonaré jamás. Te quiero con toda mi alma y aunque nunca me perdones, yo te seguiré a donde vayas. Quédate a mi lado, vivamos lo que no pudimos. Por favor, Harry, dime algo

Emy lloraba en las rodillas de su sobrino, tenía los ojos hinchados y la cara deformada por el dolor, temblaba de los pies a la cabeza y no dejaba de murmurar el nombre del niño que sobrevivió. El muchacho la miraba con los ojos perdidos, todas aquellas palabras de sus padres ¿Por qué dice que él si lo sabía? ¿Sabía que iba a ser traicionado y asesinado? ¿Sabía que iban a matar a su mujer? ¿Sabía que su hijo se quedaría solo? Miró a su tía, se balanceaba en sus rodillas, estaba en un ataque de nervios, lloraba sin consuelo. Realmente él no creía que ella tuviera culpa de nada, pero Voldemort... Siempre pensó en el daño que le había causado a él, pero su tía y su padrino no estaban muy lejos de esa situación, ellos también habían sufrido una barbaridad e incluso ahora que lo pensaba, mucho más que él, ya que ellos ya eran conscientes en aquel momento de sus vidas.

- Tía no te preocupes por mí, yo estoy bien, no tienes que sentir culpa por nada, fue Voldemort quien hizo todo esto. Tanto daño nos ha causado a todos, pero a ti, creo que a ti es a quien más ha dañado, yo me quedaré siempre contigo para protegerte, Sirius y yo lo haremos – Harry besaba la frente de Emy, que cuando oyó estas palabras lloraba aún más

- Descansemos un rato, Sirius tendrías la amabilidad de hacer té – Dumbledore estaba muy serio – Tengo que pensar y lo hago mejor con té

- Por supuesto, nos vendrá bien a todos – Sirius fue a la cocina a prepararlo y Dumbledore salió al jardín a despejarse

Emy se abrazaba a Harry, éste la acariciaba y le susurraba "tranquila, ya pasó todo". Poco a poco los dos fueron cogiendo resuello, sus respiraciones se calmaban y sonaban al unísono. Albus entró de nuevo y lo sintió.

- Como un sólo corazón - Los dos le miraron sin decir nada, es verdad por un momento parecía que sólo había un corazón.

- Aquí está el té, nos reconfortará, ya son las tres de la madrugada ¿Aún queréis seguir? – Sirius lanzó la pregunta al aire, en realidad quería saber por qué Emy decía que James sabía su futuro

- Sí, esto queda resuelto esta noche. Siento haberme puesto así. Los recuerdos son muy dolorosos

- Es normal, querida, sino estaría preocupado, serías una mujer con corazón de hielo – Albus tomaba su té y sonreía a Emy

Emy sonrió por el comentario del anciano. Se levantó a coger una taza de té. Todos la miraban, cuando ella sonreía todo parecía más bonito y ellos, al verla, sonrieron también. Albus miraba por la ventana, su actitud era como de estar averiguando algo y parece que dio resultado.

- Ya paró de llover

- ¿Llovía? - Preguntaron todos

- Sí y a cántaros, pero de repente escampó

- ¡Ahora me lo explico! se acercaba una tormenta, siempre que me pongo muy triste o cabreada es porque va a llover o está lloviendo, o viene una tormenta – dijo Emy mientras tomaba el té

- ¿No será al revés? - susurró Dumbledore

- ¿Cómo? - preguntó Emy

- No, nada, cosas de viejos ¿Te crees con fuerzas para seguir?

- Sí, además la parte que viene ahora es la más importante para el caso que nos ocupa. El día antes a la muerte de mi hermana y James, mi abuela me llamó para estar con ella, quería decirme unas cosas, yo ya sabía que había llegado el momento de confesar su secreto. Me contó "Te has dado cuenta que todas las mujeres de esta familia nos parecemos físicamente" "Todas no, Petunia no se parece el huevo a una castaña" le dije. Ella me aclaró que era porque nació bajo la influencia de la poción y que se parecía totalmente a mi padre, efectivamente se parecía a él. Luego aclaró el motivo: "Todas las mujeres de mi familia nos parecemos entre sí porque somos herederas directas de Helga Hufflepuff, nosotras siempre hemos sido todo corazón y nos hemos enamorado de quienes más nos necesitaban, los herederos de Salazar Syltherin. Yo no fui la excepción, al tener mi primer hijo y ver que era niña, mi marido supo que sería la siguiente heredera de Hufflepuff y me siguió mintiendo hasta que nació su hermano. Por aquel entonces yo ya sospechaba de sus intenciones e intenté no quedarme embarazada, pero con los años, al final, nació Tom." Ni que decir tiene que es el heredero de Slytherin y hay fue cuando mi abuelo se descubrió y mi abuela huyó de él refugiándose en las montañas del norte de España. Yo estaba alucinada, me preguntaba por qué no era una bruja, como mi hermana, si éramos descendientes directos de Fundadores de Hogwarts. Mi abuela me explicó algo más que me dejó fuera de todo racionamiento. Mi madre había cometido un error en su vida y mi padre se lo había perdonado. Ellos se querían pero a veces esas cosas pasaban, no entendía muy bien lo que me quería decir, pero estaba claro que tenía que ver conmigo. Mi madre hacia 17 años había conocido a un hombre muy bueno, del cual se creyó enamorar y tuvo una aventura con él, cuando mi madre y mi padre estaban atravesando una crisis. Yo no me podía creer lo que me estaban contando, mis padres habían sido siempre el uno para el otro. Dijo que el resultado de esa aventura era yo.

- ¿Tu padre no era tu padre biológico? – Harry alucinaba ¿Quién dijo que eso sólo pasaba en las películas?

- Efectivamente y como yo me parecía a mi madre nunca lo sospechamos. Pero mi madre se lo confesó a mi abuela antes de morir, también la dijo que se fijara en mi tobillo derecho, en el cual tengo una marca desde que nací, es pequeña y casi no se ve. Mire mi marca como lo había hecho siempre y le pregunté qué tendría que ver lo uno con lo otro, la respuesta es más de lo que yo ya podía aguantar. Mi padre biológico era descendiente de Gryffindor y tenía en sus venas sangre de Rowena Ravenclaw, yo tengo dentro de mí las cuatro sangres de los Fundadores de Hogwarts

- Enséñame la marca, ya me lo imaginaba yo – Albus levantó la mano para que Emy posara su pie en ella. Le miró atentamente la marca y dijo – No hay duda, tú eres La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres y descendiente de Los Cuatro Fundadores, tu leyenda está en los libros ¿Nunca la leíste?

- Por supuesto, era una de mis historias preferidas, triste pero muy bonita. Se nota que no la vivió el que la predijo. Yo le dije a mi abuela que aquello era una confusión, yo nunca había hecho magia y ella muy sabiamente me dijo que yo nunca había deseado hacer magia. Recapacitando sobre lo que me había contestado, me di cuenta que el hecho de separarme de mi hermana, por culpa de la magia, el abandono de mi otra hermana por considerarnos unos anormales y las tragedias vividas desde los trece años habían hecho que no deseara hacer magia, pero aun así, me gustara. También me explicó que mi interior tenía que estar en equilibrio para que la magia aflorara en mí, ya que sino las fuerzas del bien o del mal estallarían y habría desventajas, eso no lo entendí ni lo entiendo del todo aún

- En su momento te será revelado- Albus sonreía

- ¿Entonces tú sabes cómo?

- Por supuesto, también lo dicen los libros, los de Los Fundadores, esos no has podido leerlos, están en mi biblioteca

- ¡Ah! Ya decía yo. La mayor virtud de mi abuela era la adivinación, cartas, bolas de cristal, astrología, de todo, podía leerte el futuro de mil maneras diferentes, yo siempre había creído que aquello era para ganarse la vida, pero era verdad que sucedían en el futuro. Noté que su secreto no terminaba ahí. ¿Qué más tenía que decirme? Parece que la estoy viendo echada entre almohadones, en su enorme cama llena de colchas de ganchillo "Esta noche pasará lo más horrible del mundo y no podremos impedirlo, el destino está marcado así". Vi el terror en sus ojos y me estremecí. "Prepara la mesa con la bola de cristal" hice lo que me mandó sin rechistar "Cuando llegue la noche quiero que sigas al pie de la letra mis instrucciones y harás magia por primera vez. Siéntate delante de la bola y di: invoco al poder de las Hufflepuff, la bola abrirá una unión entre dos espacios. Quiero que entiendas que esta noche dejaré de estar a tu lado y que no debes perder la cabeza por lo que pase, tienes que seguir con tu vida, sin lamentaciones, no llores, deja atrás la inteligencia, la astucia, el corazón y conviértete en fuerza, es tu siguiente paso, prométemelo" Le prometí lo que me pedía sin saber lo que pasaría esa noche, nunca lo hubiese hecho de haber sabido lo que iba suceder. Me contó que había reducido su poder a un rayo y que por eso parecía tan enferma, lo que estaba haciendo era consumir su magia y transportarla a un hechizo. Me dijo que el rayo viajaría a través de la bola y nos protegería aquella noche. Se acercó la hora, invoqué al poder de las Hufflepuff y apareció ante mí la habitación de Harry. Él dormía plácidamente y por fin creí entender lo que iba a pasar, nos protegería a todos del ataque de Voldemort. Vi en la bola como él entraba en la casa y se dirigía a las habitaciones superiores, vi a James en el pasillo con su varita en la mano cortándole el paso, vi como lo mató... – la voz de Emy se ahogó en un grito, el recuerdo era muy reciente como si acabara de pasar

Harry estaba horrorizado, todo aquello lo había presenciado su tía sin poder hacer nada, se abrazó a ella muy fuerte para que se aguantaran el uno en el otro, Emy siguió hablando en un susurro.

- Mi abuela dijo que él ya lo sabía, pero aún así había intentado cambiar su destino, mi abuela dijo que sólo unas pocas veces se puede cambiar y empezó a conjurar "Venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle, venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle, venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle, venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle," No podía quitar mis ojos de la bola, yo estaba petrificada y entonces vi como Voldemort avanzaba hacia el cuarto de Harry y se cruzaba con mi hermana, la voz de Lily resonaba en la habitación mientras mi abuela repetía "Venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle, venir a mi Hufflepuff y protegerle" "A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor"

Harry al oír las palabras de su tía, sintió lo mismo que el día que tuvo a unos cien dementores en el campo de quidditch, se le heló el corazón.

- La voz de Voldemort también retumbó por toda la habitación "Apártete estúpida, apártete" "A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar... A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad" Luego la risa estridente de Voldemort y un rayo atravesó el corazón de mi hermana – Emy se abrazaba con fuerza a su sobrino ella notaba las lagrimas del muchacho y los dos temblaban por el dolor

- Ese cabrón las pagará todas juntas, lo juró – Sirius miraba horrorizado la escena que tenía frente a él

- Se acercó a Harry... le apuntó con su varita y pronunció la maldición más atroz de todas, pero en ese momento un rayo salió del cuerpo de mi abuela, pasó por la bola y se dirigió a Harry, en el mismo instante que el rayo verde impactó contra él y cuando ya pensé que les había perdido a todos, vi cómo rebotaba y se dirigía a Voldemort dándole de pleno en el pecho. Su cuerpo desapareció y una nube gris gritó con el sonido mas horripilante que hayáis podido escuchar jamás... - Emy se desmayó en los brazos de Harry


	5. Hasta que te encontré

5. Hasta que te encontré

Abrió los ojos despacio, le dolían, seguramente les tenía hinchados. Lentamente fue haciéndose al lugar en donde estaba, su cama en aquella pequeña cabaña, y se dio cuenta que a su lado estaba Harry. Dormía profundamente pegado a ella, con el semblante muy serio, a ella le parecía un ángel. Vio su cicatriz despeja en su frente, ella nunca se había atrevido a tocarla. La luz entraba por la ventana y sin duda reflejaba que el día ya estaba bastante avanzado. Miró su reloj de muñeca "La una menos cuarto, es tardisímo ¿Dónde estarán Albus y Sirius?" Se volvió otra vez a su sobrino y se fijó de nuevo en la cicatriz. "Si la toco igual recuerdo a mi abuela, al fin y al cabo es el signo de su magia". Lentamente fue sacando la mano de entre las sábanas y, temblando sin parar, rozó con su dedo corazón la marca del muchacho.

Muchas cosas pasaron en ese momento. Emy estaba aturdida, no entendía las imágenes que le venían a la cabeza, eran flashes muy rápidos y no le daba tiempo a asimilarlos. Luego las escenas fueron cambiando y pasando más despacio. Vio a Harry en el tren de Hogwarts riéndose y comiendo dulces con un pelirrojo y una chica de pelo enmarañado apuntándole con su varita. Lo vio subido a un trol y en una pequeña estancia alrededor de un caldero hirviendo, luego del caldero salía una criatura parecida a un pequeño dragón. Más tarde, montado en su escoba feliz por atrapar la snitch, después todo se oscureció y luego una luz de antorcha iluminó lo que parecía un ajedrez gigante, el espejo de Oesed, Quirrell, Voldemort... "la piedra filosofal".

Quería dejar de tocar la cicatriz y tiraba con ímpetu de su mano pero una fuerza mágica los tenía atados, estaba claro que aún no había visto todo. Vio a Petunia, Vernon y Dudley en su cocina preparando un pastel, vio a una especie de enano grisáceo vestido con harapos saltando en la cama de Privet Drive, vio el pastel encima de una señora y la cara de Vernon echando pestes. Emy reía en silencio, preocupada por no despertar a su sobrino. Los dos muchachos volando dentro de un coche y luego estrellándose contra un árbol "para haberse matado", vio un señor rubio y bastante apuesto, que suponía Lockhart. Imágenes de los mensajes escritos con sangre en las paredes y las víctimas del basilisco, notaba la agitación, notaba la preocupación y el desasosiego que aquello le había provocado a Harry, lo habían acusado de ser el Heredero de Slytherin. Vio a los tres muchachos alrededor de una poción y luego a dos chavales gruesos con otros uniformes. Emy dedujo que eso era el resultado de la poción multijugos. La cámara de los secretos, notaba el corazón llenó de ternura y preocupación a la vez que valentía, y entonces vio a la muchacha tirada en el suelo y Harry corriendo hacia ella. Vio a Fawkes, vio al basilisco, ella tampoco se atrevía a mirar a los ojos a aquel monstruo; lucha, sangre y todo bajo la atenta mirada de Tom Sorvolo Ryddle.

Oscuridad y de pronto, todo blanco. Comenzó a enfocar con los ojos y vio una enfermería, Emy entendió perfectamente la sensación que le traía esa imagen, era familiar, Harry había pasado por allí un buen número de veces. Dementores, frío, angustia, chocolate, sus amigos, las imágenes volvían a ir deprisa hasta llegar a Sirius. Ella entonces entendió la esperanza de su sobrino, él quería formar una familia con Sirius y estaba claro que el sentimiento era mutuo "debo disculparme con él". Otra vez era todo muy rápido, entendía que esos recuerdos iban a la velocidad que Harry los recordaba. La copa de los campeones, las pruebas, la soledad, el arrepentimiento, el orgullo, la lealtad y el perdón, sentimientos muy fuertes en ese momento. De repente, todo paró y vio a Harry con un chico cogiendo a la vez la copa, un remolino los absorbió, ella se vio dentro de él. Lo siguiente que vino, hubiera pagado su fortuna por no verlo, como si de los ojos de Harry se tratara, Emy presenció en tiempo real el regreso de su tío. Las lágrimas brotaban por su cara y un nudo en la garganta se formó cuando apareció su hermana de la varita de Harry. Cerró los ojos y se concentró, quería volver a hablar con ella, la llamaba, la gritaba: "LILY, LILY ESTOY AQUÍ, MÍRAME, TE NECESITO. MI FUERZA SE ACABA LILY, VEN A MÍ".

Albus y Sirius ya estaban en la cabaña, habían ido a dar una vuelta por la aldea y, cuando el anciano notó que Emy se había despertado, volvieron. Nada más entrar, escucharon los gritos de la joven y entraron en el cuarto, lo que vieron les dejó atónitos. Emy tenía el brazo alzado y tocaba con su dedo corazón a Harry en la cicatriz. Los dos de pie, el uno frente al otro, levitando a unos centímetros de la cama. Un aura se había formado entorno a ellos, tenían los ojos cerrados y sus cuerpos relajados.

- Sácales de ahí, Albus, no sabemos si esto lo ha hecho Voldemort – Sirius estaba nervioso e irritado

- No te preocupes amigo, sólo lo ha hecho la curiosidad y el sentimiento de protección. Ella ha tocado la cicatriz de Harry y este es el resultado, está viviendo los recuerdos de su sobrino, pronto acabará

Su respiración se agitaba y la dolía la cabeza tanto, que pensaba que la estaban torturando, sentía un pinchado en la frente. Recordó que estaba viviendo las sensaciones y recuerdos de su sobrino. Se relajó, vio a su hermana y cuñado desaparecer y a Harry huir con el cuerpo del muchacho. Ella también había visto a Peter, ahora era ella quien se sentía tan culpable "debo disculparme con él". Otra vez todo paso rápido, pero esta vez conocía las imágenes y se veía en ellas. Llegó hasta la narración de su historia y entonces su propia voz se apagó y sólo escuchó las voces de Harry, Albus y Sirius "Tú no tuviste la culpa, no eres responsable de nada de lo ocurrió" "Tía Emy, te quiero con todo mi ser... siempre juntos" Cuando todo se iba oscureciendo oyó dos voces mas, Lily y James, "Ve tranquila, se feliz y protegeos el uno al otro, os queremos".

Harry también lo había oído y abrió los ojos, se encontró dentro de una especie de cúpula, de pie frente a su tía, levitando encima de la cama. Ella al fin pudo retirar su dedo de la cicatriz del muchacho. El aura desapareció y quedaron de pie en la cama.

- Lo siento, algo dentro de mí me impulsó a tocar la cicatriz y sin querer he visto tus recuerdos y tus sentimientos. No quería invadir tu intimidad, pensaba que me traería recuerdos de mi abuela – Emy se encontraba avergonzada delante de Harry

- Yo también he vivido alguno de los tuyos – Era Harry quien parecía más avergonzado

Se abrazaron y de repente, salió una luz blanca muy intensa. Provenía de la cicatriz de Harry y se depositó en la frente de Emy, en la cual, se veía claramente como se iba formando una cicatriz idéntica a la de Harry. Albus sonreía y Sirius estaba pasmado. Cuando la luz cesó, en la frente de Emy había una marca roja en forma de rayo. Albus la acercó a un espejo y se la enseñó, Emy la miraba con los ojos como platos. El anciano cogió un pañuelo, se lo pasó por la frente y no quedó ninguna marca, sólo la frente un poco enrojecida.

- Tu cicatriz es invisible pero no te quepa la menor duda de que existe. Creo que tu abuela ha pensado que era el momento de unir vuestras almas. A partir de ahora podréis hablar entre vosotros sin pronunciar una sola palabra, sé que parece una locura pero veréis que poco a poco se va potenciando, claro está, siempre con el consentimiento de ambos. Estáis conectados

Albus estaba encantado, por fin llegaba el momento en el que podían plantar cara a Voldemort, por fin la suerte estaba de su lado. Después de tanto tiempo pensando que Lily había sido la heredera de Los Cuatro Fundadores y todo este tiempo era Emy la que había guardado el secreto. "Todo este tiempo" pensó.

- Emy, comemos y nos cuentas que has hecho estos últimos años

- ¿Comemos? ¿Qué hora es ya? Válgame el cielo, es tardísimo. Harry, pon la mesa, tendremos que comer el solomillo que quedó ayer, no sé si habrá para todos – Salió disparada para la cocina

- ¡Qué le vamos a hacer! Será todo un esfuerzo comer de nuevo tu solomillo – Sirius se relamía de gusto

- No te preocupes por el tamaño, me encargaré de agrandarle un poquito – sin duda Albus también

- Vosotros cabrearla mucho y ya veremos quién come o no – se reía Harry mientras ponía la mesa en la sala

La comida estaba incluso más deliciosa que la cena y, por supuesto, volvieron a halagar a la cocinera. Cuando llegaron al postre se dieron cuenta que los tragones de los invitados se lo habían zampado la noche anterior; así que Emy se puso unos vaqueros, una camisa blanca de manga corta y se calzó las playeras para salir a por unos helados. Como hacía un día caluroso, Albus hechizó una bolsa para que conservara el frío de los postres por el camino y con una sonrisa se despidió de ellos para cumplir con su misión.

- Ahora, viéndola vestida así, parece que siga teniendo dieciséis años – Sirius la había mirado con ternura

- Sí, yo también me he dado cuenta, parecía solo un poco mayor que yo. Es porque es muy bonita – dijo orgulloso el sobrino

- Bueno, Emy es muy joven, sólo tiene 32 años, creo, y aunque lo que ha pasado se ve en el fondo de sus ojos, ha encontrado su razón de vivir – Albus miraba a Harry

- ¿Sabe que sería una magnifica profesora? Tiene mucha paciencia y me ha enseñado muchísimas cosas en este tiempo. Ella dice que el mundo mágico no puede dar la espalda a los avances de la tecnología, incluso me ha enseñado bailar

- ¿Sí? ¿Pues sabes que no se me habría ocurrido? Es una interesante apreciación. Y encima le gusta mucho la música y el baile, la verdad esta chica va ser una joya para quien la pille – Albus lo dijo para cerciorarse de la reacción que provocaría

- Ella no quiere volver a enamorarse, lo hizo una vez y se le destrozó el corazón – Harry no se imaginaba la repercusión que había tenido ese comentario

- Estoy seguro que quien lo hizo no tenía la intención de dañarla y me apostaría el cuello a que a él también se le rompió el corazón - Sirius se defendió de la manera más honrosa que pudo

- ¡Ya estoy aquí! Traigo de todos los sabores que he encontrado, pero me respetáis el de chocolate, que es el único que me gusta – Emy estaba radiante

Se sentó en la mesa con todos y allí explicó que vivió hasta los dieciocho con sus vecinos, luego marchó interna a la universidad de Madrid para licenciarse en Historia, Literatura y Ciencias Antiguas. Les contó como se volcó en los estudios, para poder olvidarse de todo y sacó las tres carreras en sólo seis años. Después optó por sacar el doctorado y el curso que convalidaba las carreras en España y en Gran Bretaña "Ese fue un año especialmente difícil pero lo saqué". Ella quería trabajar en la universidad, en algún departamento de investigación. Como sacó una buena nota con el doctorado de Historia y Ciencias Antiguas, pasó seis meses en el departamento de investigación de la universidad pero vinieron a buscarla para entrar en el Departamento de Inteligencia del Ministerio de Defensa. Ayudaba principalmente a descifrar claves antiguas encontradas en documentos, tanto en España como en Gran Bretaña, de hecho era el enlace entre los dos países para esa división.

- Bueno, de momento parece que me he vuelto una niña buena y estudiosa ¿verdad? – dijo Emy poniendo voz de inocente

- Serás la admiración de mi amiga Hermione

- Cuando os dije que mi mayor defecto son las contradicciones, no lo dije por exagerar – Emy sonrió de forma irónica – Por los pasillos del Ministerio de Defensa te encuentras con muchas personas, incluso vas haciendo amigos, coincides en el ascensor, en la cafetería, bueno ya se sabe...

- ¿Y? – preguntó inocentemente Harry

- Me hice amiga de varios agentes activos del servicio de inteligencia. Fueron ellos los que vieron en mí unos potenciales que yo no sabía que tenía. Mientras estaba trabajando allí, decidí entrenarme para ser un miembro activo del servicio de inteligencia... me costó dos años, aún así con mis veintisiete años recién cumplidos me convertí en el miembro más joven del personal... y allí he estado hasta que lo dejé para buscar a Harry... si decís algo de esto, os tendré que matar – Emy echó una carcajada tal que casi se cae de la silla – Lo siento me encanta decir eso ¡Cómo en las pelis!

- ¡Eso es alucinante! ¿Eres una espía del servicio de inteligencia español?

- ¡Bueno, no! Ahora estoy reclutada en el ámbito europeo. Eso me ha dado muchas ventajas para conseguir la custodia de Harry

- ¿Durante todos esos años no has tenido contacto con el mundo mágico? – preguntó Sirius

Emy miró a Dumbledore pero éste no dijo nada.

- Eso fue de cara al mundo muggle, por cierto detesto esa palabra. Con respecto al mágico, yo sabía que Voldemort no había tenido su final, he leído e intentado averiguar todo lo posible para poder acabar con él. Tuve muchas teorías, que con el paso de los años han ido cayendo por su propio pie. También me enteré de que Harry era mago y que entraba en Hogwarts, he seguido toda tu vida desde lejos ¿sabes? Y he de confesar que aún no me hubiese acercado a ti, si no llega a ser porque un preso de Azkaban se había fugado. "El famoso asesino Sirius Black se ha escapado de la prisión de máxima seguridad de Azkaban". Inmediatamente pensé que iría a por ti, el guardián secreto de mi hermana y traidor, terminaría lo que su señor empezó

Sirius la miraba fijamente preguntándose ¿Por qué no creísteis en mí? Emy permanecía con la cabeza gacha pensando ¿Cómo no pude creer en tu inocencia? Él sabía que ella había arrojado, con toda su fuerza, odio hacia él. Ella misma asaltó la prisión para matarle de una vez por todas.

- Me gustaría que me contaras qué pasó en Azkaban, sólo vi escenas borrosas - Harry lo dijo tímidamente, sabiendo que la respuesta sería no

Los dos le miraron ¿Cómo lo sabía? ¿Quién se lo contaría? Mejor ella, al fin y al cabo era la causante del incidente.

- Desde los dieciséis años aborrezco a dos personas, a Voldemort y a Sirius Black – Emy agachó la cabeza

- Él no lo hizo, fue Peter – Harry defendía a su padrino

- Cariño, si tú te pasaste dos meses odiándole y jurando que iba a pagar todas juntas, imagínate yo durante todos estos años... para mí era más fácil

- Es normal, al fin y al cabo nadie me creyó, tú estabas fatal por lo sucedido, no te culpo de nada... si hubiese estado en tu lugar, habría terminado mi misión...

- Supongo que te refieres a Azkaban ¿Lo vas a contar? – Harry miraba en tono de suplica a su tía

- Simplemente decidí que ya era bastante fuerte como para arreglar cuentas con el traidor. Entre mis estudios de magia y mis habilidades como agente especial, entré directa a la celda de Sirius y estuve a punto de matarlo... pero no pude – Emy tenía las manos tapándose la cara y su voz parecía muy triste, por primera vez se atrevió a mirar a Sirius con sus grandes ojos verdes, brillando por las lágrimas - ¿Podrás perdonarme algún día?

- No hay nada que perdonar, eso ya son fantasmas del pasado. El día que atrape a Peter pagará, una a una, todo el daño que nos ha hecho – Sirius estaba nervioso, había buscado su mirada desde anoche y no la había encontrado hasta aquel momento. Se hubiese perdido en su color verde, la miraba con... ¿amor?

- Decías que investigaste modos de acabar con Voldemort ¿tienes alguno en la cabeza? – Dumbledore tenía que contrastar ideas, además no le quedaba mucho tiempo, era hora de marchar

- Lo único que he sacado en claro de todo lo que ha pasado y he leído, es que no soy yo quien tiene que acabar con él... Sé que vienen tiempos difíciles para nuestro mundo, que el dolor volverá a resurgir de nuevo, familias destrozadas y magos en guerra pero nosotros tenemos que sobrevivir hasta darle caza en la última batalla, la que acaba con su cuerpo, con su alma y con su poder

- Lo haremos, estoy seguro – Harry miraba a Emy con confianza

- Esa es la actitud que quiero ver, muy bien, nosotros tenemos que irnos ya, pero volveremos a vernos ¿qué haréis ahora?

- Nos marchamos esta misma tarde, espero que antes de las seis. Quiero visitar la costa, quizá tomar un poco el sol, escuchar música, bailar, en fin… divertirnos, nos vendrá bien. Por nosotros no os preocupéis, estaremos bien juntos. Ya tenemos los libros del nuevo año escolar y estudiaremos para que Harry pueda llegar al curso un poco holgado y recibir sus clases especiales

- Eso es lo mejor, una buena decisión, diversión y estudios, entonces nos vemos en Hogwarts ¿eh, Harry?

- Me preguntaba si Emy me puede llevar hasta allí en coche o tendré que ir a coger el tren a la estación de King Cross

- No hace falta, que te lleve hasta...

- Hogsmeade, le dejaré en el pueblo. No quiero pisar los terrenos del castillo de momento, no sé qué pueda pasar

- Veo, en efecto, que estás bien informada. Ya veremos, tendrás noticias mías. Mandarme alguna lechuza para saber qué tal va todo ¿Nos vamos, Sirius?

- ¡Ah! Sí. Harry cuídate mucho y no des disgustos a tu tía

- ¡Qué ya no soy un niño!

- Claro, claro, ya eres todo un hombre – abrazó a su ahijado y se acercó a Emy, sin tocarla para nada, suavemente le susurró en el oído - Cuídate mucho, ahora que estás en mi vida de nuevo, no quiero perderte por nada del mundo. Te he echado infinitamente de menos – la miró y se marchó

Ellos se quedaron ahí, de pie, viendo como desaparecían por la chimenea. Emy no pudo articular una sola palabra en al menos cinco minutos. Aquella mirada y sus palabras volvieron a activar su corazón como si de una bomba se tratara. Harry no se había percatado de nada de lo sucedido pero sí se dio cuenta que su tía permanecía inmóvil frente a la chimenea, como si de una estatua se tratara.

- Ahora es cuando me mandas recoger todas mis cosas para marcharnos – dijo Harry sacándola de las nubes

- ¡Ah! Sí, sí, sí, eso, nos marchamos... Un momento

Harry giró sobre sí mismo para ver qué era lo que quería su tía ahora.

- Gracias por todo... Tú eres mi punto de apoyo... Si has visto algo sobre tu padrino en mi mente, no te lo puedo explicar de momento. Algún día lo haré ¿vale?

- Ok – Harry sonrió, él sólo había visto a su tía con él en lo que parecía una celda de Azkaban

Los días que les quedaban para el comienzo del curso se lo pasaron bomba. Nadaron, bailaron, rieron, pasearon, hablaron, tomaron el sol y por las noches estudiaban. No había duda, aquel era el mejor verano de toda su vida, tanto para él, como para ella.

Llegó el 1 de septiembre y lo empaquetaron todo para llevarlo en el coche. Las pertenencias de Harry no eran muchas pero ya empezaban a no caberle en su baúl, al año siguiente compraría otro. Por la mañana, prácticamente, no se habían dirigido la palabra, los dos estaban muy incómodos por ser el día de la despedida. Emy calculó su llegada a la estación del pueblo de Hogsmeade para una media hora antes que el tren de Hogwarts llegara. En el coche sonaba la música y Emy intentaba cantar para animar a su sobrino. Ya eran las 6 de la tarde, no tardarían en llegar al pueblo, como mucho, media hora.

- No quiero ir, me quedo. Está claro que he aprendido más contigo en un mes, que en cuatro años en Hogwarts

- No digas eso, lo único que hemos hecho es repasar, además allí están Ron, Hermione, los hermanos Weasley ¡te lo vas a pasar en grande!

- ¡Te digo que des la vuelta, que no quiero ir! – Harry estaba cada vez más cabreado

- Mira, tú tienes que estar con tus amigos, ellos te echan mucho de menos. Además, este año, las chicas se van a lanzar a tus brazos, eres un buen mozo, ahora que estás morenito, todavía mucho más guapo y gracias a Dios has engordado un poco, seguro que Petunia te mataba de hambre... – Emy se dio cuenta que hablaba muy deprisa y sin sentido, eran los nervios, así que más calmada y con su voz cariñosa volvió a hablar – Mi vida, tendrás tus aventuras como siempre, con tus amigos... tú y yo no podemos estar todo el año viajando de un lado para otro

- Te echaré tanto de menos... no podré soportarlo. Cuatro meses hasta Navidad es una eternidad

- Haremos una cosa cuando tengáis salidas al pueblo, me avisas y me vengo a verte ¿vale?

- Son al menos cada dos meses y eso si Dumbledore no las anula por prevención

- Bueno, ya veremos como lo hacemos, tú haz mucho caso a tus profesores, incluso a Snape. Con respecto a tus aventuras no te diré más que pongas mucho cuidado en donde te metes o verás la ira de las Hufflepuff - se rió a carcajadas y vio con agrado que Harry también sonreía

Llegaron al pueblo y estuvieron en el coche hasta oír el tren. Emy lloraba amargamente, ella sí que no quería que él se marchara.

- No te preocupes por mí, estaré trabajando en Londres, cuídate mucho. Te quiero tanto – abrazó a su sobrino

- Quédate para conocer a mis amigos, ellos quieren verte

- No es el mejor momento, vete ya o sino me destrozarás mi pobre corazón

Harry salió del coche, sacó sus bultos, Hedwig ululaba para dar apoyo a su amo. Emy arrancó y salió de allí zumbando sin mirar atrás. Harry lloraba como un niño pequeño. Se quedó quieto hasta que vio desaparecer el coche.


	6. Regreso a Hogwarts

6. Regreso a Hogwarts

- Harry, Harry

Dos muchachos se acercaban corriendo, él secó sus lágrimas y se volvió. Hermione y Ron lo abrazaron y sintió el calor de sus amigos. Sonrío levemente y se fijó en ellos.

- ¡Joder, Ron! Si creces más este año, tocas el techo y tú, Hermione, estás muy diferente, muy... hermosa

- Harry no digas tonterías, lo único que le ha cambiado son unos centímetros más de pelo y una insignia de Prefecta

- Gracias, Ron, tú siempre tan amable

- ¿Prefecta?

- Sí, era mi sorpresa ¡A qué es genial! estoy que no quepo en mí

Los amigos montaron en el carruaje con Neville, también se le veía más maduro, pero como siempre un trozo de pan. Llegaron al castillo. Daba igual que fuese su quinto año allí, siempre se maravillaba con la visión de sus muros y vidrieras. Todo estaba igual que siempre, la cabaña de Hagrid, el bosque prohibido, el sauce boxeador, los invernaderos, ya había llegado a su hogar, pero no dejaba de estar tremendamente triste.

Entraron en el comedor, todo seguía igual que siempre. El techo esa noche amenazaba tormenta de las fuertes, aunque todavía no había estallado. Se sentó con sus amigos y fue saludando a sus compañeros de Gryffindor. La mayoría estaban bastante cambiados, los chicos se veían más altos y formados, las chicas mucho más hermosas, sonreían más que antes y estaban todas muy bien arregladas. Se fijó que cuando pasaban por su lado después cuchicheaban y echaban risitas, Harry no entendía muy bien ese tipo de comportamiento, se lo tendría que preguntar a Emy. No había pasado más de media hora y la echaba tanto de menos que le dolía el cuerpo. Clavó los codos en la mesa y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry?

- Nada, Hermione, no te preocupes por mí

- ¿La echas de menos?

- Tanto que duele

- Lo siento mucho, Harry

- Yo también, además me hubiese gustado conocerla, a ver si era tan bonita como tú decías – Ron intentaba animar a su amigo

Las puertas del Gran comedor se abrieron y dieron paso a la Profesora McGonagall con unos veinte niños detrás de ella. Cada uno con cara de nerviosismo o de alucinación, pasaban entre las mesas viendo las velas levitando o el cielo con rayos de tormenta. La profesora, como todos los años, les explicó la ceremonia y le llegó el turno al Sombrero Seleccionador. Harry no prestó atención ni a una sola de las palabras de la canción, cuando terminó, todos estallaron en aplausos y comenzó la selección. Este año muchos de ellos entraron en Slytherin, diez de veinticinco niños, el resto se dividió a partes iguales, cinco a cada casa restante. Los nuevos alumnos se fueron sentando en sus mesas, donde fueron muy bien recibidos. La voz del Profesor Dumbledore calló el murmullo constante de los muchachos.

- Bienvenidos un año más a Hogwarts. Como siempre recordar que el bosque tiene terminantemente prohibida la entrada a todos los alumnos, nuevos o no. También hay una extensa lista de normas que deberías respetar todos, por vuestro bien, sobre todo la de no hacer magia en los pasillos. Por otro lado, las pruebas de quidditch se celebrarán la tercera semana del curso, poneros en contacto con el capitán de cada casa. Sintiéndolo mucho y debido a acontecimientos cercanos, las visitas a Hogsmeade de momento quedan restringidas hasta nuevo aviso - se oyeron algunos abucheos – A continuación os presentaré a los nuevos profesores. Remus Lupin será vuestro tutor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras – todos aplaudieron – Arabella Figg es profesora adjunta de pociones y de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras mientras Severus Snape y Remus Lupin se ausenten. La profesora Hooch ha dejado su puesto para cubrir una vacante en nuestro Ministerio, la deseamos que le vaya bien en su trabajo y El profesor Landon se ha jubilado y ya no nos dará más Estudios Muggles, así que de momento no habrá esas asignaturas hasta que lleguen los sustitutos. Por lo demás os deseo un feliz curso a todos y un buen provecho ¡A COMER!

Harry no escuchó nada de lo que dijo su director, miraba hacia la mesa con la cabeza agachada y la mirada perdida. No se fijó en los nuevos profesores, ni en los ausentes, nada de nada, Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos "¿Habrá conducido toda la noche hasta Londres? No está en condiciones ¿Y si le pasa algo, un accidente? Se la veía tan triste..."

- HARRY, HARRY

- ¡EH! ¿QUÉ PASA? Profesora McGonagall, buenas noches ¿Qué tal está? ¿Sucede algo?

- Veo que empieza el curso muy concentrado, Señor Potter

- Perdóneme, no he tenido buen día

- ¿Se encuentra mal?

Pensó la respuesta ya que, si contestaba que sí, seguramente le mandaría a la enfermería, se libraría de cenar y dar explicaciones; pero si contestaba que no, pues apechugar con lo viniera.

- Señor Potter ¿Por qué no contesta? ¿Se encuentra mal?

- Minerva, déjame a mí. Harry, ven conmigo a mi despacho

- ¡Profesor Lupin, qué alegría! ¿Cuándo ha venido?

- Definitivamente este niño se encuentra mal, Remus, he de decírselo al director, hay que llevarle a la enfermería, Señor Weasley ¿Se ha caído o dado un golpe, Harry?

- No, que yo sepa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros el pelirrojo

- De verdad, Minerva, no te preocupes, yo me ocupo – Lupin se acercó al oído de la profesora – Informa a Dumbledore

- De acuerdo, en tus manos le dejo, vigílale, si se ve más aturdido llévale con Poppy

- Ok – dejó que se alejara, se agachó y les susurro - ¿Cenamos en mi despacho?

- Claro – Hermione y Ron no pensaban separarse de Harry, ellos sabían que lo estaba pasando mal

La Prefecta le indicó a Ginny que le avisara antes de que los alumnos se retiraran, para poder llevar a la gente de Gryffindor a su torre. Ella estaría en el despacho del profesor Lupin para ocuparse de Harry.

- Después te cuento

- No es nada grave ¿verdad?

- No te preocupes, Ginny, luego te digo – y se fue detrás de los muchachos

Salieron del salón bajo la atenta mirada de Albus Dumbledore y de unos cuantos alumnos cotillas. Entraron en el despacho. Harry había entrado muchas veces allí y siempre cambiaba de decoración según quien fuese el profesor, aun así estaba un poco más ordenado que la última vez que Remus estuvo allí.

- Harry, no puedes estar así porque ella no esté aquí, mira el resto de los chicos – fue lo primero que dijo el profesor nada más cerrar la puerta

- No compares, Emy y yo tenemos una unión muy diferente al del resto de la escuela... No lo puedo explicar, yo noto su presencia y en estos momentos, se está alejando de mí a pasos agigantados

- Pero Harry, ella no se puede quedar aquí – Hermione le hablaba como si fuese un niño chico

- Nos tienes a nosotros, también te hemos echado en falta – Ron sólo quería animarlo

- ¿OS PENSAIS QUE SOY UN NIÑO CHICO QUE NO VA A VER A SU MAMA? ¿DESDE CUANDO SOY YO ASI? ES QUE NO LO ENTENDEIS... TENEMOS QUE ESTAR JUNTOS

- Harry, cálmate y escúchame, mañana empiezan las clases, tú tendrías que estar en el despacho de Dumbledore después de cenar, para que te ponga al corriente de tus clases especiales, creo que las darás con Ron y con Hermione para no estar solo. Él no puede verte así.

- Él me ha visto peor, necesito que entendáis que no va ser fácil para mí, no es broma que ahora me duela cada parte de mi cuerpo. Emy y yo estamos unidos por un lazo especial y literalmente la distancia lo está desgarrando. Ella no es sólo la persona que más quiero en este mundo, sino que ella es mi protectora y yo el de ella. Si Voldemort la encuentra, el mundo mágico estará perdido...

- Veo que eres igual de inteligente que tu padre y de veloz. James a los quince años ya sabía para que había venido a este mundo – Albus lo miraba tiernamente, él sí sabía lo que le pasaba a Harry, sabía de su dolor

- La cicatriz me está perforando la cabeza y cada articulación de mi cuerpo se me quiebra cada vez más, pero ¿En que está viajando? ¿En avión?

- Siento, Harry, que esto sea una prueba, una más de las tantas que tendrás que pasar. Hermione, Ron ¿Les gustaría dar clases especiales contra las artes oscuras con Harry?

- Es un placer, será emocionante aprender...

- Sí claro ¿Cómo no? – le cortó Ron

- Bien las clases serán después de las diarias, d de la noche, todos los días incluidos sábados y domingo que serán de 8 a 10. Hermione acompáñeme tiene que guiar a los alumnos a su sala común

- ¿Se puede? – Ginny entraba en la sala roja de asfixia por venir corriendo

- Señorita Weasley ¡Cuánto ha crecido, está usted muy hermosa! Dé recuerdos a su madre en cuanto pueda – dijo jovial el director

- Gracias, profesor – ahora ya era rojo fuego

- No te preocupes, Ginny, me voy con el director, la contraseña es "infraganti". Nos vemos en la sala común – salió con Dumbledore

Harry miró por primera vez a Ginny, no la había visto hasta entonces, era verdad, sin duda el cambio más grande lo había pegado ella. Ya no se la veía una niña sino una muchacha preciosa. Tenía el cabello como fuego, era liso y largo hasta el pecho y ¡Dios, tenía pecho! Su figura era la de una pequeña bailarina, débil pero bien formada, sus ojos avellana brillaban como claros de luna, su boca era roja y bien definida, y en el rostro tenía unas pequeñas pecas que le daban todavía aquel aire de inocencia.

- Hola, Harry, no se te ve muy bien ¿Qué te sucede?

- Nada, Ginny, estáte tranquila, no te había visto hasta ahora ¿Qué tal te va?

- Bien, gracias – como siempre su rostro se ruborizó

- Bueno, Ron, llévate esos emparedados y unos cuantos bollos e intenta que tu amigo del alma coma algo, es hora de que vayáis a acostaros – se dispuso a abrirle la puerta pero antes se paró y le preguntó a Harry - ¿Es verdad lo que dice Hocicos de que Emy se parece a tu madre pero aun está más bonita?

- Sí, es verdad, ella es preciosa por dentro y por fuera

- Tengo ganas de volverla a ver. Bueno, venga ¡hasta mañana!

- Hasta mañana – los chicos salieron hacia su sala común

Harry pasó la peor noche de su vida, notaba como sus músculos se contraían y la cabeza, en especial la cicatriz, le ardía hasta pensar que era fuego. Apenas durmió algo y se planteó ir a la enfermería. Con las primeras luces del alba se levantó, decidió darse una ducha para relajar su cuerpo, algo sí que consiguió. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo el pelo, sin lograr nada, sólo Emy dominaba aquel cabello. Decidió no dar muestras de debilidad y enfrentar el día como si de una prueba se tratara. Dumbledore tenía razón, tenía que superarlo. Bajó a desayunar, pasó primero por la enfermería y le pidió a la señora Pomfrey una poción para que no le doliera la cabeza ni los huesos. Ella encantada se la sirvió y éste la tomó pensando que era la cosa más asquerosa que había probado en su vida. Dio las gracias y bajó a desayunar. En el comedor no había mucha gente aún, pero sí estaban los profesores y el director. Se sentó en su mesa y se sirvió el desayuno, notó que tenía hambre y no paró de comer hasta saciarse y quitarse ese horrible sabor de boca, cuando estaba terminado aparecieron Ron y Hermione.

- ¿Por qué no nos has esperado?

- Tenía hambre

- Ese es un buen signo, ahora vengo, voy a por los horarios

- Te he oído quejarte toda la noche, se te ve buena cara para lo que has pasado

- Lo siento, no quería molestar

- No lo hacías, sólo me preocupo por ti

- No lo hagas, hoy me siento mejor – mintió

- Toma, aquí tenéis, guardar el mío voy a repartirlos

- ¡Vaya fastidio! Este horario es el peor de todos los años

Lunes:

9:00 a 11:00 Transformaciones con Slytherin

11:15 a 12:30 Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas con Slytherin

Almuerzo

15:00 a 17:00 Herbología con Hufflepuff

17:15 a 19:30 Pociones con Slytherin

- Te digo que es el peor horario que hemos tenido nunca – Repitió Ron indignado

- Tú no te quejes tanto, además ¿No vas a venir conmigo y Hermione a clases particulares? – Harry se dio cuenta que hay cosas que nunca cambian

- ¡Ay va! Se me había olvidado y cuándo se supone que debemos estudiar y hacer los deberes

- Al mediodía o por la noche, además tú no tienes que entrenar al Quidditch, pero yo...

- En realidad me gustaría presentarme para Guardián, pero ahora que lo pienso, va a ser difícil

- ¿Quién sabe? así este año se nos pasará más rápido de lo normal – eso tenía sentido, si estaba muy ocupado, pensaría menos en Emy y pronto la volvería a ver

- ¿De qué hablan, chicos?

- De que vamos a estar muy ocupados

- Ni que lo digan, hasta a mí no me parece bien el horario ¿Os habéis fijado que cada clase siguiente está en la punta mas alejada de la anterior?

- ¡Mierda, es verdad! Voy a terminar en la enfermería, este año termino allí – Ron

- Venga, ir terminando o no llegaremos puntuales con McGonagall – Harry había terminado de desayunar ya hacía rato

- Claro tú te has puesto las botas y a mí casi no me ha dado tiempo a meterme un bollo en la boca – Mientras Ron se quejaba iba introduciendo pastelitos en el bolsillo de su capa

- ¡Qué tendré que decir yo! Con eso de repartir los horarios ni he olido la comida

- VAMOS, VENGA, llegaremos tarde – Harry ya salía corriendo del comedor

- Me temo que el resto del año será igual – se quejaba Ron

- Me temo que sí

Hermione y Ron salieron disparados detrás de su amigo, llegando por los pelos a la clase.

- Buenos días a todos

- Buenos días – contestaron todos a la vez

- Este año termina con los primeros exámenes que tendrán que superar para poder ser magos autorizados, por eso, quinto curso es, si cabe, de los años más duros. Tendrán muchas más obligaciones y deberes que el año anterior, se lo comunico por que no quiero que me vengan lloriqueando con que no tienen tiempo. A partir de ahora, no sólo tendrán que hacer sus deberes y estudiar, sino también aprender a organizarse. Si no me equivoco, la mayoría de ustedes tiene quince años o está a punto de cumplirlos, pues bien a mi modo de ver, ya son ustedes adultos para poder desarrollar un trabajo más exhaustivo y maduro. Con este comentario me refiero a que sus trabajos tienen que ser limpios, ordenados, SIN TACHONES, bien explicados y extensos, no quiero esquemas de última hora, con machas del desayuno ¿Entendido? – Ni que decir tiene que lo había dicho con el semblante más sobrio que habían visto en ella en mucho tiempo

- Sí, profesora – dijeron todos al unísono, con voz de ultra tumba imaginándose lo que les esperaba

- Bien, entonces empezamos la clase. Abran sus libros por la página 6 del libro y... Seamus, léanos la primera parte y expóngala como usted la entiende

La primera clase de transformaciones había sido durísima, primero un alumno leía el hechizo, decía lo que había entendido mostraba el movimiento de varita y a partir de hay solo había 15 minutos para que la transformación saliera correcta. McGonagall apuntaba a los alumnos que no lo habían conseguido y a los que sí, después de dentro del grupo triunfador miraba los resultados y puntuaba. Así hasta tres hechizos en esa mañana y para colmo todos los días serían así hasta que terminaran de repasar todas y cada una de las transformaciones vista hasta entonces.

Harry daba gracias al cielo por haber estudiado tanto ese verano, se le notaba una mejoría importante e incluso hacía un poco de sombra a Hermione, entre los dos habían logrado 30 puntos para Gryffindor. Ron estaba perplejo por los avances de sus compañeros y se quejaba de ser una cabeza hueca, pero entre sus dos amigos hicieron que el muchacho cumpliera bien con sus tres transformaciones.

Siguiente clase, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Los tres iban hablando de sus dos horas anteriores y estaban contentos porque les tocara después con Hagrid. Llegaron con tiempo para saludarle y reírse un rato con él.

- ¡Chicos! os tengo que pedir un favor

- Ningún problema ¿Qué necesitas?

- Que acatéis mis órdenes en clase, dando ejemplo a los demás, para que yo no tenga problemas. Quinto año es el peor de todos y los profesores tenemos por obligación y por vuestro futuro, que ser muy duros. Este año la asignatura es complicada y requiere de mucho estudio y trabajo con las criaturas, a partir de ahora vienen las más extraordinarias que hayáis visto. Bueno, cuento con ello. Voy a empezar la clase

Hagrid echó un discurso parecido al de la profesora de transformaciones, dejando pasmada a toda la clase. No se veía bonachón como era su costumbre, interpretó su papel tan bien, que a algunas chicas le entraron ganas de llorar de miedo, por tener a un semigigante delante echándoles un rapapolvo. Los tres amigos hicieron todo lo que estuvo en su mano en la primera clase, pero ellos también estaban aturdidos, nunca le habían visto tan serio, ni tan mandón.

Su primer trabajo consistía en las Hadas. Los alumnos estaban encantados al principio, luego vieron lo que se avecinaba y se les iba borrando la sonrisa de la cara. Se repartió un hada a cada uno, tenían que comunicarse con ella como pudieran, él no se lo iba a decir. Tenían que alimentarla, asearla, hablar con ella, divertirla y, por último, averiguar el secreto que cada una guardaba. Todo esto en un mes. Cada hada venía con un tarro para poder guardar el polvo que ellas iban soltando. Hagrid les explicó que el polvo de hadas era importantísimo en este trabajo, quien más polvo consiguiera, su hada le obsequiaría con un pequeño deseo.

- ¿Podemos ponerles nombre? – Preguntó Hermione interesadísima por su trabajo, ella quería conseguir su deseo

- ¿Le has preguntado si ya tiene uno? - Contestó Hagrid un poco más calmado

Harry miraba su hada, él no había abierto la boca, sólo la observaba. Sin duda Walt Disney hizo muy bien su trabajo dibujando a Campanilla. Era una diminuta mujercita, del tamaño de un dedo, con alas transparentes que le salían de la espalda, tenía unos grandes ojos azules que le ocupaba la mayor parte de la cara y su tez era azul cielo, se rió al comprobar que no llevaba ningún tipo de ropa o calzado, pensando en Campanilla y para su asombro, le pareció que el hada se ruborizaba por la idea de su observador, volviéndose de un azul intenso y soltando polvo brillante. Harry entendió que no era tan fácil meter el polvo en el bote a no ser que se pasara todo el día con el frasco en la mano. Tenía que existir una manera para que el polvo cayera dentro. Pensó que era lógico que el mundo las mitificara, eran unas criaturas realmente preciosas… más polvo de hadas, "creo que ya he cogido la idea".

- Bueno, chicos, la clase se acaba aquí, tened mucho cuidado con vuestras hadas, cuidad que no las pase nada malo o habrá un suspenso rotundo para quien las dañe

- ¿Quiere decir que tenemos que llevarnos, con nosotros, a estos bichejos? – Draco Malfoy se quejaba impetuosamente

- Tenga cuidado, señor Malfoy, o su hada le echará un conjuro doloroso

- ¿Cómo nos la llevamos? – preguntaba la mayoría

A Hagrid, en el fondo, aquella situación le parecía de lo más cómica. Unos optaron por meterlas en sus bolsillos y empezaron a tener picores por todo el cuerpo, otros dentro de los botes haciendo agujeros en las tapas para que pudieran respirar, a estos les dio por estornudar; hubo aquel, Draco Malfoy y algunos de sus seguidores que se la llevaron atrapándolas en su mano, a los diez minutos tenían su mano totalmente roja e irritada. Harry le habló por primera vez.

- ¿Serías tan amable de acompañarme durante este mes?

El hada asintió con su pequeña cabecita y se posó en su hombro.

- Quince puntos para Gryffindor, por cortesía de la solución de Harry Potter – Dijo Hagrid muy orgulloso de su pequeño amigo

Acto seguido, los compañeros de Harry le preguntaron lo mismo a sus respectivas hadas y obtuvieron la misma respuesta que él. Se fueron hacia el comedor para el almuerzo y se sentaron en su mesa. Los tres amigos charlaban sobre sus hadas, la de Hermione tenía la tez rosa y desprendía una luz preciosa que brillaba sin cesar. Ron esta encantado con la suya, ésta tenía un color verde fluorescente que dejaba destellos multicolores.

- Son increíbles ¿Verdad? – Ron jugaba con su pequeña mascota haciéndola cosquillas en la barriga y soplándola suavemente

- Harry ¿Cómo se te ocurrió preguntarla eso? – Hermione tenía curiosidad

- Pues si yo tuviese que ir con alguien durante un mes, por lo menos me gustaría que me lo preguntaran, no que me metieran en un bote o en un bolsillo, por eso lo hice

- Entiendo – Hermione parecía satisfecha con la aclaración de su amigo, posó a su hada en la mesa y le preguntó - ¿Tienes hambre? – Su hada asintió - ¿Puedes indicarme que es lo que hay en la mesa que puedas comer? – La criatura se fue hacia la lechuga que había en un plato de ensalada – Entiendo ¿Bebes agua, verdad? – Volvió a asentir

Entonces, con mucho cuidado, Hermione preparó tres raciones de lechuga cortadas lo más pequeño posible y formó, con una pequeña parte de la hortaliza, un cuenco que llenó con unas gotitas de agua, inmediatamente las tres hadas comieron sus raciones y bebieron en su pequeña alberca. Contentísimas se fueron hacia los tarros y depositaron polvo de hadas en ellos, luego sin más ni más, se metieron dentro acurrucándose para dormir.

- ¡FANTÁSTICO! Seguro que uno de nosotros consigue el deseo – Ron estaba encantado con sus progresos

- Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer los tarros más grandes y dentro meter un bonsái para que tengan un entorno mas parecido al suyo – sugirió Harry

- Eso es una idea genial. Luego tenemos Herbología le pediremos a la profesora Sprout unos, a mí me gustaría un olivo ¿Y a vosotros? – dijo Hermione mientras comían

- Yo prefiero un nogal, me parece más acorde con ella – Ron no comía, devoraba

- Yo igual le pongo un almendro o un frutal, no sé qué tendrán en el invernado

Luego de comer pasearon por los terrenos, hacía un día medio nublado pero excelente de temperatura. Ron y Hermione observaban a Harry para ver si se le habían pasado los dolores. Él no había mencionado a Emy en toda la mañana y no sabían si debían preguntar. Su cara no era alegre y desenfadada como otros principios de año, se le veía decaído y muy serio, en realidad Harry se esforzaba por no caer de vez en cuando al suelo, sus rodillas le fallaban y sus muñecas las sentía como quebradas. Durante el paseo, Ron tuvo que agarrarlo cuatro veces para que no se diera de bruces contra el suelo. Decidieron no tentar a la suerte e irse acercando al invernadero, se sentaron en la puerta a esperar que vinieran el resto de los alumnos.


	7. Emy ¿Dónde estás?

7. Emy ¿Dónde estás?

La clase de Herbología tuvo el mismo discurso que las anteriores, por no contar el trabajo exhaustivo de trasplante de plantas, apuntes de observaciones sobre ellas y demás. Salieron de allí pensando que si eso iba a ser así, cuando llegaran a Pociones no quedaría títere con cabeza. Como había observado Hermione, después de cada clase, tocaba recorrer medio castillo y ellos tuvieron que ir corriendo por entretenerse a coger los Bonsáis. Cuando llegaron a las mazmorras, Harry temblaba de los pies a la cabeza, sus amigos le ayudaron a sentarse, se le veía extremadamente cansado y dolorido. Pensaron que lo mejor era llevarle a la enfermería.

- No os preocupéis, aguantaré a Snape, por lo menos estoy sentado

- De acuerdo

- Un año más os tengo aquí para que me demostréis qué sois capaces de hacer en mi clase. Este año no os pienso pasar ni el más leve error, así que me temo que los inútiles de Gryffindor, liderados por Neville, perderéis todos los puntos que vayáis acumulando – Snape estaba en su salsa, esta vez la excusa era perfecta para machacarles. Los de Slytherin se rieron apoyando el comentario de su profesor preferido – Sé que han tenido el discurso en tres ocasiones, así que no voy a perder el tiempo en decir lo que os espera

Snape atiborró a preguntas a Harry sobre todo tipo de propiedades de elementos para pociones, al ver que éste contestaba si ningún problema, se cebó como siempre en el pobre Neville. En esas dos horas perdieron hasta cien puntos, pero como Harry y Hermione contestaban correctamente se quedaron en setenta, la clase acabó y la gente fue recogiendo. En un susurro, Harry indicó a sus amigos que esperaran a que se fueran todos. Snape miraba extrañado el comportamiento del trío de Gryffindor, como él los llamaba.

- Harry ¿te encuentras bien? Estás totalmente pálido – Hermione le tocó la frente y notó la ausencia de temperatura, hizo una seña a Ron para que le cogiera y le llevaran a la enfermería, ellos ya lo tenían planeado

- Venga compañero, apóyate en mí – Ron lo agarró por la cintura y le pasó el brazo por sus hombros. Hermione cogió los libros de todos

Snape observaba sin decir nada ¿Qué le pasaba a Potter? Cuando estaba llegando a la puerta, Harry se desplomó desmayado, Ron le agarró impidiendo que se diera un buen golpe.

- Pero ¿Qué pasa aquí?

- Es Harry, profesor, no se encuentra bien, no puede consigo mismo

- Granger vaya a llamar al Director, Weasley ayúdeme a llevarlo a la enfermería – Snape se fijó en Harry ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? Las ojeras le llegaban a las mejillas y su rostro parecía estar amoratado, parecía que le estaban absorbiendo el alma

- Albus, el chico no reacciona con nada, estoy muy preocupada. Esta mañana vino a verme para pedirme una poción para el dolor de cabeza y de huesos – La señora Pomfrey estaba exhausta

- Que no le vea ningún compañero, excepto sus amigos. Creo que es una reacción por la separación. Dale cualquier cosa que le quite el dolor, aunque no despierte por lo menos que no sufra – Dumbledore estaba muy serio y preocupado por el muchacho. Tumbado en la cama se le veía tan poca cosa

- Te digo que ya lo he intentado y no ha dado resultado. Además su corazón no late y creo que su cerebro, aunque está algo activo, está en una especie de trance. La cabeza no me da para más, Albus, no sé qué hacer

- ¿Tiene Harry su hada? – preguntó Dumbledore a Ron

- Sí, está dentro de su bote durmiendo

Dumbledore cogió el tarro que le dio Ron y dio unos golpecitos en el cristal. El hada se desperezó y miró curiosa al anciano.

- ¿Serías tan amable de rociar a Harry con tu polvo? Esta sufriendo mucho y necesita tu ayuda. Si no te importa, después cántale para que se reanime

Sin pensarlo un momento el hada roció a Harry con su polvo haciendo movimientos repetidos, como si de una coreografía se tratara, luego se posó en la almohada y entonces sonó una leve pero maravillosa melodía.

El mar y la tierra,

El fuego y el aire

Te darán paz.

Tú eres el guardián,

Tú eres la respuesta.

Sueña con el amor

De quien más te venera.

La luna en noche,

El sol en día

Te protege de cualquier

Mal que hay en tu vida.

Escucha mi canción,

Siente mi presencia,

Huele el aroma

De mi mágica existencia.

No temas por el presente,

Olvida el pasado ya,

El futuro solo existe

Para quien traiga la paz.

En ti confiamos

Las muchas criaturas

Que de la magia vivimos.

No te rindas ahora,

El amor está al llegar.

Tus sentimientos son fuertes.

Tú eres el guardián

Todos en la habitación escucharon la canción del hada. Ron muy nervioso abrazaba a Hermione, que lloraba en su hombro en silencio. Dumbledore reflexionaba sobre lo que había oído y sonreía levemente. La señora Pomfrey se secaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo ¡Había sido tan bonito y tan triste! Y al pie de la cama, en quietud, estaba Ginny. Ella lo miraba con los ojos brillantes, suplicando que él no la dejara, quería rodearle con los brazos, pero temía hacerle daño, ni una lágrima asomaba por sus ojos, simplemente era imposible que él se fuera, imposible...

Harry había entrado en coma clínico en la enfermería, sin apenas respiración, su corazón no latía y su cerebro daba signos de vida muy débiles. Habían hecho todo lo que estaba en sus manos. Albus y Poppy no sabían el porqué de su estado y eso no mejoraba la solución, no encontraban antídoto o remedio que le mejorara y su corazón no respondía.

Emy había llegado a Londres en la madrugada, se instaló en un hotel cerca del trabajo. A pesar de ser de noche ella llevaba las gafas de sol puestas, no quería que el conserje del hotel se diera cuenta que estaba llorando. Subió sus maletas a la habitación y no las desempaquetó. Se echó sobre la cama, lloraba sin parar, cualquiera hubiese creído que se la acabada de morir alguien ¿Por qué estaba así? Le vería en dos meses como mucho, recibiría correo de él. Harry iba a estar perfectamente en Hogwarts, con sus amigos, con Dumbledore, entonces por qué se le estaba partiendo el alma. Se durmió empapada en lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, cuando abrió los ojos, notaba como cada centímetro de su cuerpo le dolía, no podía respirar bien y sentía unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Se arrastró hasta el baño, metió la cabeza debajo de la ducha y se dejó caer. El agua empapaba su cabello y su cara, empotrada en el suelo de la ducha. Tenía que salir de allí o lo siguiente que harían sería encontrarla muerta en un baño de un hotel. Se incorporó como pudo y apoyándose en las paredes, cogió su bolso y se marchó. Llegó a la recepción con la cabeza empapada y rogó al recepcionista que la pidiera un taxi urgente. Se montó en él y, con un suspiro de aire, le dio la dirección del Caldero Chorreante, pagó al taxista 10 libras y entró en la taberna. Había pocas personas, pero en cuanto entró, todas se volvieron hacia ella. El dueño del local la conocía, había estado hace un mes allí, viendo en el estado en que llegaba, fue inmediatamente hacia ella, llegó justo cuando Emy se desplomó.

- Señorita ¿Qué le pasa? Señorita, reaccione

- Llévenme a Hogwarts, llévame con Harry a Hogwarts – y se desmayó

Sin pensarlo un minuto, la tomó en brazos, fue hacia la chimenea, echo polvos flu y entró en el fuego. Apareció en la chimenea de las tres escobas en Hogsmeade.

- Roberta, ayúdame, esta mujer tiene que llegar a Hogwarts lo antes posible

- ¡Válgame el cielo! ¿Qué le pasa?

- No lo sé, pero tenemos que llegar lo antes posible

- No te preocupes, nosotros no hacemos cargo – era el marido de Roberta y un amigo

- Mejor, por que tengo que volver, ya me diréis como ha ido todo – y se volvió por la chimenea

Dos hombres la llevaron en un carro guiado por caballos hasta las puertas de los terrenos. En aquel momento nadie entraba sin autorización. Llamaron al portón, gritaron para que les abrieran.

- NECESITAMOS AYUDA, SOCORRO, ESTA MUJER SE ESTÁ MURIENDO

Snape había ido a los invernaderos para avisar de lo ocurrido a Harry a Remus, que estaba con la profesora Sprout. Los tres se disponían a ir a la enfermería cuando oyeron los gritos.

- Pero ¿Qué sucede fuera? – Snape no sabía si debían abrir las verjas

- Dios mío, esa pobre chica – la profesora de Herbología la veía en brazos de aquel hombre

Remus salió corriendo hacia el lugar, casi se cae cuando vio a Emy, pero cuando Snape llegó, casi se muere de la impresión.

- ¡LILY!, REMUS, AYÚDAME A ABRIR EL PORTÓN – entre los dos magos lo abrieron y Snape cargó a la chica

En ese momento Emy abrió los ojos, todo estaba borroso, le dolía hasta el alma.

- Harry ya voy, aguanta, no me dejes sola de nuevo...

En la enfermería, todos miraban al muchacho para saber si los polvos del hada y la canción habían surtido algún efecto y a los pocos minutos Harry murmuró:

- Emy ¿Dónde estás? Emy vuelve, te necesito, Emy ¿Dónde estás? Siempre juntos...

La Señora Pomfrey le tomó los signos vitales y vio sorprendida que su corazón latía despacio, pero latía, los ojos de Harry se movían rápidamente, como en una pesadilla. La respiración se iba acompasando pero cada vez se agitaba más, si seguía así pasaría del coma a un ataque al corazón.

- Albus acaba de despertar del coma y ahora su ritmo cardiaco empieza a ser frenético, le va a estallar en corazón

- ¡Emy! Hay que encontrarla, llamar a Severus y a Remus para que la encuentren

En ese momento entraron en la enfermería cargando con ella en brazos. Snape la miraba muy preocupado por su estado.

- Director, la han traído dos hombres de la Posada de Las Tres Escobas

- Poppy junta una cama a la de Harry, pegadas. Severus, recuéstala en ella - ambos obedecieron y juntando las manos de Harry y Emy les dijo – Venga chicos ya están juntos de nuevo, siempre juntos

Como cuando se abrazaron el día de la cicatriz, al unir sus manos una luz blanca los envolvió. Comenzaron a elevarse de las camas y a inclinarse en posición vertical, uno frente al otro. La luz blanca les envolvía como si fuesen atados por un lazo, una y otra vez en espiral. Al cabo de cinco minutos, la luz se fue apagando para dar paso a cuatro espíritus que salían de ellos. Los profesores contemplaron atónitos como Los Fundadores de Hogwarts rodeaban a Harry y a Emy hasta que, como un estallido, salieron disparados cada uno hacia un punto cardinal. Después de la explosión, cuando los presentes volvieron a mirar, contemplaron como los enfermos se fundían en un abrazo.

- ¡Ya estás aquí! No me vuelvas a dejar, casi me muero de dolor – dijo Harry lleno de emoción

- No, cariño, a partir de ahora nunca nos separaremos, bueno no más de lo necesario – Emy lo llenaba de besos por toda la cara – Mi pequeño, pensé que te perdía, siempre juntos, siempre juntos

- Tía... tenemos espectadores – Harry, rojo de los pies a la cabeza, veía en la habitación a Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, la señora Pomfrey, McGonagall, Sprout, Ron, Hermione y Ginny

- ¡AH! Lo siento, no he avisado de mi llegada ¿Qué tal? Soy Emily Evans, encantada – saludó ruborizada de los pies a la cabeza

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre decir después de la que habéis armado? – Dumbledore sonreía ampliamente

- Bueno, no... no sé, no ha sido mi intención crear molestias, es que me encontraba fatal sin él... Yo no sabía que esto iba a pasar – Emy miraba al anciano como disculpándose

- Ni tú ni nadie. Podéis bajar de la cama cuando queráis – Dumbledore alzó su mano para ayudar a la joven

- ¡Que situación más embarazosa! – Emy se reía a carcajadas por pura vergüenza

- Simplemente, Emy, no me creo que hace diez minutos estuvierais a punto de morir los dos y ahora te partas de risa – Remus estaba entre divertido y sorprendido

- ¡REMUS, QUÉ ALEGRIA! – Emy lo abrazó y le plantó un beso en la cara – Eres un adulto, es raro verte así, te recordaba haciendo de las tuyas con mi cuñado...

- Entonces ¿Qué diré yo? Tú tenías trenzas y vestiditos de niña pequeña – se reía Lupin encantado de verla

- Yo nunca he llevado vestiditos de niña pequeña ¡Exagerado! – Emy riendo miró a Snape y se presentó - ¡Ah! Supongo que usted es el Profesor Snape, es un placer conocerle – Emy le extendió la mano

- Encantado señorita...

- Emily Evans, como se habrá dado cuenta hermana de Lilian Evans y tía y tutora de Harry Potter – dijo enérgicamente

- Yo soy Minerva McGonagall es un placer

- Encantada, profesora McGonagall, mi hermana y mi sobrino me han dado referencias excelentes de usted, dicen que es una gran profesora

- Su hermana era un sol, gracias – Minerva McGonagall sonreía complacida por la presentación

- Usted es la profesora Sprout ¿Cierto?

- Sí, querida ¡Menudo susto que nos han dado! Todavía tiemblo

- Lo siento enormemente y permítame decirle que su articulo en la revista "abono y tierra" sobre las mandrágoras es excelente, es usted una gran investigadora

- Mujer ¡qué alegría! Una escribe esos artículos y piensa que nadie los leerá jamás

- Emy, esta es la Señora Pomfrey, la enfermera titular en el colegio – Dumbledore acercó a la joven para que la saludara

Emy no la dio la mano sino que la abrazó con tanto cariño y mimo, que dejo a todos pasmados.

- Señora mía, a usted le tengo que dar un millón de gracias por cuidar de mi Harry los días y noches que ha estado en la enfermería. Muchas gracias.

- De nada, es mi labor, es usted muy gentil

- Bueno, pues que yo vea sólo me quedan los tres muchachos – dijo alegremente mientras los miraba con atención

- Permíteme, estos te los presento yo – dijo Harry muy orgulloso de su tía – él es Ronald Weasley

- Es un placer, me puede llamar Ron – y le dio la mano

- Ella es Hermione Granger

- Tenía muchas ganas de conocerla, Emily – la besó en la mejilla

- Y por último, pero no por eso menos importante, ella es Virginia Weasley, es hermana de Ron. Estos, tía, son mis mejores amigos

- Encantada – Ginny la besó, estaba roja como un tomate por el comentario de Harry

- Tengo que hablar largo y tendido con vosotros muchachos, pero lo primero es que me llaméis Emy ¿Vale? – los tres asintieron – Me encantaría ver el castillo...

- Lo siento, Emy, pero lo primero es que subas a mi despacho. Minerva, Severus y Remus nos acompañaran

- ¿Entonces les veo en...?

- En el comedor ¿Cenas con nosotros? – Harry contestó veloz

- No, Harry, Emy cenará en la mesa con nosotros – se negó Dumbledore

- Hasta luego – guiñó un ojo a su sobrino

- Adiós

De la enfermería salieron todos los profesores dejando solos a los cuatro muchachos con la Señora Pomfrey.

- ¡ES PRECIOSA! Y TAN AMABLE – Ron suspiraba

- Sí, lo es, todo un encanto, todavía no nos has contado nada de tu verano con ella – agregó Hermione muy sonriente

- Ahora que está aquí, seré el mismo de siempre, siento haberos asustado y os lo contaré todo

Ginny miró a Harry a los ojos, él sonreía, ella ya no aguantó más la tensión mantenida y se marchó corriendo y llorando.

- ¿Qué le pasa?

- Ha estado muy preocupada y, sin embargo, ha estado a los pies de tu cama sin soltar ni una sola lágrima. Yo nunca la había visto tan fuerte, era como si te estuviera mandando energía o algo así.

- Hermione tiene razón, pensé que mi hermana caería destrozada al verte así, pero hemos sido los demás y no ella, no se ha movido ni un centímetro de tu lado, te ha secado la cara, ha ayudado a la enfermera, todo sin derrumbarse

- ¿Ah, sí? Ginny es muy fuerte e inteligente, yo lo sé – Harry recordó como había pensado en ella ayer - ¿Nos podemos ir?

- Sí, parece que estás perfectamente, pero hazme el favor de cenar bien esta noche, has perdido muchas energías y cualquier cosa vienes aquí ¿Vale?

- De acuerdo y gracias por todo ¡Hasta luego! – Los muchachos se fueron para el salón

- Buenas noches alumnos, como ya anuncié la asignatura de Estudios Muggle había quedado suspensa hasta que llegará el nuevo profesor, pues bien, quiero presentarles a su nueva profesora de Estudios no Mágicos, hemos rebautizado la asignatura a petición de la profesora, Emily Martín – Dumbledore esperó a que los aplausos de los escolares se terminaran para seguir hablando - La primera clase oficial será con cuarto curso mañana a primera hora, sin más que agregar ¡Qué aproveche, sigan cenando! – Dumbledore se sentó de nuevo en su asiento y continuó hablando con Snape

Emy estaba sentada al lado de Hagrid y de Remus y parecían que llevaban una conversación animada, ya que no hacían más que reírse. Harry no cabía en sí de gozo, su tía iba a ser profesora en Hogwarts, él ya había tenido la idea y seguro que Dumbledore le había hecho caso.

- ¿Por qué habrán dicho Emily Martín y no Evans? – Ron estaba confundido, hablaban muy bajo por instrucciones de Harry

- Creo que es para que la gente no descubra que es mi tía

- Eso tiene bastante lógica, además no te ha dirigido ni una mirada todavía – A Hermione le era obvio

- Entonces se supone que sólo lo sabemos quienes estabamos en la enfermería

- Y Hocicos

- ¿Hocicos?

- Sí, hace dos semanas estuvimos reunidos los cuatro, Dumbledore, Emy, Hocicos y yo

- Tienes que contarnos un porrón de cosas

- Pero aquí no, en la sala común ¿No ha bajado Ginny a cenar?

- No, que yo sepa

La profesora McGonagall se acercó a ellos y sin llamar excesivamente la atención, les indicó que fuesen al despacho del Director después de cenar, los cuatro. Tenían que darse prisa, ir a buscar a Ginny y bajar juntos a hablar con Dumbledore. La encontró Hermione, acurrucada en la cama.

- Hermione, déjame, quiero estar sola

- Ginny nos han llamado a los cuatro para hablar con el director

- Se me va a notar que he estado llorando

- No te preocupes – levantó la varita - "Limpus rostrus" ya está, no se nota nada

- Gracias, es verdad – dijo mirándose en el espejo - ¿Tú lo haces muy a menudo?

- No sé de qué me hablas – salieron del cuatro de las chicas y se juntaron con los chicos en la sala común

- Ginny ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué no has bajado a cenar? – Preguntó su hermano

- No tenía hambre

- Tienes que comer, estás muy delgada, te he traído unos bollos ¿Por qué no pruebas unos mientras bajamos al despacho? Son de chocolate, tus favoritos – Harry los sacaba de los bolsillos para ofrecérselos a la pelirroja

Ginny miraba atónita a Harry ¿Desde cuando se había fijado en los gustos que ella tenía? Cogió uno y lo fue comiendo.

- Gracias, Harry

- "Limones a montones" – Hermione dijo la contraseña y Ginny casi se atraganta de la risa

- Este viejo loco pone unas contraseñas disparatadas – Ron se partía de la risa

- A mí no me parece mala – Harry también se reía pero por otro motivo. Llamó a la puerta.

- Adelante


	8. Estudios no mágicos

8. Estudios no mágicos

Dentro del despacho estaban Dumbledore, Snape, Lupin, McGonagall y Emy, ella sonreía ampliamente, les guiñó el ojo y saludó con la mano.

- Ya estamos aquí, profesor ¿Quería vernos?

- Sí, Harry, quiero dejar claro que lo que ha pasado hoy es estrictamente confidencial

- Sí, señor – dijeron todos

- Por otro lado, hemos conseguido la aprobación del consejo para que la señorita Martín sea la nueva profesora de Estudios Mug... No Mágicos. Digo la señorita Martín por que no conviene que, ciertas personas, sepan el parentesco que les une y Emy ha adoptado el apellido de soltera de su abuela, como resultado: Emily MARTÍN ¿Queda claro?

- Sí, señor – repitieron todos

- Como último asunto, he pedido permiso a tu tía para contar a los profesores quien es ella en realidad... Así que los aquí presentes guardaremos en absoluto secreto que ella es la primera heredera de las cuatro casas y por tanto señora de Hogwarts. Sus aposentos estarán en la planta alta de la torre sur, para cuando quieran hacer sus visitas, que seguro serán numerosas

- Bien – asintió Harry

- Eso no significa que pueda salir a su antojo por los pasillos de Hogwarts después de las 10 de la noche, señor Potter - Snape sonreía maliciosamente

- Claro que no, nada más lejos de mis intenciones – ya le había jorobado el plan, bueno ya verían si le pillaban

- Creo que eso es todo...

- Profesor, tengo una duda con respecto a la canción del hada... – Hermione fue cortada radicalmente por el director

- Muy bonita sí, pero sin trascendencia ¿Verdad? – miró a Ron, a Hermione y a Ginny

- Verdad – contestaron con duda

- Pues ahora, sí que es todo ¡Qué descansen! - Dumbledore se despidió

Harry escuchó en su mente claro y nítido: "Buenas noches, cariño, que descanses" Era la voz de su tía, se dio la vuelta y dijo en alto:

- Ya puedes hacerlo, te he escuchado claramente – sonrió y dijo mentalmente "Buenas noches y bienvenida a tu casa, Hogwarts". La vio sonreír y escuchó "Nuestro hogar, Harry, hasta el verano"

Salieron del despacho, bajaron por las escaleras y salieron por la gárgola.

- Es increíble que ella sea...

- Saliendo del despacho del director el primer día de clase ¿Qué han hecho esta vez los pobretones Weasley, la sangre sucia y el cabeza rajada? ¿O acaso estaban haciendo la pelota al inútil del director? – Draco Malfoy se reía a carcajadas

- Malfoy cállete o...

- ¿O qué, se lo dices a tu papá? jajajaja – Malfoy se reía divertido viéndoles las caras de pasmados, cuando se quiso dar cuenta la varita de Harry le apuntaba en el entrecejo, pero una pequeña luz llegó volando a la velocidad del rayo y se sentó en la varita, miró juguetona a Malfoy y entonces le echó polvo de hada en los ojos

- ¡AH! ESA ESTUPIDA ME HA CEGADO, COMO ME PICA ¡AHAHAHAHAH!

- Salgamos de aquí – dijo Ginny – que no nos echen la culpa

- Sí, corramos – se fueron riéndose de Malfoy

Llegaron a la sala común cansados, estaba bastante llena, la gente comentaba sus primeras experiencias, los peores eran los del quinto, se quejaban de haber tenido el peor día de clase de su vida. Los cuatro amigos decidieron irse a dormir, eran demasiadas emociones para un solo día.

- Buenos días, mi nombre es Emily Martín y como ya saben, o suponen, soy la nueva profesora de Estudios No Mágicos. Se llama así porque personalmente no me gusta la palabra "muggle", sé que es un sinónimo. Por cierto ¿qué es un sinónimo...Creevey?

- Son palabras con el mismo o parecido significado

- Correcto 10 puntos para Gryffindor. Para mí, muggle suena despectivo y como no quiero rivalidades de ningún tipo en mis clases, mi asignatura pasa a llamarse Estudios No Mágicos, creo que con esta explicación está todo aclarado, para que lo pongáis en práctica esta semana, se os restará un punto a cada uno por cada vez que se diga muggle ¿Entendieron?

- Sí, profesora Martín

- ¡Ah! Ese es otro tema, no me gustan en exceso las formalidades, así que yo os llamaré por el nombre y vosotros también a mí. O sea, si queréis hacer alguna pregunta en clase pues levantáis la mano y decís: "profesora, no sé esto" o podéis decir "Emy, no entiendo lo otro" siempre, claro está, con respeto y educación ¿Qué os parece la idea?

- Bien, Emy

- Bueno, me dejáis anonadada, sois inteligentes ¡Ya veréis que bien lo pasamos!

Se oyeron algunas risas por el comentario, parecían que los alumnos estaban encantados con ella, incluso los pocos de Slytherin. Estudios no mágicos se daba por curso, así que todas las casas asistían juntas. En cuarto curso iban a empezar con tradiciones populares singulares. Vieron las de los países europeos más importantes y se eligieron cuatro para hacer en clase. Aquello era realmente divertido, se lo pasaron de lo lindo. Una de ellas era el juego de la silla musical, aquello creó expectación, tanto por tener que correr pendiente de poder sentarse en una silla, como por la música. Emy cantaba una canción y cuando quería, paraba y el que se quedara sin silla, estaba eliminado, pero daba el nombre de la siguiente canción a cantar, si Emy no se la sabía pues la cantaban entre los dos. Una media hora antes de que acabara la clase ella la dio por terminada.

- Bueno por hoy ya hemos tenido bastantes emociones, podéis iros

Era la primera vez que los alumnos hubiesen preferido estar hasta el final.

- Virginia ¿Puedes venir un momento?

- Sí, claro

- ¿Te importa que hablemos un rato?

- Para nada

- ¿Qué te ha parecido la clase?

- Ha sido genial, mi mejor clase en mucho tiempo

- Gracias, me importa mucho lo que opines ¿Sabes que tengo la sensación de que vamos a ser muy buenas amigas?

- La verdad, a mí me pasa lo mismo, suelo ser tímida con la gente, pero con usted me encuentro muy cómoda

- Por favor, usted no, tú ¿vale? Los amigos no se llaman de usted

- Tienes razón, Emy

- Ayer lo pasaste muy mal ¿no es así?

- Sí

- Esto es una conversación sólo entre tú y yo. Pasé por lo mismo que tú, era un poco más mayor y las circunstancias otras, pero sólo he amado una vez en mi vida. He intentado salir con otros chicos en la universidad, pero nunca superé un par de besos, creía que les estaba traicionando a ellos y a mí. Por eso tú me preocupas en especial, siento, dentro de mí, que eres una persona excepcional, Ginny, y que tu amor es grande y fiel. Si puedo ayudarte alguna vez en algo, no dudes en pedírmelo.

Ginny la miraba con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, ella había entendido todos sus sentimientos ¿Tanto se la notaba? Sus palabras estaban llenas de cariño hacia ella y la acababa de conocer, sentía que quería abrazarla.

- Se nota mucho ¿no?

- No, Ginny, él ni si quiera se ha dado cuenta, aunque sé que te aprecia mucho. Él te tiene mucho respeto por ser tú la hermana de su mejor amigo. Además, creo que Harry no piensa en chicas por el momento, pero si he de ser franca, me encantaría que te eligiera a ti.

Ginny no lo pensó más y la abrazó. Emy se sentía como la hermana mayor que nunca fue, la acarició el pelo y la besó en la frente.

- Ya sabes, me tienes para lo que necesites

- Muchas gracias

- Ahora te quería comentar unas ideas que he tenido, para ver qué te parecen

- ¿A mí?

- ¿A quién sino? He pensado hacer unos talleres adicionales a las clases, serían los sábados por la mañana, los alumnos soléis hacer los deberes ese día pero si lo pongo a eso de las 10:30, que todavía estáis medio dormidos, puede que la gente se anime y venga

- ¿De qué tratarían?

- Bueno, ahí va: películas de cine en pantalla grande

- ¡Guau! Eso es una idea genial

- ¿Sí? Bueno no serían todos los sábados, podríamos alternarlos con clases de baile y prácticas informáticas

- Vas a revolucionar a los estudiantes, los que no estén apuntados a clases de Estudios No Mágicos se morirán de la envidia

- Bueno he pensado que sean para todos los alumnos que quieran asistir, claro está, inscribiéndose antes

- Me parecen unas ideas fabulosas pero ¿qué opinan el resto de los profesores?

- Dumbledore está encantado, Snape dice que son demasiadas distracciones y McGonagall que ya veremos

- Pues a mí me parece que tienes ideas muy innovadoras e interesantes

- Gracias, Ginny ¡Dios mío, mira que hora es! Corre si no quieres llegar tarde a la siguiente clase

- Adiós – Ginny la plantó un beso en la mejilla y la abrazó – Estoy tan contenta que estés aquí con nosotros

- Adiós y gracias

La voz se corrió muy rápidamente por el colegio, las clases de Estudios No Mágicos eran divertidas y sorprendentes. Los que habían optado por esa asignatura estaban encantados y los que no la cursaban, se morían de envidia. Ginny sabía de los planes de la nueva profesora, pero no se los dijo a nadie. Quería guardar el secreto, le gustaba que confiara en ella, se sentía importante por primera vez en su vida. Se convirtió en su alumna favorita y eso a Ginny le encantaba. Si tenía tiempo se quedaba a hablar con ella después de clase. Era fácil tratar con Emy, se entendían a la perfección y se lo contaban todo.

En el primer mes todavía no había dado tiempo para preparar los talleres especiales de los sábados, Emy había estado ocupada con el traslado a la torre sur y cuando por fin acabó, invitó a los muchachos para que vieran sus habitaciones y el despacho. Hermione también estaba encantada con la tía de Harry, por fin tenía una compañera de estudios, alguien que devoraba los libros como ella. Contrastaban ideas sobre hechizos y pociones, se informaban de anécdotas de la historia de la magia. Se notaba que Emy había leído mucho y Hermione se empapaba de su sabiduría, pero también tenía alguien con quien hablar de cosas de mujeres, en fin, tenía una nueva amiga y la encantaba pasar el rato con ella y con Ginny.

Ellas sabían que no podían demostrar un trato especial con Emy delante de los alumnos, pero lograban estar juntas en la biblioteca y habían acordado quedar dos horas a la semana, como mínimo, para hablar de sus cosas. Lo harían en la habitación de Emy, a ser posible los viernes, así podrían hacer cosas de chicas como depilarse, hacerse las uñas, mascarillas faciales, alisarse el pelo, todo eso. La pena es que no pudieran pasar toda la noche juntas en plan de fiesta.

Arabella también era una buena amiga de Emy y quería apuntarse a sus jornadas del viernes, pero Emy prefirió pedirles permiso a las chicas antes, por que no quería que las muchachas estuvieran cohibidas, lejos de ello, la idea les encantó y así las cuatro quedaron el viernes por la noche.

- ¿Has terminado de cenar, Hermione? – Ginny estaba impaciente

- Ya voy, ya voy ¿Y si llevo unos cuantos bollos?

- ¿Llevarlos a dónde? - preguntó Ron con curiosidad

- No a ningún sitio, es que... es que... vamos a ir a... – Hermione se había bloqueado

- Mione me va a explicar unas cosas y lo haremos en la habitación de las chicas – contestó Ginny sacándola de un apuro

- Tengo unas ganas enormes de ver el apartamento de mi tía y estar con ella mañana sin que tenga que disimular – Harry estaba encantado por los buenos comentarios que tenían los alumnos de ella, pero no podía demostrar su orgullo

- Le ha quedado precioso... – Hermione se dio cuenta de la metedura de pata

- ¿Y tú cómo lo sabes? – Ron y Harry la miraban asombrados

- No, no, no, quise decir que seguro que le ha quedado muy bien, Emy tiene muy buen gusto

- Hermione, vámonos antes de que metas a Dumbledore en la cárcel – Ginny tiraba del brazo de su amiga

- ¡Hasta mañana, chicos! – Se despidieron las dos

Corrieron a las habitaciones, dejaron los libros y metieron en la mochila todos los potingues que tenían, salieron de allí pintando y cerciorándose de que nadie las seguía, fueron a la torre sur. Había que dar una contraseña delante de un cuadro de los cuatro Fundadores que estaba al final de un pasillo sin salida.

- Rayo de luz – dijeron a la vez. El cuadro se abrió dando paso a un pasillo con una puerta al final. Llamaron a la puerta y les abrió Emy en camisón y con dos coletas – Ya estamos aquí

- Os tengo que decir que he pedido permiso a Dumbledore para que esta noche la paséis aquí conmigo y ha accedido, así que os he preparado unos camisones para hacer una fiesta de pijamas

- ¡GENIAL, QUE EMPIECE LA FIESTA! – Hermione nunca había tenido una fiesta similar y estaba emocionada

- Es fenomenal, podremos hacer infinidad de cosas hasta las tantas de la madrugada – Ginny, siempre rodeada de hermanos, sonreía ante la oportunidad de hacer cosas de chicas

- ¿Qué tal, chicas? Ya sabéis las buenas noticias ¡TODA LA NOCHE PARA NOSOTRAS! – Arabella vestía un camisón muy elegante y tenía el cabello recogido en un moño despeinado que le daba un aspecto más juvenil que el de costumbre - ¿Qué os parece si empezamos por embellecernos mientras cotilleamos?

- Estupendo, manos a la obra – Emy miraba la escena con ternura pero en ese momento echaba tanto de menos a Lily que no pudo evitar que le brotaron un par de lágrimas

- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó preocupada Ginny

- No os preocupéis, es que veros aquí a las tres, preparadas para disfrutar de nuestra fiesta particular, me ha recordado a cuando lo hacíamos Lily y yo y me encantaría que estuviera aquí con nosotras, pero no me voy a poner melancólica...

- Yo también la extraño, era mi mejor amiga, pero como tú dices esta noche no hay hueco para la melancolía, o por lo menos de momento no ¿Empezamos por cabellos o uñas? ¿Quién con quién? – Arabella se había emocionado con el comentario de Emy, pero quería estar contenta, así que las animaba

- Yo creo que es mejor empezar con el cabello, que te parece si te lo asilo yo primero a ti y luego tú a mí – Hermione y ella lo tenían enmarañado así que la una con la otra sería más equitativo

- Bueno, Ginny, eso nos deja a ti y a mí de pareja, pero si ellas se lo alisan ¿Te parece que nosotras nos lo ricemos?

- Me parece bien

Así pasaron un buen rato, el pelo, la mascarilla de barro en el rostro, lo cual hizo que se desternillara de risa las unas de las otras, y las uñas. Para cuando acabaron de acicalarse ya tenían hambre otra vez. Las habitaciones de los profesores podían comunicarse con los elfos domésticos y les pidieron algunos bollos y leche. Hermione no perdió la oportunidad para exponerles su teoría de la esclavitud a la que estaban sometidos según ella.

- Me extraña, Hermione, que nunca hayas leído la historia de porqué ellos son una raza hecha para servir a los magos – Emy, más contenta que unas castañuelas, la sonreía

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Bueno, yo también he oído algo, pero no sé muy bien de dónde proviene todo el asunto - Bella asentía

- Te voy a contar la historia de porqué los elfos domésticos están castigados hasta el fin de los tiempos – Emy se puso recta y carraspeó a modo de comenzar una conferencia

- ¡No me vaciles! – se rió Hermione

- Comienzo... ¡Callaos los de la última fila! – Esperó a que terminaran las risas para seguir hablando - Ellos son criaturas mágicas de un gran poder, eso les hizo pensar que podían ser muy importantes dentro del mundo mágico y comenzaron a subestimar a los magos. Éstos, al ver que los elfos querían reinar por encima de todas las criaturas, se asustaron y liderados por Melín, se unieron para parar la barbarie que empezaban a cometer. Los elfos dominaban y saqueaban todo lo que se les antojaba, sembrando el horror entre los magos y los humanos. Hubo guerras, plagas, asesinatos, enfermedades e incluso se atrevieron a convocar a los poderes de la naturaleza para controlar catástrofes climáticas. Inundaciones y terremotos se daban con frecuencia, pero cometieron el error de convocar al fuego y quemar todo lo que ellos consideraban que se les atravesaba en su camino, también empezaron a destruir por placer. Evidentemente, a la naturaleza no le hizo mucha gracia, se vio seriamente dañada y se alió con los magos. Consiguieron reducirles hasta un grupo más o menos pequeño, ellos también tuvieron un gran número de bajas. Al final se atraparon a los principales cabecillas de los elfos y se les condenó a restablecer los daños causados a la naturaleza, a los humanos y a los magos. Cuando hubieron terminado, se les maldijo para que siempre sirvieran a los magos y no tuvieran pensamientos propios de destrucción, se les prohibió interceder para así mantener un equilibrio entre lo bueno y lo malo. Por eso mismo, ellos sirven a toda clase de magos, buenos o malos, pero como sólo quedaron en su día los más poderosos, la tradición se ha forjado en que los elfos domésticos sólo sirven en casas de grandes magos

- ¿Cómo es que eso no viene en Historia de la Magia? – Preguntó Hermione asombrada

- Pues porque como viven entre nosotros, no se quiere que las nuevas generaciones odien a los elfos domésticos, ellos no tuvieron la culpa del todo. Su inteligencia no está del todo desarrollada y se les otorgó demasiado poder, con lo que la reacción fue la normal y ahora que lo pienso, eso mismo es lo que le debe pasar a Voldemort, debe ser tontito del todo

- Jajajajajajaja

- Jejeje ¡Ese sí es un buen razonamiento! – dijo Arabella

- Aun así, yo creo que los elfos que viven ahora con nosotros, no harían esas barbaridades – dijo Ginny inocentemente

- ¿Quién sabe? Algunos viven con los mortífagos y les gusta ¿Te imaginas que liberen su poder con los mismos ideales que sus amos? – razonó Arabella

- Sí, claro visto así- Hermione asentía

- Hablando de mortífagos ¿Sabéis que me ha dicho Draco Malfoy hoy en las escaleras? – Ginny estaba sonrojada

- ¿Qué?

- "Vaya, vaya, vaya, señorita Weasley, está usted muy cambiada este año, casi no se le nota la pobreza, si estuviera conmigo la llenaría de regalos para igualar su belleza"

- ¿QUEEEE? NO SE LO DIGAS A TU HERMANO O LE MATA – Hermione no daba crédito a sus oídos

- Mucho cuidado con él, Ginny, no es persona de fiar y te puede engatusar con malas artes – A Emy no le gustaba aquel muchacho

- Lo sé, me quedé cortada y me fui corriendo

- Pues la próxima vez que te diga algo, hazle frente y contéstale que no se hizo la miel para la boca del burro - Arabella se reía a carcajadas y al oírlo las otras también

- ¿Por qué las relaciones con los hombres son siempre tan difíciles? ¿Es que no saben decidirse? Por ejemplo Ron, tu hermano no para de meterse conmigo por lo de Krum, pero sin embrago si me roza un pelo le dan los mil males y se aparta como alma que lleva el diablo ¡Será la edad! – Hermione lo dijo medio enfadada

- Pues no te pienses, cuando se hacen mayores tampoco lo tienen muy claro, por ejemplo... Remus – Arabella lo decía con nostalgia

- ¿Remus? Ya me olía yo algo – Emy sonreía

- Pues haríais muy buena pareja – Hermione también sonreía

- No se decide por su "problemilla" y francamente a mí da igual, prefiero estar con él tres semanas y una no, que ninguna, pero él no se da cuenta o no sé si no quiere darse cuenta

- No creo, Arabella – consoló Ginny – Será que no quiere que sufras

- Sufro de todas formas por no poder estar con él ¿Y vosotras que me contáis?

- Pues por mi parte estoy convencida que pierdo el tiempo con Ron, nunca se lanzará a decir lo que siente, a ser decidido, atrevido, cariñoso, romántico, tierno y sutil. Sin embargo, me encanta su sentido del humor, sus cabreos y piques, me abruma su valentía y lealtad, pero me enfurece su cabezonería y tozudez, podría decir que el caballo blanco de Santiago es negro y no inmutarse. ¿Qué le voy a hacer? Él es así, quizá con el tiempo...

- Yo creo que hay hombres que no se dan cuenta que una ya no lleva pañales, ni juega con muñecas – decía Ginny con resignación

- ¡Ay, chicas! Paciencia, el panoli de mi sobrino se dará cuenta tarde o temprano y si no acabáis juntos, él se lo perderá ¡pero me gustaría tanto! Y tú no te preocupes, Mione, Ron está coladito por tus huesos pero le asusta la idea, me apuesto el cuello... Aunque siento decirte que los hombres no suelen cambiar y tampoco es bueno hacerles cambiar – Emy la abrazaba como a su hermana pequeña

- ¿Y tú? – preguntó Hermione

- ¿Yo? Estoy enamorada del mismo que Ginny, que le voy a hacer si la prefiere a ella...

- Eso son evasivas, Profesora Martín – dijo Arabella

- Eso, eso

- Yo nunca he estado segura que llegara a ser amor lo que sentí, pero conozco a la perfección el dolor. Se me rompió el corazón cuando él se cruzó en mi camino, no me dio tiempo a amar sino a sufrir, no puedo decir nada más que eso... No sé que fue lo que pasó, sólo sé que me maldijo para no poder conocer el amor en otro hombre

- Lo que dices es muy triste ¿Ni siquiera ahora, con Harry a tu lado y tu vida encaminada, te sientes con fuerzas de empezar a plantearte un nuevo amor?

- No, Arabella, se lo llevó todo con él. Por favor hoy no quiero hablar de ello, además ya son la tres de la madrugada y mañana tengo invitados ¿Recordáis?

- Hombres

- Hombres

- Hombres - dijeron Ginny, Hermione y Arabella

- Sirius... – susurró Emy - Hasta mañana, chicas


	9. En la Torre sur

9. En la Torre sur

- ¿Se puede saber dónde se habrán metido estas? – Harry paseaba de adelante atrás impaciente

- Le pregunté a Parvati y parece ser que Hermione no ha dormido en su cama anoche - contestó Ron que llegaba de las habitaciones de las chicas

- ¿Le preguntaste a la compañera de tu hermana?

- Sí y ella tampoco ha dormido en su cama, cuando la vea se la va cargar, te lo juro

- Pues vámonos a la torre, no espero más, ya irán ellas

Los amigos se marcharon de la sala común, atravesaron los pasillos y llegaron al cuadro de Los Cuatro Fundadores.

- Rayo de luz – dijo Harry

Cuando iban a llamar a la puerta se abrió y apareció Dobby vestido con una especie de uniforme bien conjuntado.

- Señor Harry Potter ¿Qué tal está?

- Bien, Dobby ¿Qué haces aquí... vestido así?

- Winky y yo nos ocupamos de las habitaciones de la Profesora Martín, señor, ella es una gran ama, siempre tan contenta y amable, estamos tan agradecidos que nos haya elegido a nosotros...

- Estoy seguro, Dobby ¿Sabes si mi hermana y Hermione han venido?

- Sí, señor. Ellas han pasado la noche con el ama, están todas durmiendo en la cama de la señorita

- ¿Estás seguro? – Harry estaba alucinado

- Bueno, señor, yo no entro nunca en su habitación, es Winky quien se ocupa de ello y me lo acaba de decir... pero pasen, no se queden ahí... yo tengo que ir a la cocina, en un momento les traigo el desayuno para todos, pasen, pasen...

Harry y Ron entraron a una sala grande, maravillosamente decorada. Dentro de los enormes muros de piedras que la rodeaban, la habitación había sido ataviada con muebles modernos y parecía que allí no hubiera ni un solo elemento de magia. Harry sabía que Emy prefería la decoración más mediterránea, por su influencia española y estaba claro que había conseguido un toque muy especial y distinguido. En la pared alargada de la derecha había una estantería, con molduras finas y sin adornos tallados, repleta de libros. Si te acercabas, sólo algunos pocos trataban de magia. Delante había dos sofás enfrentados, dos butacas en los extremos y en medio una mesa de centro con dos grandes ceniceros llenos de flores secas que olían muy bien y una pila de revistas de decoración y de moda. En la otra pared de la izquierda había un gran aparador con un espejo encima que parecía ampliar la sala, encima del mueble había puestos una serie de candelabros y muchas velas de todos los tamaños y de los diferentes tonos de los colores del sofá, azul y beige. Enfrente del aparador se presentaba una mesa rectangular bastante grande con ocho sillas alrededor, todo los muebles se veían que eran de la misma serie y en madera clara muy bonita. Una enorme alfombra de lana en color beige se centraba en la sala y se extendía hasta la gran chimenea. En las paredes no había cuadros, sino fotografías grandes de paisajes y barcos en tono sepia y blanco y negro, era un lugar muy acogedor y se notaba muy personal.

- Buenas días, señores, el ama me pidió que la despertara si ustedes llegaban y ella aún no se ha levantado

- No te preocupes, Winky, ya me ocupo yo, que soy su sobrino, de hacerlo...

- Pero, señor, de ninguna manera puedo permitir eso, ella necesita una intimidad...

- Si no mal me equivoco no está sola en el cuarto ¿Verdad?

- Así es, señor, la profesora Figg, la joven Weasley, la señorita Granger y la profesora Martín, han pasado juntas la noche, hablando de sus cosas. Así he sido informada de esta situación y si usted me lo permite, será Winky quien las despierte

- De ningún modo, no te preocupes, nosotros estaremos encantados... de ver esa espléndida imagen – Y sin decir más, Ron arrastró a Harry y fueron a la que suponían la habitación de Emy, al fondo de la sala y a la derecha, abrieron la puerta y casi se caen al suelo al ver a cuatro mujeres en una cama enorme durmiendo como angelitos. Todas vestían camisones de tirantes de telas suaves y brillantes, dormían plácidamente sin saber que tenían a dos espectadores sonrojados de pies a cabeza

- Les digo que ya les despierto yo, VÁYANSE DEL CUARTO

- ¿Qué pasa? AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH - bostezó Emy

- Ama, su sobrino y su joven amigo ya han llegado

- ¿Pero qué hora es?

- Son la diez y media de la mañana, ama

- Chicas, chicas, despertaros, Harry y Ron ya están aquí, nos hemos quedado dormidas. Diles que en diez minutos salimos y si eres tan amable consigue desayuno para todos

- Sí, ama, ya he mandado a Dobby a la cocina a por ello

- Gracias, Winky, eres la mejor

- Es mi deber, ama

Winky se dirigió a la sala, pero vio que los muchachos no estaban allí. Ellos se guiaron por el resto de las estancias. Una puerta al lado del aparador y la mesa de comedor mostraba una cocina completa, con todos los elementos de menaje para cocinar cualquier cosa, pero no había ningún frigorífico, ni lavavajillas, ni lavadora, ni microondas, la cocina era de gas, eso sí, había una despensa llena de alimentos y conservas. También había una mesa y cuatro sillas, evidentemente todo muy bien decorado, con adornos en estanterías y cuadros con muchos colores en las paredes. Harry se fijó bien en el reloj y se rió.

- Ron, mira esto, la pillina de mi tía tiene un reloj como el de tu madre - en el se veía cuatro agujas y podían marcar siete opciones: "En Clase", "En Hogwarts", "Torre Gryffindor", "Terrenos de Hogwarts", "Bosque Prohibido", "Hogsmeade", "EN PELIGRO"

- Está claro que eso nos deja en una situación delicada...

- Bueno ella no me ha prohibido tener aventuras, pero me ha dejado claro que tenga mucho cuidado, no creo que sea para echarnos la bronca sino para tenernos controlados, por si acaso

- Vamos a ver que hay en las otras puertas

Abrieron la puerta contigua, era una habitación completamente vacía con las paredes pintadas en blanco y el suelo en la misma madera que el salón.

- Creo que esta está reservada para ti... por lo menos te va a dejar decorarla como quieras – se quejó Ron pensando en su habitación de La Madriguera

La puerta de al lado de la habitación de Emy era el baño. Aquello era flipante, una bañera enorme, un gran espejo encima del lavabo y dos estanterías con puertas de cristal a los lados. Tenían botes de sales, aceites y una infinidad de cremas de todo tipo. Había muchos juegos de toallas bordadas de colores suaves en los estantes de abajo, evidentemente todo muy bien puesto y decorado. En una de las paredes había otra puerta que en ese momento se abrió.

- ¡Uy, lo siento! No sabía que estabais en el baño – Ginny estaba roja de los pies a la cabeza

- No te preocupes sólo lo estábamos viendo, ya te dejamos tranquila, perdónanos – Harry también se había sonrojado, Ginny parecía una preciosa mujercita con ese tipo de camisón de raso fino

- Ya hablaré contigo cuando salgas y me vas a oír – le dijo Ron enfadado

Salieron de allí e intentaron abrir la otra puerta que estaba a su izquierda, justo al lado de la chimenea, pero estaba cerrada.

- Veo que tu tía se cuida muy bien, Harry

- Ya lo creo, no la falta de nada, pero ¿Por qué no se podrá abrir esta puerta?

- Nunca he conseguido abrirla, ya se lo preguntaré a Dumbledore – Emy apareció en la sala vestida con vaqueros, camisa y deportivas

- Cuando te vistes así parece que tienes nuestra edad – Harry fue a darla por fin un beso

- Claro, cariño, tu tía se conserva de maravilla, además ¿Qué tienes que decir? Soy muy joven, no un bebé, pero sí joven – Achuchó a su sobrino y le revolvió el pelo

- O sea, Emy nos está llamando bebes, Harry... ¿y tú no vas a hacer nada? Pues me tendré que defender yo solo. Que sepa usted, Profesora Martín, que ya somos unos hombres hechos y derechos. Nuestras experiencias lo demuestran y podríamos enfrentarnos hasta con un dragón – Ron se pavoneaba delante de Emy en plan de broma

- No me cabe la menor duda que es así, señor Weasley, no puedo evitar ver delante de mí a hombre alto, apuesto, decidido, sin temores y con un gran carisma. Incluso me estoy planteando intentar ligar con usted, estoy segura que si no teme a un dragón, no temerá a una mujer ¿verdad? – Emy se lo había dicho insinuándose de forma sexy, en plan de broma

Ron estaba paralizado por la abrumadora respuesta de la joven, él creía que Emy era preciosa y con la ropa que llevaba parecía una muchacha de su edad provocándole, lo cual le hizo subir los colores, hasta parecía que le salía humo por las orejas.

- Ya decía yo que Ron venía muy atrevido esta mañana ¡Ves, Emy! No me equivoqué – Hermione lo vio todo desde el quicio de la puerta y se partía de risa

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿De qué habláis? – Ginny ya vestida con el uniforme llegaba a la sala

- ¡Eso! Con vosotras queríamos hablar ¿Por qué habéis dormido aquí? ¿No ibais a la habitación de las chicas a estudiar? – Preguntó Harry inquisitivamente

- Bueno, han venido a una habitación de una chica, a estudiar lo que se dice a estudiar... pues como no sea comportamiento humano, no hemos estudiado nada más – Emy quería proteger a sus amigas, pero no le gustaba mentir

- Es que... pues nosotras... Emy propuso... – Hermione no sabía si debía decir que se reunían los viernes por la noche

- Sí, nosotras quedamos... los viernes... – Ginny tampoco sabía si debía decirlo

- ¡BUENOS DÍAS! Emy, es tardisímo, Remus se estará preguntando dónde estoy. Había quedado ayer con él para probar unas pociones, así que no me puedo quedar a desayunar. El viernes que viene volvemos a reunirnos ¿no, chicas? – Arabella ya vestida iba hacia la puerta, la abrió y esperó la respuesta

- POR SUPUESTO – dijeron todas

- Entonces, adiós chicas, esta noche me lo he pasado genial... ¡Ah, hola, chicos! Que tengáis un buen día

Harry y Ron se miraban alucinando ¿Qué es lo que hacían las cuatro en la habitación de Emy los viernes?

- ¿Nos puede alguien explicar qué pasa aquí?– preguntó Harry

- Nada, no tiene importancia, las cuatro nos reunimos los viernes para hablar de cosas de chicas y ayer Dumbledore nos dio permiso para pasar toda la noche juntas y no las dos horas que solemos estar

- Así que los viernes no os veíamos y que sabíais que las habitaciones le habían quedado muy bonitas... – reprochó Harry mirando a Hermione

- Pues que sepa, señorita Weasley, que soy su hermano mayor, estoy al cargo de cuidar de su seguridad, si vuelve a no informarme de sus escapadas tendré que avisar a mamá y te mandará un Howler tan grande que le oirán en Hogsmeade

- ¿Cómo él que mamá te mandó a ti por lo del coche...?

- ¿Contestona, eh? – Ron echaba chispas

- Déjala en paz, ya te ha dicho Emy que nos había dado permiso Dumbledore – reprochó Hermione

- A ti nadie te ha dado vela en este entierro – le dijo Ron

- Lo que te pasa es que te mueres de envidia por no haber estado en la fiesta ¡Cómo siempre te quieres enterar de todo! – contestó Hermione

- Prefiero no haberme enterado y tener hoy una cara descansada y fresca, no como tú, que te llegan las ojeras a los pies

- Eso es mentira tengo la cara perfectamente, pero si te refieres a descansada y fresca... efectivamente pareces una lechuga

- ¡QUEEEE! Mira, doña perfecta, yo soy un tío apuesto, alto, decidido, sin temores y con gran carisma...

- ¡Que te has creído tú eso! Te estaban tomando el pelo, tú que sabrás de belleza...

- Pues más que tú seguro, sé que Fleur Delacour es preciosa...

- Ya salió esa ¡Cómo no la ibas a mencionar! Sólo has tardado un mes... ya me extrañaba a mí...

- ¿Celosa?

- ¿Quién, yo? Para nada, sin embargo... a mí me gustan los hombres altos, con espaldas anchas, que pueden salvar a una chica en apuros, que estén pendientes de ella, que le digan cosas tiernas y románticas... como Viktor Krum

Mientras Ron y Hermione se peleaban había llegado Dobby con el desayuno. Ginny, Harry y Emy se comían unos bollos mientras Harry le elogiaba las habitaciones y le preguntaba sobre qué habría detrás de la puerta.

- A ESE NI LE MENCIONES, HERMIONE – Ron estaba chillando y estaba muy nervioso. Llamó la atención de todos

- BUENO, YA ESTÁ BIEN DE PELEAS ESTA MAÑANA O SINO, NOS VAMOS TODOS CADA UNO POR SU LADO... Sentaros a desayunar y relajaros, después planearemos qué hacer hoy - Emy se había puesto muy seria, con el consiguiente asombro de todos, pero luego terminó diciéndolo con su ternura habitual

Desayunaron todos y se calmaron. A la hora ya se estaban riendo con las bromas y chistes de Ron. Emy les contó el plan que tenía para los talleres de los sábados por la mañana y les consultó qué clases se podrían dar semana sí, semana no, ya que quería alternarlos con jornadas de ocio como el cine. Ron estaba interesadísimo en qué películas iba a poner.

- O sea, que el próximo sábado hay película en gran pantalla ¿cuál será? Porque te puedo dar algunas sugerencias como por ejemplo Terminator...

- Pero Ron, si pone esa peli solo irán los chicos – dijo Ginny

- ¿Y?

- ¿Cómo que y? Pues que se trata de que vayan todos - dijo Hermione

- Sí, Ron, no creo que sea la mejor peli para empezar – Harry dio la razón a su amiga

- ¿Qué os parece Minority Report? – Consultó Ginny – Es una película de acción pero también tiene fondo romántico

- Eso es una gran idea, Ginny - contestó Emy

- Sí, a mí me gustaría verla – dijo Harry

- Además esta protagonizada por Tom Cruise – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y qué pasa? – preguntó Ron enfadado

- Pues, Ron ¡Qué está buenísimo! – se río Emy

- Entiendo

A Ron, no se le había quitado de la cabeza lo que había dicho antes Hermione de Krum y tampoco como había reaccionado ante el comentario ¿Por qué se tenía siempre que comportar así ante la idea de que hubiesen estado juntos? ¿Es que Hermione estaba enamorada del jugador de quidditch? Ella no podía gustarle ese armario de hombre, no, se negaba a creer eso, pero si era verdad que él era muy romántico, entonces quizá Hermione... sí estuviese colada por él. No quería amargar la fiesta a nadie, así que decidió intentar olvidar lo sucedió, pero encima ahora le venían con Tom Cruise ¿Qué tenía ese tío que no tuvieran los demás? A él le parecía un canijo y medio birojo, no entendía que veían en él, simplemente no lo entendía.

- Bueno, entonces hecho, conseguiré la película y la pondré el sábado. El lunes lo pongo en el tablón de anuncios de todas las casas. Estoy emocionada, espero que vaya mucha gente – Dijo Emy

- Por supuesto, eso dalo por hecho, por lo menos con Gryffindor – dijo Harry con toda confianza - ¿Sabes que tienes revolucionado al colegio?

- Sí, las chicas hablan de tu elegancia y creo que alguna ya ha empezado a imitarte – Hermione le parecía muy reprochable ese tipo de comportamiento

- Y eso que tengo que ir con estas ropas...

- ¿Qué tienen de malo? - Preguntó Ginny

- A Emy le parece que los magos estamos muy retrasados en avances tecnológicos y moda – Explicó Harry a Ginny

- En cierta manera es correcto, la mayoría de los que están aquí no saben qué es un ordenador y con respecto a la ropa... pues sí, parecen de otra época, aunque he de reconocer que el uniforme es muy cómodo – Aclaró Hermione

- ¿Y para qué quiere un mago saber que es un ordenador? – Ron defendía su postura

- Pues para navegar por Internet y poder comprar las entradas del cine – se rió Harry mientras miraba a Emy que sonreía recordando

- Hay infinidad de utilidades para el ordenador, Harry, puedes hacer trabajos, crearte bases de datos con las cosas que más te interesen, investigar en Internet, conocer museos de forma interactiva, chatear o mandar email con gente de todo el mundo... – estaba claro que Hermione tenía uno en casa

- ¿Chatear, email, qué es eso? – preguntó Ginny

- Es conversar escribiendo a través del ordenador que está conectado a Internet – Explicó Emy - ¿sabéis que esto me está dando una gran idea? Voy a proponer un debate del porque los magos deberían utilizar medios avanzados como el ordenador

- ¿Tú crees que saldrá bien? Propónselo primero a Dumbledore – Harry no quería que Emy metiera la pata y se desilusionara

- Así lo haré

Después de discutir un poco por el tema, prefirieron divertirse con juegos de mesa hasta la hora de comer, que para desgracia de ellos llegó enseguida. Cuando se zamparon todo lo que les había preparado Winky, Emy les preguntó cómo habían ido las pruebas para guardián de Gryffindor y que tal con las clases especiales.

- Pues con respecto a la prueba para guardián he de decir que la cosa estaba muy reñida entre Colin Creevey y yo, paramos el mismo número de tiradas y lo hicimos muy parecido en movimiento, pero yo tenía una barredora antigua que es muy lenta y Colin lleva una Nimbus 2000. Todavía el equipo no se ha decidido y ni Harry ni mis hermanos quieren decirme nada para que no me desilusione, pero los nervios están acabando conmigo– Explicó Ron

- Yo creo que eso no es justo, para que se puedan medir de forma equitativa, los dos deberían ir en la misma escoba - Agregó Hermione

- Gracias, Hermione, has tenido una idea genial – dijo Harry

- Sí, gracias, Hermione – Ron estaba rojo de los pies a la cabeza, eso de que se pusiera a su favor, le encantaba

- ¿Y tú qué dices, Ginny? –preguntó Emy

- Ella no dice nada porque Colin le tira los tejos todo el día – dijo Ron

- No digas eso... sólo quiero mantenerme fuera de la discusión – susurró Ginny

- Por lo demás, las clases especiales van de maravilla, estamos aprendiendo muchas cosas - Hermione se dio cuenta de la situación incómoda y cambió de tema

- Sí pero no nos dejan tiempo ni para jugar una partida al ajedrez – se quejó Ron

- Sé lo que estás pensando tía y no te preocupes, de momento podemos con todo, ya veremos cuando lleguen los exámenes...


	10. Clases especiales

10. Clases especiales

Ese sábado, a las 8 de la tarde, tenían clase, pero nos les habían dicho con qué profesor, sólo que estuvieran en la sala común y la Profesora McGonagall les iría a recoger. Ginny se quedó con Emy hablando de sus cosas, comentaban tradiciones mágicas y muggles entre ellas. La jefa de la casa llegó y les guió hasta el despacho de Dumbledore.

- "Limones a montones" – esperó a que la gárgola dejara ver la escalera y dijo- El director les está esperado, pasen... – y se fue

- ¿Hoy será con Dumbledore? Eso será genial, nunca hemos tenido clase con él – Hermione estaba entusiasmada

- ¿Se puede? – Harry tocó la puerta para pedir permiso

- Adelante – Albus Dumbledore se encontraba frente a su escritorio con Fawkes a su lado – Sentaros muchachos ¿Qué tal el día con Emy?

- Genial, gracias- contestó Harry mientras acariciaba al fénix

- Tiene un apartamento encantador ¿No les parece? Es como si no tuviera nada que ver con el resto del castillo... Verdaderamente original, además tiene libros que no existen en nuestra biblioteca, eso es siempre de agradecer, uno ya no sabe qué leer

- Sí, mi tía ya se sabe que es peculiar...

- Ni que lo digas, Harry, única entre un billón – contestó el mago

- ¿Daremos hoy la clase con usted, Profesor? – preguntó Hermione, que ya no aguantaba más la curiosidad

- Sí, hoy daremos una clase un poco especial. He estado investigando lo que pasó hace un mes y ya tengo algunas respuestas, por eso la clase de hoy será para recordar lo sucedido e intentar analizarlo

- Se refiere a cuando casi Emy y yo morimos

- Sí, a eso y a las hadas

- ¿Las hadas? ¡Ah, ya! La canción – dijo Ron

- ¿Cómo están sus hadas? ¿Tienen mucho polvo acumulado?

- Les hicimos una especie de minibosque, agrandado un poco los tarros, y viven allí. Cuando llega la noche el tarro muestra una cantidad, pero al día siguiente no hay rastro de polvo alguno y vuelta a empezar - Explicó Ron

- El lunes por la mañana se termina el trabajo y la verdad es que es una pena, por que me he encariñado mucho con ella, incluso mi gato Crookshanks juega con el hada - se apenaba Hermione

- ¿Ya han descubierto el secreto?

- Eso creemos, aunque no estamos seguros, pero ¿a qué canción se refiere Ron? – Preguntó Harry que no recordaba ninguna canción del hada

Dumbledore explicó lo que había sucedido hacía un mes al muchacho y como había reaccionado, pero él estaba convencido que era porque Emy ya se encontraba en los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- Yo apunté parte de la canción porque me pareció preciosa y lo que tengo escrito me lo sé de memoria – dijo orgullosa Hermione

- ¿La podría repetir? Quizá de lo que se acuerde usted es lo me falte a mí – dijo Dumbledore

El mar y la tierra,

El fuego y el aire

Te darán paz.

Tú eres el guardián,

Tú eres la respuesta.

Sueña con el amor

De quien más te venera.

La luna en noche,

El sol en día

Te protege de cualquier

Mal que hay en tu vida.

- Siempre que la digo me parece una nana, pero no me acuerdo de más, lo siento - se disculpó la muchacha

- ¡Qué buen equipo hacemos, señorita Granger! Yo recuerdo el resto

Escucha mi canción,

Siente mi presencia,

Huele el aroma

De mi mágica existencia.

No temas por el presente,

Olvida el pasado ya,

El futuro sólo existe

Para quien traiga la paz.

En ti confiamos

Las muchas criaturas

Que de la magia vivimos.

No te rindas ahora,

El amor está al llegar.

Tus sentimientos son fuertes.

Tú eres el guardián.

- Creo que la voy a escribir entera por si acaso se nos vuelve a olvidar – se dispuso Hermione y en un pergamino redactó la canción

- ¿Eso es lo que me cantó el hada a mí?

- Sí, así es, nos dejó a todos con la boca abierta, te puedo asegurar que ese momento fue increíble – le explicó Ron

- Lo fue, cierto. Deberíais analizar la canción, estoy seguro que es un mensaje profético. Con respecto al sufrimiento que padecisteis, os puedo asegurar que lo volveréis a sufrir si os alejáis más de lo debido. Emy y tú estáis atados por un lazo invisible que os mantiene unidos en cuerpo y alma. Si el lazo se estirara demasiado, se rompería y moriríais. No solamente es un lazo familiar, si no de sangre - magia y parece ser que por el momento no puede quitarse, así que la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos permanecerá en el castillo el tiempo que tú estés en él – Sonrió Dumbledore viendo la satisfacción de Harry - Esta situación tiene unos inconvenientes importantes, si por alguna casualidad Voldemort vuelve a usar el truco del traslador, quedarías seriamente dañado por la distancia, aunque creo que Emy puede sentir donde tú estás, pero como esa situación no se ha dado, no tenemos la total seguridad

- Entiendo, vamos, que tenga cuidado con lo que toco

- Efectivamente. Como ya os he dicho hay que encontrar el origen de estas dos circunstancias, la canción y el lazo invisible. Sé que es una tarea más, pero estoy seguro que hallareis la solución. Ahora quiero que me demostréis los avances obtenidos en este mes

- Hemos aprendido cinco formas nuevas de defendernos, cuatro hechizos y una poción – le indicó Ron

- Sí, la poción "Impremeabilus Corpem" es para prevenir, cuando sabes que vas a estar en peligro. Nos costó un poco sacarla, pero con la ayuda final de Arabella lo conseguimos – dijo Hermione

- Nos costó cincuenta puntos de Gryffindor- reprochó Harry

- Bueno, el Profesor Snape tiene sus métodos, no voy a decir que sean los correctos pero los alumnos acaban con un buen nivel en pociones, que es de lo que se trata – Dumbledore le defendió

- Aún así, creo que era un poco inútil, los ingredientes son prácticamente imposibles de conseguir hasta que no seamos magos autorizados – puntualizó Ron – Pero las que hemos hecho las ha guardado la Profesora Figg y entre los tres no ha dado para seis ocasiones

- Excelente ¿Qué hechizos podéis mostrarme?

- El "Expecto Patronum" fue el primero que vimos. Hemos aprendido que no sólo sirve para los dementores sino para las criaturas que como ellos se alimentan de nuestras energías o magia - Explicó Harry

- ¿Pueden hacerme una demostración cada uno?

- Claro – dijo Hermione, agitó la varita y dijo – "Expecto Patronum" – de ella salió una luz blanca muy intensa que comenzó a adoptar una forma de caballo, pero con alas. Era un caballo alado blanco con gran pelaje, como Pegaso

- Realmente precioso señorita Granger, excelente – Albus se asombró de la fuerza de la chica

- "Expecto Patronum" – dijo Harry – de la varita salió una potente luz que tomó la forma de un enorme ciervo con una cornamenta fuerte, retorcida y alta

- ¡Cómo no, Harry! Tu Patronum es digno de ti – exclamó el director – Magnifico ¿y tú, Ronald?

- Es que las veces que lo he intentado se me ha quedado en humo espeso y alargado, eso sí mucho humo... la verdad es que me da vergüenza fallar delante de usted – dijo bajando la cabeza muy rojo

- Yo creo que es que quiere sacar algo tan grande que no termina de tomar forma, pero estoy segura que lo conseguirá, Director – Hermione lo defendía con mucha confianza

Los muchachos se la quedaron mirando. Harry pensó "está claro que Hermione es incondicional" y Ron "otra vez me ha defendido, no me lo puedo creer".

- Pues yo sí que estoy seguro que hoy Ronald conseguirá perfectamente su Patronum, así que si me hace el favor, pruébelo – dijo Dumbledore

- Está bien, allá va – Ron sacó su varita y se dispuso a realizar el hechizo - "Expecto Patronum" – poco a poco fue saliendo un humo que se fue haciendo más denso

- En tu interior esta la forma déjala salir sin miedo, concéntrate con todas tu fuerzas, no tengas miedo – dijo suavemente el anciano al muchacho

Salió una gran hilera de humo, Ron cerró los ojos y en su interior visualizó un gran dragón rojo con escamas brillantes, poco a poco los demás veían como se formaba la criatura y estaban alucinados de lo grande y definida que era. Ron abrió los ojos y entonces lo vio. Un enorme dragón brillante volaba delante de él protegiéndolo de todo mal. Suavemente Ron se relajó y el dragón se convirtió en humo para luego desaparecer.

- ¿Habéis visto eso? – dijo Ron todo orgulloso

- ¡ERA GENIAL, RON, FELICIDADES! – Exclamaba Hermione

- Sí, has conseguido un increíble Patronum, Ron, eso tiene que significar algo – le animó Harry

- Y así es, señor Potter, su amigo da claras muestras de una fuerza interior muy poderosa. Muy bien, señor Weasley

- Gracias, gracias a todos, estoy muy contento por haberlo logrado

- Bien ¿Qué más hechizos han practicado? – preguntó el director

- El siguiente ha sido el espejo reflectante "Reflexus Magia" no funciona con las maldiciones imperdonables pero sí con los ataques directos un poco más débiles – dijo Ron

- Está bien, probemos. Os lanzaré un hechizo y tendréis que repelerle. No diré a quien se le mando así que poneros delante de mí y estar atentos – los tres hicieron lo que les mandaron

- "Locomotor Mortis" – el primero se lanzó directo a Hermione, pero rápidamente dijo – "Rictusempra" a Ron – "Expelliarmus" – ese lo dirigió a Harry

El resultado fue bueno pero no excelente. Hermione lanzó el "Reflexus Magia", salió como un chorro de agua flotante y circular de su varita y el hechizo rebotó en él pero lo mandó bajo y a la derecha. Ron hizo lo mismo pero el suyo se dirigió al techo explotando allí. Sin embargo, Harry lo devolvió recto desarmando al anciano.

- Bueno no ha estado mal, solo Harry me ha devuelto el hechizo, pero no os ha llegado ninguno que era el objetivo

- ¿Por qué Harry le ha devuelto y nosotros no? – Preguntó Hermione enojada

- Hay que tener la concentración suficiente para mantener el espejo y la habilidad para devolverle en la dirección que deseas. A ver si me explico... es como golpear una bludger dirigiéndola al contrincante que tú quieras ¿Lo entendéis? Ahora poneros enfrentados formando un triángulo y sin decir a quien vais a atacar, luego defenderos lanzando el hechizo

Los tres se prestaron al entrenamiento y cuando estuvieron preparados lanzaron los ataques. Tenían que ser muy rápidos, ya que tendrían que decir el hechizo protector inmediatamente. Pero pasó que los dos chicos lanzaron el hechizo a Hermione y ésta se lo lanzó a Harry, que al ver lo que pasaba, no reaccionó suficientemente rápido para formar su escudo y recibió el hechizo de Hermione y los rebotados por ella. Ron estaba atónito. Él estaba convencido que Hermione le lanzaría el hechizo a él, pero no fue así y se sintió muy culpable por haberle lanzado el suyo. Harry estaba tendido en el suelo producto de las tres maldiciones. Albus se acercó al muchacho y los deshizo.

- Bien, esta vez ha salido peor que antes, os habéis dejado llevar por los sentimientos, es normal, sois amigos. Hermione tranquila, Harry ya está bien, un poco cansado pero bien – al director la escena le había parecido muy graciosa

- Lo siento, Harry, de verdad, tendría que haberlos desviado lejos de ti... todo fue muy rápido – se veía a la chica muy nerviosa

- No te preocupes, lo has hecho fantástico – dijo Harry

- Yo no... quería... si lo hubiese sabido... yo no...

- No te preocupes, Ron, no salí dañada

- Bueno, este hechizo deberías practicarle más a menudo, pasemos al resto – Dumbledore quería romper la incomodidad del ambiente

Cuando llegaron las diez de la noche habían repasado los hechizos aprendidos ese mes y sabían cual de ellos tenían que potenciar. Se despidieron del director para ir a cenar algo y volver a la sala común, aquella sesión les había dejado agotados.

- Recordar que debéis practicar los que no hayan salido bien y que tenéis que investigar el significado de la canción. Mañana podréis descansar, no va a ver clases especiales, cuidaros

- Adiós

- Adiós

- Adiós y gracias, profesor – se despidió Harry

Cuando bajaron a cenar, casi todos los alumnos ya estaban en sus respectivas salas. En la mesa de Gryffindor había muy pocos chicos, pero entre ellos se encontraba Ginny y Colin sentados juntos cenando y hablando. Los tres se acercaron a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal estáis? ¿De donde venís, se os ve mala cara? - preguntó Colin

- Cansados

- Sí, yo cenaré algo y me voy a la cama, estoy rendida, entre anoche y ahora me caigo de sueño

- Iré contigo, también estoy cansada – contestó Ginny

- Pensé que te gustaría ir a dar un paseo después de la cena – dijo Colin

- Mejor otro día, si no te importa

- Eso, Colin, otro día, mi hermana no debería andar por ahí sola, no quiero estar preocupado además de estar cansado

- No estaría sola, estaría conmigo

- ¿Y tú la protegerías de cualquier peligro? – se bufó Ron

- Yo daría mi vida por protegerla

- Colin... – Ginny estaba ruborizada

En ese momento entró Cho Chang y se dirigió a Harry.

- Hola

- Hola – contestaron todos

- Harry ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?

- Sí, claro... por supuesto – Harry se levantó y se alejaron hasta la puerta

- Bueno... esto no es fácil para mí, pero quería que supieras que no te culpo de nada... que podemos seguir siendo buenos... conocidos... ya me entiendes ¿verdad? – Cho estaba ruborizada y le miraba con un brillo en los ojos

- Gracias, Cho. Para mí es muy importante que me digas esto – Harry estaba ensimismado mirándola, nunca la había visto tan bonita. Ella iba un curso por encima de él pero en ese mismo instante una fuerza lo arrastraba a decir lo que sentía – Cho, tú has sido la primera y única chica en la que me he fijado y sé que te iba bien con Cedric. Quiero que sepas que lo respetaba y que nunca he querido que nada malo pasara. Estoy harto de que Voldemort aparte a la gente que aprecio de mi alrededor. No sé si puedes entenderme, pero te agradezco de corazón tus palabras

- Harry, eres un sol, no te preocupes por mí, ya he aprendido que la vida tiene que continuar. Sé por todo lo que has pasado y admiro tu valentía... quizá al siguiente baile podamos ir juntos...

- Eso seria genial, no te decepcionaré, este verano he aprendido a bailar y me encantaría que fueses mi pareja

- Bueno pues entonces lo dicho, ya nos veremos por ahí o en el próximo partido cuando encuentre la snitch antes que tú... - se reía la muchacha

- Eso ya lo veremos, hasta entonces – Harry se despidió con una sonrisa y volvió con sus amigos

- ¿Que te ha dicho? – preguntó Ron nada mas sentarse

- Hemos estado hablando de lo de Cedric y le he dicho lo que sentía y me ha respondido que al próximo baile vayamos juntos ¿Te lo puedes creer? Al fin voy a ir con ella a algún baile...

- ¡Ay! Ginny ¿Has sido tú? – dijo Hermione – Ah, sí... ya entiendo... si nos disculpáis, nosotras nos vamos ya a la cama, estamos rendidas – Hermione se levantó y se fue con Ginny, que ni siquiera se despidió

- ¿Qué les pasa? – preguntó Harry

- Nada, nada – contestó Ron. Se había dado cuenta que ese comentario le habría dolido a su hermana, pero él no quería meterse en donde no lo llamaban, así que prefirió no comentar nada


	11. Adiós a las hadas

11. Adiós a las hadas

- No sería estupendo que la pequeña Weasley volviera a caer en manos del lado oscuro – Draco sonreía de forma fría, pero sus ojos le brillaban intensamente - ¿Verdad que sería un duro golpe para los Gryffindor que una de sus bellezas se enamorara de un Slytherin? Si he de ser franco, no me importaría ser quien le hiciera el favor ¿Entendéis? – Draco se reía a carcajadas con sus dos inseparables amigos

- Estoy seguro que tú lo conseguirás – dijo Goyle mientras engullían el desayuno

- Sí, seguro que tú puedes – dijo Crabbe con la boca llena

- Da asco ver como os repetís, porque sois perros fieles sino ya me habría deshecho de vosotros – Draco miraba a la última mesa del Gran Comedor. Enfrente de él se encontraba Ginny Weasley, con su cabello rojo ardiente, su piel de porcelana y aquellos ojos castaños que reflejaban la intensidad de su pelo. Se había convertido en una chica muy atractiva, él no era el único que lo veía así. Sabía que Ginny era una pieza muy cotizada en todas las casas, los muchachos, incluso los de años superiores, se habían fijado en ella, realmente era un bombón delicioso a la vista y él no iba a parar hasta probarlo – esa Gryffindor caerá en mis brazos ¡LO JURO!

- ¿Y cómo se supone que esa mosquita muerta va a caer en tus redes? – Parkinson había oído el comentario de su amado Draco Malfoy y estaba que echaba chispas

- A ti eso no te importa, lárgate de mi presencia, Pansy

- ¿Por qué no te fijas mejor en lo que tienes delante de tus narices, Draco?

- ¿No te referirás a ti, verdad? Sería como comparar a un rey con un gitano

- Ya quisieras que esta gitana estuviera contigo ¡tú te lo pierdes, Draco! – se dio la media vuelta y se marchó

- Permíteme que dude de ello... – se burló Draco – Esta noche tendré mi primer acercamiento con la dama, a ver cómo reacciona, estoy seguro que su amado Potter no la hace caso y se sentirá muy sola... eso es justo lo que haré... consolarla y adularla hasta que caiga en mis brazos

Llegó la clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y se dirigieron a la cabaña de Hagrid con sus hadas. Todos los alumnos de quinto curso de las casas de Gryffindor y Slytherin esperaban ser quien más polvo de hadas hubiese sacado pero, como se mantenía invisible, nadie tenía ni idea de quién podría ser el vencedor.

- No os lo he dicho antes, pero me muero de ganas de ganar yo – dijo Hermione camino a la clase

- ¿Qué deseo pedirías? – preguntó Ron

- No lo puedo decir, es muy personal

- El mío no se puede cumplir así que me da igual ganar o no – dijo Harry, vio que sus dos amigos lo miraban con pena – No os pongáis así, ya tendríais que tener superado lo del pobre chico huérfano, y tú Ron ¿qué pedirías?

- Yo tampoco lo puedo decir – dijo rojo de los pies a la cabeza

- Buenos días. Hoy se presentan, como espero ya sepan todos, los trabajos sobre las hadas y como tiene que ser algo privado para que no se copien los que no hayan descubierto su secreto, os mandaré pasar a la cabaña uno a uno y al final de la clase diré las notas de los trabajos y el ganador del deseo – Hagrid subió las escaleras de su cabaña y fue llamando por orden alfabético a los alumnos

- ¡Qué rabia! seguro que soy el último – dijo Ron – por lo menos tendré tiempo de jugar un rato mas con mi hada – se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a chinchar de broma a su hermosa hada

- Sí, ahora que lo dices, tiene su ventaja estar de los últimos – Harry se sentó al lado de Ron

Hermione hizo lo mismo y sacó una especie de minichocolatina y un dedal, lo llenó de agua de una pequeña cantimplora y las tres hadas se sentaron a comer. Harry sin pensar lo que decía dijo:

- ¿Por qué me cantaste esa canción?

Entonces las hadas comenzaron a volar alrededor de Harry y, una a una, formaban las frases:

- Tú eres...

- el guardián...

- Te rige...

- un destino...

- Debes saber...

- que tienes un...

- deber para...

- con todos...

- Tomar conciencia...

- es tu obligación...

- Que ellos ayuden...

- también lo es...

- Formáis la estrecha...

- guardianes de ella...

- Todos sois...

- la misma luz...

- pero cada uno...

- con su misión...

- Hay que esperar...

- a que llegue...

- el nuevo año...

- La estrecha brillará

- cada día mucho más...

Las hadas dejaron de volar y volvieron a su comida. Hermione escribía como una loca lo que había escuchado, pero esta vez su letra era mucho mas atropellada que de costumbre.

- ¿Cuáles eran las dos últimas frases?

- La estrecha brillará cada día mucho más – dijo Harry atónito – Si antes solo teníamos una canción para descifrar, ahora tenemos dos

- Hermione Granger – Llamó Hagrid

- ¡Oh, no me he dado cuenta que era la siguiente! UN MOMENTO – pidió amablemente a su hada meterse en el tarro, recogió su mochila del suelo y se fue hacia la cabaña – Lo siento, no me di cuenta porque nombre iban

- No pasa nada – sonrió Hagrid

- Seguro que si es un Slytherin, nos hubiera quitado puntos – dijo Malfoy

- Si no quiere que se los quite a usted, cállese – dijo Hagrid con su peor cara y la voz tan tajante que parecía que cortaba

- Pasa, Hermione – Hagrid acomodó a su alumna favorita en la mesa – bueno, a ver que me traes

Hermione sacó el trabajo sobre las hadas que tenía escrito y el papel en el que había apuntado la última canción. Su trabajo estaba dentro de una carpeta y estaba dividido a su vez en dos grupos.

- Mi trabajo consiste en una investigación sobre el mundo de las hadas, sus costumbres, poderes y ventajas mágicas, las cuales ya han sido probadas y corroboradas. También he añadido un apartado de cómo las mistifican y cuales son los poderes que se las atribuye, sin llegar a ser nunca probados. Por otro lado, he desarrollado una memoria del mes que he pasado con Sabana, así se llama mi hada, consiste en sus reacciones, lo que ha comido, el tiempo que ha descansado, sus hábitos de higiene personal, su manera de divertirse, de comunicarse conmigo y con las hadas de Harry y Ron. Por otra parte, la observación de su anatomía y sus cambios de humor dependiendo de la luna...

- ¡Vaya! eres la primera que me muestra esa apreciación – dijo satisfecho Hagrid

- Sí, he observado que cuando hay luna nueva, o sea, la luna no se muestra, su magia disminuye y tienden a estar más tristes, como consecuencia se pasaron casi toda la semana durmiendo

- Muy bien, Hermione, digno de ti ¿has descubierto su secreto?

- Mas bien diría uno de ellos, creo que sí

- ¿Y bien?

- Sabana, es un hada del atardecer, por eso tiene un tono rosa pálido, como cuando se está marchando el día. En ese momento es cuando ella tiene más poder, incluso crece dos centímetros, su luz se hace más fuerte y suelta mucho más polvo. Si en esos momentos la complaces, te llena el tarro por completo

- Excelente, Hermione, con respecto a los polvos se sabrá a última hora quien es el ganador, se medirán delante de todos, espero que seas tú la ganadora

- Hagrid, hemos descubierto otro secreto

- ¿Cuál?

- Ellas saben de nuestras condiciones mágicas, en dos ocasiones nos han cantado canciones que parecían mensajes proféticos, cierto era que iban dirigidos a Harry, pero es algo que el director nos ha mandado investigar y justo antes de que me llamaras, han cantado la segunda

- Interesante, muy interesante... eso ya queda fuera del trabajo, pero el fin de semana que viene o cuando tengáis un hueco, podéis visitarme para aclararlo, buscaré información al respecto. Ahora, si eres tan amable, espera fuera con tus compañeros – Hagrid se levantó y acompañó a la muchacha – Anna Holmes, pase por favor...

Hermione se dirigió a sus amigos y les contó por encima lo que había pasado. Los tres habían hecho el trabajo parecido, claro está sin la investigación sobre el mundo de las hadas, pero el resto lo habían hecho entre los tres. A Harry le fue parecido que a Hermione y le contó que el secreto de su hada, llamada Marina, era que pertenecía al mundo marino, aunque también se encontraba bien en la tierra, pero su hada no podía vivir lejos del mar, un río o un lago. La había dejado suelta en el lago y luego el hada volvía a su tarro con su bonsái y un pequeño lago en miniatura, también le había dado de comer algas, que era su comida favorita, y siempre se lo había agradecido llenando su tarro de polvos mágicos, que luego desaparecían.

- Muy bien, Harry, Hermione ya me ha dicho lo del otro secreto y tendré que investigar el asunto. Lo has hecho muy bien, no esperaba menos de ti

El último fue Ron, que le explicó que su hada era una auténtica hada de los bosques, por eso su color verde y su alimento favorito eran las semillas que de los árboles se caían, se llamaba Vesta y era igual de juguetona que él, cosa que le hacia pensar quién había elegido a quién, según Ron fue su hada la que le eligió y no al revés.

- Bueno Ron, esta vez te has superado, está claro que trabajas mejor bajo presión. Has hecho un trabajo soberbio, ahora acompáñame fuera para medir las cantidades de polvo – los dos salieron de la cabaña – ATENCION TODOS, FORMEN UN SEMICIRCULO DELANTE MIO, ATENCION

- ¿Qué tal fue, Ron? – preguntó Hermione

- Fenomenal, ahora a ver quién gana

- Me da igual quien sea pero no de Slytherin y menos Draco o tendré a Voldemort delante de mí en menos que digo su nombre – bromeó Harry

- Ni se te ocurra bromear con eso – se asustó Hermione

- Bien, aquí tengo una enorme cubeta, lo suficiente como para que se pueda llenar, que no creo que nadie lo logre, pero bueno. Las marcas dirán que cantidad de polvo ha sido recogida por el alumno, pero será el hada quién vuelque su tarro en el medidor, así que sin mas dilación iré nombrando otra vez por orden alfabético e iré apuntando los resultados – explico Hagrid - Empecemos...

Fue llamando a los alumnos, algunos conseguían llenar la cubeta hasta la mitad, otros solo un cuarto, evidentemente de Slytherin. A unos pocos se les veía desilusionados ante la idea de que ya no conseguirán su deseo. Llegó el turno de Hermione, su hada volcó el tarro y el polvo fue cayendo, todos vieron como sobrepasaba la mitad, llegaba hasta los tres cuartos y alcanzaba la última medida. Hermione había llenado la cubeta hasta arriba, no se lo podía creer, tenía posibilidades de ganar y de que se cumpliera su deseo. Los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir incluso alguno de Slytherin lo hizo, hasta que una mirada fulminante de Draco los paraba en seco. Fueron pasando otros muchachos pero nadie conseguía rebasar un poco más de la mitad. El hada de Harry fue la siguiente, le guiñó un ojo y vertió poco a poco el polvo en la cubeta, empezó a pasar la mitad, los tres cuarto y cuando todo el mundo pensaba que ganaría a Hermione, Harry le ordenó mentalmente a Marina que lo dejara ya, él no quería ser el ganador. El hada así lo hizo y se quedó a dos rayas de Hermione. El murmullo incrementaba y se oían también algunos aplausos. Hermione estaba orgullosa de Harry pero no podía evitar sentir un pequeño alivio.

- Ronald Weasley, es su turno

Ron, que ya sabía que contra Hermione era imposible ganar algo que no fuera el ajedrez mágico, estaba resignado. Vesta empezó a vaciar lentamente su tarro y para asombro de todos, ocurrió lo mismo que con sus amigos, rebasó la mitad, rebasó los tres cuartos y rebasó a Harry, pero no paró allí sino que siguió y marcó exactamente lo mismo que Hermione. La cara de sorpresa de los dos amigos era evidente. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Quién ganaría? ¿A quién se le concedería el deseo? Hagrid llamó a las hadas, todas acudieron alrededor del semigigante y al cabo de dos minutos, las criaturas volvieron con sus respectivos alumnos, sólo dos se quedaron, una en cada hombro de Hagrid. Eran Sabana y Vesta.

- Hermione Granger, acércate - dijo Hagrid

Hermione se acercó dubitativa y escuchó lo que Hagrid le dijo al oído.

- Se te ha concedido tu deseo, se lo puedes pedir a Sabana y ni yo ni nadie puede oírlo, es sólo entre vosotras dos ¿vale? ¿Lo tienes claro ya?

- Sí – contestó nerviosa la chica

- Pues acércate a mi hombro, donde ella está, y como si me dijeras algo al oído formula tu deseo

Hermione se acercó lentamente hacia su hada, la sonrió y dijo:

- Desearía saber si el chico al que yo amo, me corresponde – lo formuló con cierto rubor en sus mejillas

- Así es, aunque él no se atreve a reconocerlo de momento y debes esperar a que él dé los pasos, te aseguro que lo vuestro será amor verdadero

Hermione no podía contener su sonrisa, le temblaban las piernas, le sudaban las manos, su corazón latía a mil por hora y se sintió feliz como nunca lo había estado. Se separó de Hagrid, miró al suelo para disimular su alegría y volvió a su sitio.

- Ronald Weasley, acércate

Ron hizo lo mismo que su amiga.

- Se te ha concedido tu deseo, se lo puedes pedir a Vesta y ni yo ni nadie puede oírlo, es sólo entre vosotros dos ¿vale? ¿Lo tienes claro ya?

- Sí – dijo nervioso de los pies a la cabeza

- Pues acércate a ella y formula tu deseo

Ron se acercó a su hada, la cogió en su mano, la hizo cosquillas con la otra y le dijo, acercada a su boca y muy bajito:

- Quiero saber si Hermione está enamorada de Krum o de Harry

- Ella no está enamorada de ninguno de los dos, pero debes saber que tienes que dejar que vuestra relación transcurra con normalidad, los sentimientos de ambos aflorarán dentro de poco y tienes que saber respetarlos para poder seguir siempre juntos, recuerda que sois parte de la estrecha y ésta tiene que pertenecer unida – contestó el hada al oído del muchacho

Ron se encontraba satisfecho, se había asegurado de golpe y sin tener que hacer el ridículo que Hermione no estaba enamorada de Krum ni de Harry. Él había pensado en pedir otro deseo, una escoba nueva o una buena bolsa de galeones de oro, pero seguiría con esa pregunta en la cabeza y no habría podido disfrutar de los otros deseos. Se dirigió a los amigos de nuevo, sonriendo orgulloso. Hermione lo miraba con un brillo especial en los ojos, él pensó que quizá ella no había conseguido el deseo y estaba desilusionada pero en verdad no lo parecía.

- Bien los deseos de los dos ganadores ya se han formulado y las hadas me dicen que han sido concedidos, así que... – de repente un caja rectangular blanca apareció delante de Hagrid – Este es el regalo de Hermione – otro paquete forrado con papel marrón apareció – y aquí está el de Ron

Los muchachos se miraron atónitos, ellos creían que su deseo ya se había cumplido, se acercaron y cogieron cada uno el suyo. Hermione abrió la caja y descubrió un hermosísimo vestido de diseño, con abrigo, zapatos y bolso a juego.

- ¡ES PRECIOSO, GRACIAS!

Ron no tardó en abrir su paquete, delante de él tenía una flamante Saeta de Fuego, igualita a la de Harry pero con su nombre grabado en oro en el mango.

- ¡GUAU! ¿ESTO ES PARA MÍ?

- Sí ¿no es lo que habías pedido? – preguntó Hagrid

Entonces Vesta se posó delante de él y le dijo en bajito:

- Disimula, te he concedido otro deseo porque el primero era pequeño y de corazón

- Sí, sí, sí, claro, es que aún no me lo creo

La gente felicitó a los ganadores y el resto de la clase fue para despedirse de las hadas. Harry no quería que Marina se marchara, la había cogido mucho cariño y ella a él.

- Me tomaré eso como un deseo, ya que eras el verdadero ganador y volveré a verte más o menos una vez al mes. No te preocupes por donde estés, yo te encontraré

- Se me ha hecho corto el tiempo contigo, realmente hubiese querido conocerte mejor, así que cuando vengas a verme estaré encantado

- Cuídate mucho, Harry, y recuerda las canciones, busca dentro de ti – Se despidió Marina revoloteando alrededor de la cabeza de Harry y soltando polvos mágicos

- Hasta siempre, amiga, cuídate mucho – Harry la lanzó un beso, la sonrió y terminó estornudando enérgicamente por los polvos

Los tres se fueron a almorzar con un sabor agridulce en sus gargantas, ninguno quería despedirse de sus hadas pero sabían que, en el fondo, volverían a verlas. Ron intentaba animarse deleitándose con la visión de su nueva escoba y la verdad es que no le costó mucho. Hermione sonreía sin parar pero su boca se quejaba por la despedida. Los chicos se planteaban seriamente que la faltaba alguna tuerca, claro está que estos no sabían el porqué real de su alegría y pensaban que era por su nuevo modelito.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común se encontraron a la gente revolucionada hablando sin parar de los nuevos cambios que se estaban dando en el colegio, todos ellos para mejor, como recalcó Dean y Seamus. Ninguno de los tres amigos sabían de qué estaban hablando, hasta que se fijaron en el tablón de anuncios que convocaba a todos aquellos que quisieran ir al cine a ver la película "Minority Report" en la mazmorra Nº 10, el sábado a la 11:00, obligatorio para los alumnos que estudiaran Estudios No Mágicos y optativo para el resto pero reservando plaza. Ahora entendían de qué hablaba todo el mundo. Harry observó que la gente parecía muy interesada y eso le hacía pensar que Emy triunfaría por su idea.


	12. El baile de Halloveen

12. El baile de Halloveen

La semana paso rápidamente, llegó el momento de ir al cine y los cuatro amigos salieron de desayunar para llegar pronto y coger buen sitio. La película se proyectaría en la mazmorra más grande que el colegio tenía. Cuando llegaron ya había unos cien alumnos esperando en la puerta y eso que faltaba media hora para el comienzo.

- Pues sí que ha tenido acogida la idea de Emy- dijo Ron

- Estaba claro, es la primera vez que en Hogwarts se hace algo parecido – exclamó Hermione

- Espero que todo salga bien, no quiero que ella se desilusione con su proyecto – añadió Harry

Al poco abrieron las puertas, Emy, Snape y McGonagall iban distribuyendo a los alumnos. Las primeras filas estaban destinadas a los que estudiaban la asignatura, por deferencia y como Ginny la cursaba, se sentaron con ella en la cuarta fila. También existían asientos reservados para los profesores, asistirían los tres que ya estaban y el director. La sala albergaba a unos 200 alumnos y se llenó enseguida. Emy había contado a los que estaban apuntados y sumaban 215, que eran los asientos que estaban previstos, pero asistieron unos cincuenta estudiantes más y se tuvieron que quedar de pie a fondo del aula.

- Buenos días a todos y gracias por venir. La película que se proyectará hoy es un estreno de hace relativamente poco y quiero que sepan, los alumnos de mis clases, que tendrán que realizar un trabajo sobre ella para el próximo viernes. Sin más dilación, comenzamos. Espero que os guste – apagó las luces y puso en marcha el proyector

Los estudiantes, que allí se encontraban, estaban alucinados con la película, por no hablar de los profesores, que no habían visto nada semejante en su vida. Todo salió a las mil maravillas. El film encantó a los chicos y enamoró a las chicas, así que cuando terminó, a la gente le costaba marcharse de la mazmorra, todos comentaban entre ellos si le había gustado la película, que parte de ella más y las chicas elogiaban el físico de sus protagonistas. Snape indicó a la gente que fuera desalojando la sala para poder recogerla, aún así muy poco a poco se fue vaciando. Los cuatro amigos se quedaron hasta el final para felicitar, sin llamar la atención, a Emy y para ayudarla a recoger.

- Ha sido genial, todo un éxito, Emy, puedes sentirte orgullosa, yo lo estoy de ti – dijo Harry a su tía

- Gracias, cariño ¿Qué vas a decir tú?

- Es en serio, Emy, ha sido fantástico, ¿La semana que viene otra? - Dijo Ron

- El sábado próximo toca taller tecnológico, lo siento, Ron

- ¿Y se puede saber cómo vas a enseñar informática si en Hogwarts no funciona la electricidad? – preguntó Hermione

- De la misma manera que he puesto en marcha el proyector para ver la película, con un condensador "un poco cambiado". No te preocupes está ya todo previsto.

- Sí, la Profesora Martín es muy inteligente y no necesita sugerencias de vosotros – dijo Snape

- ¡No te metas con los chicos! – dijo Emy cariñosamente

- Emy, deberíamos dejar esto recogido lo antes posible, tenemos otros quehaceres

- Tienes razón, Severus. Lo siento, ya hablaremos en otra ocasión

- Pero nosotros nos habíamos quedado para ayudarte – se quejó Ginny

- No se preocupe, Señorita Weasley, yo me ocuparé de recoger con la profesora Martín, váyanse a estudiar ¿no se están quejando todo el día que tienen muchos deberes? Pues, lárguense a hacerlos – Snape clavó la mirada en Harry desafiándolo descaradamente y sintiéndose orgulloso de que la tía no lo defendiera

- Vámonos – dijo Harry devolviéndole la mirada llena de rabia, estaba seguro que su odiado profesor quería quedarse a solas con su tía y eso le revolvía las tripas

Salieron de la mazmorra y se dirigieron a la sala común. El profesor de pociones tenía razón, sólo podrían estudiar por la mañana. Esa tarde tenían entrenamiento de quidditch y se elegiría de una vez por todas al nuevo guardián, luego ellos tenían sus clases especiales, esa tarde con Remus y Arabella. Mientras, en la mazmorra, Snape y Emy recogían y colocaban la sala para dejarla igual que siempre.

- Gracias, Severus, por ayudarme a recoger, sé que estás muy ocupado

- No hay de que, estoy encantado de hacerlo. Parece que los alumnos te tienen gran estima

- Y yo a ellos, bueno, no todos son encantadores, pero hay grandes muchachos en la escuela y muy inteligentes

- Eso es lo que te demuestran a ti, pero yo creo que algunos dejan bastante que desear

- Es por que te muestras muy inflexivo con los chicos, deberías darles un poco de tregua, siempre se te ve tan serio con ellos...

- No quiero que se cojan confianzas, luego no hay quien les diga nada. De todas formas no soy así con todo el mundo... Contigo sería imposible... eres un encanto, Emy

- Gracias, Severus. He de reconocer que al principio te tenía un poco de respeto pero te has portado tan bien conmigo y me has apoyado tanto... de verdad, muchas gracias

- Si te apetece algún día... podemos ir al pueblo... a despejarnos y bebernos unas jarras de hidromiel

- Todavía no la he probado

- ¿Cómo es posible eso? No se hable más, iremos el sábado que viene por la noche, en las tres escobas suele haber gente tocando y se organiza como un pequeño baile... sé que te gusta la música

- No es mala idea, te tomo la palabra

Hermione, Ginny, Harry y Ron se dirigieron al campo de quidditch para el entrenamiento, evidentemente Ron estaba hecho un flan.

- No te preocupes por nada, nosotras te estaremos apoyando desde las gradas, lo harás tan bien con tu nueva escoba que no tendrán duda alguna de cogerte a ti – le animó Hermione

- Gracias ¿Seguro que me apoyareis las dos? – contestó el muchacho dirigiendo la mirada hacia su hermana

- Ni lo dudes – contestó su amiga

Comenzaron los entrenamientos, los dos candidatos pusieron toda la carne en el asador, no querían que la oportunidad se les fuese de la mano, pero Ron se veía muy mejorado con su nueva escoba y definitivamente lo hizo mejor. Ese día paró todos los lanzamientos, se sentía confiado y muy cómodo, notaba dentro un sentimiento de orgullo por haber estado a la altura delante de Hermione y Harry, él también quería destacar en algún campo. Los componentes del equipo emitirían sus votos delante de los candidatos. Fred Weasley "Ron", George Weasley "Ron", Alicia Spinnet "Ron", Angelina Johnson "Ron", Katie Bell "Ron", Harry Potter "Ron".

- Lo siento, Colin, realmente lo has hecho bien – dijo Fred

- Queremos que sepas que la decisión tenía que ser unánime para que no creyeras que hubo favoritismo – dijo Katie

- No os preocupéis, sé que lo he hecho bien y que él también, de todos modos gracias – Colin se dirigió con la cabeza gacha al colegio

- Espera, Colin, te acompaño – dijo Ginny, sentía pena de verlo así

- Bueno, ahora que todo el equipo está completo, es momento de elegir un nuevo capitán ¿algún candidato? – dijo George viendo que nadie levantaba la mano – Bueno, pues entonces se propondrán, yo creo que debería ser Harry

- A mí no me parece buena idea, yo tengo montones de deberes y actividades extras, no puedo ocuparme de esto también, no si no lo puedo dedicar el tiempo que se merece. Yo propongo a Angelina, es genial en tácticas – dijo Harry

- Bien ¿Qué te parece Angi? - Preguntó Fred

- Creo que bien – contestó ella

- Bueno, entonces ¿todos de acuerdo?

Con el "sí" rotundo, la aceptaron como capitana, se cambiaron y fueron hacia el castillo. Hermione les esperó para ir a clase. Los tres muchachos se despidieron del resto del equipo y marcharon para el despacho del profesor contra las artes oscuras. Tuvieron una clase muy provechosa e incluso divertida.

Cuando llegó la comida del domingo, el director les anunció el próximo baile que tendría lugar la noche de Halloveen. Ginny tuvo que presenciar como Harry se levantaba, después de la cena, para ir a ver a Cho y corroborar que iban a asistir juntos, para disgusto de muchas, la muchacha aceptó encantada. No tardó mucho en correr el rumor que Harry y Cho salían juntos y, para colmo, ninguno de los dos lo desmentía, ni lo afirmaba. Para Ginny era el principio de su pesadilla, pero para Harry, su pesadilla, eran las habladurías que decían que la profesora Martín y el profesor Snape se llevaban muy bien.

El primer partido de la temporada era Slytherin contra Ravenclaw, Harry ahora más que nunca quería que ganara el equipo de su supuesta "novia". Estaba muy competido y se veía que iba para largo, porque habían pasado ya dos horas y ni rastro de la snitch, el marcador mostraba 100-90 a favor de Ravenclaw cuando se vio a Cho lanzarse en picado contra el suelo, Draco miró un momento hacia abajo cerciorándose que no era una estrategia y aunque no vio nada, se lanzó detrás de ella, no se iba a quedar allí como un estúpido. La alcanzó casi al llegar abajo y cuando iban a chocar contra el suelo, Cho frenó, Draco no pudo, por llevar mucha más velocidad que ella, y se estampó contra él. La buscadora de Ravenclaw le había hecho un amago de Wronski.

- ¡ESA ES MI CHICA! – Gritó de repente Harry desde las gradas, oyéndole todo el colegio, incluso el profesorado, por no decir Cho

La buscadora se giró, divisó la snitch un poco más arriba de la grada de Harry, fue hacia ella y la atrapó dándose por finalizado el partido pero antes que bajara al suelo se dirigió volando hacia la grada, se situó frente a Harry y le besó en la boca delante de todo el colegio. Ron y Hermione estaban alucinados por el espectáculo, pero la pobre Ginny casi se desmaya delante de todos, Hermione se dio cuenta y le indicó a Ron que deberían sacar a su hermana de allí, así lo hicieron y dejaron a Harry solo en las nubes.

- ¿Qué te parece lo que acabamos de ver? – preguntó Arabella en el palco de profesores

- Creo que mi sobrino se está equivocando – contestó Emy decepcionada

Después del partido Harry y Cho se convirtieron en la pareja de moda del colegio, todos les saludaban efusivos y preguntaban ¿Qué tal Cho? ¿Qué tal Harry? A cada uno respectivamente como si se tratara del marido de una y la esposa del otro. Ron se sentía contento por su amigo pero tanto baboseo de todo el mundo le estaba hartando. Hermione por su parte desconfiaba de Cho, nunca antes lo había hecho, sabía que era una buena estudiante, atleta y persona pero notaba que algo había cambiado en ella de un curso para otro, parecía que le gustaba la fama, la que le acarreaba estar con Harry Potter. Por otro lado, sabía que su mejor amiga, Ginny, lo estaba pasando fatal. Ella le aconsejó que lo intentara con Colin, se notaba que ese chico estaba colado por ella y ésta aceptó ir al baile con él, cuando no hubiese querido ni asistir por no ver a la parejita.

Hermione esperó hasta el último momento que Ron le pidiera asistir con él, pero la timidez de éste se lo impidió. El día antes Parvati Patil le invitó a Ron directamente a asistir con ella al baile y el muchacho creyó que era lo más oportuno, ya que sabía que no había compromisos entre ambos, sólo compañerismo. Seamus Finnigan sorprendió a Hermione al proponérselo y ella, al ver que sino tendría que asistir sola, aceptó. Ron se arrepintió de no haber tenido el valor de pedírselo a Hermione y su humor se enturbió bastante el día del evento, pero cuando la vio bajar por las escaleras casi se desmaya. Llevaba un corpiño azul noche con pequeños cristalitos que brillaban como si de mil estrellas se tratara, con una falda vaporosa en el mismo color pero en seda, sus hombros estaban desnudos, tapados con un chal transparente en el mismo color azul, su pelo estaba recogido pero con algunos mechones sueltos por la espalda y por delante, su rostro bien maquillado era como de porcelana, estaba increíblemente hermosa.

- No sé como estarán el resto de las chicas, pero Hermione, esta noche, apuesto que es la más bella – Dijo Seamus

- No lo dudes - contestó Ron muerto de celos

Detrás bajaba Ginny con un vestido ceñido en color gránate, con finos tirantes y un escote pronunciado en la espalda, llevaba un chal dorado para cubrirse los brazos, el pelo suelto, liso y bien peinado. Su rostro apenas estaba maquillado pero los labios los llevaba pintados en color rojo carmesí, dándole un aspecto muy sensual. A Colin le temblaban las piernas cuando la vio. Detrás de ellas iba Emy, también muy guapa para la fiesta.

- No negaréis que esta noche, estas dos jovencitas, están impresionantes – dijo mientras se marchaba sonriendo, la profesora veía a los muchachos que las miraban con lobos devorando a corderitos

- Soy el chico más afortunado de la fiesta, Hermione – dijo Seamus

- Gracias, Seamus ¿Qué tal Ron? Ahora baja Parvati – contestó Hermione

- Ginny, estás impresionantemente bella esta noche – dijo Colin embriagado por la belleza de su acompañante

- Gracias, Colin, tú también estás muy guapo – susurró la joven

Colin ofreció su brazo a la muchacha e iban a salir cuando Ron le agarró la mano y le dijo al oído:

- No te pases ni un pelo con mi hermana ¿entendido? – dijo Ron sin dejar de mirar un instante a Hermione

- ¿Esperamos a Harry para bajar todos juntos? – preguntó Hermione

- Harry ya se ha ido a buscar a Cho – dijo Ron mirándola fijamente

- No me mires así, Ron, parece que no me hubieses visto en la vida – le susurró al oído

– ¡Ah, Parvati que bien que ya estés! así bajamos los cuatro al Gran Comedor

- Ron, esta noche estás muy atractivo – dijo Parvati

- Gracias, Parvati, tú también – contestó el chico amablemente si dejar de mirar a Hermione

- ¿Seguro que me has visto? – Bromeó la chica - ¿Me vas a ofrecer tu brazo o no?

- ¡Oh sí, por supuesto! Perdona, no estoy acostumbrado a estas cosas – añadió Ron

Los cuatro bajaron al salón, estaba maravillosamente decorado con los motivos propios de Halloveen, buscaron una mesa de seis y se sentaron a esperar a Harry y Cho. Estos aparecieron enseguida, los dos estaban muy guapos. Cenaron estupendamente y cuando se hubo acabado, Dumbledore hizo despejar las mesas centrales para hacer sitio a la pista de baile, las luces amainaron y aparecieron brillos en el cielo. Harry sacó a bailar a Cho que estaba encantada con él, Seamus sacó a Hermione y Ron y Parvati se quedaron sentados en la mesa.

- Siempre se me olvida que no te gusta bailar – le dijo la muchacha

- Simplemente me da vergüenza porque no sé

- Venga inténtalo – suplicó la muchacha

- Está bien – aceptó Ron pero sólo para ver más de cerca qué hacía Hermione

Bailaron el primero que era una balada muy bonita, pero Ron no quitaba ojo a Hermione, Parvati, al darse cuenta de ello, pensó que lo mejor seria un cambio de pareja.

- Seamus, he visto que bailas muy bien ¿Qué te parece si hacemos un cambio de pareja por unos bailes? – guiñó un ojo a Ron

- Me parece bien, si Hermione quiere

- Ningún problema – Hermione no terminó de decirlo cuando Ron la agarró de la cintura y ella posó sus manos en el cuello del muchacho

– Es extraño ¿verdad?

- Ni que lo digas – Ron notaba como su piel se sensibilizaba a cada roce de las manos de Hermione

- Es como si no fueras tú esta noche... realmente eres la más bonita de la fiesta

- Gracias pero... ¿Quieres decir que el resto del tiempo parezco un adefesio o algo así?

- Se me olvidaba lo susceptible que eres, Hermione, si lo sé no te digo nada – contestó Ron decepcionado

Evidentemente comenzaron una pelea y se separaron volviendo cada uno con su pareja, sin dirigirse ni una sola mirada el resto de la fiesta. Por otro lado, Harry bailaba muy bien gracias a su tía y eso tenía a Cho ensimismada y contentísima por ser su acompañante.

- No solamente eres buen buscador, buen estudiante, valiente, guapo y famoso, además eres un gran bailarín – dijo adulando Cho a su pareja

- Gracias pero no sigas con los cumplidos, no son lo mío... aunque he de repetir que esta noche estás muy guapa

- Eres un sol... ¿Estoy más guapa que tus amiguitas Hermione y Ginny?

- Hermione esta noche está espectacular pero mis ojos solamente son para ti

– Harry se sorprendió de no ruborizarse por decirlo

- ¿Y qué me dices de Ginny?

- No la he visto en toda la noche – contestó encogiéndose de hombros

- Pues mira donde está – dijo señalándola

Harry miró hacia la dirección que le indicaban y entonces un nudo en la garganta le impidió decir nada. Era cierto, Ginny estaba asombrosamente guapa, aunque él ya creía que lo era, se fijó que apenas estaba maquillada, eso para él tenía más valor. Sintió cosquillas en el estómago, pensó en si Ron la habría visto así y, de repente, salió de su nube particular al chocar bruscamente con otra pareja de baile.

- ¡Ay, perdón! No me fijé por donde iba...

- Eso suele pasarle, señor Potter, siempre está en las nubes planeando cómo llamar la atención – dijo Snape con su típica cara de pocos amigos

- Déjale, Severus, estas cosas pasan – contestó Emy

- Se me olvidaba que vosotros os...

- Nos llevamos bien – atajó Emy al notar la presencia de Cho

- Veo que ustedes también – contestó Harry secamente

- Veinte puntos menos para Gryffindor por su impertinencia, Potter – sonrió maliciosamente Snape

- Es mejor que no vayamos – dijo Emy agarrándolo del brazo

- No soporto a ese gilipollas ¿Qué coño está haciendo con...? – Harry se cortó en ese momento

- ¿Con quién?

- Pues con la profesora Martín ¿No te parece que no pegan para nada?

- He oído que salen los sábados por la noche a Las Tres Escobas para bailar, me lo ha dicho el prefecto de Ravenclaw

- ¿Lo dices en serio? – Harry estaba tan cabreado, que no sabía cuanto tiempo iba a aguantar sin estallar y, de repente, se volvió a fijar en el ventanal en donde estaba Ginny, viendo como Draco Malfoy amenazaba a Colin para que se marchara. Al principio no entendió la escena, pero luego se dio cuenta que Goyle y Crabbe se lo llevaban lejos para dejar a Draco solo con Ginny. Malfoy la cogía del brazo y la hablaba muy cerca al oído, entonces Ginny comenzó a forcejear y, sin pensarlo ni un momento, Harry soltó de golpe a Cho y se dirigió allí

- ¿Se puede saber que pasa aquí? Ginny ¿este te está molestando?

- Márchate, Potter, tú ya tienes a tu presa, deja que los demás cazemos a gusto

- Mira, Malfoy, aléjate de ella si no quieres enfrentarte a las consecuencias – Harry estaba lleno de furia y no le iba a pasar ni una

- ¿Qué te pasa, Potter? ¿Tu caza no ha sido buena y vienes a por esta que se ve mucho más apetitosa? No le hagas caso, bombón, este es el típico que ni come ni deja comer – dijo Draco acercándose mucho a Ginny, tanto que le besó en el cuello

- ¡SERÁS GILIPOLLAS! – Harry, fuera de sí, se abalanzó sobre él pero Ginny le paró

- Déjale, por favor, no empeoremos las cosas, no quiero que encima te castiguen – dijo suplicante Ginny, mientras agarraba a Harry

- ¿Lo ves? si en el fondo se muere por mí... – dijo sarcásticamente Malfoy

Lo siguiente pasó muy rápido, Harry ya casi tenía sus manos en el cuello de Draco cuando el profesor Lupin lo agarró de la cintura, impidiendo que le pegara, pero Ron había escuchado lo último que dijo Draco y, como estaba claro que aquella no era su noche, sacó el puño desde atrás y lo descargó contra el ojo de Malfoy.

- He estado deseando hacerte esto desde el día que te conocí, imbécil ¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI FAMILIA!

Draco estaba tumbado en el suelo del salón, medio inconsciente por el puñetazo de Ron. Llegaron los profesores y mandaron a los implicados a sus salas comunes, acompañados por Emy y a Draco a la enfermería con Snape.

- ¿Pero qué demonios os pasa? Harry, Ron la violencia es el último recurso ¿vale? No os dais cuenta que ahora habéis empeorado la situación - Riñó Emy muy seria y disgustada

- Se estaba metiendo con Ginny – se defendió Harry, viendo como ella estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de la sala, llorando con las manos cubriendo su rostro

- Entiende, Emy, que no voy a permitir que ese mortífago de mierda le diga groserías a mi hermana, ni que le ponga una mano encima – bramó Ron

- ¡Ah, entiendo! ¿Y crees que ahora cada vez que la vea no se meterá el doble con ella? – contestó con sarcasmo - La acabas de convertir en su diana favorita

- Por su bien espero que no – al pelirrojo le salían los ojos de sus órbitas imaginado a Draco en otra situación igual

- Mira, Ron, Ginny va a cumplir quince años dentro de poco y aún con catorce os da mil vueltas en madurez a vosotros dos ¿acaso piensas que no se puede quitar a un moscón de encima?

- Ginny, cariño, deja de llorar, no va a pasar nada – le consolaba Hermione

- ¿Cómo se lo va a quitar, llorando? – dijo Ron con furia

Esa frase hizo que Ginny llorara más y saltara de rabia.

- Dejadlo ya, por favor, no quiero ser el centro de una discusión – dijo llorando y gritando, luego se marchó corriendo a su habitación

- Voy a intentar calmarla, hasta mañana – se despidió Hermione dirigiéndose a las escaleras

- ¿Veis? ¿No os dais cuenta que ella tiene una gran sensibilidad y sentido de la responsabilidad? ¿Realmente pensáis que después de lo que pasó en primero se va a acercar a un chico de Slytherin? Mañana tenía pensado llevaros a Londres conmigo, pero seguramente os pongan tal castigo que no podáis moveros de esta sala – dijo Emy furiosa

- Lo siento, Emy, fue superior a mis fuerzas, es que estaba tan cabreado contigo por lo que se dice y la vi allí tan indefensa, creo que no supe reaccionar – se disculpó Harry entendiendo la postura de su tía

- Sí, pensándolo bien quizás hayamos puesto peor las cosas, pero es que tengo que protegerla, a veces parece tan débil e indefensa... – se justificó Ron

- Pues no lo es, Ron ¿Y se puede saber a que te refieres y por qué estás enfadado conmigo, Harry?

- La gente dice que estás medio liada con Snape... eso me saca de mis casillas

- ¡Esto es el colmo! ¿Crees que si tuviera una relación con Severus no te lo hubiese consultado? Sólo somos colegas, nada más y ahora id a la cama, intentaré que vuestro castigo no sea demasiado duro, al fin y al cabo sé que se lo merecía


	13. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff

13. Gryffindor contra Hufflepuff

Al día siguiente les despertó Dobby, los cuatro irían con Emy a Londres en coche. Se vistieron rápidamente y en la sala común esperaron a las chicas. Cuando bajaron se notaba que Ginny no había pasado buena noche.

- Lo sentimos mucho - dieron a la vez

- No os preocupéis, estoy bien, dejémoslo correr – dijo ella suavemente

En el Gran Comedor no había nadie más que Emy y Dumbledore, desayunaron y se dirigieron a la mesa de los profesores.

- Buenos días – saludaron los cuatro

- Buenos días ¿Ya están más tranquilos? – dijo el anciano

- Sí, profesor Dumbledore

- Hoy iréis con la profesora Martín a Londres, ella tiene que hacer unas gestiones allí y quiero que la acompañéis, por supuesto esto no os exime de un castigo en otro momento. Como comprenderéis no puedo dejar pasar el comportamiento que tuvisteis ayer

- Lo entendemos

- Bien, muchachos, nosotros nos tenemos que ir. Gracias por dejar que vengan conmigo, Albus – agradeció Emy

- Espero que todo vaya bien, querida, lo mejor es cerciorarse ¡Hasta la noche! – se despidió el anciano

- Hasta luego

Fueron hasta Hogsmeade a pie y allí Emy sacó de un garaje su coche. Se montaron todos y tomaron rumbo a Londres. En el viaje se olvidaron de la noche anterior y todos tenían un humor excelente, cantaron algunas canciones, discutieron ciertos temas y se echaron unas risas con los chistes de Ron. Cuando llegaron a la capital, se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante, compraron unos libros e ingredientes que les habían encargado y salieron de allí para cruzar la ciudad hasta llegar al Hospital San Mungo para enfermedades mágicas. Emy explicó a los chicos que últimamente no se encontraba muy bien y quería hacerse una revisión completa. Entraron a una sala de espera y allí estaban la Señora Weasley y la Señora Granger. La sorpresa fue mayúscula y los chicos estaban encantados de estar un rato con sus madres.

- Las he llamado para que me acompañaran al médico, ya que no sabía a cuál acudir y vuestra madre se ofreció amablemente a acompañarme. Luego se nos ocurrió que la mamá de Hermione viniera para poder vernos todos. Mientras yo paso con Molly tú cuidas a los chicos ¿no? – dijo Emy

- Entra sin ningún temor, seguro que son tan buenos como angelitos – contestó ella

- Eso es porque sólo conoces a tu hija – bromeó la señora Weasley

- MAMAAA...

Pasaron ya dos horas y todavía no habían salido, Harry ya estaba muy nervioso, ellos habían comido unos bocadillos en el restaurante del hospital, pero su tía y la madre de Ron no habían comido nada, pensaba que debían estar desfallecidas ¿Qué es lo que pasaba? ¿Por qué tardaban tanto? Cuando al fin salieron, Harry no pudo evitar abrazarse a su tía como si de un pequeño se tratara.

- ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? ¿Estás enferma? ¿Te han visto algo malo? ¿Qué es lo que pasa? – Harry la atiborraba a preguntas

- Bueno, bueno, ya estoy aquí y no ocurre nada malo. Solamente quería que me miraran porque noto unos mareos y tengo el sueño débil, eso me hace tener bajas las defensas, nada más. De todas formas me enviarán los resultados por correo, bueno lechuza, una no se acostumbra del todo a esto... – dijo riéndose

Se fueron todos al Caldero Chorreante para hacer una merienda cena y hablar un poco de cómo iban las cosas. A la madre de Ron y Ginny se le ocurrió que podrían pasar las Navidades todos juntos en La Madriguera, las tres familias. La idea encantó a los jóvenes, especialmente a Harry, que no había pasado una Navidad agradable en familia nunca. Se repartieron los quehaceres del menú entre las tres y quedaron que pasarían las vacaciones de esa manera. Emy agregó que siempre y cuando el trabajo se lo permitiera. Con la maravillosa perspectiva, se montaron de nuevo en el coche y tomaron rumbo para Hogwarts, llegarían tarde y al día siguiente había clases, así que no había tiempo que perder. El viaje de vuelta fue un cúmulo de planes para hacer en Navidades, todo tipo de actividades y juegos para pasar las mejores vacaciones en mucho tiempo, Hermione dormiría con Ginny y Harry se quedaría en el cuarto de Ron. Llegaron a Hogsmeade guardaron el coche y se dirigieron al castillo.

- La verdad es que no pensé que tardaríamos tanto – dijo Emy muy nerviosa, era muy tarde y la noche estaba muy avanzada, apenas se veía por donde se pisaba

- "Lumus" – dijo Ron agitando su varita

- Tía, necesito preguntarte algo - dijo Harry reduciendo el paso para quedarse atrás con ella - ¿Debo preocuparme por lo de tu visita al médico?

- No debes, estoy bien, sólo que duermo poco y al ver que las pociones de Poppy no funcionan conmigo, Albus pensó que debería revisarme un medimago, eso es todo, cariño, en serio ¿pero era esa la pregunta que quieras hacerme?

- Sí... bueno... hay otra...

- Adelante, dispara, no debemos tener vergüenza el uno con el otro

- ¿Vas a tener una relación formal con el profesor Snape?

- No voy a tener una relación amorosa con ninguno, Harry

- Bueno tampoco te pido eso

- Es que... no puedo... ya me enamoré una vez de un hombre y si he de ser franca aún le quiero. No puedo engañar a los demás ¿Entiendes?

- Claro pero ¿quién es?

- Eso te lo diré cuando cumplas 18 años – dijo riéndose Emy

- Eso será dentro de tres años – se quejó Harry

- Bueno así nos aseguramos que, todavía, tenemos una conversación pendiente – siguió riéndose

- No me vaciles

- Ya estamos llegando, pero antes te haré yo una pregunta ¿Desde cuando te gusta la notoriedad?

- A mí no me gusta – dijo Harry extrañado por la pregunta

- Entonces por qué vas gritando "esa es mi chica" y besándote delante de todo el colegio, por no hablar de lo que pasó ayer

- Bueno ¿Cómo iba yo a pensar que la gente no gritaría después del amago que hizo Cho? Y el beso me lo dio ella, no yo. Te aseguro que odio la fama, ya tengo más de la que puedo soportar

- Pues a ella parece atraerle bastante la notoriedad. Hazme el favor de ser coherente contigo mismo y saber que terreno estás pisando antes de que puedas hacer algo de lo cual te arrepientas

- No te preocupes, lo haré

Llegaron al castillo, los amigos se despidieron de Emy y subieron a sus habitaciones. Ella fue al despacho de Dumbledore para ponerle al corriente de lo sucedido y entregarle unos cuantos libros que había pedido.

El partido de Quidditch entre Gryffindor y Hufflepuff era un día antes de las vacaciones de Navidad y todos estaban ya preparados para él. Los del equipo entrenaron muy duro durante los días previos, Angelina era una buena capitana y les enseñaba nuevas tácticas que ella misma combinaba. Estaban seguros de que iban a ganar. La mañana del partido, Harry estaba nervioso, hacía más de un año que no jugaba y se moría de ganas porque empezara el juego, pero si él estaba nervioso, Ron no podía articular bien las palabras.

- Ron, no te preocupes, lo harás genial – le apoyó Hermione

- Yo ya se lo he dicho pero está como un flan – dijo Ginny

- Es normal, es su primer partido, ya se le pasará en cuanto salga al campo – respondió Harry

- Harry, yo quería desearte... – no terminó la frase Ginny porque Cho vino lanzada a besar a su novio

- Cariño, ganaréis seguro, eres el mejor buscador del colegio... bueno, claro después de mí - río la muchacha - ¿Me dedicarás la snitch?

- Claro, cómo no

- Eres un sol – le besó en los labios, a sabiendas, delante de todos – Venga, que llegarás tarde, yo te acompaño hasta los vestuarios, es lo que debe hacer una novia ¿No crees? – Esto último lo dijo mas alto como fardando de él delante de Ginny. Desde lo que pasó en el baile, Cho no soportaba que Harry estuviera con ella, estaba convencida que esa mosquita muerta, si se descuidaba, se lo iba a quitar

- Pues vámonos entonces – Harry se despidió con una sonrisa - ¡Hasta luego!

- ¿Desde cuándo las novias acompañan a los jugadores hasta el vestuario? – preguntó inocentemente Ron

- Desde que existen arpías como Cho- Hermione no pudo aguantarse de decir lo que pensaba

- Ni que lo digas – apoyó Ginny

- Bueno, chicas, ya hablaremos de esto cuando vuelva del partido

- Como ya sabrán algunos, el nuevo profesor de vuelo, Kenneth Rowling, arbitrará el partido de hoy... y ahí están los integrantes del equipo de Hufflepuff con su túnica amarilla canario, pido un saludo especial para el nuevo buscador de la casa, Randy Newman – Jordan esperó a que le ovacionaran – Esperen un momento ¿Qué es esa ráfaga dorada y roja? ¿Son ellos? ¡SÍ! Los inigualables, los mejores, los extraordinarios...

- JORDAN – exclamó la profesora McGonagall

- El equipo de Gryffindor y pido un fantástico aplauso para su nueva y preciosa capitana Angelina Johnson...

- Le ruego, Jordan, que no dé muestras tan efusivas para sólo un equipo – dijo la profesora

- Lo siento, el amor lo puede todo...

El comentario fue seguido por una risotada del estadio en general, Lee Jordan lo había dicho delante del micrófono para corte de Angelina.

- Y otro para el nuevo guardián, Ronald Weasley – Lee esperó a que terminara la ovación para Ron para seguir hablando - Todos se colocan en sus posiciones, los capitanes se estrechan las manos... ¡EY, CHAVAL NO TE PASES UN PELÍN CON MI NOVIA!

- JORDAN – La profesora estaba roja de furia – ESTO ES UN PARTIDO DE QUIDDITCH Y NO EL CIRCO ¡COMPRÓTATE!

- ¡Está bien, está bien! Nuestro nuevo arbitro suelta la snitch y ahí va la quaffle. Johnson y Bell van velozmente hacia ella se la pasa una a la otra ¡EH! Esa bludger ha estado a punto de derribar a mi chica... Fred a ver si proteges a mi cazadora favorita

- JORDAN

- Y marca Gryffindor, con una espléndida jugada de sus cazadoras, ahora la posesión es de Manson, que se la pasa a Recnick, tira y parada espectacular del nuevo guardián Weasley, un gran aplauso para Ron. Se la lanza a Spinnet, esta para Bell, la tira para Johnson y no... mierda, eso tiene que ser falta ¡cuando te pille abajo te vas a enterar!

- JORDAN, SI SIGUES ASI ES EL ÚLTIMO PARTIDO QUE RETRASMITES ¿ENTENDIDO?

- Ha dañado a mi chica, está bien, entiendo que hay que ser un profesional ¡BIEN! Ha pitado penalti a favor de Gryffindor y es precisamente Angelina Johnson quien lo marca, y entre en los aros, como dijo Harry Potter  
"ESA ES MI CHICA"

Harry, que oía perfectamente a Lee Jordan, se partía de risa, entonces vio claramente la snich cerca de la grada sur, se lanzó a por ella y segundos mas tarde comprobó que Randy Newman hacia lo mismo, tenían idénticas escobas y se pusieron a la par. Harry oía como todo el mundo gritaba pero sus ojos se centraban en la snich, no iba a dejar pasar esa oportunidad, los dos buscadores chocaban el uno contra el otro e iban a la par, nunca había tenido un combate cara a cara como aquel, entonces Harry ordenó mentalmente a su escoba ir más rápido, está le obedeció como un perro fiel y con el impulso pudo atrapar la snich dorada, dando así por terminado el partido.

Oyó la aclamación de la gente, sus aplausos y cómo gritaban su nombre. Dio una vuelta de honor y cuando estaba a punto de parar delante de Cho para brindársela, se acordó de lo que su tía le dijo "Pues a ella parece atraerle bastante la notoriedad", lo pensó mejor y bajó a celebrarlo mas íntimamente con sus compañeros. Ya abajo se abrazó a Ron que había hecho un partido genial y Hermione le dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno justo cuando llegaba Cho.

- Cariño, felicidades ¡Ves como ibas a ganar tú! Tienes madera de líder... Hermione cuidado a ver si te va a gustar y este chico es mío – la mirada sostenida de la celosa novia de Harry no daba error a dudas

- Sí... voy a tener cuidado, Harry es un bombón y aunque de momento sólo es mi amigo... nunca se sabe – contestó irónicamente Hermione, mirando de muy mala gana a la chica de Ravenclaw

- ¿Ves? No te puedo dejar solo, a partir de ahora te voy a vigilar mejor – le plantó un beso en los morros y se quedó junto a él para festejar la victoria

En la fiesta de la sala común, Harry bebía una cerveza de mantequilla y bromeaba con Fred y George mientras Ginny, Hermione y Ron estaban en una esquina más apartada.

- ¿A qué ha venido la contestación de antes a Cho? – preguntó Ginny

- ¡Eso! ¿A qué? – repitió Ron muy mosqueado

- No me gusta esa tía, el año pasado no era así, pero en este curso es una creída de mierda y se cree superior a todas por que sale con Harry. Nosotros llevamos cuatro años con él y no ha sido para tanto, además a Harry no le gusta su celebridad y ella parece que lo luce como un maniquí en un escaparate ¿Es que no os habéis fijado? Lo que no entiendo es qué ve en ella, la verdad no lo entiendo...

- Creo que Harry se fijó en ella y la ha tenido un poco idealizada... cierto es que hasta yo pensaba que ella era diferente – contestó Ron ya más clamado

- Pues a mí me parece que la estáis juzgando con demasiada premura – la voz de Ginny apenas se hacía notar, la pesaban las palabras – Quizás con nosotros es así porque quiere competir en cariño, al fin y al cabo, Harry se pasa más tiempo con vosotros dos que con cualquiera que haya en el colegio

- Estaría bueno que encima nos quite de ser amigos – agregó enérgicamente en protesta Hermione

- No me refiero a eso pero siempre hay un termino medio

- Está claro, Ginny, que lo tuyo es ser defensora de las causas perdidas – se burló Ron – Contra Hermione lo llevas fatal, te lo digo por experiencia

- ¿Pero tú de qué vas? – exclamó Hermione muy indignada – Cualquiera diría que no se puede discutir conmigo por querer siempre llevar la razón

- ¿Y no es así? – preguntó tranquilamente Ron

- No

- ¿Seguro?

- Te digo que no

- ¿Me lo puedes jurar?

- TE DIGO QUE NO – Hermione se levantó con el grito

- ¿Ves, hermanita, lo que te decía? – dijo Ron más tranquilamente que antes y con una sonrisa de victoria en su rostro

- Ronald Weasley, me desesperas – Hermione se volvió a sentar, cruzó sus brazos en señal de protesta y ser quedó callada

- Por favor, no os enfadéis, vamos a pasar unas Navidades estupendas en casa y no quiero que se estropeen – Ginny miró a Hermione y la dijo – Si tú crees que Cho es una arpía... pues vale es una arpía... Al fin y al cabo estoy segura que yo, en particular, no soy de su agrado y no entiendo el porqué

- ¡No quiero que me des la razón como a los tontos y a los locos! – contestó su amiga

Ron comenzó a imaginarse a Hermione con camisa de fuerza y no pudo evitar sonreír, él creía, desde que la conocía, que siempre había estado como una regadera. Al notarlo ella, le arreó un manotazo en el brazo.

- No te pases ni un pelo, Ronald, ya he tenido suficiente contigo hoy

- "Hay cosas que nunca cambiarán" – pensó Ginny

Al día siguiente eran las vacaciones de Navidad y todo el mundo marchaba con sus baúles para coger el tren. Hermione, Ginny y Ron decidieron quedarse a última hora en Hogwarts a esperar a Harry, que marcharía con Emy el día veinticuatro y se quedarían en la madriguera hasta el día dos.

- Esta es una buena oportunidad para que investiguemos sobre las canciones – Hermione sonreía ampliamente al verse rodeada de libros hasta el día veinticuatro

- Me lo temía – Ron suspiró


	14. Destino

14. Destino

Los tres días se los pasaron en la biblioteca buscando significados para la canción. Hermione solucionó gran parte del misterio con sus teorías que razonaba con ellos, Ron pensaba que tenía un carácter de mil demonios pero sin duda era la chica más inteligente que él conocía. El último día, al ver que nada venía en ningún libro, Hermione se dio por vencida y decidió utilizar la lógica. Los cuatro se encontraban reunidos al final de la biblioteca para que nadie les molestara. Se sentaron en una mesa y comenzaron, como ellos lo habían llamado, "La operación hadas".

- "El mar y la tierra, El fuego y el aire" está claro que forman los cuatro elementos, lo que viene después es una afirmación "Te darán paz" que debe significar equilibrio, estar bien consigo mismo, también puede ser que si respetas a cada uno de ellos el resultado sea la paz ¿Que tal voy? – dijo Hermione

- Creo que de momento nos convence – aseguró Ginny

- Para "Tú eres el guardián, Tú eres la respuesta" tengo varias teorías, de momento hay que indicar que lo dice varias veces y no sólo en esta canción, sino también en la segunda. La primera teoría consiste en tomar la frase como lo que dice "Harry es el guardián de algo o alguien". Mi segunda opción es mucho más rebuscada y tiene que ver con el resto de la canción así que será mejor que analicemos frase a frase y luego saquemos un contexto

- Me parece lo mejor, Hermione – dijo Harry - Yo creo que nunca he tenido un sueño de amor, de los que me acuerdo son con Volde...

- No digas su nombre – suplicó Ginny

- Perdona – le sonrió entendiendo lo que quería decir - Bueno aún no he soñado con el amor y menos de quien me venera – terminó Harry

- ¿No tienes sueños románticos con Cho? – dijo riéndose Ron

- No seas puñetero

- La pregunta es correcta aunque no el tono – repuso Hermione – ¿Con quién has soñado que te quiera?

- Nunca he soñado con Cho, que yo recuerde, pero si soñé con Emy antes de conocerla y curiosamente se parecía bastante en mis sueños

- Eso podría ser la respuesta "Sueña con el amor, De quien más te venera" – aseguró Ginny – Emy daría su vida por ti, Harry – Harry palideció al oír eso y Ginny se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho - ¡Oh, no! Por favor no pienses eso, no quise decir que volvería a ocurrir, que estúpida soy...

- Ginny, no te preocupes, es que ahora que está a mi lado, me da miedo perderla. Tú no has dicho nada malo – Harry se acercó y la dio un beso inocente en la mejilla – Tranquila no has dicho nada malo

- Vale – Ginny le miraba sorprendida por la muestra de afecto

- Bien, creo que vamos avanzando – dijo Ron – Pero lo que viene a continuación no creo que sea fácil de interpretar

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo "La luna en noche, El sol en día" es una simple afirmación equivalente a "por el día y por la noche", pero "Te protege de cualquier mal que hay en tu vida" eso es lo contrario de lo que pasa actualmente. No olvidemos que todos, en especial Harry, estamos en peligro constante – Hermione lo indicó muy sería

- ¿No os dijo Dumbledore que podía ser un mensaje profético? ¿Y si la canción se refiere al futuro? No sabemos si los sueños de Harry se refieren a Emy o a otra persona – Ginny recordó aquel día, recordó lo que había sentido cuando el hada lo dijo... recordó que podía referirse a ella

- Eso encajaría muy bien... sí, quizás sea un futuro no muy lejano – pensó Harry en voz alta

- Sigamos por "Escucha mi canción, siente mi presencia, huele el aroma de mi mágica existencia" – dijo Ron – Eso tiene que ser una metáfora de lo que estaba pasando en ese momento. El hada quería que Harry volviera a la vida y para ello debía despertar sus sentidos

- Yo también lo creo, Ron – Hermione sonrió al muchacho

- "No temas por el presente, olvida el pasado ya, el futuro sólo existe para quien traiga la paz" – recitó Harry - Si el mensaje es una profecía, me estaría diciendo que hoy no me va a pasar nada...

- Que superes el pasado, o sea, la muerte de tus padres y el daño que te ha hecho Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado – exclamó Ron

- ¡CLARO! Harry te está diciendo que sólo tenemos futuro si es para traer la paz... – dijo Hermione como si acabara de resolver el problema

- Harry – dijo suavemente Ginny – la venganza y el rencor nunca pueden traer la paz. Es lo que nos dijo Emy, la violencia es el último recurso...

- ¿Cómo responderíais vosotros ante un monstruo que ha destrozado lo que podría haber sido una vida feliz al lado de unos buenos padres? No sólo me ha dejado sin padres, sino también sin hermanos, sin recuerdos ¿es que no entendéis que no puedo quedarme quieto y dejar pasar todo? También os recuerdo que yo no voy a por él, sino al revés

- Harry – susurró Ginny suavemente - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

- Sí

- Si en tus manos tuvieses la magia suficiente para destruirle ¿Lo buscarías hasta matarlo?

Todos se quedaron fríos ante la pregunta de Ginny, Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos y entendió que la pregunta encerraba muchas mas incógnitas que en ese momento no sabía que respuesta tenían.

- Entiendo... Ginny, a veces me asombras... Emy tiene razón, no tienes la mente de una chica de catorce años... no puedo contestar a esa pregunta... de momento no estoy seguro – Harry se perdió un momento en los ojos castaños claros de la joven

- Está bien, personalmente me quedo más tranquila que con un sí rotundo – dijo Hermione – "en ti confiamos, las muchas criaturas que de la magia vivimos" está claro que habla del mundo mágico en general, enlazándolo con lo anterior debe significar el equilibrio, ya que si nuestro mayor enemigo gana batallas, volverá a existir un caos en nuestro mundo

- Sí, tiene que ser eso. La verdad me alegra que esta historia no nos esté costando mucho, pero da la sensación que igual se nos escapa algo – dudó Harry

- "No te rindas ahora, el amor está al llegar. Tus sentimientos son fuertes. Tú eres el guardián" así termina la primera canción – añadió Ron

- Lo primero hace referencia a ese momento, llegamos a creer que te perdíamos... – dijo débilmente Ginny

- Pues no es preocupéis porque voy a dar mucha lata todavía – rió Harry quintando importancia a lo sucedido

- Cuando se refirió al amor, tú todavía no estabas con Cho, con lo que esa parte ya ha llegado – agregó Ron

- No lo creo...

- ¿Sales con ella, no? – preguntó Hermione esperando una respuesta que le agradara

- Sí, claro, pero no sé si mis sentimientos son tan fuertes, siempre me ha gustado, pero tanto como amor verdadero, del de para siempre... como el de mis padres o Emy... pues no estoy seguro – confesó Harry

En el rostro de Ginny y de Hermione apareció una amplia sonrisa, aunque por diferentes motivos. Ron se percató de ello y no le hizo mucha gracia.

- ¡Aquí están! La verdad era el último lugar en donde pensé que les encontraría - apareció Snape detrás de una librería dando un susto de muerte a los muchachos, que le miraron intentando averiguar si había oído su conversación – El director les está esperando en su despacho, no tarden. La contraseña es "Limones a montones", vayan enseguida

- Ahora mismo recogemos y vamos para allá, profesor – dijo obedientemente Hermione

- ¿Qué querrá de nosotros Dumbledore? – preguntó Ron cuando Snape se hubo alejado

- No lo sé

- ¿Tengo que ir yo también? – preguntó Ginny

- Creo que sí

Los chicos fueron a ver al director. En el despacho de Dumbledore estaba Emy con el rostro muy serio y mirando por la ventana. También estaban Remus y Arabella que se sentaban informalmente en las escaleras de acceso a los aposentos del director.

- Buenos días – dijeron los jóvenes al entrar

- Buenos días, chicos ¿Qué tal van las vacaciones? – dijo jovialmente el anciano

- Bien, gracias, nos hemos dedicado a hacer los deberes que nos mandó – le comunicó Hermione muy orgullosa

- ¿Sí? Pues de eso mismo queríamos hablar – sonrió Dumbledore – Ya he puesto al corriente a los aquí presentes de lo sucedido en la enfermería y todos coincidimos en que es un mensaje profético ¿Qué habéis averiguado?

Los unos se miraban a los otros para ver quién hablaba y al ver que nadie contestaba se aventuró de nuevo Hermione.

- Al no encontrar nada en los libros, hemos tenido que descifrarlo por lógica

- Ya me suponía que tendría que ser así – dijo Arabella

- Creemos que se refiere a que Harry es el guardián de algo, pueden ser los cuatro elementos, tierra, agua, fuego y aire, que él se tiene que encargar de equilibrar el mundo mágico y para ello no debe utilizar la venganza. Pensamos que el mensaje podría empezar desde que Harry encuentre el amor, como si fuera el detonante... bueno es una teoría muy simple y esquematizada... puedo mejorarla

- Sí que ha enlazado lo que hemos hablado – susurró Ron al oído de Harry, éste esbozó una sonrisa de conformidad

- Excelente, esto se os da muy bien... aunque no es del todo correcto – Albus sonrió a Harry - Sabiendo que nuestro pequeño Don Juan ya tiene novia se supone que ya podemos pensar que dentro de poco debemos actuar

- No estamos seguros de que haya llegado ese momento – refutó Ron

- ¿A no? – preguntó Arabella desde el fondo de la sala

Harry estaba rojo como un tomate ¿Es que tenía también que debatir sus amoríos con ellos? Buscó la mirada de consuelo de su tía pero no la encontró. Hermione salió al paso de su amigo.

- Que esté saliendo con ella no significa que sea su amor definitivo y verdadero. La canción habla "de quien más te venera" y la verdad no creo que esa sea Cho

- Hermione, por favor, córtate un poquito – contestó Harry

- Perdona, Harry, sólo quería ayudar

- El detonante todavía no ha llegado, de todas formas aún no hemos empezado a razonar la segunda canción – Ron lo soltó como si todo el mundo supiera de su existencia

- ¿QUÉ SEGUNDA CANCION? – habló por primera vez Emy y de forma muy exaltada

Hermione iba a subir las escaleras para pasar el papel, donde la tenía escrita, a Emy pero Dumbledore la cogió antes y la leyó para sí.

- Arabella, hazme el favor de leerla en voz alta – le mandó Albus dándole el papel

Tú eres el guardián.

Te rige un destino.

Debes saber que tienes

Un deber para con todos.

Tomar conciencia

Es tu obligación.

Que ellos ayuden

También lo es.

Formáis la estrecha,

Guardianes de ella.

Todos sois la misma luz

Pero cada uno con su misión.

Hay que esperar

Que llegue el nuevo año.

La estrecha brillará

Cada día mucho más...

- Creo que esta canción tiene mucho más trasfondo que la primera. Me gustaría que la mayor implicada en ello diera su opinión – Albus se volvió hacia Emy

- No la tengo – contestó de forma muy seca y dando la espalda a los presentes

- ¿Estás segura? – refutó el director

- Albus, por favor, tú ya sabes lo que significa todo esto, no veo necesario que sea ahora el mejor momento para hablar de ello – Emy seguía sin mirar a nadie

- Si no me equivoco hoy estamos a 23 de diciembre, sólo quedan ocho días para lo que ellos han llamado el "detonante"

- Emy ¿Qué pasa? ¿No dijimos que nos lo íbamos a contar todo? – Harry la miraba con extrañeza - ¿Por qué te comportas así? ¿Por qué ni siquiera nos miras?

- Para protegerte – la respuesta fue casi un susurro

- La canción dice que no me va a pasar nada en el presente – dijo Harry como quien le dice a un niño que no viene el lobo

- El presente sólo es un instante... – su voz ahora apenas era un suspiro calmado, aunque más bien era la calma antes de la tormenta

- Emy, él se está preparando para afrontar su destino – exclamó Remus – Desde que conozco a Harry, ha pasado por infinidad de cosas que ni siquiera un adulto podría superar, él tiene derecho a saber a lo que se va a enfrentar

- Es que no quiero que se enfrente a nada ¿Tan difícil es de entender? – ahora la voz de Emy era clara, seca y muy cortante

- Eso no lo decides tú... Es su destino – Albus sabía que Emy estaba a punto de estallar y en cierto modo lo creía normal

- ¡SU DESTINO!

Gritó Emy, dejando a todos con la boca abierta, se dio la vuelta y ellos pudieron ver la rabia en sus ojos, una ira que los chicos nunca habían visto. Harry se asustó al comprobar que no sólo había rabia, también parecía que sus ojos hubiesen cambiado de color, eran más oscuros, casi negros, realmente algo estaba cambiando en su tía y no sabía el qué. El dulce rostro, normalmente sonriente, de Emy había cambiado para transformarse en una faz muy marcada, con los pómulos muy hundidos y con sombras endureciendo lo que hace un momento parecía la cara de una adolescente. Su boca estaba apretada y parecía que iba a escupir veneno.

- Harry tiene un destino de mierda... primero nace en la peor época del mundo mágico... dentro de una familia rota por el dolor. Sus abuelos están muertos por culpa de su tío y es su tío, precisamente, quien mata a sus padres e intenta asesinarlo a él – Emy paró un segundo a mirar las caras de sus compañeros y la de los amigos de su sobrino pero no miró a Harry - "El niño que sobrevivió" ¿acaso os habéis preguntado cuántas veces ha pensado Harry que no debía haber sobrevivido...? – Paró de nuevo, esta vez a buscar la mirada sorprendida y compasiva de su sobrino – Remus, tú lo has dicho, es un niño que aguanta más que un adulto, pero es que nadie la ha dejado ser niño y yo no voy a ser quien le quite su adolescencia ¿Queréis que le diga la verdad? ¿Lo que yo sé? ¿Para qué? Para que cuando cumpla dieciséis tenga mentalmente veintitantos y ya sea suficientemente maduro para cumplir con su misión... Ya sé lo que es eso... Yo sé muy bien lo que se siente a los dieciséis años con una responsabilidad de una persona de cuarenta ¡Y NO ME DA LA GANA DE QUE ÉL LO SEPA! ¡MENUDA MIERDA DE MISION, MENUDA MIERDA DE DESTINO! – Emy bajó su voz y respirando entrecortadamente volvió a hablar de forma clara y seca - Esta vez no seré yo quien abra esa puerta, esta vez no – se dio la vuelta para que no vieran que estaba llorando

Nadie dijo nada. Harry pensaba que los segundos se estaban convirtiendo en horas, pensaba en cada palabra de Emy, recordaba el día de la cabaña, recordaba cuando por puro dolor Emy se desmayó en sus brazos. No podía reprocharle nada, él no podía ni quería, porque entendía cada significado, cada sentimiento, sabía que su vida no tenía un desarrollo natural, él no era un chaval normal... cuando hubiese dado lo que fuera por serlo.

- Acabo de darme cuenta de lo que se nos escapaba cuando analizamos la canción – dijo Harry suavemente mirando hacia donde se encontraba su tía – Emy te entiendo perfectamente, sé que debes protegerme, sé que lo haces como una madre y te lo agradezco

Ella se dio la vuelta y lo miraba con todo el amor en sus ojos, sonrió y su cara volvió a ser la de siempre. Harry le devolvió la sonrisa y comprobó que los enormes ojos verdes de su tía volvían a brillar, que su piel volvía a lucir levemente dorada y que sus labios sonreían más calmados después de descargar el peso que llevaban. Harry se sintió feliz por tenerla a su lado.

- He recordado parte de la conversación en la cabaña, he recordado lo que te dijo la abuela, que tu interior tenía que estar en equilibrio para que la magia te aflorara, ya que sino, el bien o el mal estallarían y se desatarían las catástrofes. También dijiste que habías investigado como acabar con Voldemort y que lo único que sabías es que no era tu misión, que no eres tú...

- Harry, no sigas, no debería ser así... – suplicó Emy

- Pero es

- Es que tendría que ser yo... me mata esta impotencia – sus lágrimas ahogaban sus palabras

- La venganza no traerá la paz, eso es lo que más me va acostar aprender antes de enfrentarme a mi destino... enfrentarme a Voldemort – Harry lo dijo suavemente como si estuviera cantando una nana para dormir, no quería dañar a Emy – Director, estoy preparado para oír el significado de la segunda canción pero preferiría que me lo explicara usted

- Claro, os diré como yo lo veo – Albus miraba con ternura al muchacho, sabía que Emy tenía toda la razón del mundo, aquel no era un chico de quince años – Nuestra querida Emy tiene en su tobillo una marca de nacimiento que representa La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres. El símbolo es una estrella de cinco puntas...

- Por supuesto ¡La estrella del fénix! He leído sobre ello – exclamó Hermione

- Entonces ella es la clave de la segunda canción – aclaró Ron

- "Formáis la Estrella guardianes de ella" ¿Quiere decir que nosotros cuatro somos los guardianes de Emy? – dijo Harry muy nervioso

- "La estrella brillará cada día mucho más" eso es lo que dice al final, por eso sólo quedan 8 días... ¡Emy te va a pasar algo en año nuevo! – exclamó Hermione dándose cuenta de todo

- Realmente veo que no era necesario que yo lo explicara – dijo sonriendo Dumbledore

- Está claro que estos muchachos ya se han visto metidos en muchos enigmas, las pillan a la primera – Arabella se reía por el comentario de Dumbledore

- Demasiado rápido – dijo sarcásticamente Emy, mirando a los chicos con pena en sus ojos

- Ahora que ya está todo claro, me quedo más tranquilo – Remus se recostó en la pared y estiró las piernas por toda la escalera

- No está todo claro ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi tía cuando llegue el año nuevo? ¿Tiene que ver con su estado de salud actual? ¿Por qué cada día parece más débil? – Harry estaba bastante preocupado por ese motivo, nunca había visto tan desmejorada a Emy, además se la notaba muy nerviosa

- Tu tía, Harry, está bien, no la pasa nada malo – contestó Dumbledore que observaba a Emy muy atentamente – El problema es que ella está luchando con lo inevitable, su magia. La idea que paséis las Navidades en La Madriguera me parece estupenda para que os distraigáis y olvidéis un poco todo este tema. Aún así, yo iré a visitaros el día uno de enero para comprobar cómo va todo. Por si no lo había dicho, viajéis a través de polvo flu

- ¿Pero qué pasa el día de año nuevo? – volvió a preguntar Harry

- Que mi magia se activará y seguramente me convertiré en un ser horrible y asqueroso, como mi amado tío– respondió Emy

- ¡Eso no lo sabes! Quizá te conviertas en alguien tan guapo como yo – dijo Remus mientras iba a darla un abrazo, alegrándose al ver que ella había sonreído

- ¡Válgame Dios, espero que no! – contestó Arabella

- Sois las dos muy listas ¿no? – Remus se dirigió a Arabella, para estrangularla suavemente

- ¿Y por qué estás luchando contra ella? – habló Ginny por primera vez

- Nunca me ha traído nada bueno y creo que va a ser demasiado poderosa para mí – Emy hablaba de lado mirando por la ventana – He leído muchos libros de magia pero nunca he practicado ningún hechizo... conscientemente, me temo que iré ocasionando destrozos por ahí

- He aconsejado a Emy que imparta clases con vosotros, Ginny también debería empezar, aunque es muy joven – añadió el director

- No te preocupes, Emy, todos te apoyaremos – Ginny se acercó a ella y la abrazó

- Mi Ginny, siempre tan cariñosa, gracias mi vida – Emy besó en la frente a la joven, miró de nuevo por la ventana algo la estaba distrayendo. En los terrenos había tres figuras que parecían discutir, se fijó mejor y pudo distinguir a Snape y a Draco Malfoy - ¿Sabes quien está con el profesor Snape y con Draco?

- Lucius Malfoy – dijo Ginny temblorosa, se agarró a Emy temblando de los pies a la cabeza

- Cariño ¿Qué te pasa? – le preguntó preocupada

- ¿Lucius Malfoy esta aquí? – Dijo Dumbledore dirigiéndose a la ventana, observó la escena, su rostro cambio totalmente – Creo que se acercan problemas. Es hora de terminar esta reunión. Si no te importa, Emy, llévate a los chicos a tu apartamento y pasad la tarde allí, no quiero que ni Ginny ni Harry se encuentren con Lucius Malfoy

- Encantada, vamos chicos

- Os iremos a ver luego – dijo Arabella


	15. Navidad en familia

15. Navidad en familia

Llegó el momento de irse a La Madriguera, metieron sus cosas en los baúles y los elfos se encargaron de transportarlos a través de la chimenea del despacho de Dumbledore.

- Es hora de partir ¿Estáis listos? – Preguntó Emy

- Sí – contestaron todos

- Bueno, Albus, nosotros nos vamos ya, gracias por dejarme pasar las Navidades allí – agradeció Emy

Se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla y un gran abrazo. A los chicos les pareció muy extraño, era la primera vez que veían a Dumbledore abrazar a alguien tan cariñosamente.

- Pásatelo bien y no te preocupes por nada, los chicos te apoyarán en todo, eso sí, al menor problema mándame noticias ¿Vale? Nos vemos en pocos días – dijo el anciano con actitud paternal

- De verdad, Albus, gracias por todo

Uno a uno pasaron por la chimenea, Harry sería el anteúltimo, no le gustaba nada ir de ese modo pero admitía que era más rápido, así no perderían tiempo en el viaje. La madre de Ron les recibió con los brazos abiertos. Emy permanecía desde la discusión triste y preocupada pero en cuanto llegó allí, estaba encantada y se la veía entusiasmada por todo lo que se podía hacer con magia dentro de una casa. Le encantaba el método para fregar los platos, la escoba que barría sola, los cuadros con motivos móviles, las agujas de punto cosiendo un jersey, la cuchara moviendo la comida, el cuchillo cortando cebollas, se rió de lo lindo por ver el reloj de la señora Weasley, ella tenía uno igual en su cocina, claro que se lo había regalado la madre de Ron... En fin, todo le parecía maravilloso. Mientras Molly le enseñaba la casa, se la pasaba diciendo "Harry, mira esto" "Eso es genial" "¡Eh, qué divertido!". Cuando ya se conocía la casa, los chicos se ofrecieron a llevarla a conocer los alrededores. Fred y George estaban encantados con su invitada, Emy iba del brazo de Ginny paseando mientras ellos les explicaban anécdotas de su familia, a pesar del frío que hacía, el paseo fue inmejorable. Volvieron justo para poner la mesa y cenar.

- En España se celebra esta noche, la del 24 de diciembre, ellos la llaman Nochebuena, lo festejan casi más que el mismo día de Navidad. Es cuando las familias se reúnen alrededor de la mesa para cenar y compartir los buenos y malos momentos. Yo me acostumbré a esa tradición con los abuelos de Arabella Figg y luego en la universidad con algunos amigos, ya que la mayoría de la gente de allí vuelve a casa por Navidad – Emy se levantó de la mesa con la copa en la mano – Quiero proponer un brindis – todos se levantaron con la copa – Por vosotros, Arthur y Molly, por vuestra amabilidad, cariño y por haber educado a una familia tan estupenda – todos estrellaron sus copas y en la cara de la señora Weasley se asomaron dos lágrimas – ¡Eh, Molly! Alégrate, no te me pongas triste – dijo Emy sonriendo

- Es que no está acostumbrada a halagos, nosotros solemos tratarla a batacazo – dijo riéndose Fred

Realmente fue una noche especial, comieron hasta hartarse de todo, los señores Weasley estaban encantados de ver a sus hijos felices con sus amigos decorando el árbol de Navidad y luego practicando juegos de mesa, incluso Percy se olvidó de todos sus refinamientos y se lo pasó bomba. Jugaron al snack explosivo, a policías y ladrones y al Pictionary magic, a éste último se apuntaron chicos y mayores. Jugaban por parejas, Fred y George, los señores Weasley, Ginny y Hermione, Harry y Ron y, por último, Percy y Emy. Habían variado el juego para hacerlo más entretenido, si el grupo anterior había acertado elegían prueba, dibujar, gesticular o lectura de labios, todo las pruebas en el espacio máximo de un minuto. Harry y Ron lo hicieron bien y le mandaron a Percy gesticular la tarjeta que le tocara para que Emy lo adivinara. "Interferencias" ponía en la tarjeta.

- Esto no se puede indicar con gestos – se quejó Percy

- ¡Qué no se diga, Percy, tenemos que ganar a estos malandrines! – se reía Emy – Tú concéntrate y si no puedes expresar la palabra pues me la deletreas con movimientos

- ¡Eh, eso no vale! – dijo Fred

- ¡Ah, cada uno utiliza sus recursos! – contestó Percy. Comenzó a hacer gestos, indicando lo que parecía una especie de televisión

- Televisor – dijo Emy, Percy seguía, hacía como algo en la pantalla – canal de televisión, emisora, noticiario, programa... – Percy comenzó a hacer zigzag en la supuesta pantalla

- El tiempo se os acaba – dijo George maliciosamente

- ¡INTERFERENCIAS!

- ¡SÍ!

- Sois unos tramposos ¿Cómo lo has podido adivinar? lo que hacia era el payaso – se quejó Ron

Mientras los demás seguían, Emy le preguntó a Percy.

- ¿Al final de la prueba has dicho mentalmente la palabra?

- Sí, la repetía sin parar, jajajaja, como si hubieses podido escucharme – dijo Percy riendo

Lo curioso es que Emy lo había oído perfectamente, se concentró con todas sus fuerzas en adivinar todo lo que hacían los demás, y lo conseguía al cien por cien, incluso cuando le tocó a ella no quiso ver ni la tarjeta que tenía que leer, la tapó con la mano y algo en su interior le indicó que tenía que dibujar Africa, miró la tarjeta y allí esta escrita la palabra "Africa". Emy dibujó un globo terráqueo y antes de marcar los continente, le dijo mentalmente a Percy "África".

- AFRICA – dijo el muchacho

- Sí

- ¿Pero cómo lo hacéis? Ha sido en cuestión de segundos – esta vez era Hermione la que se lamentaba

- Bueno, por esta noche ha sido suficiente para mí, si me disculpáis voy a acostarme, mañana tengo que madrugar para cocinar un buen solomillo – se despidió Emy, dio un beso a las chicas, a Harry y se subió al cuarto

- ¿La has notado algo rara? – preguntó Ginny a Harry al oído

- Pues ahora que lo dices, sí. Mañana la preguntaré

- Debemos vigilarla, me tiene preocupada – indicó Ginny

- Así lo haremos, mañana la ayudaremos en todo ¿vale? – dijo Harry

Al rato, todos subieron a sus habitaciones para descansar, aquella noche se había alargado más de lo normal y al día siguiente habría mucho ajetreo. Por la mañana temprano, con la primera luz de la mañana, se levantó Emy, fue al servicio y se miró detenidamente en el espejo. Su aspecto era el de una mujer joven que no había dormido en toda la noche, sus ojeras eran pronunciadas, juraría que cada día pesaba menos, pero ella comía como siempre, tenía agujetas en los brazos como si hubiese estado toda la noche cavando, el pelo enmarañado y las uñas negras. Aquella era una de esas noches que no sabía dónde había estado, no se acordaba de nada, pero sí de que no se había acostado en esas condiciones. Se arregló como pudo, maquilló su rostro, se hizo un recogido en el pelo, se vistió y bajó a la cocina. Ni siquiera se acordaba que era Navidad, pasó por el salón y vio los regalos al pie del árbol, sonrió al recordar como el día anterior lo habían decorado, la casa se veía preciosa con los adornos navideños, fue a la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Le apetecían tortitas, así que juntó los ingredientes para hacer la masa. Al cabo de media hora bajó Molly.

- Mujer ¿Qué haces levantada tan temprano?

- No duermo bien y quería sorprenderte con el desayuno hecho. Seguro que hoy los chicos no tardan en levantarse... ya sabes, por eso de los regalos

Entre las dos prepararon la mesa para el desayuno y al cabo de unos minutos ya olía la casa a tortitas, pronto llegó el olor a las habitaciones y los muchachos se despertaron con el rico aroma.

- Ya es Navidad – dijo Ginny toda contenta desde arriba de las escaleras

- Los regalos, los regalos – repetía Hermione emocionada

- ¡Eh! no comencéis sin nosotros – exclamaba Ron

- Feliz Navidad – Harry estaba encantado

- Feliz Navidad – contestaron los gemelos frotándose los ojos y rascándose la cabeza

- Es que siempre tenéis que armar tanto jaleo – se quejó Percy

- Ni siquiera en Navidad se levanta de buen talante – se rió Fred

- El no sabe qué es eso – aseguró George

Todos se agolparon arriba de las escaleras para bajar a abrir sus regalos. Casi inmediatamente se amontonaron papeles de regalo en el suelo del salón. Emy y Molly, desde el quicio de la puerta, miraban, sonriendo, las caras emocionadas de los chicos viendo sus nuevos obsequios y observando sus rostros de sorpresa. Hermione tenía nuevos libros a montones, también complementos de ropa y un cofre precioso que todavía no había abierto. A Ginny le habían regalado de todo, libros, ropa, bisutería y también tenía un cofre igual que el de su amiga pero en otro color. La caja contenía unas indicaciones en su interior "Reglas de oro para tener un rostro impecable y bien maquillado" "Consejos prácticos para ser la reina de las fiestas". Abrieron los compartimentos y observaron que tenían todo tipo de cremas y productos de maquillaje. Al fondo del cofre había una nota escrita a mano "Vuestra belleza es infinitamente mayor a la que podáis obtener con esto, pero aún así pensé que os gustaría tenerlo. Os quiere, Emy".

- Me encanta, Emy, muchas gracias – le agradeció Hermione

- Y a mí, nunca me habían regalado nada de esto – Ginny se aceró a besar a Emy y a su madre por los regalos

Ron y Harry estaban encantados por el gran número de regalos que tenían este año. Ron se llevaba un Kit de cuidado para su escoba, el último libro de los Chudley Cannons, ropa, un libro para ser el mejor guardián, un surtido de todos los "Sortilegios Weasley" y un conjunto completo del nuevo equipaje de su equipo favorito los Chudley Cannons.

- ¡GUAU! ES ALUCINANTE ¿Quién me lo ha regalado?

- Creo que eso es de parte de Emy – dijo su madre

- Gracias, es genial – Ron fue a abrazarla y darla un beso

- Harry ¿Qué te han regalado a ti? - preguntó el señor Weasley en medio del revuelo

- Pues un poco de todo, juegos, ropa, libros, cuidados para mi escoba y mi padrino me ha enviado una mini cadena mágica y unos cuantos discos... y de momento es todo – miró a su tía preguntándose dónde estaría su regalo y entonces dentro de su cabeza oyó "No te lo puedo dar aquí, no sé como vas a reaccionar, está en mi habitación. Si te parece después de desayunar lo abres ¿vale?" Él contestó "De acuerdo".

Todos se sentaron a la mesa a comer los bollos y tortitas que se habían preparado. Charlaban animadamente entre ellos y se enseñaban sus regalos nuevos. Harry engullía la comida a toda prisa para poder subir a abrir su regalo, se moría de la curiosidad.

- Está claro que Harry se ha levantado con hambre esta mañana – dijo el señor Weasley

- Ya he terminado – dijo con la boca llena

- He pillado la indirecta, si nos disculpáis, Harry y yo tenemos un tema pendiente en mi cuarto – dijo suavemente Emy, levantándose de la silla

Los dos subieron a la habitación, ella sacó una caja mediana y rectangular, no estaba envuelta en papel. Se notaba que solo el estuche era de gran valor. Estaba recubierto de terciopelo escarlata y tenía incrustadas letras de color oro, había dos iniciales enlazadas arriba y otras dos abajo. Las de arriba eran una "J" y una "P" y las de abajo "G" "G". Harry lo admiraba con si fuese un gran tesoro, pasaba los dedos por las letras y por la tela, era suave y le hacía sentir una energía especial.

- Es curioso, todavía no lo has abierto – dijo Emy – Yo tampoco lo abrí cuando me lo dieron, solo lo miraba, como tú...

- ¿Qué es?

- Deberías descubrirlo tú solo

- No sé que me pasa... es que no me atrevo... –Harry se sentó en la cama al lado de su tía

- ¿Alguna vez te has planteado que pasa con las varitas cuando sus dueños las abandonan? – Emy le pasaba la mano por la cabeza acariciándole el pelo

- No

- Cuando un mago fallece, de cualquier forma posible, si la varita le ha elegido a él, puedes conservarla en una especie de altar, claro que éste ha debido ser creado con antelación a lo sucedido. Si la varita queda destruida, como por ejemplo pueda pasar en un duelo, el alma de la varita descansa dentro del cofre y si sigue entera, se guarda íntegramente en él – Emy observaba la reacción de Harry - Evidentemente creo que ya sabes que hay dentro...

- No entiendo ¿Para qué quiere el mago guardar su varita?

- Como herencia para sus descendientes, por ejemplo, incluso alguno cree que pueda volver y entonces poder utilizarla

- ¿Los magos pueden volver?

- Me temo que no...

- ¿Entonces?

- El cofre que está ahora mismo delante de ti tiene un valor incalculable y además esta lleno de poder – Emy suspiró – Te lo regalo para que sepas que confío en ti totalmente, no quiero que pienses que en mi afán de protegerte te voy a dejar de lado. Sólo puedes mostrárselo al resto de guardianes ¿Entiendes?

- Sí

- No tengas miedo, Harry, ábrelo

Harry deslizó el pasador lentamente con sus dedos, sus ojos brillaban intensamente. En las manos tenía el estuche de la varita que seguramente había usado su padre. Abrió la tapa y dentro había dos varitas paralelas encima de un almohadón de raso color escarlata con hilos dorados.

- Hay dos...

- Una es de tu madre y la otra de tu padre

- Tía... yo no sé qué decir – Harry observaba el regalo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas

- Tienes que prometerme una cosa – Emy se puso de rodillas delante de él, le cogió la cabeza con sus manos y le miró fijamente a los ojos – Prométeme que lo guardarás en un lugar seguro para que nadie lo encuentre, sólo se lo puedes decir a una persona que sea capaz de dar su vida antes que desvelar donde está... prométeme que por mucho que yo te suplique no me lo dirás, ni me lo darás

- Pero era tuyo ¿Por qué no habría de dártelo? – Harry no entendía la situación

- A partir del día uno, las cosas van a cambiar. Si yo tocara aunque sólo sea el cofre, mi poder lo absorbería y no sé que catástrofe podría pasar. Tampoco estoy segura que me pasa últimamente por las noches, no sé si estoy poseída o soy sonámbula... podría intentar hacerme con él sin ser yo realmente ¿Lo comprendes? – Emy le miraba fijamente a los ojos, Harry recordó la primera vez que los vio – El cofre también tiene su destino pero aún no ha llegado su momento, ninguno de nosotros puede tocar las varitas, cuando se lo enseñes a los chicos deben saber todo lo que te he dicho... Te quiero más que a mi vida, te lo juro, me duele quererte así y, sin embargo, te quiero... es lo que siento ahora... todo lo que hago, lo hago por ti... ahora y siempre

- Siempre juntos – dijo Harry suavemente

- Siempre juntos – repitió Emy abrazando a su sobrino – Y ahora voy a bajar para hacer la comida, hoy hay mucho trabajo, les diré a los chicos que suban aquí y se lo explicas... vete pensando un escondite – se levantó de la cama, fue a la puerta, se volvió, le guiñó un ojo y desapareció

- Haré lo que me pides, te lo prometo

A media mañana fueron llegando Charlie, Bill y los señores Granger. Los hombres se ocuparon de montar una caseta en el jardín, pusieron cuatro estufas en las esquinas para no pasar frío durante la comida. A Hermione le pareció buena idea alumbrar el lugar con lamparas llenas de luciérnagas. De la mesa se encargó Ginny magistralmente, parecía la presentación de un gran restaurante francés, poco a poco todo fue tomando forma, mientras en la cocina las tres mujeres preparaban las delicias que ese día iban a comer.

Cuando todo estuvo listo comenzó el banquete, justo a la hora perfecta en la que los chicos tenían hambre, la comida estaba deliciosa, no tardaron los halagos a las cocineras, incluso entre ellas, pero también se agradeció el ambiente tan especial que se había creado. Harry había tenido buenos banquetes en los últimos años, pero ninguno como ese, realmente todo era perfecto... solo faltaba una persona... echaba de menos a Sirius, si allí hubiese estado... habría sido una auténtica Navidad en familia.


	16. Feliz año nuevo

16. Feliz año nuevo

El día de fin de año, Arthur y Molly se levantaron temprano, él para ir a trabajar y ella para preparar el desayuno. Salieron de su habitación hablando bajito para no despertar a nadie. Charlaban sobre el comportamiento de Emy los últimos días, la veían distraída, más bien ausente. Se quedaba muy tarde por las noches y se levantaba muy temprano. Se preocupaban por ella, la habían cogido mucho cariño en esos días. Arthur mantenía muchas conversaciones con ella sobre el mundo muggle y a Emy le encantaba que ellos le contaran cosas del mundo mágico, aún así en ocasiones les parecía ver en su mirada una cierta tristeza y preocupación. Cuando pasaban por la puerta de la habitación de Emy, Molly se dio cuenta que estaba entreabierta y le pareció ver a la joven tirada en el suelo.

- Arthur, creo que Emy está tirada en el suelo de su cuarto

- Entra y mira a ver, se queja de las malas noches que pasa, igual le ha sucedido algo

La señora Weasley abrió la puerta y entonces confirmó su visión. Emy estaba tendida en el suelo boca a bajo con un aspecto horroroso, estaba muy sucia, con el pijama rasgado, con el pelo alborotado y pudo ver que en la cara tenía algo de sangre.

- Arthur, ven enseguida, Emy está inconsciente – dijo la señora Weasley muy asustada

Él entró en la habitación, la vio ¿Pero qué había sucedido? La recogió del suelo, la recostó en la cama y tomó su pulso.

- Parece que está muy débil. Será mejor que vayas a por el tónico revitalizante, es como si estuviera exhausta – le sugirió a su esposa

Molly bajó corriendo a la cocina, buscó en el armario de las medicinas y allí encontró la botella "Tónico Revitalizante para recobrar los sentidos", subió de nuevo corriendo al cuarto.

- Aquí está, luego dala un poco de agua

El señor Weasley le pasó la mano por detrás de la cabeza inclinándola para que pudiera beberlo y luego la dio el agua refrescante. Mientras que esperaban su reacción, Molly buscó señales en su cuerpo para saber de donde venía la mancha de sangre en la cara. Al fin se fijó en la palma de sus manos, las tenía llenas de ampollas reventadas y la sangre se confundía con la suciedad. Fue al baño, cogió un barreño que llenó de agua caliente, algodones y el "Limpiador de heridas del profesor Brahms". Con toda la delicadeza que posee una madre, la fue limpiando las heridas para ver su magnitud y obrar en consecuencias. Su marido la ayudaba, incrédulo por lo que estaba sucediendo.

- Las preguntas principales son: ¿En dónde se ha hecho esto y cómo?

- No lo sé, Arthur, pero creo que no es la primera vez que la pasa, ahora entiendo el motivo por el cual se va a la cama tan tarde, no quiere dormirse ¿Estará bajo algún hechizo que no hayamos detectado?

- Creo que lo mejor es que venga Dumbledore a ver esto – dijo el hombre muy preocupado. Miró a Emy que ya se movía lentamente y vio que abría los ojos, se puso delante de ella y la sonrió

- Arthur... no puedo más... Molly... van a acabar conmigo... – dijo en un susurró y luego volvió a desmayarse

- Es mejor que vaya a llamar inmediatamente a Dumbledore

El señor Weasley se marchó rápido de la habitación, se dirigió a la chimenea de la cocina y al cabo de unos minutos aparecía su cabeza en la chimenea del despacho del director de Hogwarts.

- Albus, Albus – gritaba llamando al anciano

Dumbledore salió de su aposento, ya vestido, ya que iba a ir al Gran Comedor a desayunar.

- ¿Qué sucede, Arthur?

- Es Emy, está inconsciente y no sabemos qué ha pasado... es una situación muy extraña, Albus, necesito que vengas, no sé qué hacer

- En diez minutos estoy allí, gracias por avisarme

El director avisó a la profesora McGonagall de que se iba a ausentar, cogió unos pocos polvos flu, los tiró en la chimenea, un fuego verde explotó, se introdujo y dijo "La Madriguera". Apareció en la cocina de la residencia de los señores Weasley, allí lo esperaba Arthur que le explicó lo ocurrido mientras subían al cuarto de la joven.

- Hola, Molly ¿Alguna novedad? – preguntó

- Nada, Albus, no ha vuelto a abrir los ojos... no sé si debo avisar a Harry...

- De momento no, lo único que conseguiríamos es preocuparlo innecesariamente ¿Qué le habéis dado?

- Solo un tónico revitalizante

Dumbledore revisó a la joven detenidamente, luego sonrió y exclamó:

- Creo que sólo está muy cansada

- ¿Pero por qué ha dicho que van a acabar con ella? – preguntó Molly

- Bueno, eso nos lo tendrá que explicar cuando se despierte. De momento, lo mejor es que la dejemos dormir, eso sí cada dos horas dala el tónico para que el dolor muscular se le calme, también debería vigilarla alguien mientras duerma, yo me quedaré hasta que se levanten los muchachos

- ¿Seguro? ¿No deberíamos llevarla al hospital? – El señor Weasley estaba muy intranquilo por el estado de su amiga

- Estoy completamente convencido, Arthur, vete a trabajar sin problemas y tú, Molly, ve a hacer lo que tengas pendiente, yo me quedo con ella por ahora – ordenó amablemente el anciano

Albus Dumbledore acercó una silla a la cama y se sentó en ella. Sacó su varita y pronuncio el hechizo "Comunicatemus", un rayo azul impactó en la cabeza de Emy. El director se inclinó hacia delante y suavemente habló con la chica.

- Emy ¿Qué te pasa por las noches?

- Construyo La Cámara – dijo ella en un suspiro sin abrir los ojos

- ¿Qué cámara?

- La Cámara de Los Fundadores, ayer la terminé... ya está acabada... ya está lista para ellos

- ¿Para qué quieren los Fundadores esa cámara?

- Para la ceremonia... la de La Unión... y la de Los Guardianes

- ¿En dónde está La Cámara?

- En Hogwarts

- ¿Por qué la has construido tú?

- Para demostrar que soy digna de ser La Unión

- ¿Cuándo será la ceremonia?

- Mañana... por la noche... cuando la luna ilumine el lago

- ¿Por qué sufres de esta manera?

- Porque no quiero ser La Unión y mis ancestros me obligan a tomar mi destino

- ¿Por qué no quieres ser una bruja de gran poder?

- Porque la magia no me ha traído más que desgracias... no conozco nada bueno que hacer con ella... nada útil... sólo sirven para acumular poder... poder para matar

- Entiendo, ahora Emy escúchame atentamente, quiero que te relajes, que pienses en algo bonito y maravilloso, que te sientas feliz y descansada, duerme tranquila y sueña con cosas bellas, nosotros te protegeremos, no tengas miedo

- Gracias... – Emy cayó en un sueño profundo y tranquilo

A eso de las once de la mañana, Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny desayunaban en la cocina. Harry no sabía nada de lo que pasaba pero no estaba tranquilo, ni si quiera se dio cuenta que Ron le había cambiado el azúcar por la sal y cuando fue a beber la leche casi se atraganta. Los tres se partían de la risa viendo la cara de asco que había puesto su amigo.

- No es momento de broma y no habléis tan alto, la vais a molestar – les riñó la señora Weasley

- Era una inocente broma – Ron se partía de la risa

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Es Emy, no? – dijo Harry sin prestar atención a sus amigos

Los tres pararon de reírse en seco. Emy siempre estaba allí con ellos por la mañana y hoy no se encontraba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Emy? – preguntó Ginny a su madre

- Terminar el desayuno – Molly evitaba la mirada de los muchachos

- SÉ QUE PASA ALGO ¿QUÉ ES? – dijo Harry muy exaltado

- No debes preocuparte, Dumbledore está con ella en su habitación, seguro que no es nada...

Pero Harry ya no la oía, se había ido corriendo de la cocina, subió de tres en tres las escaleras y abrió la puerta del cuarto de invitados sin llamar siquiera. Se quedó atónito cuando la vio tumbada en la cama con la cara sucia con sangre, las manos vendadas y el pelo enmarañado.

- No te preocupes está durmiendo, se encuentra bien, lo único que pasa es que está muy cansada – dijo en voz baja el director

- ¿Pero qué ha pasado? – Harry se llevó las manos a la cabeza – Debía haberme dado cuenta, estaba muy débil y distraída – Harry se encontraba fatal, sentía que la había fallado, él la tenía que haber cuidado - ¿Cómo he podido dejar que pasara esto?

Molly y los tres chicos habían subido tras Harry.

- Salgamos un momento para hablar. Molly quédate con ella cinco minutos

- Por supuesto

- Quiero que hagáis turnos de dos horas por el día – ordenó a los cuatro chicos, que miraban pasmados el estado de Emy desde la puerta – No la dejéis sola por si dice algo en sueños o despierta, cuando lo haga seguro que está muy asustada por ver sus manos vendadas. Las chicas podríais lavarle la cara e intentar cambiar el pijama si moverla mucho, para algo está la magia

- ¿Qué le ha sucedido? – preguntó Hermione

Dumbledore les contó todo lo que él sabía y lo que suponía que iba a pasar al día siguiente, luego se disculpó, iba a volver a Hogwarts para intentar encontrar la cámara de los Fundadores. Las chicas, con ayuda de Molly, asearon a Emy de pies a cabeza sin ni siquiera levantarla de la cama, la arreglaron el pelo y pusieron en penumbra la habitación para que no la molestara. El primer turno lo hizo Harry, luego llegó Ron para relevarle pero él no quería separarse de ella ni a bien ni a mal, así que se pasó allí toda la mañana. Los chicos almorzaron y sólo entonces fue cuando Ron se quedó con ella para que Harry pudiera comer. Sólo terminar quería volver a subir para estar con ella de nuevo pero Molly le dijo que sería mejor que hiciera cualquier cosa para distraerse, no era bueno que él estuviera cansado y nervioso, seguramente por la unión que mantenían, ella lo notaría y se pondría peor.

- Pero es que yo quiero estar con ella cuando despierte ¿Lo entendéis?

- Claro, cariño, pero aún es pronto para que lo haga. Mira, estate hasta la seis haciendo cualquier cosa y luego ve a cuidarla

- Está bien – Harry no soportaba la idea de que ella pudiera estar sufriendo, ya lo había hecho suficiente en su vida

Intentó leer, hacer los deberes, jugar con Ron al ajedrez pero no podía concentrase en nada, sólo quería estar con ella, así que a eso de las cinco y media relevó a Ginny.

- No te preocupes, se ve que está descansando y soñando con cosas bonitas – dijo amablemente la joven

- Gracias, Ginny, sé que ella te quiere mucho... de verdad gracias

- Yo también la quiero mucho a ella, no hay porque dar las gracias

El señor Weasley y Percy llegaron a eso de las ocho de la noche a casa, se encontraron a todos cabizbajos, incluso Fred y George no habían hecho de las suyas aquel día.

- ¿Aún no ha despertado, Molly?

- No, Arthur, aún no

- ¿Quién está con ella?

- Harry

- Iré a hablar con él – salió de la cocina para el cuarto de invitados – Hola, Harry ¿Cómo está?

- Igual – dijo el chico tristemente

- Estoy convencido que despertará de aquí en una hora

- Eso espero, no ha comido nada en todo el día y se la ve tan débil...

- No te preocupes ¿Quieres que me quede un rato con ella?

- Preferiría seguir yo

- Está bien, le diré a los chicos que suban para estar aquí contigo

- Vale

Al rato aparecieron Hermione, Ginny y Ron con tres sillas para quedarse allí con Harry, ellos tampoco se moverían de allí hasta que no despertara. Llevarían unos diez minutos hablando en susurros cuando Emy se comenzó a mover. Harry se aproximó a la cama, la vigilaba atentamente, ella abrió los ojos y sonrió a su sobrino.

- ¿Qué haces ahí mirándome? – dijo entre bostezos

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? ¿Te duele algo? ¿Te sientes bien? – le atiborró a preguntas su sobrino

- Pues sí... – levantó sus brazos para estirarse y se dio cuenta que tenía las manos vendadas - ¿Por qué tengo las manos así?

- Porque has hecho una "escapada nocturna" y has llegado inconsciente y muy cansada. Llevas así todo el día... estaba muy preocupado... Debí darme cuenta... Perdóname – dijo Harry en tono de suplica

- Cariño, ven aquí – Emy abrazó a su sobrino, que se tumbó junto a ella, y le besó en la frente – No tienes nada que reprocharte y yo no tengo nada que perdonarte – miró a los otros tres muchachos – Dejad de ponerme esa cara de tristeza... ¡Ay, Señor! ¿No me habré perdido la noche vieja verdad?

- No, aún son las nueve menos cuarto – dijo Ron

- ¿Eso es lo primero que se te ocurre después de lo sucedido? – preguntó asombrada Hermione

- Bueno... es que me gusta recibir el año... además me encuentro fenomenal... lo que no sé es cómo voy a comer con las manos vendadas... tengo tanta hambre que me comería a un sobrino entero – Emy dio un rugido y le dio a Harry un mordisco pequeño en el papo

- No sé cómo lo haces para estar siempre de buen humor – se rió Ginny

- Me gustaría cambiarme para bajar a cenar, si no os importa...

- Nosotras nos quedaremos contigo, tenemos órdenes de no dejarte ni a sol ni a sombra

- Está bien, pues entonces ahora bajamos las tres. Ron di a tu madre que cuente conmigo para cenar

El resto de la casa se puso muy contenta al saber que todo volvía a la normalidad. Arthur y los chicos prepararon la mesa para la celebración, no eran tantos como la otra vez pero aún así eran muchos. Las chicas bajaron a las nueve, se veía a Emy como si no pasara nada. Molly se abrazó a ella medio llorando y luego Arthur también la abrazó.

- Menudo susto nos hemos llevado – dijo cariñosamente el señor Weasley

- Lo siento, de verdad, no quería ocasionar molestias ni preocupaciones... creedme, si lo llegó a saber nos quedamos en Hogwarts en Navidades

- Tonterías, nos ha encantado que hayáis estado con nosotros en estas fechas – dijo medio llorosa la señora Weasley

- De verdad, Molly, Arthur, sois personas increíbles, gracias por cuidar de mí y de Harry, tenéis mi gratitud de por vida

- Es lo que hacen los amigos, no hay problema – dijo sonriente el señor Weasley – Bueno, creo que dentro de poco ya podremos cenar, en cuanto venga Dumbledore

- ¿Qué? – dijeron los chicos

- ¿Va a venir, nuestro director, a cenar a casa? – preguntó Fred estupefacto

- Sí, va a venir – asintió su madre

- Entonces no vamos a poder... – dijo George a modo de queja

- Claro que sí, es más, seguro que le encantará – contestó Fred

- ¿Qué estáis tramando?

- NADA, MAMA – dijeron a la vez

Al momento la señora Weasley estaba echando un rapapolvo a sus hijos gemelos, diciéndoles cómo se deberían de comportar con un invitado tan importante en casa y un millón de cosas más. Mientras Arthur quitaba las vendas a Emy y comprobaba el estado de las heridas. Ginny recolocaba armoniosamente la mesa y Hermione, Ron y Harry preparaban el pan, colocaban las salsas en la mesa y rellenaban las bandejas con los postres típicos de esas fechas. A las nueve y media en punto el director de la escuela Hogwarts de magia y hechicería salía de la chimenea con una botella en sus manos.

- Buenas noches a todos – dijo mirando a Emy - ¿Qué tal se encuentra nuestra enferma?

- A las mil maravillas, esperando a que mi querido director llegara para comerme todo lo que aparezca en mi plato

- Me das una alegría. Te curo esas manos primero, con lo que me ha preparado Poppy, y luego empezamos a cenar

- No se hable más, todo el mundo a cenar – dijo Molly.

La cena fue estupenda, toda la comida estaba riquísima, la conversación pasaba de ser distendida a divertida, luego interesante e incluso en momentos comprometida, ya que se recordaba travesuras que habían hecho los gemelos en casa o en el colegio, aún así todos se lo pasaron en grande, casi ni se dan cuenta de que era media noche.

- Las uvas, las uvas – exclamaba Emy emocionada

- ¿Qué uvas? – preguntaron a algunos

- Desde que vivo en España siempre como las uvas, una con cada campanada – explicó Emy sorprendida por que no supieran esa tradición

- Pues creo que no tenemos uvas

- Pues es una pena porque parecía divertido – se quejó Fred

- ¿Y si las cambiamos por grajeas de todos los sabores? – preguntó George

- Eso sí que sería divertido – dijo Ron

- No se hable más – dijo Dumbledore – Cada uno coge un puño del paquete sin mirar ¡Y QUE MERLIN REPARTA SUERTE! – se reía Dumbledore

Fred y George fueron corriendo a por un paquete y todos adoptaron la sugerencia de anciano, ninguno quería mirar que le había tocado pero observaban las de los otros platos y algunas tenían muchas papeletas de ser sabores bastante desagradables. Llegó el momento de las campanadas, a Emy le era muy divertido todo aquello y encima en la televisión de los señores Weasley, aparecía un campano enorme de bronce con dos figuras a cada lado, una representando el sol y la otra la luna. "GON" una, "GON" dos, "GON" tres, "GON" cuatro, "GON" cinco, "GON" seis, "GON" siete, "GON" ocho, "GON" nueve, "GON" diez, "GON" once y "GON" doce.

- FELIZ AÑO A TODOS – gritó emocionada Emy pero miraba sólo a Harry

- Feliz año – contestó su sobrino que se había abalanzado sobre ella para abrazarla, los demás siguieron el ejemplo y así uno a uno se fueron abrazando y besando

- Creo que lo de las grajeas no lo volvemos a hacer – dijo George – me he comido una con sabor a cemento

- No te quejes, a mí me han tocado de caca de tritón, coles, jarabe de ricino, patata pocha y naftalina – contestó Fred poniendo cada vez más cara de asco

- Así que te has bebido todo el refresco del vaso – dijo su madre riéndose

- A continuación, Sortilegios Weasley les presentará en el jardín un espectáculo a todos los presentes – exclamó George a modo de presentador de circo

- Pase y vean, luego se admiten donaciones – añadió pícaramente Fred

Seguidamente, los gemelos les ofrecieron el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales más asombroso que Harry había visto jamás, incluso soltaron globos que luego estallaban con miles de luces de colores que se quedaban brillando en el cielo. Se oyeron muchos ¡OOOOOOOOHHHHHHH! Y al final todos aplaudieron.

- Ves, mamá, como no era para tanto – dijo Fred

- Sí, sí, todo muy bonito pero mañana recogéis del jardín los cascotes

Se acostaron todos bastante tarde. Aquella noche Harry no durmió en la habitación de Ron, se fue directamente con Emy a la cama, como él decía, por si las moscas. Los dos se acostaron juntos y abrazados. Harry se durmió con las caricias de su tía en su pelo, pensando que en aquel momento era una persona enormemente feliz.


	17. La Ceremonia

17. La Ceremonia

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante

Peter Pettigrew entró en el salón ruinoso de una casa abandonada. La chimenea estaba encendida, dando calor a los dos seres que allí se encontraban. De espaldas a la puerta se situaba un gran butacón de respaldo alto, forrado en lo que un día era terciopelo, a la izquierda de éste, tendida en el suelo, había una muda enroscada de serpiente y a la derecha descansaba el reptil. Nagini era su nombre, la mascota fiel del mago más tenebroso de los últimos tiempos... Voldemort.

- Señor, a sus órdenes – dijo con voz temblorosa

- Colagusano, te he hecho llamar para darte una misión – contestó una voz silbante que provenía del sillón

- Gracias, Señor

- Si fallas, no tendré piedad alguna – hablaba con la voz fría como un témpano mientras acariciaba a su mascota

- No, Señor... no fallaré – Colagusano había llegado a la chimenea, estaba enfrente de su señor, de Voldemort, aunque llevara un tiempo con él aún se le helaba la sangre delante suyo.

- Siento una nueva presencia muy fuerte, la venía presintiendo... pero hoy sé que las fuerzas de la magia se han unido para dar un gran poder a alguien... y si no se une a mí... deberá morir

- ¿Debo transformarme en animago, Señor? – Peter miraba su mano mutilada, la había entregado para que su Señor renaciera

- Creo que tu aspecto de rata va mucho mejor contigo... de hombre no pareces más que un pobre rastrero traicionero, que un día acabará muerto en alguno de los dos bandos – Voldemort se rió a carcajadas de él

- Lo que usted mande, Señor

- Recorre, buscando información, todos los caminos hasta que llegues a Hogwarts, una vez allí avísame de cómo están nuestros amigos

- Lo que mande, Señor

- Quiero que mates a todos los que te proporcionen información, no necesitamos que se sepa que vamos detrás de él... – Voldemort le miró fijamente a los ojos para que su vasallo intuyese que le pasaría si fallaba – Vete ya pero antes avisa a Malfoy

- Sí, Señor, a sus órdenes – Colagusano salió lentamente de la habitación, en presencia de su amo no le respondían bien sus extremidades, buscó al otro mortífago por el resto de la casa y lo encontró abajo del todo, hablando con Goyle – Lucius, el Señor quiere verte

- ¿A mí? ¿Sabes para qué? – Contestó el padre de Draco Malfoy

- No lo sé, yo salgo ahora con una misión

- No me puedo creer que a un retrasado inepto como tú le dé una misión... – le miró con todo el desprecio del mundo y se marchó hacia el salón. Llamó a la puerta y le ordenaron pasar - ¿Ha llamado, Señor?

- Sí, Lucius. Necesito saber cómo van nuestros aprendices en su colegio

- Van bien, Señor, ella está cerca de su presa y nos lo servirá en bandeja cuando todo esté preparado, Señor

- ¿Y él?

- Señor, mi hijo me ha informado que está haciendo progresos pero que la chica está muy protegida dentro del colegio... después de lo que le pasó en la cámara... no la suelen dejar nunca sola

- Quizás tu hijo sea tan inútil como tú, Malfoy... o quizás no sepas apretar bien a tu propio hijo... te enseñaré como se hace... "crucio"

De la varita de Voldemort salió un rayo disparado al pecho del hombre, que calló de bruces contra el suelo retorciéndose de dolor pero intentando no chillar por orgullo.

- Debe ser que no es demasiado fuerte... no oigo tus gritos... "crucio" – Voldemort sonreía viendo la escena

Lucius Malfoy no pudo más y gritó tan fuerte por el dolor que incluso Colagusano ya fuera de la casa lo oyó.

- Parece ser que no soy el único retrasado inepto bajo las órdenes del amo – dijo riéndose

Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emy tuvieron que volver a Hogwarts. La noche antes le habían prometido a Dumbledore que estarían antes del almuerzo allí. Albus no consiguió dar con La Cámara de Los Fundadores y forzarían a recordar a Emy todo lo sucedido, esta vez de forma consciente.

- Una vez más, gracias por los maravillosos días que hemos pasado aquí, sois estupendos... Os voy a echar mucho de menos – dijo Emy abrazando a Molly y a Arthur

- Y nosotros a ti, Emy. Escríbenos desde Hogwarts, nos encantará tener noticias tuyas - se despedía el señor Weasley

- Chicos, portaros bien y estudiar mucho, este año son los exámenes TIMO... Hermione haz que Ron estudie y tú, Ginny, cuídate mucho y no andes sola por el castillo

- Sí, mamá - contestaron los dos a la vez

Luego, uno a uno, fueron atravesando la chimenea para aparecer en el despacho de Dumbledore. Los elfos domésticos se ocuparon de sus equipajes y ellos se quedaron en el despacho para tratar el tema de la cámara, al fin y al cabo solo tenían hasta que anocheciera para averiguar lo máximo posible.

Repasaron las canciones, repasaron lo que había dicho Emy en sueños. Dumbledore repetía una y otra vez que habían recorrido el castillo, él y el resto de profesores, y no habían encontrado nada. No estaban muy cerca de averiguar dónde se encontraba la cámara. Bajaron a almorzar y mientras comían cada uno pensaba en dónde podría estar. Tenía que ser en la parte sureste por que es desde donde se veía el lago, pero ¿dónde? Volvieron al despacho de Dumbledore y por más que se exprimieron el coco, no daban con ella. Emy estaba cada vez más nerviosa.

- Yo sólo la vi por dentro, sólo hay una ventana que mira al lago, está muy arriba, el resto de la sala es circular y en piedra

- ¿No hay nada más?

- No, nada más que las paredes, la ventana y la puerta... ¡LA PUERTA!... ¡YA SÉ DONDE ESTÁ! – gritó Emy

- ¿Dónde? – preguntaron todos al unísono

Pero en ese momento entró corriendo en el despacho la profesora McGonagall.

- Albus, han desaparecido los escudos de las cuatro casas e incluso algunos cuadros de los Fundadores... ¡AAAHHH! – gritó de repente la jefa de Gryffindor

Los demás se dieron la vuelta y comprobaron que en donde se hallaba Emy sólo había un destello de luz que se iba apagando... EMY HABÍA DESAPARECIDO.

- Pero ¿cómo es posible? – exclamó Ron

- Harry concéntrate – Dumbledore cogió al muchacho por los hombros – Cierra los ojos y piensa en ella ¿la sientes dentro del castillo?

Harry hizo lo que le mandaron, al cabo de unos instantes veía la sombra de Emy corriendo por los pasillos del castillo. Harry reconoció el recorrido, ella iba a su torre, a sus habitaciones, entonces recordó una frase de la primera vez que había estado allí "Nunca he conseguido abrirla, ya se lo preguntaré a Dumbledore".

- Ella está en La Cámara y ya sé donde está, en la torre sur, en su apartamento, es la puerta que no pudimos abrir Ron y yo cuando visitamos la estancia

Todos salieron del despacho para dirigirse a la torre sur pero cuando tomaron el pasillo algo les impidió pasar. Chocaron contra una especie de campo de fuerza que no dejaba entrar en el pasillo a nadie. Esperaron toda la tarde cerca del pasillo, Harry estaba muy inquieto, veía como iba cayendo el sol y no podía hacer nada. Dumbledore había dicho que debía de ser la voluntad de Los Fundadores y que lo mejor era esperar, pero esa espera lo estaba matando. Ya a última hora de la tarde los nervios de todos estaban destrozados, Dumbledore volvió de sus continúas idas y venidas.

- Esto no puede estar pasando, deberíamos estar con ella ¿no dice esa maldita canción que somos sus guardianes? Pues menudo cómo la estamos protegiendo – dijo Harry de muy mal humor

Ginny se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacía Harry, le cogió de las manos en un arranque de valentía y le miró a los ojos.

- Harry, tranquilo, sé que ella está bien, lo siento así y tú también lo sabrías si no estuvieras tan nervioso. Si no puedes vigilarla viendo, vigílala sintiendo – Ginny sonreía a Harry, se lo había dicho suavemente para tranquilizarle

- Realmente, señorita Weasley, me deja usted maravillado – exclamó Dumbledore – Es aún muy joven y ya posee la sabiduría y templanza de un anciano

- Emy dice que nos da mil vueltas en madurez, no le falta razón – añadió Harry sonriendo a Ginny

Todos los profesores del colegio vigilaban cada rincón de Hogwarts por orden del director, lo que iba a pasar aquella noche era muy importante y no sabían si Voldemort habría preparado algún ataque. Dumbledore seguía con los cuatro chicos al pie de las escaleras cuando llegó la noche. Todos miraban a través de las ventanas hacia el lago y en cuanto la luna se reflejó en él, el campo de fuerza desapareció para dejarles paso hacia la torre sur.

Corrieron por los pasillos hasta llegar a la entrada del apartamento, estaba entreabierta al igual que la puerta de La Cámara. Dumbledore se colocó el primero para entrar, luego pasaron lo muchachos. Lo que vieron les dejó alucinados. Estaban dentro de una sala circular, con altas paredes de piedra que acababan en un techo encantado reflejando el firmamento y la brillante luna, frente a ellos se hallaba el ventanal alto con vistas al lago. En el centro del suelo de piedra, dentro de un círculo, estaba tallada una gran estrecha de cinco puntas. En cada extremidad se encontraban los espíritus de Los Cuatro Fundadores y Emy. Detrás de cada Fundador, colgando en la pared, estaba el escudo de su casa. Todos, Godric Gryffindor, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff y Salazar Slytherin, estaban sentados en grandes butacones antiguos, mientras que Emy se encontraba sentada en el vértice superior de la estrella, delante de la ventana, en una especie de trono.

Harry juraría, al igual que todos, que la piel de su tía emanaba luz, vestía una túnica blanca, tipo medieval, con el talle alto y las mangas largas y sueltas, ella también parecía un espíritu. Sus cabellos perfectamente ondulados se decoraban con cintas doradas al igual que el vestido, su rostro mostraba una sonrisa tranquila como si hubiese alcanzado por fin la paz. A Harry le parecía curioso que los vestidos y cabellos de los cinco se movieran como una tarde de brisa, observó que Emy estaba descalza. No podía quedarse allí parado, tenía que saber si estaba bien y fue hacia ella pero en cuanto rebasó la línea que marcaba el comienzo del círculo, el suelo desapareció cayendo todo el interior y dejando solo la figura de la estrecha.

Gracias a que Dumbledore le cogió de la cintura a tiempo, sino Harry hubiese caído por el abismo. En ese momento se aparecieron en la sala el resto de los profesores de Hogwarts, estaban alucinados por lo que les acababa de suceder, una fuerza les había absorbido y llevado hasta allí. Al minuto escaso aparecieron los señores Weasley y los señores Granger, estos tenían puestas sus batas blancas de dentistas y se preguntaban qué les había pasado, Hermione fue hacia ellos para tranquilizarlos y explicarles que al parecer estaban invitados a la ceremonia. Por último, apareció un gran perro negro que al momento se transformó en Sirius. Él estaba perplejo viendo la situación, no todos sabían de la inocencia del padrino de Harry y se armó un gran revuelo. El muchacho fue corriendo hacia él para protegerlo de cualquier ataque que pudiera recibir, Sirius le preguntó qué estaba sucediendo pero entonces el espíritu de Gryffindor se levantó y habló.

- Buenas noches. Si fuese posible hagan el favor de calmarse y les explicaremos en que va a consistir la ceremonia – dijo dando la palabra a Rowena Ravenclaw

- Buenas noches y gracias por estar aquí. Esta noche serán espectadores únicos del acontecimiento que llevamos esperando muchos años.

- La ceremonia consistirá en otorgar los poderes y crear la conexión entre La Unión de nuestras cuatro sangres y sus Guardianes – dijo secamente Salazar Slytherin

- Rogamos tomen asiento y sean fieles testigos de este acto tan importante para el futuro del mundo mágico – exclamó amablemente Helga Hufflepuff

De la nada aparecieron sillas formando un semicírculo y situadas junto a la pared, Harry se fijó que había desaparecido la puerta por la que entraron. Todos se sentaron y comenzó la ceremonia. Emy se levantó del trono y se quedó de pie en el centro de la estrecha sonriendo a los invitados.

- Gracias por asistir – sus suaves palabras flotaban en el aire – Ruego a los asistentes me escuchen con atención – hizo una pausa y miró a Sirius, notaba que sus piernas temblaban y cuando él fijó su mirada en ella, pensó que se iba a desmayar, aspiró fuerte, desvió la mirada a Harry, que estaba al lado de él y siguió hablando – Sirius Black es inocente del atentado que se le imputa, fue Peter Pettigrew el que ocasionó todas esas muertes y luego escapó convertido en animago, haciéndose pasar durante años por la mascota de la familia Weasley, "Scabbers". Actualmente está al servicio de Lord Voldemort y esperemos que el día que le demos caza, todo quede resuelto. Mientras esto sucede ruego a los presentes den su apoyo a Sirius, ya que ha sido la víctima de este horrible plan

Se oyó el murmullo de los asistentes, Dumbledore apoyó las palabras de la joven, a la vez que lo hicieron los tres amigos y Remus Lupin.

- Nosotros, los Cuatro Fundadores, corroboramos las palabras de La Unión de nuestras sangres y le deseamos al Señor Black que se aclare todo pronto – dijo Godric Gryffindor

- Una vez aclarado este punto, queremos explicarles el motivo por el cual están presentes – añadió Rowena Ravenclaw – Nuestra Unión nos ha comunicado los nombres de los nominados para Guardianes y se han citado a sus tutores para que presencien el acto, el resto han sido llamados por ser los encargados en la época actual de nuestra institución

- Los cuatro elegidos deberán ponerse el sombrero seleccionador para que se les nombre Guardianes de cada casa, esta elección se basará en la virtud más sobresaliente de la persona. Una vez aclarado este punto debemos comenzar – explicó Helga Hufflepuff

Delante de Emy apareció una banqueta y el Sombrero Seleccionador, ella le cogió en sus manos y dijo:

- Hermione Granger

- ¿Yo? ¿Cómo voy hasta allí? – dijo ella levantándose y mirando el abismo que les separaba

- Debes tomar el camino que te lleve a la que va a ser tu casa – contestó Emy dulcemente

Hermione pensó por unos instantes y luego se aproximó al vértice en el que se encontraba Rowena Ravenclaw. Cerró los ojos para no mirar el vacío. Comprobó que pisaba en firme, rodeó el sillón de la Fundadora y se dirigió al centro de la estrella.

- Hermione Granger, has sido propuesta para ser una de mis Guardianes ¿Deseas admitir el cargo?

- Sí, lo deseo – Hermione se sentó en el taburete con lágrimas en los ojos por la emoción

Cuando Emy lo depositó en la cabeza de Hermione, el sombrero comenzó a hablar.

- Sin lugar a dudas has recorrido tu camino bien, el "Guardián de Ravenclaw" te nombro por tu sabiduría, tu mente abierta, tus ganas de superarte y por que sabrás encontrar el sendero del entendimiento

Todos los presentes aplaudieron la elección. Rowena Ravenclaw se levantó del sillón y se dirigió hacia ella, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el espíritu se introdujo en Hermione que se elevó un metro del suelo, los demás la veían en trance pero ella oía perfectamente lo que le decía su Fundadora. "Tranquila, todo va bien, serás muy buena Guardiana, deberás proteger sabiamente los designios de La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres hasta haber cumplido con tu misión" "¿Cuál es?" "Deberás encontrar la solución para mantener el equilibrio" "Así lo haré". El espíritu salió de ella y ambas se situaron en la punta de la estrella.

- Virginia Weasley – dijo Emy cogiendo el sombrero de nuevo

Al igual que su amiga, Ginny se dirigió hacia la punta de Hufflepuff, luego contestó la pregunta de Emy, se sentó en el taburete y el sombrero habló.

- Hufflepuff es tu destino, tu corazón es puro oro y en él la justicia, la lealtad y la perseverancia residen. Todo tu esfuerzo depositas para el duro trabajo, eso te hace merecedora de ser el "Guardián de Hufflepuff".

Ginny, llorando de alegría, miró a sus padres que aplaudían enérgicamente llenos de gozo y orgullo. Se dirigió hacia Helga y ambas se encontraron para fundirse en el cielo. Ginny oyó la voz de la Fundadora "Sigue perseverando, tu amor podrá abrir fronteras. Guiarás a La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres para encontrar su corazón perdido y poder así cumplir con tu misión, mantener la estrella unida por amor" "Así lo haré".

- Ronald Weasley

Para Ron aquella situación era contradictoria ¿Cómo él, un Gryffindor, proveniente de un hogar en el que toda su familia había pertenecido a la misma casa, iba a ser el guardián de Slytherin? ¿Sería para ellos una deshonra? Él sabía que era Harry, por su absoluta valentía y saber hacer, quién debía pertenecer a Gryffindor y no él. Al fin y al cabo él no se sentía un vil traidor sino todo lo contrario, él nunca se pasaría al lado oscuro solo por ser el guardián de Slytherin. Se levantó y se dirigió hacia el sillón de Salazar Slytherin pero antes de marchar su padre le dijo:

- Para nosotros será un verdadero orgullo que seas el Guardián de Slytherin, hijo

- Gracias, papá, era lo que necesitaba oír

Ron se acercó hasta el sillón de la casa y entró en la estrella. Llegó hasta el centro, miró a Emy, está le sonrió y en su mente oyó como decía "Será un gran honor que seas mi Guardián" Ron contestó a la pregunta lo mismo que su amiga y hermana, se sentó en el taburete, ella le colocó el sombrero y éste habló.

- No me equivoco al decir que la gran virtud de este ser es su inestimable lealtad, es y será amigo de sus amigos pero he de añadir que la estrategia y la astucia son igual de grandes en él. Estas actitudes y no otras son las que harán de ti un perfecto "Guardián de Slytherin"

Ron se fijó en cada una de las personas que había en la sala, estaba contento por que veía como le aplaudían con orgullo y satisfacción. Harry y Hermione eran los que más fuerte lo hacían para demostrarle su total apoyo, él se quedó satisfecho cuando los vio, no quería fallarles a ninguno. Con la distracción de buscar la aprobación de la gente no vio al espíritu de Salazar Slytherin acercarse y fundirse con él. De repente oyó su voz "Eres de una familia de magos muy antigua y eso me complace, te acepto como Guardián de mi casa y te confió una de las misiones más duras, que es la de trazar la batalla para mantener el equilibrio" "Así lo haré".

- Harry Potter

Sirius soltó la mano de su ahijado, le miró, le guiñó un ojo y susurró:

- Ha llegado la hora de que sepas por que Voldemort va a por ti

Harry se le quedó mirando un instante antes de ir hacia la butaca de Godric Gryffindor ¿Qué tenía que ver eso ahora? Fue hacia allí, pisó en el vacío que separaba el suelo del principio de la estrella y siguió caminando hasta el centro donde se encontraba Emy con los ojos muy brillantes, como a punto de llorar.

- Harry Potter, has sido propuesto para ser uno de mis Guardianes ¿Deseas admitir el cargo?

- Sí, lo deseo – Él le sonrió, se sentó en el taburete y al igual que a sus compañeros, Emy le colocó el sombrero en la cabeza

- En ti, Harry, se da por igual las principales virtudes de las cuatro casas, eres muy valiente y caballeroso como un Gryffindor, eres justo y leal como un Hufflepuff, eres inteligente y erudito como Ravenclaw y astuto e incondicional como Slytherin. Todo esto está en ti porque tú también posees dentro La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres...

Todos los invitados, excepto Dumbledore y Sirius, se miraban unos a otros y murmuraban entre ellos. El Sombrero Seleccionador siguió hablando.

- Tú elegiste ser un alumno de Gryffindor y has vuelto a elegir esa casa para ser su Guardián, así que eres tú quien ha elegido su propio destino, ser el "Guardián de Gryffindor"

Harry se levantó y miró a su tía, mentalmente pensó "Así que por eso Voldemort quiere matarme, porque puedo ser más poderoso que él" "Cierto pero no le des más importancia de la que ya tiene, no servirá para nada" contestó Emy. El espíritu del Fundador entró dentro de Harry, se elevó un metro del suelo, la cicatriz le latía fuerte, estaba confundido ¿Por qué no se lo habían dicho antes? "Para tu protección" dijo Godric "Entonces Voldemort quiere matarme para conseguir el poder de los cuatro" "Así es, pero ahora debes proteger a la primera Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres, ella es quién tiene el destino de equilibrar el mundo mágico, no tú" "Daría mi vida si fuese necesario" "Lo sé mi valiente heredero, elegiste mi casa porque tu padre era mi heredero y tú, al ser su único hijo, lo eres también. Debes proteger a Emily con todas tus fuerzas y debes ayudar al resto de los Guardianes a cumplir su cometido, esa es tu misión... Recuerda que la valentía no es nada sino está apoyada por la astucia, la inteligencia y el corazón" "Así lo haré".

Emy volvió a su lugar y una vez colocados los cinco en sus respectivas puntas de la estrella, emanó de ellos una fuerte luz que se unió en el centro. De ella salió un ave majestuosa del color del fuego, un fénix, el pájaro voló frente a Hermione y la entregó un libro, luego fue donde Ginny y le entregó un colgante en forma de corazón, pasó hasta donde se encontraba Ron para entregarle un cetro y, por último se posó en el hombro de Harry, para entregarle una espada. Una vez cumplido su cometido se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba Emy y se fundió en ella, envolviéndose ambos en una bocanada de fuego instantáneo. Al finalizar, la luz dejó de unirles, apareció de nuevo el suelo y se esfumaron los espíritus dejando la estancia vacía de enseres. Una vez que los cinco habían tomado conciencia de lo que había sucedido, se juntaron en un gran abrazo en medio de la sala. Los espectadores también se unieron a las felicitaciones, los tutores se sentían orgullosos de sus chicos y los besaban y abrazaban.

Luego se organizó un banquete improvisado con todos los asistentes a la ceremonia y sus protagonistas, hubo charla hasta altas horas de la mañana. Cuando los cuatro amigos, ya cansados de las emociones del día, se retiraron a la torre de Gryffindor a descansar, los mayores optaron por ir a descansar también. Sólo dos personas no se hablaron, ni tocaron, ni siquiera se miraron en el toda la noche, Sirius Black y Emily Evans.


	18. Todos a clase

18. Todos a clase

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron a media mañana. Los chicos bajaron a desayunar cuando Hermione y Ginny ya estaban terminando. Los cuatro hablaron de lo ocurrido por la noche. Se sentía igual que siempre, no percibían tener más poderes, eso sí, cada uno tenía bien fijada, en su mente, la misión encomendada. Ni la anterior noche, ni parecía que esa mañana, iban a desvelar su tarea, se miraban entre ellos intentando adivinar quién comenzaría a hablar de ello.

- Es una tontería que sigamos así – dijo tajantemente Harry – Se supone que somos un equipo de Guardianes con una misión común, proteger a La Unión y cuatro misiones individuales pero no creo que deban ser secretos entre nosotros

- Opino lo mismo – asintió Hermione

- Ya, ya... ¿y si no debemos decirlo? – dijo Ron indeciso

- La mía es que La Unión encuentre su corazón perdido, mientras mantengo la estrella unida por amor – Ginny lo soltó como quitándose un bulto pesadísimo de encima

- ¿Quieres decir que debes encontrar el amor perdido de Emy? Ella nunca quiere hablar de ello, se ve que fue muy doloroso – Hermione pensaba quién podía ser el corazón perdido de Emy - Tu misión no es muy explícita pero la mía lo es menos todavía. Debo encontrar la solución para mantener el equilibrio

- Ya veo, después dicen que los hombres somos machistas... las dos tenéis que pensar en "MANTENER" y a nosotros seguro que nos toca atacar – se quejaba Ron con retintín

- Acabas de hacer una apreciación muy interesante, Ron- dijo Hermione pensativa

- ¿De veras?

- Sí – asintió Harry – Mi misión es proteger a La Unión porque es ella quien tiene el destino para "mantener" el equilibrio en el mundo mágico. También debo ayudaros a cumplir vuestro cometido. Gryffindor me dejó muy claro que la valentía no es nada sino está apoyada por la astucia, la inteligencia y el corazón ¿Entendéis? De ahí aseguro que somos un equipo y que debemos explicar nuestras misiones, para que yo pueda ayudaros a todos

- Pues entonces os anuncio que delante vuestro está el Guardián con la misión más dura, según Slytherin, que es trazar la batalla para "mantener" el equilibrio

- Entonces, está claro que lo que debemos hacer primero es dar sentido a esa palabra – pensó Ginny en voz alta

- No podemos darla más sentido de lo que ya tiene... su significado – se burló Ron

- No entiendo a donde queréis llegar – dijo Harry

- Pues está bastante claro para mí – sonreía Hermione orgullosa de su inteligencia

- Me revientas cuando te pones vanidosa – Ron hacía muecas imitándola

- No te gusta porque no se te ocurre a ti

- No empecéis una discusión ¿Queréis? – Ginny intentó calmar los ánimos – Hermione ¿por qué no te explicas?

- Creo que a todos nos han mandado "MANTENER" el equilibrio del mundo mágico, eso significa que no debemos alterarlo a nuestro favor sino ocuparnos de conservar lo que ya tenemos

- Sí, yo también lo creo. Se trata de procurar que ni el bien ni el mal pesen más en la balanza – añadió Harry

- Seguramente con el paso del tiempo todo adquiera mayor significado, de momento debemos procurar terminar todos los deberes que tenemos y repasar las siguientes lecciones, así cuando comiencen las clases no estaremos tan apurados con nuestras actividades extraordinarias...

- ¿Cómo no iba, nuestra particular bibliotecaria, a mandarnos estudiar? – se quejó el pelirrojo

- No te molestes tanto, Ron, creo que ella tiene razón, sino cuando volvamos a la rutina de las clases, no nos quedará tiempo ni para el Quidditch

Todos los alumnos volvieron enseguida y con ellos, de nuevo, la disciplina de las asignaturas. Las clases extraordinarias ahora las componían Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny y Emy. Los profesores se turnaban para enseñar magia a los cinco alumnos, ahí fue cuando comenzaron a darse cuenta del cambio producido desde la ceremonia pero lo más sorprendente de todo es que Emy no necesitaba varita para poder hacer magia, con sus manos e incluso mentalmente era capaz de conjurar un hechizo. Las clases avanzaban mucho mas deprisa de lo normal, los cinco aprendían a la primera todo lo que se les enseñaba. Snape se crispaba viendo que Harry no cometía ningún error en la elaboración de las pócimas, aunque el resto de los profesores estaban encantados con la rapidez y destreza que sus alumnos mostraban cada día, los que más disfrutaban de sus nuevas habilidades eran los cuatro amigos.

Las clases normales se les hacían fáciles, los deberes los terminaban enseguida y se dieron cuenta que todo lo aprendido se les quedaba bien grabado en el cerebro, en fin el sueño de Hermione cumplido al cien por cien, si no fuese porque las horas en el día no les daban para mucho, podrían entrenar todos los días al Quidditch y echar alguna que otra partida al ajedrez. Los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor comenzaban a darse cuenta de las nuevas habilidades de los chicos, principalmente por que a Snape no le quedaba mas remedio que no quitar puntos a los tres de siempre, eso sí, a Neville le tenía en estado de shock, iba a estallar en cualquier momento al igual que su caldero.

Por supuesto, las clases eran compartidas con Slytherin y Draco Malfoy también se dio cuenta de ello. Se había propuesto averiguar qué demonios pasaba allí, al fin y al cabo tenía que dar noticias a su padre de acontecimientos en el colegio, raros o no. Sus resultados conquistando a Ginny Weasley eran nulos, no pasaba de una mirada de lástima por parte de ella o de una mala contestación. Su cometido no era tan fácil como había pensado en un primer momento. Cada vez que la veía, le resultaba más sencillo querer conquistarla, desde que había vuelto de Navidades, estaba realmente hermosa y ya no sólo era él quien lo pensaba, estaba seguro que ella no se percataba que tenía a medio alumnado masculino comiendo en su mano. Había hecho de todo para estar cerca de ella, incluso se apuntaba a los estúpidos talleres de la profesora Martín. Artes plásticas, baile, debates, informática, cine y deportes habían sido de momento los talleres pero el del siguiente sábado iba a ser una verdadera pesadilla... expresión oral y corporal.

- Draco Malfoy, por favor acérquese a la pizarra. Escriba y diga en voz alta cada una de estas palabras, primero la columna de la izquierda y luego la de la derecha – le mandó la profesora Martín

- AMAR – comenzó diciendo con su hablar silbante y escribiéndolo en la pizarra, con más cara de asco que si estuviese comiendo excrementos de hipogrifos

Poco a poco la pizarra adquirió el resultado deseado por la profesora.

AMAR

ANIMAR

COMPREDER

ESPERAR

ANDAR

VIVIR

PENSAR

ESCUCHAR

SONREIR

RESPETAR

QUERER

BUSCAR

CORRER

COMPARTIR

APOYAR

CAMINAR

DAR

RECIBIR

OLVIDAR

AYUDAR

PERDONAR

DIALOGAR

COOPERAR

APRENDER

MEJORAR

VOLUNTAD

AYUDA

RELACIÓN

HONESTIDAD

SINCERIDAD

CORAJE

ALTRUISMO

CARIDAD

RESPETO

AMISTAD

FUERZA

BONDAD

CONFIANZA

NOBLEZA

APRECIO

CORTESIA

AGRADECIMIENTO

DESINTERES

LIBERTAD

PERDON

COMPAÑERISMO

DESEO

SABIDURIA

ASTUCIA

CORAZON

- Gracias, se puede sentar – Emy contempló la cara de odio que le trasmitía Draco por haberle hecho escribir todas esas palabras y se tuvo que reprimir para no partirse de risa en mitad de la clase - Como veis en la pizarra se han escrito una serie de palabras, unas en un lado y otras en el otro ¿Quién pude decirme el por qué?

- Unas son verbos infinitivos y las otras son sustantivos y adjetivos – dijo Neville con voz temblorosa

- Muy bien, diez puntos para Gryffindor – sonrió al muchacho para darle confianza – quiero un voluntario para comenzar el ejercicio y lo quiero antes de explicarlo

Inmediatamente Hermione y Ginny, que se sentaban juntas en la primera fila, alzaron las manos.

- Bien, salir las dos – Emy pensó que era una pena no haber apostado en ese momento, se hubiese llevado una buena pasta acertando – Primero Hermione, quiero que elijas una palabra de la izquierda y la escenifiques, como jugando al Pictionary, quien de los presentes la adivine primero se llevará tres puntos para su casa ¿Entendido? – Esperó el sí rotundo de los asistentes – Luego deberás decirnos en voz alta tres frases con esa palabra, una en infinitivo, otra en gerundio y otra en participio – esta vez vio en las caras de los chicos la expresión ¿Qué ha dicho?

- Empiezo – Hermione, roja como un tomate, comenzó a escenificar que estaba sentada en una mesa y que abría un libro. Oyó los gritos de los alumnos diciendo lo primero que se les venía a la mente, la mayoría ni leía lo que ponía en la pizarra. Emy los calmaba, mientras ella hacía como si pasara hojas de un libro

- APRENDER – dijo en alto Neville

- Correcto – contestó Hermione

- Tres puntos para Neville, ahora las tres frases

- "Aprender es encontrar el camino mejor iluminado" "Aprendiendo encuentro el camino mejor iluminado" "He aprendido a encontrar el camino mejor iluminado"

- Estupendo, 10 puntos más – Emy sonrió a las chicas e invitó a Ginny que hiciera lo mismo que su amiga – Ahora Ginny escenificará una palabra de la derecha

Cuando Draco vio a Ginny gesticular para que adivinaran su palabra, se le vino a la mente una idea un poco absurda pero que podría dar sus resultados. Pensaba que al no estar allí ni Weasley ni el estúpido de Potter, no podrían pararle. Era el mejor momento para atacar a Ginny, incluso delante de tanta gente, nadie lo esperaría y a decir verdad, no creía que la profesora Martín tuviese los reflejos suficientes para ver el hechizo... sin duda era la mejor oportunidad... siempre intentando pillarla a solas... aquello era mucho mejor. Levantó la mano para ser el siguiente y vio como la inepta profesora le aceptó como voluntario, escondió la varita en su manga y salió a la pizarra.

- Muy bien, Draco, me alegro que colabore de su mano mayor – Emy posó amablemente su mano en el hombro del muchacho, de repente su mente se nubló y borrosamente vio la escena que Malfoy había planificado, sintió la traición, oyó las órdenes que su padre le daba y la premura que le metía porque la otra ya se había acercado al cabeza rajada – Elige la palabra que quieras y escenifícala – sintió que elegía "Corazón"... robar el corazón. Ella tenía que hacer algo, si duda alguna le quería quitar el arma más potente que poseía Ginny ¿Acaso Draco lo sabía?

- Comienzo – Draco sonrió como quien sonríe después de una victoria. Apenas era audible su susurro conjurando el hechizo mientras se acercaba a Ginny – "Possidere tu cordis per ad esse meus pro semper"

Emy escuchaba perfectamente el hechizo de Malfoy "poseer tu corazón para ser mío por siempre". Se fijó en su mano derecha, sujetaba la varita oculta dentro de la manga y cuando vio que el rayo salía de la vara cerró los ojos y dijo "Totus Inmobilis". Absolutamente todo lo que había en la habitación se quedó petrificado. No sabía que era lo mejor, aquello sin duda le había cogido por sorpresa, si cambiaba a Ginny por otro alumno, por ejemplo Goyle (eso la hizo reír), Malfoy se daría cuenta que alguien había parado el tiempo y le contaría a su padre lo sucedido poniéndoles al descubierto. Si la despertaba con "Enervate" quizá por lo cerca que estaba el rayo terminaría dándola. Llegó a la conclusión que lo mejor era desviar el rayo hacia el techo pero no sabía si rebotaría. Se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, todavía no tenía la suficiente práctica para resolver esa situación, así que decidió llamar a Dumbledore.

- "Albus, aparécete inmediatamente a mi lado, es una situación de urgencia" – dijo mentalmente, sabía que podía comunicarse con él al igual que con sus Guardianes

En una abrir y cerrar de ojos el director estaba a su lado.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí? – Dijo asombrado al ver a todos los alumnos inmóviles

Emy le contó lo sucedido y sus dudas a la hora de poder resolverlo ella.

- Así que decidí que lo solucionara alguien con más experiencia, siento mucho haberte llamado así

- No te preocupes, esto lo requería – el anciano miró con atención la escena, sonrió e hizo aparecer un moscón – aprovechemos la ocasión para darle su pequeño merecido – colocó el moscón justo delante del rayo e indicó a Emy que flexionara a Ginny como haciendo que cogía algo del suelo – Como no sabemos cómo va a reaccionar Malfoy, lo mejor es que estés preparada para petrificarle

- Pero lo chicos se darán cuenta que hago magia sin varita

- Sí, es cierto – pensó un momento e hizo aparecer una varita – No te preocupes, no está tratada mágicamente, sino tu poder podría ser excesivo. Estaré cerca por si acaso ¿Estás lista?

- Sí

- Adelante

- "Totus Mobilis"

El rayo se estampó contra el pobre moscón que quedó aturdido por un momento. Todos vieron el estallido menos Ginny que no sabía porqué estaba agachada. Malfoy estaba atónito, había fallado delante de todos que lo miraban pasmados. Una de las chicas de Hufflepuff exclamó "quería hechizarnos a todos con una maldición". De repente, en el aula se armó tal revuelo como si la sala estuviese ardiendo. Todos corrieron a la salida pero Hermione y Ginny se quedaron paradas mirando aturdidas a Emy, inmediatamente oyeron en sus mentes la voz de Emy que las ordenaba "Salir de aquí inmediatamente, ya os lo explicaré". Las chicas, sin más ni más, recogieron sus cosas y se marcharon.

- Me puede explicar, señor Malfoy, qué ha pasado aquí y por qué tiene un moscón rondando sin cesar en su cabeza ¿Es que acaso pretendía hechizar a alguien? – Emy lo miraba fijamente buscando en su mente, mientras pensaba con refutar las excusas que le podría dar

- Yo sólo estaba escenificando una palabra, no sé qué ha podido pasar – Draco quería aparentar serenidad pero le estaba costando, se veía a la profesora Martín muy poderosa, como si el mismo Dumbledore se lo estuviese preguntado

- ¿Y me puede decir por qué tiene su varita escondida en la manga derecha?

- La suelo llevar ahí

- ¿Y suele hacer hechizos involuntarios con ella? Porque de ser así, recomendaría encarecidamente que se la arrebataran – Emy seguía con los ojos fijos en él

- Por... por... por supuesto que no, yo... yo no sé qué ha pasado

- Señor Malfoy, dígame ahora mismo qué sucede aquí – Snape entró en el aula como un elefante en una chatarrería

- Profesor, le aseguro que yo no he sido

- Y yo le aseguro que no ha podido ser nadie más – Emy le miraba y entonces entendió los planes de muchacho, era mandato de su padre y estaba claro que otra persona ya había cumplido con su misión. Dos aprendices de mortífagos en la escuela con dos cometidos parecidos, encandilar a Harry y a Ginny pero ¿Para qué? – Profesor Snape le ruego me acompañe a llevar a este alumno al despacho del director, para ponerle al corriente y dilucidar este problema

- Será un placer – Snape miraba a Draco con su expresión cetrina, la que normalmente estaba destinada a Harry

- Dices que se plantó delante de Ginny y luego un moscón fue hechizado, eso no tiene sentido – aseguró Harry

Estaban los tres sentados en un sofá de la sala, como era tarde, eran los únicos que se encontraban allí.

- Eso es lo que pensé yo hasta que Ginny me comentó que no sabía como había ido a parar medio tirada en el suelo, que ella recordaba estar mirando fijamente a Malfoy sin amedrentarse para que la dejara en paz

- ¿Es que se metió con mi hermana?

- No, que yo sepa

- ¿Creéis que Emy ha tenido algo que ver con todo esto? – preguntó Harry

- Sinceramente creo que Emy paró el tiempo y lo descolocó todo...

- Bueno, lo hice con algo de ayuda de Dumbledore – Emy salía en ese momento de detrás de un cuadro de la sala

- ¿De dónde vienes? – preguntó pasmado Ron

- ¿Es que no utilizáis ese atajo para venir a mi torre?

- NOOOOOOO

- Pues desde ahora sí, con sacar y meter el libro "salto de escoba" cinco veces se abre el cuadro de al lado y vais directos a mi puerta

Emy se quedó un rato con ellos y les explicó lo sucedido, reservándose sus sospechas sobre Cho. Les hizo prometer que estarían pendientes de Ginny todo el rato que pudieran y que, de momento, no la contasen nada, luego pidió a los chicos que le dejaran hablar un rato a solas con su sobrino.

- Harry, quería preguntarte qué tal te va en tu relación con Cho

- Va bien, gracias ¿Por qué?

- Bueno por que ahora me ocupo de ti y me gustaría que me tuvieses al tanto de tus cosas... Sé que igual es entrometerme pero...

- No creo que te entrometas y me gusta que te preocupes por mí

- Es que para mí esto es complicado pero creo que mi deber es que hablemos de nuestras cosas... Ya sabes, colega con derecho a bronca... si haces algo mal

- Jajajaja – Harry se reía porque a Emy le incomodaba más esa situación que a él – No te preocupes, además me puedes aconsejar... yo nunca he mantenido una relación con una chica

- ¿Tienes alguna duda sobre tus sentimientos?

- A veces se me olvida que puedes leerme el pensamiento

- ¡EH, NO LO HE HECHO!

- Lo sé, lo sé – Harry miró a su tía, sentía la agradable sensación de estar con su familia, sentía que pasara lo que pasara, magos o muggles, ellos dos se apoyarían siempre – La verdad es que pensé que la relación sería diferente, no me siento como en una nube, ni tengo mariposas en el estómago, no voy a negar que me gusta cuando nos besamos pero mi mente no me pide más... No sé por qué pero no me inspira ternura y a veces incluso desconfío de ella... Creo que se siente importante por estar conmigo... más bien por estar con mi nombre ¿Entiendes?

- Perfectamente... Tengo que pedirte algo que es una aberración...

- ¿De qué estas hablando?

- Antes no lo he contado todo, cuando oí al padre de Draco, escuché como le metía prisa porque "la otra ya se había acercado al cabeza rajada"... Yo no digo que sea Cho pero sí te advierto que alguien se ha acercado a ti para causarte algún perjuicio y si es ella... me gustaría que averiguaras cuáles son sus planes – Emy miró a su sobrino, al que se le había palidecido la cara, sentía tanta pena por él, ya había sufrido bastantes traiciones en su vida como para que jugaran con su corazón - ¿Estás bien? Siento tanto todo esto... de verdad que lo siento... sólo quiero tu bienestar

- Lo sé, no te preocupes por mí, si ella es una mortífaga, lo descubriré y no diré nada para que no descubran que lo sabemos. Tiene razón Dumbledore, Voldemort está planificando muy bien sus estrategias pero nosotros no nos quedaremos atrás. Tarde o temprano me enfrentaré a mi destino... destruirle

- Ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces ¿vale? Ahora no solamente son nuestros pellejos sino que nos debemos al mundo mágico. Cuanto más tarde Voldemort en encontrarte, más tiempo ganaremos para entrenarnos, te aseguro que luego será un asedio más continuado. También hay que tener cuidado con lo que habláis fuera de la sala común, no es la primera vez que veo a Draco a diez pasos de vosotros por detrás, estoy segura que se huele algo y que quiere informar a su padre para que éste pueda informar a nuestro "estimado" tío

- No lo llames así, por favor

- Está bien... no te entretengo más – Emy abrazó fuerte a su sobrino, le revolvió el pelo como siempre y le besó en la mejilla – Que descanses, cariño, nos veremos por el colegio

- Hasta mañana – Harry vio como se iba su tía mientras pensaba que ojalá Cho no fuera una traidora, no podía entenderlo, al fin y al cabo fue Voldemort quien mató a Cedrid... ¿Acaso pensaba ella que fue por su culpa y quería vengarse?

Aquella noche Harry apenas pudo dormir y cuando lo hizo, tuvo pesadillas.


	19. Falsas apariencias

19. Falsas apariencias

- Lucius Malfoy va a venir a hablar con nosotros – Albus Dumbledore miraba a Emy por encima de sus gafas en forma de medía luna. Estaba sentado detrás de su mesa del despacho con el rostro preocupado, sabía que las cosas se estaban acelerando poco a poco pero, de momento, no convenía que descubriesen la formación de la estrella

- Dumbledore, por nada del mundo quiero que ninguno de Los Guardianes le vean y quizá yo tampoco le debería ver...

- Eso va ser imposible, Emy, viene a aclarar lo sucedido y quiere hablar contigo... Deberías utilizar todos tus encantos para desviar la atención ¿No sé si me entiendes?

- Perfectamente, sacaré mis dotes interpretativas si no me queda más remedio, las conjuntaré con mis... encantos – respondió ella sarcásticamente

- Esa es mi chica, ha avisado que vendrá después del almuerzo, así que ve a decir a los chicos que no salgan esta tarde de su sala común y prepárate para el espectáculo

- Está bien, hasta luego, Albus

Emy avisó a los chicos de la visita y Harry se puso muy a la defensiva.

- Ese capullo es peligroso, tía, tienes que andar con mucho cuidado

- Dejadme a mí este asunto, le despacharé como él se merece – dijo mordazmente

Emy se vistió, después de comer, con sus mejores galas de bruja, que marcaban bastante su figura, se puso unos tacones de vértigo, se alargó el cabello con un hechizo y lo peinó perfectamente. Maquilló su rostro de forma sutil pero muy sensual y bajó a encontrarse con el mortífago. Lucius Malfoy estaba en la entrada al castillo, con cara de pocos amigos, diciéndole unas cuantas palabras a su amado hijo Draco. Emy lo vio y comenzó su actuación, rezó para que todo saliera bien y no se cayera con esos tacones por las escamadas escaleras. Se hizo ver y notó como el señor Malfoy clavó su mirada en ella. Sin duda, se la hubiese comido no sólo con los ojos.

- Buenas tardes, usted debe ser el Señor Malfoy, padre de Draco

- Buenas tardes señorita, así es, soy Lucius Malfoy y ¿Usted?

- Soy la profesora Martín y creo que soy la responsable de que esté usted aquí – Emy miró fijamente a Draco, que la devolvió una intensa mirada de odio – Si no le importa, me gustaría que hablásemos a solas

- Será un verdadero placer

- Me dirigía a los invernaderos ¿Le gustaría acompañarme?

- Por supuesto – Lucius marchó detrás de ella como si de un perro babeante se tratara, no sin antes echar una mirada a su hijo de decepción e ira

- Esta situación es muy incómoda para mí, ya que es mi primer año como profesora en Hogwarts y nunca había tenido ningún problema con ningún alumno, así que es usted mi primer padre – dijo Emy melosamente

- Para mí es decepcionante que se haya producido esta situación con mi hijo pero estoy seguro que él ha sido una víctima más. Por otro lado, me siento encantado de ser el primer padre con el que habla – Lucius la miraba de arriba a abajo devorándola con los ojos

- Sí, ya me ha puesto el director al corriente y por eso siento que haya venido inútilmente

- Ahora sé que no ha sido inútilmente

- Por favor, señor Malfoy, me sorprende. Estoy muy abrumada con el hecho que a su pobre hijo le hayan hechizado para cometer un acto tan atroz, sin duda ha debido ser... Voldemort o alguno de sus partidarios

- Es usted muy valiente al pronunciar un nombre tan temido y respetado

- Quizás por eso lo pronuncio, porque ni le temo ni le respeto – Emy clavó sus ojos al decir esto y esperó la reacción de Malfoy

- Repito... es usted muy valiente o más bien una inconsciente, al fin y al cabo Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado dicen que murió, pero últimamente no se sabe con certeza...De todas formas, yo creo que ha sido un compañero suyo el que ha hechizado a mi hijo, quizá ese tal Potter...

- ¡OH, NO! Yo no creo que esté muerto, los acontecimientos no demuestran que lo esté... pero no desviemos el tema... El caso es que la situación de su hijo ya ha sido aclarada y me alegro... Investigaré personalmente si algún otro alumno ha tenido algo que ver

- Le aseguro que Draco es un buen chico y muy obediente

- De eso, Señor Malfoy, nadie me tiene que convencer – Emy cambió el tono de voz pero al darse cuenta de que había sonado muy sarcástico, sonrió de nuevo y se atusó el pelo coquetamente

- Me alegro... sabe usted, se me parece mucho a alguien

- ¿Está ligando conmigo? Esa frase ya está muy oída – soltó una risita mientras pensaba que se iba a morir de asco si seguía con eso

- No, no, es que quizá conozca a algún familiar suyo, un primo o algo así

- Me temo que eso es imposible, mi padre era hijo único y mi madre perdió a su hermano, que no dejó descendencia, quizá solamente es que tengo una imagen común

- No tanto, señorita, es usted una delicia, no parece ser de sangre...

- Yo soy de sangre limpia, señor Malfoy, toda mi familia lo es – fingió orgullo al decirlo para terminar de dar la estocada al mortífago

- Eso es fabuloso, se le nota enseguida... ese porte, esa educación y saber estar pero... ¿Entonces por qué enseña esa asignatura?

- Alguien debía hacerlo ¿No cree?

- Claro, lo importante es ser profesora de este colegio

- Veo que lo ha entendido y ahora, si me disculpa, tengo trabajo en el invernadero – Emy alargó su mano, con guante, y se la ofreció cortésmente para que se la besara – Ha sido un placer

- Sin duda alguna, el placer ha sido todo mío – Malfoy la miró mientras la besaba la mano como queriendo invitarla a pasar una noche de pasión con él

Emy entró en el invernadero y esperó a que se alejara el señor Malfoy. Desapareció del invernadero para situarse al lado de Dumbledore en su despacho.

- Me siento una burguesa barata ¡QUÉ asco! – Emy se limpió las manos como para borrar el beso en su guante

- Lo has hecho muy bien, se marcha tranquillo pensando que el problema está resuelto, otro tema será lo que le haga a su hijo pero eso ya es entre los dos

- He puesto a Harry al corriente de su situación con la señorita Chang, le he pedido discreción y que investigue todo lo que pueda

- No se lo habrá tomado muy bien

- Mejor de lo que pensaba, creo que su instinto se lo estaba diciendo, gracias a Dios que no está enamorado de ella, por que sino tendría un verdadero disgusto

- ¿Lo dices por experiencia? – Albus la miraba tiernamente

- Tienes mucho peligro con tus preguntitas – Emy seguía sonriendo pero había apartado la mirada

- ¿Lo sabe Harry?

- NO, la pregunta es ¿Qué sabes tú?

- Yo no sabía nada hasta el día de la cabaña y luego lo corroboré el día de la ceremonia

- Me están esperando... debes disculparme – Ella estaba a punto de estallar, le había pillado el tema de sorpresa y no estaba reaccionando bien

- No te preocupes... todo llegará

- ¿A qué te refieres? Sabes... mejor no me lo digas, me tengo que ir. Cualquier novedad te aviso – Emy sonrió y salió del despacho

Una vez en el pasillo respiró profundamente para calmar sus nervios, Dumbledore se había dado cuenta... lo mejor era no pensar en el tema, no pensar...

- Profesora Martín, a usted estaba yo buscando – la voz silbante de Draco era inconfundible

- ¿Qué le ha pasado? – Emy miraba el mal aspecto del ojo y la mejilla del muchacho

- ¿Le importaría que hablásemos en su despacho?

- Para nada, venga por aquí

Emy condujo al muchacho hasta su despacho, entraron, tomaron asiento y Emy ofreció una taza de té al alumno, Draco la rechazó sin ningún miramiento.

- Iré al grano, profesora, usted es la culpable de mi estado actual y de que me vea obligado a hacer esto – Draco alzó su varita – "Imperius"

El rayo salió disparado hacia Emy que sólo puso la mano delante de éste, deteniéndolo como si de la fecha de juguete de un niño se tratara.

- ¿Y se pude saber quien te ha obligado a hacer esto? – Emy miraba desafiante a los ojos atónitos de Draco, mientras jugaba entre los dedos con las chispas del rayo

- ¿Cómo? Eso no es posible... usted no ha sacado ni siquiera su varita... usted cambió la escena...

- ¿Entonces admites tu culpabilidad?

- Después de ver esto, sé que usted cambió la situación para que todo saliera mal, sabe perfectamente lo que hice

- Pero no sé por qué lo hiciste

- Eso no se lo diré – Draco sonrió malévolamente

- ¿Estás seguro? – Emy dejó de jugar con las chispas para atraparlas en su mano y dirigirlas hacia Draco, que le estaba cambiando la cara por momentos

- Sin duda alguna es usted muy poderosa, mi Señor lo sabrá

A Emy aquella respuesta no le gustó demasiado. Paró el tiempo con el "Totus Inmobilis" para pensar mejor. Tendría que desmemorizar a Draco para que no supiese de su poder y no fuese con el cuento. También pensaba que sería fantástico poder disfrazarse de Voldemort para confundir a Draco y hacerlo creer que su señor ya estaba enterado de todo, por estar de incógnito en el castillo. Ella no sabía que aspecto tendría ahora, aunque seguramente Draco tampoco lo supiese, no podría arriesgarse, pero la idea no era mala... y si ella se convertía físicamente en un mortífago encapuchado al servicio de Voldemort... un agente espía por orden directa del Señor Tenebroso. Emy no se lo pensó ni un momento más, deshizo el hechizo inmovilizador y se transformó delante del alucinado muchacho que veía como frente a sí tenía a un mortífago del mismísimo Señor Tenebroso.

- Tu Señor ya lo sabe, joven Malfoy, lo que no sabe es por qué no se han cumplido las órdenes que mandó

- Esto no es posible... usted... la profesora Martín...

- ¿Acaso no sabes el gran poder que puede alcanzar la mano derecha de tu Señor?

- ¿Cómo sé yo que eres quien dices ser? Si fuese un mortífago, no me hubiese impedido hechizar a Ginny

- Veo que la inteligencia no es tu fuerte. El hechizo que ibas a emplear es bastante fácil de seguir la pista y te hubiesen descubierto en un par de días, a lo sumo... si no me equivoco, no es esa tu misión – Emy se jugaba el As que le quedaba

- No le pienso decir cual es mi misión... no creo que sea más que una simple jugarreta de profesora sangre sucia acobardada... Usted no me da miedo

- ¿Así que crees que como voy disfrazada de dulce pero provocativa profesora, me voy a acobardar? Siento decirte que estás equivocado – Emy abrió el puño y dejó escapar las chispas del hechizo de Draco

El muchacho rubio calló al suelo de inmediato. Emy comprobó que la mente se le dividía en dos y que podía controlar a ambas. Ordenó a Draco apuntarse con su misma varita en la sien.

- ¿Y si te mandara que te lanzaras la maldición imperdonable y caes de bruces aquí mismo? Después te puedo convertir en piedra caliza, darte una patada, deshacerte en pedacitos, barrerte y tirarte a la basura... nadie te encontraría

A Draco, tirado en el suelo delante de Emy, se le confundían en la cara las gotas de sudor con las lágrimas, estaba aterrorizado y eso hacía que no pudiera controlar su mente... estaba a la merced de aquel mortífago. De repente, las voces en su cabeza cesaron y su cuerpo volvía a obedecer a su mente. Emy estaba allí de pie convertida en lo que más odiaba y disfrutando con aquella escena, estaba siendo extremadamente cruel y prácticamente le había salido solo. Se dio cuenta que estaba disfrutando con la situación, inmediatamente rompió la concentración e intentó disimular lo máximo posible, ya que estaba aterrorizada por lo ocurrido.

- Mi señor... lo siento... haré lo que me ordene...

- Tu misión...

- A mí me es imposible embaucar a la señorita Weasley pero puede mandarme cualquier otra tarea, haré lo que me mande, sembraré el caos en el colegio, mataré a Potter si lo desea...

- Ni se le ocurra tocarle un pelo... POTTER ES DE MI SEÑOR

- Sí, Señor, ¿Quiere que llame a Cho Chang para que comparezca delante de usted?

Emy pensó que ella no debía saber nada de esto, ya que estaba segura que Harry le había dicho que se llevaba muy bien con ella.

- Creo, Malfoy, que nuestra intrusa juega a dos bandas y no quiero que sepa de mi presencia en el colegio... por lo que respecta a su padre, yo mismo le mandé que le diera su merecido por haber sido tan estúpido y fallar en algo tan tonto como conquistar a esa insignificante cría, así que no sé cómo podrá desempeñar otras funciones... quizá lo mejor sea deshacerme de usted...

- NO, NO, NO, NO... créame yo le serviré en lo que me pida

- De momento, su padre no debe saber nada de esto, tendrá que sufrir el castigo por no haber informado a nuestro Señor de lo sucedido en el colegio... Estoy pensando mandarle que se encargue de espiar a Cho Chang y saber si juega a dos bandas, también me informará de los movimientos del Profesor Severus Snape cuando "Emy" no esté con él ¿Entendido?

- Sí, Señor

- Me pasará la información en las redacciones que mande hacer en los próximos talleres ¿Está claro?

- Sí, Señor

- Si se le ocurre decir una palabra de esto a alguien me suplicará el "Avada Kedava". Y ahora desaparezca de mi vista

- Sí, Señor

Draco salió conteniéndose las lágrimas por el miedo que había pasado, se fue corriendo por los pasillos hasta su sala común, sin ni siquiera detenerse a hablar con sus dos matones. Se quedó en su cama el resto del tiempo hasta el día siguiente, cuando llegó la hora de regresar a las clases. Emy se lo contó todo a Dumbledore, incluida su preocupación por haber sido tan cruel disfrutando de ello. El anciano reflexionó la nueva situación y calmó a la profesora.

- No debes preocuparte por lo ocurrido... al fin y al cabo tú eres La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres... – Albus se quedó un momento en silencio para pensar bien cómo iba a decir lo siguiente – Cuando hablamos en la cabaña, me comentaste las etapas que habías sufrido de temperamento y si no recuerdo mal, tu abuela te insinuó que, después de su muerte, debías entrar en otra etapa

- Sí, así es

- Creo que ya has pasado por todas las etapas, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Gryffindor... Pienso que se te han quedado parte de sus particulares características, aunque no se te debe olvidar mantener tu propio equilibrio. De verdad no merece que lo des más vueltas

- De acuerdo, Dumbledore, te haré caso... como siempre – Emy sonrió al anciano como dándose por vencida

Más tarde Remus, Arabella y los Guardianes fueron puestos al corriente, entre todos trazaron planes para poder mantener oculto todo aquello. Emy seguía muy sería y preocupada. Harry no sabía muy bien cómo enfrentarse a la situación cuando se hallaba delante de Cho. Él no debía dar muestras de saber nada pero a su vez tenía que investigar la actitud real de su "novia". En el partido de Quidditch que enfrentó a Ravenclaw contra Hufflepuff, Harry dijo la vieja mentira de que se encontraba mal, incluso tuvo que ir a la enfermería para que le viera la Señora Pomfrey, que por cierto le tuvo en cama media tarde por encontrarle una infección bucal. El temperamento del muchacho últimamente era muy cambiante y sus amigos sabían a qué era debido pero debían mantenerse en silencio. Ginny se había alegrado en principio de la traición de Cho pero luego se dio cuenta que, ya que ella no era su novia, hubiese preferido que lo fuese una chica que realmente quisiera de verdad a Harry, nunca le habría deseado ese mal a él.

El mes de marzo llegó con el anuncio de otro baile para la noche del veinticinco y también se anunciaron las clases de baile para los próximos talleres de los sábados. Aunque Harry no solía acudir a las clases de su tía, esta vez no pudo negarse, Cho quería ir a toda costa a esas clases para "aprender" pasos de baile. Harry estaba convencido que era para que ella se luciese en clase con él... cada día soportaba menos aquella situación. Cho buscaba cualquier oportunidad para pavonearse de ser la novia del famoso Harry Potter, cosa que él odiaba, veía como miraba por encima a las chicas que la observaban, según ella con envidia y estaba convencido que, las simpatías que él podría ejercer sobre cualquier alumno, Cho las borraba con su soberbia. Sin duda alguna, aquella situación le estaba perjudicando. En la cena del sábado, Harry estaba vigilando disimuladamente la discusión que Cho mantenía con sus amigas en la mesa de Ravenclaw.

- Es que no tenemos suficiente, una vez al año, con comernos la cabeza, para ver a quién invitamos al baile sin que nos dé calabazas, que encima ahora lo volvemos a repetir pero esta vez para ir también a los famosos talleres de tu...

- De la Profesora Martín – interrumpió Hermione a Ron – Si esa es tu opinión ¿Por qué vas a ir? Sigue entrenando al Quidditch los sábados por la mañana, como hasta ahora

- A mí me ha obligado a ir Cho – se quejó Harry

- ¡A claro! Y como Ron tiene que estar a tus faldas todo el día, pues él también va a ir aunque no quiera – dijo Hermione, había tenido un día terrible y lo estaba pagando con sus amigos

- PUES NO, LISTA... te iba a pedir que fueses mi pareja de baile pero desde luego que prefiero quedarme entrenando al Quidditch, con o sin Harry, a tener que bailar contigo en una clase o en un baile de verdad – Ron estaba que echaba fuego por la boca, no le había gustado la insinuación de "calzonazos" que le había lanzado

- ¿Ahora vas de perdonavidas? Como si me tuviese que poner a llorar porque no voy a bailar con el gran Casanova Ron – Hermione sacó el tono más sarcástico y burlón que pudo

- ¿Sabes qué? Que no te aguanto más por hoy, prefiero perderte de vista así que... ADIOS – Ron se levantó y atravesó el Gran Comedor rojo de ira

Hermione le observó mientras se marchaba, la había dejado helada ¿por qué era Ron el detonante de la peor versión de sí misma? Se fijó en un grupo de chicas en la mesa de Hufflepuff y vio como le miraban atentamente embobadas, soltando luego risitas de adolescente con exceso de hormonas. Eso aún la puso más furiosa.

- La verdad es que no sé porqué estáis todo el día peleando, por cierto cada vez por una tontería mayor – Harry se quejaba y con razón

Hermione le miró un momento hasta que sus ojos se pusieron muy brillantes, cogió sus cosas y salió de allí con destino a su habitación. Harry se quedó hablando con los gemelos hasta quedar los últimos. Fred y George le habían hecho olvidar los malos rollos hablando de Quidditch, de la futura tienda y de aventuras. Los tres subieron juntos a la sala común y allí siguieron hasta la media noche, que los gemelos se despidieron para irse a dormir, Harry se quedaba un rato más sentado en un butacón frente al fuego. Al rato bajó Ginny.


	20. Puntos de partida

20. Puntos de partida

- No sabía que hubiese alguien

- Sólo me he quedado un momento para pensar un poco pero ya me iba a la cama

- ¡Ah! Vale

- ¿Te pasa algo? – preguntó Harry

- Creo que ya lo sabes... Mione y Ron han discutido

- ¡QUÉ NOVEDAD! – Dijo Harry a modo burlón – ¿Y en qué te afecta a ti eso?

- Pues no me gusta que mi hermano y mi mejor amiga discutan, además no sé por qué pero Hermione cada vez lleva peor estas situaciones

- Yo te digo el porqué, por lo de siempre, por discutir por gilipolleces, te juro que empiezo a estar harto

- El caso es que no pueden estar juntos pero tampoco pueden estar separados, recuerda nuestras misiones, tienen que aprender a comportarse

- A veces me olvido que eres un año más pequeña que nosotros... más bien parece que sea al revés

- No me vaciles ¿Quieres?

- Estoy pensando que quizá Hermione y Ron se olviden de sus enfados si nos enfrascamos en una nueva aventura, este año todavía no hemos tenido ninguna escapadita – Harry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de añoranza

- ¿Quién sabe? O quizá les sirva para no hablarse en un mes – Ginny soltó un pequeño bostezo

- Es mejor que vayamos a descansar, no quiero desvelar el sueño de una joven y poderosa bruja, a ver si al día siguiente se levanta de malas pulgas y me corta el cuello a diestro y siniestro – El muchacho se reía imaginando a la cándida adolescente cometiendo tal horror

- No sabía que a estas horas todavía tuvieses humor para vacilarme – Ginny se reía por la ocurrencia de Harry – De todas formas, te voy a hacer caso, iré a la cama no vaya a ser que la primera cabeza en rodar sea la tuya. Hasta mañana, que descanses – Ginny le guiñó un ojo y subió las escaleras en dirección a su cuarto

- Hasta mañana, Ginny – Harry, riendo, la observó hasta que la chica desapareció por la escalera – Sin duda alguna es una gran amiga – dijo en voz alta, luego se dirigió a la habitación en donde Ron estaba en su cama profundamente dormido "mañana hablaré con él". Harry se deslizó por las suaves sábanas, le costó dormirse, todas las cosas le pasaban por la cabeza muy rápidamente. Cuando por fin se durmió comenzó a soñar.

Harry oía una voz conocida, familiar, que le daba una paz que no sentía desde el verano... ¡Emy! Él estaba solo en medio de una colina muy verde y resbaladiza por el rocío, el cielo estaba despejado y el amanecer era precioso. Se sentía ligero, sin preocupaciones e inusualmente muy contento. La voz susurraba una canción de cuna.

- Emy ¿Dónde estás?

- No soy Emy

- Entonces ¿Quién eres?

- Soy Lily

- ¡MAMÁ, MAMÁ! – Harry comenzó a correr por la colina con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre

- Tranquilo, Harry, cariño – Lily le susurraba como si de la nana se tratara - Quiero que me escuches con atención

- Sí, mamá – Harry paró en seco de correr, respiraba entrecortado y estaba muy nervioso

- Se avecinan tiempos difíciles para ti y para tu tía. No dudes en acudir a ella en cualquier problema que se te presente, sé que eso es pedirte demasiado, tú no eres así y ella tampoco, por eso mismo te lo pido... Si ella ve que tú se lo cuentas todo, al final te dirá cual es su gran pesar y no te quepa duda que le tendrás que ayudar a solucionarlo... claro está, junto a Ginny

- ¿Conoces a Ginny?

- Sí, es un sol, al igual que Ron y Hermione. Has escogido muy bien a tus amigos

- Yo no diría tanto...

- Quizá Cho no es lo que parece... o quizá sí, la vida cambia a las personas, todas deben tener una segunda oportunidad – la voz de Lily se iba desvaneciendo

- ¿QUÉ?

- Cuídate mucho cariño, te quiero...

- ¡Mamá, mamá!

Ron zarandeaba a Harry para que despertara del sueño, se le veía cubierto en sudor y muy pálido.

- Harry, despierta

- ¡Mamá, mamá!

- Harry, sólo es un sueño – Ron le miraba asombrado, juraría que entre las gotas de sudor se escondían lágrimas – Harry, despierta

- ¿Ron, qué ha pasado?

- Tenías una pesadilla

- No, no era una pesadilla, soñaba con mi madre... he hablado con ella

- Es mejor que te despejes un poco, Harry ¿Por qué no vas a darte una buena ducha? Yo te espero en la sala para bajar a desayunar juntos

- Esta vez no pienso perder este sueño – Harry abrió su baúl y sacó el pensadero que le había regalado Hermione. Colocó la varita en la cabeza, luego desplazó la varita hasta el pensadero. Este se tragó una especie de hilo de humo y en el artefacto se mostró la hermosa colina para después desaparecer

- Yo debería hacerme con uno – dijo Ron mirando el artilugio

- ¿Para qué? ¿Para llenarlo de peleas con Hermione?

- Mira, no quiero hablar de eso

- Pues yo sí, me tenéis hasta las narices con tanta tontería ¿Es que te gusta y no sabes cómo decírselo?

- Creo, Harry, que te has despertado malamente y lo único que dices son tonterías – Ron estaba intentado calmar su voz, para calmarse él

- ¿Te gusta o no te gusta Hermione? – Harry se encaró a Ron y utilizó su tono tajante, pero se dio cuenta que había una tercera persona que les estaba oyendo... Neville

- Hola, Neville, buenos días – dijo Ron intentando disimular

- Hola, chicos... Ron ¿no le vas a contestar? La... la... la respuesta me... me... me interesa – Neville intentaba aguantar el tipo todo lo posible

Ron pensaba a qué venía todo esto ahora. Él nunca había dado motivos para que ellos pensaran así... Bueno, quizá le había molestado bastante que Hermione saliera con Krum pero en esa ocasión era por el bien de ella, él era mucho mayor y además extranjero. También le había preguntado al hada si Hermione estaba enamorada de Krum o de Harry pero en realidad era por saber si iba a ver conflictos, aunque la contestación del hada... Ahora ellos le apremiaban para saber si a él le gustaba ella ¿Cómo podían preguntarle eso? ¡La conoce desde los once años! Son... simplemente amigos, amigos especiales...

- Somos simplemente buenos amigos – contestó Ron intentando convencerlos

- Si tú lo dices – Harry abandonó el interrogatorio por no ser el momento más apropiado pero de ganas le hubiese dicho unas cuantas cosas, así que cogió su ropa y comenzó a vestirse

- ¿Entonces no te molesta que otros le pidan para salir o para ir al baile con ella? – Neville lo soltó como si no supiese que era una bomba nuclear

- ¿De qué estás hablando? – El tono de Ron era preludio de un gran cisco

- No habla de nada, Ron – dijo Harry para calmarle - ¿Verdad, Neville? – lo miró como para que el otro entendiera que ese era un camino peligroso

- No... yo sólo... digo que, bueno... Hermione es una gran chica... inteligente y muy guapa... Eso les gusta a algunos chicos – Neville no sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo

- ¿QUÉ CHICOS?

- Neville, si nos disculpas, vamos a bajar a desayunar – Harry agarró del brazo a su amigo y lo arrastró fuera de la habitación

Cuando llegaron a la sala estaban Hermione y Ginny hablando frente a la chimenea.

- Buenos días, chicos – exclamó Ginny alegremente - ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy domingo?

- Ron, quería disculparme por haber sido tan impertinente ayer, no fue mi intención, tuve un mal día y lo pague contigo... es que a veces...

- Ya, ya, no te preocupes. Yo también me pase, lo siento – Ron la miraba fijamente buscando las cualidades que acababa de mencionar Neville, evidentemente eran muy ciertas

- Así me gusta, que haya paz – dijo Harry - ¿Qué os parece si planeamos alguna escapadita, este año no hemos tenido ninguna?

- Eso sería genial – contestó Ron – pero primero bajemos a desayunar

Los cuatro bajaron al Gran Comedor, se sentaron los chicos frente a las chicas y cuando estaban terminando de desayunar se acercó Cho.

- Buenos días, cariño – le plantó un sonoro beso en la boca, intencionado para que lo viera Ginny - ¿Qué te parece si hoy vamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos y por el lago?

- Ya habíamos hecho planes – contestó secamente Harry, que no le había gustado nada ese alarde de cariño

- Pero, cucu, tú y yo somos novios, tienes que estar conmigo... ¡ya verás qué bien nos lo pasamos! – No se iba a dar por vencida y menos delante de semejantes estúpidos

- Ya te dije que hoy no puedo, Cho

- PERO HARRY – Cho levantó el tono de voz para que se la oyera en medio comedor – TENGO GANAS DE PASEAR CONTIGO, NO CREO QUE TENGA NADA DE MALO

- Baja la voz, por favor – Harry entendió que no iba a aceptar una negativa – Venga, vale, nos vemos en diez minutos en la puerta

- ¡QUÉ BIEN, CARIÑO! – Cho le volvió a dar otro sonoro beso – No quiero que se te olvide que yo te puedo dar cosas que tus amigos no pueden – lo dijo bajo, sólo para que lo oyeran los cuatro chicos pero mirando fijamente a Ginny

Nadie habló hasta que Cho estuvo bastante alejada. Ginny contenía como podía su genio, no quería ser ella la que hiciese un comentario de lo que acababa de suceder.

- Cada día la soporto menos ¿Cómo puede ser tan... tan... tan... buscona? – Hermione estallaba claramente en nombre, sobretodo, de Ginny

- No me lo recuerdes... Anoche soñé con mi madre, dijo que quizás Cho no fuese lo que aparentaba

- Eso es lo que creo que te gustaría que pasase pero me da la sensación que no es así – Hermione lo soltó tal como lo pensó

- Cada día tienes la delicadeza más en el trasero – le contestó Ron

Harry no estaba dispuesto a ver otra discusión y menos por ese tema, así que se levantó de la mesa y cuando estaba a punto de irse llegó Draco Malfoy.

- ¿Qué pasa, Potter, te libras del Señor Tenebroso y no eres capaz de dominar a una muchachita?

- Cállate, Malfoy, y déjame en paz

- No tengo ningún inconveniente, he venido a ver si la dulce Ginny está libre para el baile y los cursillos ¿Qué dices, Ginny, te gustaría ir conmigo? Te lo haré pasar de vicio – En el tono obsceno de Draco no cabían dudas

Ron se levantó como una exhalación, ya estaba dispuesto a cogerlo del cuello, cuando Ginny le agarró del brazo.

- Puedo perfectamente con esta situación, Ron – miró con un profundo desprecio a Draco – Ya tengo pareja, Malfoy, pero si no la tuviese, no iría contigo ni por todo el oro del mundo

- Y eso que a tu familia le vendría bien – contestó maliciosamente el rubio

- Calma, Ron – esta vez fue Harry quién le agarró

- En nombre de los aquí presentes ¡púdrete Malfoy! – dijo Hermione

- ¿Te refieres a tanto como lo estás tú? asquerosa sangre sucia

- Ya me tienes hasta las narices, Malfoy – Harry estaba fuera de sí – Si no eres un puñetero cobarde, esta noche te presentarás en la orilla del lago para un duelo entre tú y yo

- Yo estaré allí a media noche, el que no sé si estarás serás tú – Draco se volvió y se fue de allí

- No te quepa la menor duda que allí estaré

- Harry, por favor, si algo significa nuestra amistad no vayas, por favor – Ginny le agarraba del brazo y lo miraba fijamente a los ojos

- No me pidas esto, Ginny... hace tiempo que se merece una buena lección

- HARRY, NO PODEMOS – era la primera vez que Ginny le subía la voz a alguien en el colegio

- Harry, Ginny tiene razón, un gran poder como el nuestro requiere una gran responsabilidad, tenemos que ser prudentes o sino las consecuencias no tardarán en venir – Hermione intentaba convencer a su amigo

- ¡Quizás esto nos pueda venir bien! – dijo Ron

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- ¿Y si ahora, cuando vayas a dar el paseo con tu novia, le cuentas lo sucedido y lo que vas a hacer? Invéntate una estrategia, indícale los pasos que vas a dar e incluso los hechizos que vas a emplear, así comprobarás si ellos están compinchados y son los dos espías de quien ya sabemos

- Eso está muy bien pensado, Ron- afirmó Harry

- Es muy arriesgado ¿Y si Harry no se controla? – agregó Hermione

- Tú siempre tan positiva – se quejó Ron

- Y tú siempre tan grandilocuente, como es Harry quién lo hace

- ¿Me estás llamando cobarde?

- Bueno yo me marcho y voy a seguir el plan de Ron – Harry se marchó a encontrase con Cho

Cho sonreía con cara de triunfo cuando vio aparecer a Harry solo, en dirección hacia ella. Aquel día iba a sonsacarle todo lo que pudiera de sus debilidades para poder informar a su Señor, ya se acercaba el día en el que se vengaría por la muerte de Cedrid. Harry y sólo Harry, era el culpable de la muerte de su gran amor y lo iba a pagar muy caro... Lo pagaría con la vida de los que más quería y con su reputación, cuando ella acabara con él, sólo quedarían las migajas.

- Hola, cariño, has tardado más de diez minutos, ya pensé que me ibas a dejar colgada – dijo melosamente

- Ha sido culpa del cerdo de Malfoy – Harry se fijó bien en la expresión que ella puso, no era tan buena actriz como ella creía – Salgamos y ahora te cuento

Ron y Hermione se quedaron un buen rato discutiendo en el comedor sin Ginny, que se marchó de allí nada más salir Harry. Fue directa a la torre sur, no podía permitir que Harry le hiciese algo a Malfoy de lo que, seguro, se arrepentiría luego. Emy desayunaba en su salón mientras leía el periódico. Su rostro era de preocupación y ni siquiera le cambio cuando vio a Ginny. Estaba ojeando un artículo que informaba que aún no se había capturado al fugitivo Sirius Black pero que las pistas lo situaban en el noroeste del país.

- Buenos días, Ginny – sólo levantó un momento la mirada y volvió con el artículo

- Emy, no te va a gustar nada lo que tengo que contarte – la joven odiaba tener que chivarse, no quería que se enfadaran con ella pero no podía permitir todo aquello

- ¿Qué sucede? – seguía con la mirada fija en el escrito

- Harry y Draco van a batirse en duelo esta noche a orillas del lago – Ginny lo soltó tan rápido que se quedó sin aire

- ¿QUÉ? – Emy dejó caer el periódico y en su rostro se agudizó la preocupación que ya existía.

- Draco nos provocó y se puso muy impertinente... todo por mi culpa... Emy no puedes culpar a Ron y a Harry, ellos llevan tragando mucha porquería de su boca sin poder hacer nada... pero ahora nosotros tenemos un poder mucho mayor y Draco está claramente en desventaja... No quiero que Harry cargue con culpas que en el fondo no son suyas

- Malfoy no está tan desvalido como podemos creer, si ya sabe las maldiciones imperdonables, es que ha avanzando mucho más de lo que parece

- Pero entonces ¿Y si mata a Harry?

- No puede hacerlo, él cree que Harry es la presa de su Señor

- Emy, estoy muy preocupada, Harry se lo va a contar a Cho para saber si ellos dos están compinchados

- Eso es una buena idea

- Yo no lo creo... tengo una mala corazonada... sé que algo malo va a pasar hoy

- Tranquila, yo le protegeré de lejos, nada malo pasará

- Te digo que algo malo se acerca

Harry paseaba por los terrenos con Cho, ella le agarraba firmemente del brazo y de vez en cuando le llenaba de besos y caricias. La chica no paraba de hablar de cosas sin importancia y Harry creía que lo hacía aposta para no sacar el tema de Draco. Llevaban un rato a la orilla de lago, sentados en un banco, Harry observó atentamente a Cho ¿Cómo saber si ella estaba bajo la influencia del hechizo "Imperius"? Si así fuera y era Voldemort quien la controlaba, era como estar delante de él, ya que podría ver y sentir lo que viese y sintiese Cho ¿Pero por qué la cicatriz no le había advertido? Quizás al compartir la cicatriz con Emy su sensibilidad se vería reducida, claro está que así cuando estuviese delante de su peor enemigo, el dolor no sería tan grande.

Comenzó a pensar todo lo que había aprendido hasta el momento para encontrar una solución efectiva y sin ser descubierto. Sonreía y afirmaba de vez en cuando para que Cho viese que seguía su conversación, en una de esas afirmaciones Harry la miró a los ojos, hacía tiempo que no lo hacía y entonces se le ocurrió. Había un hechizo que le enseñó Emy hacía dos semanas, era una especie de telepatía. Si te salía, tenías ese don y no era demasiado difícil pero si tu magia no tenía ese don, tardabas bastantes meses en controlar el hechizo. "Mente atraviesa esos ojos y dime lo que verdaderamente piensa". Harry cerró los ojos por un momento y escuchó un pitido agudo en su oído izquierdo.

- ¿Te pasa algo cariño?

- Nada, un zumbido un poco molesto en el oído

- Ven aquí y te lo curo con un beso _"TE JODES"_

- ¿Qué has dicho? – Harry no daba crédito a lo oído

- Que se te pasará con un beso mío "_QUE TE JODAS Y OJALA TE ESTALLE LA CABEZA"_

- Claro que se me pasará ¿No me le vas a dar?

- Harry, cuanto te quiero _"TE QUIERO MATAR, CERDO INMUNDO"_

- Cho debo contarte lo que va a pasar esta noche...

Harry no dudó ni por un momento que Cho no estaba bajo la influencia de ninguna maldición, sino bajo la influencia de una comida de cabeza por parte de Voldemort. Seguro que Voldemort o alguno de sus mortífagos la había hecho creer que él era el culpable de la muerte de Cedrid. Cómo había sido tan imbécil de no darse cuenta antes, ahora eso daba igual, sacaría todo lo posible de esta relación para el bien de la misión hasta el próximo baile, en el que rompería definitivamente con ella.

Cho, actuando como una novia preocupada, escuchaba todos los planes de Harry para el duelo contra Draco, incluso el gilipollas de él le estaba contando que maldiciones le iba a lanzar ¿Y ese era el gran Harry Potter? ¿Cómo se había podido librar tantas veces de su Señor, sin apenas rasguños? Esta ocasión era demasiado tentadora como para que alguien no le diera su merecido, podría advertir a Draco de todo lo que Harry iba a hacer y así poder contraatacar con más fuerza y aplicarle todo el dolor posible, eso sí, sin matarle, su destino era mucho peor que la muerte.

De repente, la cicatriz comenzó a picarle cada vez más y más, y en su mente oía los pensamientos de Cho. Notaba como su genio afloraba pero sabía que no podía enfrentarse a ella en aquel momento, debía aguantar "MALDITA SEAS, CHO" y cuando ya estaba a punto de cometer una imprudencia, por los sucios pensamientos de la mortífaga, oyó la voz de su tía. "Tranquilízate cariño, haz que miras para atrás y te darás cuenta que voy hacia vosotros" Harry así lo hizo.

- Parece que viene la Profesora Martín

- ¿Para qué nos querrá? _"ESTA OCULTA ALGO Y TENGO QUE AVERIGUARLO"_

- Buenas tardes, chicos

- Buenas tardes, profesora

- No les he visto en el almuerzo, el amor anula el hambre ¿No es cierto?

- Sí, así es – contestó muy sonriente Cho – _"MAS BIEN EL ASCO"_

- Venía a preguntaros si os vais a apuntar a las clases de baile, os vi bailando y no lo hacéis mal, me podéis servir como pareja de muestra, solo serían estos tres próximos sábados y, por supuesto, tendríais puntos para vuestras respectivas casas

- Conmigo cuente sin reservas y creo que Harry me acompañará gustoso _"JORÓBATE SI NO TE GUSTA SER EL PUNTO DE ATENCIÓN"_

- Entonces fenomenal, bueno ya os dejo... casi se me olvida, Cho, me dijo el profesor Binns que necesitaba verla en su despacho después del almuerzo. ¡Qué paséis buena tarde! Adiós

- Adiós

- Parece que tienes que irte – dijo Harry después que Emy se alejara – Cuando termines con el profesor búscame en la biblioteca, seguro que estamos allí y así planeamos la escapada esta noche... quiero que mi novia vea como machaco a Draco

- Será un placer, me encanta cuando te pones tan agresivo – Cho le dio un beso en la boca – Hasta luego cariño "ESPERO QUE EL INUTIL DE DRACO TE DÉ TU MERECIDO... O SINO TE LO DOY YO"

- Adiós – Harry esperó a que se diera la vuelta para limpiarse simbólicamente la boca con la manga – Creo que jamás me sentiré tan sucio como ahora


	21. Duelo a medianoche

21. Duelo a medianoche

En la sala común de Gryffindor, sentados en una esquina alrededor de una mesa, estaban estudiando Hermione y Ginny mientras que Ron jugaba contra él mismo al ajedrez. En cuanto vieron llegar a Harry, dejaron de hacer sus tareas para escuchar atentamente todas las novedades que su amigo trajera, y en verdad eran unas cuantas. Harry les contó parte de lo sucedido y al llegar a la parte en la que había aparecido Emy se puso mas serio.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué apareció Emy prácticamente sabiendo lo que estaba pasando – Harry intentaba parecer calmado para pillar al traidor

- ¡Así que no la hemos visto en todo el día! – Dijo Ron – Hermione y yo hemos estado todo el día discutiendo por que aquí, la sabihonda, cada día está más insoportable

- Paso de ti, Ron, me resbala lo que me digas – Hermione levantaba la cabeza altiva – Aunque es verdad que hemos estado todo el día juntos "DISCUTIENDO" y sin ver a Emy

- ¿Qué me dices tú, Ginny? – Harry la miró fijamente y supo que había sido ella

- Lo siento... no puedo permitir que hagas algo horrible o te lo hagan a ti – Ginny bajó la mirada avergonzada por su traición – De verdad que lo siento

- ¿Qué le has contado? – Harry esperó a que ella respondiera pero al ver que no decía nada, algo dentro de él le hizo cambiar totalmente el tono de voz – ESTOY HASTA LAS NARICES DE LAS TRAICIONES Y DE LOS TRAIDORES. TÚ, CON TU CARA INOCENTE, TÚ CON TUS BUENAS PALABRAS ¿PARA QUÉ TUS BUENOS MODOS SI DESPUES ERES UNA VULGAR CHIVATA? A PARTIR DE AHORA ESCOGERÉ MUY BIEN QUE DECIR DELANTE DE TI

Nada más terminar de decirlo, se dio cuenta que toda la rabia que tenía acumulada la había descargado con la persona equivocada pero ya era demasiado tarde, Ginny se había levantado llorando y había salido corriendo hacia su habitación. Fue en ese momento cuando Harry comprobó que la sala común esta llena de alumnos que miraban anonadados la escena. La mayoría conocían a Harry y a Ginny y, claro está, que ni a uno le tenían por agresivo, ni a la otra por chivata. El muchacho no supo qué hacer en ese momento, así que salió rápidamente de allí en dirección a la biblioteca, pareciendo aún más agresivo. Hermione subió a consolar a Ginny y Ron se fue tras Harry. El pelirrojo le encontró sentado en las escaleras del vestíbulo.

- Lo siento mucho, Ron, no sé qué me ha pasado... Bueno en realidad sí, he pagado el pato con quien no debía ni tenía culpa

- No te preocupes, Ginny se pondrá bien, es que es un poco sensible, aunque esta vez con motivo... Si no supiera que de verdad lo sientes, te partía la cara ahora mismo

- Quiero que sepas que no he tenido intención de herirla, yo a tu hermana la considero como de mi familia y por nada del mundo la haría daño intencionadamente, es que... Cho...

- Vámonos a hablar a otro sitio, seguro que tendrás hambre

Ron ayudó a su amigo a levantarse, se le veía muy afligido por lo que había hecho y ambos se dirigieron a las cocinas. Allí se sentaron, uno frente al otro, Harry de cara a la pared, en una mesa un poco apartada y comenzaron a hablar después de que los elfos les sirvieran algo de comida y bebida.

- Me siento tan sucio con todo este asunto, Ron, que hasta mi carácter se ha vuelto desagradable. No he querido decirlo delante de las chicas, Cho se ha pasado la mañana baboseándome y no podía seguir sin averiguar qué era realmente lo que pensaba... así que hechicé mi mente para que escuchara sus pensamientos... Es muy desagradable saber que ella sólo finge, que me aborrece y que yo debo hacer lo mismo, es bastante degradante... Ahora entiendo que Emy me dijera que tenía que pedirme una "aberración". Es cierto, lo es y no pienso continuar con ella... mira lo que he hecho ahora... tu hermana me debe de odiar

- Mi hermana no creo que sepa que significa eso, Harry, de verdad no te preocupes por ella. Ahora debemos centrarnos en qué debemos hacer esta noche... Draco pagará de una vez por todas...

- ¿Realmente crees que debemos batirnos en duelo? Y si no puedo contenerme... no lo he hecho con Cho imagínate con Draco... Si no llega a ser por Emy me encaro con ella allí mismo

- Podrás, yo me ocuparé de que no hagamos algo de lo cual nos tengamos que arrepentir – Ron lo dijo todo serio y seguro

- ¿Quién, tú? Pero Ron, si no te paramos los pies ya le habías linchado a Malfoy en más de una ocasión

- No me lo recuerdes, todavía tengo ganas de que se trague todas las babosas que me tragué yo – Ron hizo una mueca a Harry y este no pudo evitar sonreír – Bueno, vámonos a la biblioteca ¿No es allí donde has quedado?

- Sí pero deberíamos planearlo antes nosotros aquí

- Déjalo para luego de la cena, hasta media noche hay mucho tiempo, vámonos – Ron se levantó y Harry hizo lo mismo cuando alguien por detrás le posó la mano en el hombro

- No tan rápido jovencitos

- ¡LUPIN! ¡Qué susto! Pensé que era Snape – Harry se agarraba el pecho por la impresión

- ¿A qué le imito bien? – Remus se partía de risa viendo el careto de los chicos – Por un momento se os salían los ojos de las órbitas – se sentó porque las carcajadas podían con él

- Muy gracioso, sí, muy gracioso – Ron lo miraba con la cara enrojecida hasta que se le contagió la risa del profesor

- Bueno ya me recupero... jajajaja... no, es serio, ya no me río más... jajajaja... vale, Remus – el profesor intentaba no reírse aplastándose la cara con las manos – He oído parte de lo que habéis dicho y he de advertiros, que no voy a permitir que vayáis... sin prepararos antes

- ¡Hoy estás de lo más gracioso! – dijo Harry mientras contemplaba como el profesor se seguía riendo por la siguiente broma sin que a él le pareciera para nada gracioso

- De momento lo mejor será que comamos un poco – el profesor olfateaba el ambiente de la cocina con cara de hambre

Al momento se acercaron unos elfos con bandejas llenas de pastelitos, galletas y jarras de cerveza de mantequilla. Los elfos les llenaron de atenciones hasta que el profesor les dio mil gracias y ordenó que se retiraran. Aunque Harry y Ron ya habían comido y bebido, acompañaron al profesor en su fortuito almuerzo.

- Debemos ser cautelosos, si Draco es un mortífago infiltrado en el colegio, no debemos dar muestras que ha habido un gran cambio de poder en vuestra magia, porque eso atraerá a quien ya sabemos como las moscas a la miel

- ¿Crees que Draco no sospecha nada? Siempre le vemos rondar por ahí – preguntó Ron

- Él cree que Emy es un mortífago disfrazado al servicio personal del Señor Tenebroso pero si eso llega a extenderse podría ser peligroso tanto para Emy como para la misión. Ahora no nos vendría bien que nos desenmascararan... De todas formas, estoy seguro que quien ya sabemos se huele algo desde la ceremonia de La Unión de la estrella, aquella noche una fuerza muy poderosa se respiraba en el ambiente y ese canalla, aunque no tenga nariz, huele muy bien esas cosas

- No puedo quedar como un cobarde y no ir al duelo

- Lo sé, Harry, por eso lo ensayaremos como si de una coreografía de baile se tratara

- ¿Cómo? – Ron no entendía muy bien el plan de Lupin

- Utilizarás hechizos sencillos que cualquier mago de tu edad sabe, sobre todo para esta clase de eventos pero por si el joven Malfoy se envalentona demasiado, irás hechizado para que las maldiciones sólo te afecten un poco, lo demás será teatro... eso sí, esto no sirve para las maldiciones imperdonables ni para las maldiciones de magia antigua... espero que Draco no las sepa

- Solo una pregunta ¿Por qué nos ayudas y no se lo dices a mi tía o a Dumbledore para que lo impida?

- Porque estamos de acuerdo en que esto suceda, Harry

Los tres se pasaron toda la tarde ensayando, en el despacho del director, los hechizos a utilizar, como actuar ante alguno de ellos por si lo alcanzaba y como esquivarlos con mayor rapidez. Se pasó el tiempo muy rápido y llegó el momento de ir a cenar, se despidieron del profesor agradeciéndole la atención y fueron directos al Gran Comedor.

Allí estaba Cho, en la mesa de Ravenclaw, con cara de pocos amigos, Harry se acercó para excusarse diciéndole que el profesor Lupin le había hecho pasar toda la tarde en su despacho para enseñarle ciertos hechizos que le pudieran servir para defenderse de Voldemort, eso sí, sin éxito alguno. A Harry le encantaba ver los ojos de Cho cuando pronunciaba el nombre de su Señor, eran como si él osara tocar a su Dios, lo que ella no sabía era que Harry se había puesto de meta en la vida exterminarlo de una vez por todas.

Después de cenar, subieron a la sala común de Gryffindor y se sentaron apartados en un rincón repasando todo lo que tenían que hacer para que el plan saliera a la perfección. A eso de las once y media subieron al cuarto a por la capa invisible y se encontraron a Ginny sentada en las escaleras de al lado de la puerta del dormitorio de los chicos.

- Ginny ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Ron

- Sólo vengo para pediros por última vez que no vayáis

- Ginny, quería discul...

- No es eso lo que quiero oír de tu boca, quiero que me digas que no vas a ir

- No puedo, no pienso quedar como un cobarde, además tú no lo entiendes, todo está listo...

- ¿Entonces vas a ir?

- Sí pero Ginny no hay motivo para que...

- No quiero saber nada, Harry, te lo he pedido, pensé que podrías hacerlo por mí pero está claro que soy una ilusa, así que ADIOS – Ginny salió corriendo sin que ellos pudieran explicarle nada

- Déjala, ya se le pasará – dijo Ron

- Se la veía muy enfadada, nunca la he visto así – Harry estaba apesadumbrado por su situación con ella

- Centrémonos en lo que nos ocupa

- Tienes razón, enfrentémonos a ese cabrón

- ¿Motivándoos? – Hermione apareció por las escaleras

- A este paso no ganamos para sustos ¿Qué haces aquí? – exclamó Ron

- ¿Acaso pensabais ir sin mí? No me he perdido ni una sola aventura y no va a ser esta la primera, aunque creo que es una locura y que podemos salir muy mal parados, es mejor que vaya por si me necesitáis

- Me parece bien – Harry se alegró de que fuesen los tres de siempre los que enfrentaran este nuevo reto

- Tú siempre pensando que eres imprescindible – dijo Ron con sarcasmo

- No me apetece discutir esta noche, Ron, así que te aguantas

- Te diremos todo lo que hemos planeado, no es oro todo lo que reluce, el profesor Lupin nos ha ayudado – le explicó Harry

Mientras los tres pasaban por el pasadizo secreto que llevaba a fuera del castillo, le fueron explicando a Hermione los pormenores del plan. Ella les venía bastante bien para consultar el mapa del merodeador y comprobar si Draco se guardaba algún as bajo la manga. A las doce en punto todos estaban en sus puestos. Hermione comprobó las posiciones de todos los presentes en el mapa, Harry estaba de pie a orillas del lago frente a Draco, Ron se escondía detrás de unas rocas del muro del castillo, Cho estaba oculta tras unos árboles en el otro lado del lago pero en el mapa también se veían a más personas. Había profesores escoltando los pasillos del castillo, el profesor Lupin estaba en la terraza de lo alto de la torre sur, el director se encontraba en su despacho y por lo que pudo ver Hermione, observaba desde la ventana el espectáculo. En el mapa había una figura que se acercaba a ella, era Emy.

- Déjame ver el mapa

- Emy ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Te lo explico luego – Emy observaba atentamente el mapa, sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando en el mapa apareció un letrero muy pequeñito en el linde del bosque prohibido que ponía "Colagusano" - ¿Tienes tú la capa de invisibilidad?

- No, la tiene Ron

- ¿Cómo puedo hacerme invisible?

- El hechizo "Invisibilis" dura solo cinco minutos

- Será suficiente

- Yo te le hago para que sea más efectivo pero debemos acercarnos mucho para que no se vea el destello de luz de mi varita

- Ok, tú siempre pensando en todo

- "Invisibilis Totalus" – de la vara salió un destello pequeño que impactó en el cuerpo de Emy e hizo que poco a poco desapareciera

- Veas lo que veas, Hermione, no se lo debes contar a nadie, prométemelo

- Prometido

- Vigila que Ginny no se meta en líos, me marcho corriendo

- ¿Ginny? – Hermione volvió a mirar el mapa y entonces comprobó que Ginny estaba escondida mucho más cerca del duelo de lo que debería

- Veo que no eres un asqueroso cobarde y has asistido al duelo para que te dé una buena lección – la voz siseante de Draco estaba aún mas agudizada

- ¿Tú? Pobre iluso, comencemos ya, espalda contra espalda y a la de diez – Harry se puso de espaldas a él y comenzó a contar – Uno, dos, tres ¡AH!

Draco no había esperado a que terminara la cuenta y le había atacado por la espalda con el hechizo "crucio". Harry se cayó de bruces contra el suelo, estaba claro que Draco no iba a estar con niñerías, dio las gracias por el hechizo que le cubría para no sufrir el dolor tan agudo, aún así no habían sido cosquillas lo que le había hecho el rubio.

- He deseado tanto tiempo verte sufrir, cabeza rajada ¡y por fin ha llegado el día! – Malfoy esbozó una sonrisa, levantó la varita – "Corpus Incandescentis"

Harry viró rápidamente en el suelo esquivando el hechizo.

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta – Harry intentaba no cabrearse demasiado, desde el suelo le lanzó un hechizo que Draco eludió sin ningún problema

- ¿Esto es lo único que puede hacer el gran Potter? Voy a hacer que toda tu cara se una cicatriz, huerfanito de mierda "Radius Venenum"

Este impactó en el hombro del joven haciendo sentir un calor increíble en todo el brazo izquierdo. Harry solo oía en su cabeza "huerfanito de mierda" ese cabrón le había llamado "huerfanito de mierda". Está claro que si no le tapaba la boca le iba a hacer cometer una locura, así que contraatacó con "Bucca Cosuere" está vez bien dirigida mentalmente y aunque Draco pensó que le pudo desviar, el hechizo le dio de lleno en la boca, dejándolo sin poder abrirla ni un milímetro. El rubiales se puso nervioso, ya que no era capaz de articular palabra y eso le hacia pensar que no iba a poder contraatacar. Mientras, Harry se pudo poner de pie y encararse a él. Cuando estaba muy cerca de su rival, vio como un rayo proveniente de la oscuridad iba a impactar en la espalda de Draco. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar para prevenirle pero estaba claro que no era para perjuicio de Draco sino del él, ya que nada más impactar contra él, su hechizo se deshizo dejando a Malfoy libre para decir lo que quisiera.

- Veo que tienes ángel de la guarda, eres un asqueroso cobarde Malfoy "Locomotor Mortis" "Expelliarmus"

Draco no pudo evitar que el encantamiento colisionará y sufrir sus consecuencias y, al hacerlo, no tenía tan bien agarrada la varita, que con el segundo malefició salió disparada a la mano de Harry.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?

Los dos muchachos enmudecieron al ver al profesor de Pociones. Snape tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en su cara, aquella falta era de las gordas y podría dar lugar a una expulsión.

- Señor Potter, ya puede tener una buena excusa para esto porque, de lo contrario, le veo mañana mismo haciendo las maletas para su casa – La cara del profesor Snape era de absoluto triunfo, por fin había pillado a ese maldito niñato consentido. Se acercó a Malfoy sonriente – "Enervate"

El hechizo hizo que el estudiante de la casa de Slytherin se pudiera recuperar. Rojo de rabia fue hasta donde Harry y le arrebató su varita. Los dos se intercambiaron miradas de profundo odio, estaba claro que aquello ya no era una rivalidad estudiantil.

- Profesor, créame que Potter me ha obligado a venir hasta aquí y batirme en duelo con él. Yo le advertí que esto no estaba bien... Profesor, esto ha sido en contra de mi voluntad – dijo Draco poniendo su cara de no haber roto un plato en toda su vida y encima acentuándola con expresión de miedo

- Condenado pusilánime de mierda, ¡ojalá todos los principiantes a mortífagos fueran como tú! Así Voldemort tendría lo que se merece... una tropa de inútiles cobardes

- POTTER, CÁLLESE – A Snape se le salían los ojos de las órbitas - Ahora mismo vamos a ir al despacho del director a ponerle al corriente de su estúpida ocurrencia

Snape se marchó, con paso rápido, hacia el castillo seguido de los dos jóvenes y advirtiéndoles que, si alguno de los dos decía una sola palabra antes de llegar al despacho, él mismo les mandaba un hechizo que les dolería durante una semana.

Una vez se marcharon los tres, ni Hermione ni Ron se movieron de sus lugares estratégicos pero la que sí salió fue Ginny. No había andado ni diez metros cuando alguien le agarró por detrás haciéndola girar noventa grados.

- ¿Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí? – Cho la miraba amenazante

- ¿Y tú? – Ginny no se iba a amedrentar por esa vanidosa

- Te recuerdo que Harry es "mi novio" y me contó todos sus planes para esta noche, así que yo tengo todo el derecho del mundo a estar aquí para apoyarlo

- ¿Por eso has ayudado a Draco con un hechizo que contrarrestaba el de Harry? MENUDA AYUDA ¿No sería que le querías clavar un cuchillo por la espalda?

- Te voy a advertir una cosa, niñata entrometida, Harry ahora está conmigo pero me ocuparé personalmente que en el futuro, si no está junto a mí, tampoco esté contigo ¿Está claro?

- Ya lo veremos

- El Señor Tenebroso te tenía que haber matado cuando tuvo la oportunidad, no eres más que una insignificante mota de polvo en este mundo, nadie te echaría de menos y mucho menos Harry

- Eso no es cierto, tu arrogancia acabará contigo

- Que te quede claro que para él solo eres la pobretona víctima, hermanita del imbécil de su vasallo Ron

- Te tragarás esas palabras, aunque sea lo último que haga

Ginny agarraba muy fuerte su varita. Ahora era ella quien podía hacer algo de lo que después se arrepentiría, aunque francamente lo dudaba bastante. Nunca en su vida había deseado hacer mal a nadie pero en ese mismo instante la hubiese fulminado con un hechizo muy dañino.

- Ilusa – Cho se rió, se dio media vuelta y se marchó farfullando insultos por lo bajo

Ginny permaneció allí parada, no se sabe el tiempo, sólo sentía como la fuerza se apoderaba de ella, hasta tal punto, que tuvo que llorar por no desahogarse gritando. Hermione lo había oído todo y gracias que Ron no, porque ella sabía que no hubiese permitido que nadie la hablara de esa manera. Comprobó que Cho no estaba cerca y fue hacia Ginny.

- No le hagas caso, vamos, si nos ven aquí nos la cargamos – Hermione la cogió por el brazo y la llevó en dirección a Ron

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? – Preguntó el pelirrojo hasta que vio que su hermana estaba llorando - ¿Qué te pasa?

- No la pasa nada, venga, pongámonos la capa y volvamos al castillo – contestó Hermione

Ron no dijo nada más esa noche hasta que se despidió para ir a la cama, de hecho, nadie dijo nada. Los tres estaban muy preocupados por lo que sucedería al día siguiente. Lo más normal es que Harry fuese expulsado. Ese año se había prohibido tajantemente salir del castillo pasadas las nueve, por no hablar que no estaban permitidos los duelos entre alumnos, pero de los tres amigos era Ginny la más preocupada. Su sensación que de algo estaba pasando no la dejaba concentrarse... Por supuesto, tenía razón.


	22. Fantasmas del Pasado

22. Fantasmas del Pasado

Emy llegó al comienzo del bosque prohibido sin ningún problema, se dirigió al punto exacto que marcaba el mapa y comenzó a observar el lugar. Tenía que cerciorarse, no podía cometer errores, miró en todas las direcciones hasta que en una rama de un árbol cercano, vio a una rata, una rata gris de aspecto muy deteriorado. Se acercó lo más que pudo y, aún siendo invisible, comenzó a esbozar una idea que no estaba nada mal. Meditó un minuto y, sin más ni más, puso en marcha su improvisado plan.

- ¿Por qué Peter? ¿Por qué nos hiciste eso? – dijo lentamente con una voz suave y clara

La rata giró inmediatamente sobre sí buscando a la persona que había hablado.

- "Veritas Monstrare"

El tiro fue certero y le dio de lleno al animal, convirtiéndole en una sombra negra cubierta por una capa, del mismo color y bastante deteriorada. La cara del hombre no se veía por estar tapada con una capucha pero Emy sabía que en ese momento debía de ser de un miedo iracundo. El hombre intentaba sostenerse en la rama, que era demasiado delgada para mantener a alguien como él, al ver éste que no tenía éxito, prefirió saltar él antes de caerse. Ya en el suelo se fue incorporando poco a poco intentando ver de donde provenía la voz, esa voz tan familiar.

- Nosotros te queríamos y confiábamos en ti, Peter – Emy iba a ser implacable

- ¿Quién habla? Muéstrate

- ¿Realmente quieres verme?

- Tu voz...

La suerte hizo que Emy fuese perdiendo la invisibilidad poco a poco, a unos diez pasos del mismísimo Peter Pettigrew. Las sombras de los árboles, jugando con el claroscuro de la noche de luna llena, hizo que el atónito mortífago no diera crédito a sus ojos cuando la vio. Una mujer aparecía delante de él, su voz era tan familiar y tan dolorosa, que no había querido reconocerla, su media melena se movía serena con la suave brisa de la noche, su rostro apenas iluminado dejaba entrever solamente su perfil tan familiar, su cuerpo bien formado y de complexión atlética estaba inmóvil ante él y sus manos... hubiese reconocido aquellas manos en cualquier lugar del mundo, aquellas que le habían acariciado tantas veces el pelo para consolarle.

- Aquí estoy, ya puedes verme ¿Quieres decirme algo?

- Es imposible... estás muerta... él... estás muerta

- Te pido, por favor, que contestes a mis preguntas, Peter – Emy medio sonrió al llamarle así, sabía que Lily siempre le llamó por su nombre y no por sus múltiples apodos - ¿Por qué nos traicionaste? Nosotros confiábamos en ti

- ¡Cállate! no eres más que una sombra en la noche

- Si tú lo crees así...

- No puedes ser tú...

- Peter ¿Por qué? Tanto James como yo te queríamos y confiábamos en ti

- Eso no es cierto, todos me dejasteis de lado. James se marchó contigo, Sirius con Abigail y Remus... siempre huyendo de sí mismo... si me hubieseis querido, me hubieseis llevado con vosotros

- Y te llevamos, Peter, te llevamos siempre en el corazón, como a todos. Que empezáramos una nueva vida no significó, para ninguno de nosotros, que olvidáramos a los nuestros – Emy se asustó, ella no sabía nada de eso, sin embargo algo la impulsaba a decírselo

- Lily... yo... no puede ser Lily, estás muerta

- ¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿Acaso quieres hacer daño a mi pequeño?

- Lo... lo... lo siento, Lily, se suponía que tú no debías de morir, que deberías haber vuelto con él

- Sabes que eso era imposible

- Mi señor no permitirá que él llegue a la mayoría de edad si no es a su lado

- Harry nunca cederá ¿Por qué estás aquí?

- Él ha sentido la fuerza de La Unión, él pensaba que era Harry pero... has sido tú ¿No es cierto?

- Así es, he vuelto para mantener el equilibrio pero quiero que quede claro que no permitiré que a Harry le pase nada

- Eso no está en mi mano

- Eso espero, vuelve y dile a tu Señor que he vuelto y que no toleraré que meta a Harry en todo esto. Dile, de mi parte, que deje de ser tan infantil y baje el hacha de guerra contra él, si le destruyó sólo fue una casualidad

- Mi Señor no permitirá que su nombre no sea vengado, es su segunda prioridad... se lo diré, no te quepa la menor duda que así será – Colagusano se dio la vuelta para adentrarse en el bosque y desaparecer

Emy sin perder un segundo, sacó una cerbatana del bolsillo, se la llevó a la boca y sopló fuerte por ella. El artilugio microscópico interno salió disparado en dirección a la cabeza del mortífago y se clavó en la parte de atrás de la nuca, ocultándose bajo el pelo. Peter estaba tan nervioso por lo sucedido que ni siquiera se percató de un leve pinchazo en la parte trasera de su cabeza, siguió andando hasta desaparecer de la vista de Emy. Ahora el siguiente paso era más complicado. Desde hacia un rato que había notado la presencia de alguien detrás de ellos y se había percatado que su infiltrado no era otro que Cho. Emy no pudo evitar que escuchara la conversación, aunque se aseguró que no viera la cerbatana. Ahora era el momento de saber qué hacer.

Cho era una espía a los pies del asqueroso de su tío y supuestamente le iría con el cuento, lo cual era beneficioso para dar apoyo a lo que le contara Colagusano. Por otro lado, Cho sabía que ella era la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos en Hogwarts y que Harry no había demostrado conocerla o relacionarse con ella de manera diferente que con sus otros profesores, ahora bien, la pregunta era la siguiente ¿Acaso Harry se tendría que acordar de su madre? Él la había perdido cuando tenía un año, era medianamente imposible que se acordara de ella sino es por alguna foto... fotos ¡eso es! Tenía que averiguar si Cho había visto el álbum familiar de Harry, así que sin pensarlo dos veces, utilizó su poder metal.

- "Harry no sé que estás haciendo ahora mismo pero procura que no se sepa que estoy hablando contigo mentalmente... ¿Me oyes?"

- "Alto y claro ¿Qué sucede?"

- "Necesito saber si has enseñado alguna vez tu álbum de fotos a Cho o a alguien"

- "Lo han visto Ron, Hermione y Hagrid, sólo ellos"

- "Está bien, cariño, sigue haciendo lo que estuvieses haciendo, por cierto ¿Qué es?"

- "Me llevan al despacho del director"

- "¡Ah! En ese caso voy enseguida"

- "Hasta ahora"

Emy, satisfecha con la respuesta de su sobrino, se giró 180º para ir hacia el castillo, cuando pasaba cerca de donde Cho estaba escondida, dijo en bajito a modo de reflexión.

- Debo informar a Dumbledore que Peter sabe que soy Lily Potter, espero no haber empeorado las cosas

Una vez en medio del descampado de la parte delantera del castillo, no pudo evitar sonreír previendo perfectamente todo lo que iba a suceder, ahora sólo era cuestión de paciencia... sólo quedaba un cabo suelto, Draco Malfoy. Fue directa al despacho del director, pasó por la gárgola y llegó a la puerta, dentro se notaba que había tensión, alguien hablaba demasiado alto. Llamó y la mandaron pasar.

- Buenas noches – Emy observó la cara de asombro del rubio – Venía a hablar con usted, director, pero veo que tiene trabajo

- Se han cometido una serie de faltas graves y se está meditando el castigo – dijo en un tono severo Albus

- Que yo creo que es la expulsión de Harry

- Snape, no creo que hayan cometido una falta tan grave – exclamó Emy disimulando no saber nada

- Salir en medio de la noche a orillas del lago, cerca del bosque prohibido, a batirse en duelo creo que es bastante grave

- ¿Pero qué me estás contando? – Su sarcasmo le divertía muchísimo – Definitivamente parece que estos chicos se llevan fatal... pero explícame una cosa ¿Por qué expulsar sólo a Harry? Deberían ser los dos

- Bueno, el señor Malfoy insiste en que fue arrastrado a hacer todas estas cosas – agregó Dumbledore con un tono sensiblemente divertido

- Pobrecito... Severus espero que estés convencido de esto y que no sea al revés, al fin y al cabo es su palabra contra la del señor Potter

- Es que el señor Potter aún no se ha pronunciado – el profesor de pociones estaba a punto de estallar

- ¡Ah! Si es así ¿A qué espera? – dijo Emy sonriente – "Di la verdad omitiendo que sabes que Draco y Cho son espías"

- Está bien, Malfoy y yo nos peleamos en el desayuno porque estuvo molestando a Ginny, insinuándola porquerías, y a Hermione, como siempre, llamándola sangre sucia, y como ya estoy harto, le reté a un duelo en el lago. Él aceptó de buena gana e hizo trampa, como era de esperar, atacándome por la espalda cuando no habíamos terminado de contar. El resto ya lo saben

- Lo ves, lo admite, fue él quien indujo la pelea – dijo triunfante Snape

- Sí, lo fue, pero no obligó a Draco a salir del castillo para ir al duelo, fue él solito – añadió el director – Así que ambos tienen culpa

- Pero... – Snape no estaba de acuerdo con ese punto de vista

- Pero nada, Severus – cortó tajantemente Dumbledore – Lo primero que quiero que hagan es que dejen de hablarse, ninguno deberá dirigir ni una sola palabra al contrario, no quiero verles juntos ni siquiera en clase, cada uno en una punta. Tampoco quiero que vuelva a llegar a mis oídos que se insulta a alguien llamándola sangre sucia. Los verdaderos castigos se los pondrán mañana sus jefes de casa y ahora, Severus acompañas a Draco a su torre y yo acompaño a Harry a la suya, Emy ven conmigo y así me dices lo que venías a preguntarme

- Lo que usted diga, director – contestó sumisamente Emy

Los cinco salieron del despacho de Dumbledore en ambas direcciones. Nadie dijo una sola palabra hasta que llegaron al cuadro de la señora gorda.

- Esta noche hemos averiguado muchas cosas – comenzó a hablar en un tono bajo el anciano – No sólo que Cho está compinchada con Draco, sino que éste es un poco cobarde y sabe hechizos que no se enseñan en el colegio

- ¿Sólo un poco cobarde? Es un nenaza – dijo Harry muy cabreado

- ¡Oye! Que hay nenas que son más valientes que el más valiente hombre – exclamó Emy en plan feminista

- Bueno, es un pusilánime de mierda

- ¿Qué querías comentarme, Emy?

- No era nada importante, es que sabía que Harry estaba en apuros – Emy disimulaba muy bien cuando quería – Harry ve a acostarte, hoy ya has tenido suficiente

- Hasta mañana – Harry se dirigió al cuadro y dijo la contraseña – "Ancas de rana" – esperó a que el cuadro se abriera y entró sin mirar atrás

- Vamos devuelta a tu despacho, tenemos que hablar – dijo Emy

- ¿Pero no has dicho que no era nada?

- No quería que me oyese Harry, tiene suficiente en que pensar

Los dos volvieron a su despacho, Emy le contó todo lo sucedido y como pensaba ella que se iban a acontecer los sucesos futuros. Allí se quedaron hasta altas horas de la noche planificando lo que sería el siguiente movimiento en su particular guerra.

Los siguientes días fueron un suplicio, entre las clases, los entrenamientos extras por tener partido ese viernes y las clases extraordinarias estaban acabando con las reservas de energía de los muchachos, excepto de Ginny que había pedido permiso a Dumbledore para investigar, ella sola, un asunto en la biblioteca. Aunque sus nuevos poderes les hicieran concentrarse mejor y asimilar con mayor facilidad las cosas, se encontraban cansados de todo el trasiego, incluso Hermione se quejaba de ello. Así llegó el jueves por la noche, Harry y Ron intentaban prestar atención a las palabras de Angelina pero entre el hambre que tenían y el sueño, se les estaba haciendo una tarea imposible.

- Recapitulemos como van las puntuaciones. En octubre Slytherin perdió sorprendentemente contra Ravenclaw 90 a 250, nosotros en diciembre ganamos a Hufflepuff 170 a 0, Ravenclaw también les ganó en febrero 250 a 100 y ahora nos toca a nosotros. Sólo quedan tres partidos para terminar el campeonato y no sé si suena muy común pero quiero ganar la copa de Quidditch. El siguiente enfrentamiento es el más duro y de mayor rivalidad... no enfrentamos a Slytherin, duros, rápidos, muy buenas escobas y sobre todo, sucios en el juego – Angelina se quedó callada un momento, lo que iba a decir no era muy convencional - ¡Pues bien! Si quieren guerra les daremos GUERRA ¿Qué os parece?

- BIEN – contestaron todos incluidos Harry y Ron que se habían despertado con la palabra "GUERRA"

Entrenaron para jugar al nivel de Slytherin, o sea con juego sucio y no se les dio nada mal. Los amagos cobraron protagonismo y también tácticas de despiste que podrían las chicas en el juego al día siguiente. Las gradas del estadio de Quidditch del colegio estaban hasta la bandera de chicos gritando, silbando y animando a su equipo. Los Gryffindor y los Slytherin se preparaban para salir. Como de costumbre, se gritaban toda clase de insultos de un lado a otro del campo, sin hacer demasiado caso a los profesores, que por otra parte, no tenían ningunas ganas de meterse por el medio. Los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw no prestaban demasiada atención a la discusión y pasaban el rato de espera charlando con sus amigos, pero si tenían que animar a alguien era a Gryffindor. Todo el colegio estaba allí, rara vez faltaba alguien a un partido de Quidditch. Ron se paseaba de un lado para otro por el vestuario, de vez en cuando abría la puerta para ver el estadio a rebosar. Hermione y Ginny, junto con el resto de sus amigos de Gryffindor, se descoyuntaban gritando insultos a los de Slytherin.

- He de reconocer que he cogido el gusto a este aspecto del partido, se me va todo el estrés acumulado de estas semanas – dijo riéndose Hermione a Ginny

- Estoy de acuerdo... ahora que lo dices puedo descargarme insultando a Cho todo lo que quiera que nadie me va a oír – le contestó la pequeña Weasley

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que la voz de Lee Jordan comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del estadio, eso hizo calmar a los espectadores que esperaban con ansia el anuncio de los dos equipos. El primero en salir fue el equipo de Slytherin, calurosamente acogido por su casa y bastante silbado por parte de las demás. Luego, de forma mucho más escénica y cariñosa, anunció la salida del equipo de su casa.

- Quiero un fuertísimo aplauso para la capitana más guapa de todo Hogwarts – agregó Lee – No se preocupe, profesora McGonagall, será lo último que diga ¡al menos eso creo!

- Esta vez la protegeremos bien, Lee - gritaron los gemelos Weasley saludando a su amigo

- Más os vale, chicos – dijo sonriente el locutor – Los jugadores se colocan en sus posiciones, los capitanes se acercan, saludan al arbitro, el señor Kenneth Rowling, se dan la mano entre sí ¡sin apretar mucho, que te veo, chaval! – Lee miró a la profesora de transformaciones que aún no le había dicho nada y se dio cuenta que no lo iba a hacer en todo el partido, ya que ella y Snape parecían enfrascados en una discusión – Suena el silbato y los dos equipos van a por la qualffle

Harry salió despedido hacia lo más alto que podía, el juego sería sucio y su capitana le había ordenado salir del barullo, él era la pieza clave y no quería que le lesionaran. Dando vueltas por arriba pudo distinguir la túnica verde de Draco que salía zumbando detrás de un punto dorado, por un instante su corazón se paralizó pero salió disparado como una bala en dirección a Malfoy. "Que ese inútil no la coja, que no la coja, por favor" ¿Cómo era posible que la hubiese visto tan pronto? Maldita casualidad que la snich fuese hacia abajo en vez de arriba "un poco más, casi te tengo a mi altura".

- ¡Qué, Potter! De vuelta del cielo, ¿Has hablado con tu papá y tu mamá o no han querido recibirte por que no te soportan?

- Algún día pagarás todo lo que has dicho, lo pagarás con la misma moneda – respondió Harry sin apartar la mirada de la snich

- ¡Qué miedo me das! Por tu forma de luchar, cabeza rajada, no creo que seas capaz de dañar ni a un gnomo

Malfoy estaba más concentrado en insultarle que en coger la snitch, así que no vio venir la bludger directo hacia él y el golpe le hizo caerse de la escoba y estrellarse contra el suelo, que para desgracia de Harry no se hallaba muy lejos. Eso le dio ventaja al buscador de Gryffindor para alcanzar la pelota dorada con un último impulso y salir airoso con la victoria en su mano. Aterrizó suavemente en el suelo y levantó triunfante la snitch para que todo el mundo lo viera. Al momento la voz de Lee Jordan inundaba el estadio anunciando la victoria de Gryffindor por 160 a 0. La fiesta no se hizo esperar y Harry agradeció que, como siempre, se efectuaran en la torre de su casa, así Cho no podría asistir. Que Harry recordara, junto con su primera victoria, esta era la que más había disfrutado, hasta tal punto que, tanto Harry como Ron, se fueron un poco borrachos a la cama. Solo hubo una persona que no le felicitó... Ginny.

El mes voló sin freno hacía el día del baile. Siempre que en el colegio se acontecía algún evento de estas características, las muchachas se revoloteaban una semana antes "¿Qué me pongo?" "¿El pelo liso o rizado, suelto o recogido?" Pero esta vez las chicas ya no preguntaban "¿Con quien irá Harry Potter al baile?" Cho lo había dejado muy claro... CON ELLA. Ni siquiera las de primero lo desconocían, las alumnas del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería estaban hasta las narices de la vanidosa chica que se pasaba el día elogiando a su "adorable" novio, ensalzando todas las virtudes que él tenía y que, por supuesto, el resto de los chicos no. Eso también hacía que los chicos estuvieran enterados de las virtudes que el archifamoso Potter parecía tener, al final, ni chicos ni chicas querían saber nada de Harry Potter ni de su frívola novia, pasaron de ser la pareja más famosa del colegio, a la más odiada.

El joven mago no aguantaba, ni un momento más, que sus compañeros cuchichearan a sus espaldas, que le pusieran cara de burla y que ironizaran llamándole el perfecto novio, Romeo Potter, incluso hubo quien le sugirió que se encerrara para toda la vida con su Julieta y así dejaran de dar la tabarra. Tanto Ron como Hermione, le habían avisado de los comentarios del resto del alumnado, incluso los allegados como Neville, Dean, Seamus, Patil, Lavander e incluso Colin Creevey se apartaban un poco de Harry. Esperaba con más ansia que nunca el día del baile, había planeado plantarla delante de todo el mundo y dejar claro que él no era perfecto y que no tenía tantas virtudes como su ex le atribuía. La última clase del día "Defensa contra las artes oscuras" se les estaba haciendo muy larga, así que cuando por fin se acabó y estaba recogiendo a toda prisa para marcharse lejos de las miradas de repudio, le jorobó que el profesor Lupin les pidiera a Ron y a él que se quedaran después de la clase.

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry, no se te ve muy contento hoy? – preguntó Remus

- Es que estoy hasta las narices de esta farsa, tengo unas enormes ganas de que llegue mañana y lo deje con ella delante de todos

- ¿Ni siquiera te alegra saber que cierto perrito está en el castillo?

- ¿Que Sirius está aquí?

- Sí

- ¡Eso es genial! ¿Cuándo podré verle?

- Bueno, tengo entendido que las chicas pasan ciertos viernes en la torre sur con Emy y yo he pensado que podríamos hacer lo mismo los chicos en mis habitaciones... ya sabéis, cosas de chicos

- Me apunto ¿A qué hora quedamos? – Ron estaba entusiasmado

- A eso de las diez en mi despacho, de allí vamos a mi cuarto

- ¡Qué ganas tengo de verlo! – a Harry le había cambiado la cara totalmente, estaba contentísimo, pasaría la noche hablando con su padrino y con sus amigos

- Ya he pedido permiso a Dumbledore y me ha dicho que es un fastidio que él no pueda ir, porque tiene una reunión con el Ministro de magia, que la siguiente reunión de hombres contemos con él para jugar una buena timba de cartas

- Esta noche se presenta prometedora – Ron sonreía de oreja a oreja

- Una cosa os tengo que pedir – Lupin esperó al asentimiento de los jóvenes – Que no se lo digáis a las chicas

- Ningún problema


	23. Mal de amores

23. Mal de amores

En el Gran Comedor, Harry y Ron cenaban más rápido de lo normal mientras se miraban y reían de soslayo.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasaba a vosotros dos hoy? – preguntó Hermione

- Nada ¿qué nos va a pasar? – contestó Ron

- Estáis muy raros ¿qué quería el profesor Lupin?

- Me preguntó qué tal llevaba lo de Cho

- Y a mí me recordó que no me terminaba de salir la maldición "Hielatus"

- Pero si te sale perfectamente – dijo mosqueada Hermione

- No, las últimas veces parece ser que se me quedaba el corazón sin congelar – disimuló como pudo Ron

- No me había dado cuenta ¿Entonces ya te sale bien?

- Sí, sí

- De todas formas eso no justifica por qué esta noche estáis comiendo tan deprisa

- ¿Tú no tienes que ir a la torre sur con Ginny? Por cierto, hace casi tres semanas que no hablo con ella ¿Creéis que sigue enfadada conmigo?

Harry le apenaba muchísimo ver como Ginny le esquivaba continuamente. No le había dado la oportunidad de disculparse con ella, aunque le había pedido a Hermione que lo hiciera por él y sabía que su amiga lo había hecho, obteniendo por respuesta que no había nada por lo cual disculparse "Típico de Ginny, es un encanto" pensaba Harry.

- Ya te dije que no está enfadada pero creo que la da palo hablar contigo después de lo sucedido

Hermione sabía que Ginny había optado por estar todo lo posible alejada de Harry para ver si se olvidaba un poco de él, sobre todo después de lo sucedido con Cho, no quería echar a perder los planes de Harry. También sabía que no estaba obteniendo el resultado deseado, sino todo lo contrario, Ginny le echaba de menos pero no quería rendirse tan pronto, además le dolía mucho verle con Cho y todos los comentarios que corrían por la escuela, no le ayudaban mucho.

- Mañana sin falta, en la fiesta, habló con ella – aseguró Harry a sus amigos

- ¿Qué haréis luego? – Hermione no se iba a dar por vencida tan fácilmente quería saber qué pasaba

- Mira que eres pesada – dijo Ron secamente y acercándose más a su oído le contestó- Vamos al despacho de Lupin a echar unas partidas al ajedrez mágico porque tengo una apuesta con él

- Vale, vale, cualquiera diría que me muero por saber – dijo Hermione ya satisfecha con la respuesta

- Y así es – contestó Ron – Eres una cotilla

En la torre sur las cuatro chicas se sentaban alrededor de la mesa mientras que Winky les servía una taza de té. La elfina terminó su tarea poniendo encima de la mesa una bandejita con pastelitos variados.

- Si las señoritas no necesitan más, me retiro a las cocinas para ayudar a mis compañeros – dijo Winky servicialmente

- Por supuesto, estáte tranquila, tenemos todo lo que podemos necesitar, que descanses Winky – contestó Emy cariñosamente

- Hasta mañana

- Hasta mañana – contestaron el resto de las chicas

- ¡Cómo ha cambiado desde que vino aquí! No te puedes hacer idea – dijo Hermione

- Lo sé, ha sufrido mucho la pobre, espero que ahora esté contenta conmigo, yo hago lo posible para tratarla de igual a igual pero ella no lo tolera... aunque poco a poco se va familiarizando

- Es un gran paso, me encanta que hagas eso, Emy – Hermione recordaba su fundación como si sólo hubiese pasado un día

- Prometiste en la última reunión que nos abrirías el corazón – dijo Arabella – Todas hemos contado nuestro más secreto sentimiento hacia el hombre o chaval, que queremos y tú no has dicho ni esta boca es mía... esta noche te toca a ti

- Es lo justo – dijo Ginny pensando que esto le venía muy bien para su misión

- Sí, Emy, todas nos hemos revelado sin reservas y nos gustaría que hicieses lo mismo, eso demostraría tu confianza en nosotras

- Mira, Emy – Arabella se puso de cuclillas a su lado - sé que debe ser difícil para ti pero estoy convencida que después te sentirás mejor

- ¿Me lo prometes? – contestó Emy medio sonriendo - No estoy segura si mi sentimiento es de amor o locura

- Inténtalo – dijo Hermione

- Yo sí me sentí mejor – agregó Ginny

- Si empiezo... quizás no pueda parar

- Esta noche es toda tuya – Arabella besó en la frente a su amiga

- ¿Alguna vez habéis percibido que una sensación te traspasa y recorre cada centímetro de tu cuerpo, que enturbia tu alma, que enloquece tu corazón, que sientes como te absorben el espacio y al final te conviertes en pura energía y de tus dedos sale un chispazo? – Emy hizo una pausa para coger aire – Así, exactamente, fue estar con él

- ¿Y dices que no sabes si has amado? Cuéntanoslo, por favor, te vendrá bien – suplicó Arabella

- El día que mi hermana Lily entró en Hogwarts, mi madre me llevó a despedirla. Estabamos un poco perdidas, no sabíamos cómo llegar y nos encontramos con James, él nos indicó y pasamos por la barrera al andén. Allí había un muchacho con su equipaje esperando a James, se encontraron y saludaron efusivamente, luego los dos se acercaron a nosotras para presentarse e indicarle a Lily que se uniera a ellos. Yo estaba en brazos de mi madre, tenía unos tres años y medio, James me hizo una carantoña, alcé mis brazos hacia él, lo abracé, luego me separé y le di un beso en el morro. El se quedó paralizado y su amigo del alma, Sirius Black, se empezó a reír. Mi hermana sabía que yo no era muy cariñosa con la gente, pero que cuando besaba a alguien era por que merecía la pena, ella decía que yo tenía un don. Lily defendió a James diciendo que su hermanita sólo besaba a la gente que le gustaba y parecía que la pequeña Emy creía que ese muchacho era guapo. Mi madre se reía por la ocurrencia. Sirius dijo "guapo éste, seguro que yo me acerco, le hago una carantoña y también me besa" Lily le respondió "cuidado, la gente se enamora perdidamente de mi hermana pequeña y quizás no encuentres a otra que te bese como ella" eso hizo que James se partiera de risa, al igual que mi madre, pero a Sirius le salió el orgullo y no se amedrentó. Se acercó a mí, me acarició el rostro, yo le miré unos segundos, extendí mis manos hasta su cara y le di un pequeño beso en los labios, luego pasó lo que se volvería a repetir, nos dio un chispazo de esos electrostáticos y entonces rompí a llorar de miedo. Por supuesto, yo no me acuerdo de nada más que del beso a Sirius y el chispazo, pero Lily me contaba esta historia como si de un cuento se tratara desde que soy pequeña y me la sé de memoria. Pasaron los años hasta la boda de mi hermana, él y yo fuimos los padrinos y como ya se sabe, los padrinos tienen que bailar. Hasta aquel día no habíamos vuelto a vernos y mucho menos a hablar, pero como sabía la historia, yo estaba muy cohibida delante de él. No me llevó del brazo hasta la pista, yo sólo le seguía como los ratones al flautista, se giró y me rodeó con su enorme mano la cintura, yo posé mi mano en su hombro y la otra la entrelacé con la suya. Era un vals, un hermoso vals pero casi al instante nos rodeó la sensación que os he dicho antes y creo que ni siquiera nos movimos, creo que la gente nos miraba, creo que hubo quien nos habló pero juro que no sentía nada más que sus ojos en mí, atravesándome como un rayo. La canción se acabó y James vino para bailar conmigo pero antes que nos separara Sirius dijo "¿Qué nos ha pasado?" ni si quiera pude articular palabra, termine de bailar con mi cuñado y me acercó con él a una mesa donde estaba Sirius con una chica, "Emy te presentó a Abigail, una de las mejores amigas de tu hermana y la prometida de Sirius"... creo que le estreché la mano, creo que pude decir que me disculparan, creo que ellos siguieron allí hablando, creo que la fiesta continuó y digo que lo creo porque yo desaparecí, me fui a mi habitación y lloré, lloré hasta que me quedé dormida. Tenía unos dieciséis años y no sabía lo que me acabada de suceder. Lloré de miedo, miedo al pensar que él era de otra...

- Conque es Sirius... ¿Cómo es posible? nadie se enteró de nada... pero ahora que recuerdo, Sirius estuvo muy distante el resto de la fiesta... siempre supe que ellos se querían pero no estaban hechos el uno para el otro, incluso Abigail me dijo que ella sabía que Sirius no estaba destinado a ella – dijo Arabella

- Emy ¿Qué sucedió luego? – preguntó Hermione

- Nació Harry, me pidieron que fuese su madrina y me negué. Yo estaba lejos y les propuse que escogieran a Abigail, ya que era la esposa de Sirius, padrino de Harry. Fui al bautizo, intenté esquivar a Sirius todo lo que pude pero cuando estaba sentada en un rincón con mi sobrino en brazos, mientras los demás bailaban, llegó Abigail con Sirius y me pidió que se le dejara coger y que bailara con su amado marido. Yo no supe qué hacer, no podía negarme, era demasiado evidente y él me sonreía como si realmente le gustara aquella disparatada idea. Al igual que en la boda, lo seguí hasta la pista, me abrazó para bailar y al instante sucedió lo mismo, pero esta vez James lo vio todo y al notar que algo raro pasaba vino a "rescatarme", otra vez el chispazo al separarnos, este incluso alcanzó a James y como si de una profecía se tratara, él lo entendió todo. Me cogió de la mano y me llevó dentro de la casa "espera aquí hasta que vuelva con tu hermana y, por favor, deja de llorar" él se marchó, yo estaba llorando contra la chimenea cuando llegó Sirius, me dio la vuelta, me cogió la cara y me besó. No creo que haya nada en este mundo que pueda devolverme ni la mitad de todas las sensaciones que aquel instante me aportó. Algo nos rodeó... magia... destino... amor... pasión... llegó James y Lily, nos separaron pero el chispazo esta vez fue mucho más fuerte, tanto que caí inconsciente. Lo siguiente fue la amargura, la desazón, el vacío, la soledad... otra vez la soledad, otra vez no podía estar con quien yo quería, mis padres muertos, mi hermana mayor inexistente, Lily lejos de mí, un lugar que no era mi hogar, otra vez la soledad. Ellos vinieron a hablar conmigo para darme un motivo para seguir y me abuela se ocupó que siguiera con ilusión por la vida, por mi destino, mi destino... cuidar de Harry. A partir de estar con mi querido sobrino todo ha ido mucho mejor, incluso he soportado estar hablando con Sirius, eso sí, sin apenas mirarle a los ojos ni tocarle. He de reconocer que en las veces anteriores casi ni le vi, me refiero físicamente, en verdad creo que eran nuestros espíritus quienes nos guiaban uno tras otro pero el día de la cabaña y de soslayo en la ceremonia de La Unión de La Estrella, he podido observarle mejor... es un hombre atractivo que seguro llevó de calle a todas las muchachas cuando era más joven... además tiene mucha labia, sabe como hablar a una mujer... me dijo en la cabaña que ahora que me había encontrado, no quería perderme – Emy hundió su cara entre sus manos

- Así fue pero en realidad creo que sólo salió con dos antes que con Abigail y evidentemente después no ha salido con nadie – Arabella contaba con los dedos las conquistas de su amigo - ¿Quién sabe? Quizás siempre ha estado enamorado de ti y por eso no ha habido más mujeres en su vida

- No deberías hacer ese comentario, porque puede ser que yo no haya significado absolutamente nada para él – Emy negaba con la cabeza enérgicamente

- ¿Por qué eres tan negativa? – preguntó Hermione

- Prefiero pensar que ni soy el amor de su vida ni su "Lolita" particular

- Pero tú... tú no te has vuelto a enamorar... me lo dijiste en la primera clase que tuvimos "Sólo he amado una vez en mi vida" me dijiste que habías intentado salir con otros chicos pero nunca llegando a nada serio – dijo Ginny mirando compasiva a Emy

- Así es... me da pavor sólo pensarlo pero he de reconocer que la herida se ha vuelto a abrir. Voy a hacer todo lo posible para no encontrármelo y volver a sufrir más de lo que lo hago ahora. Así que ya lo sabéis y por favor no se lo digáis a nadie, especialmente a Harry, no sé si lo entendería, aunque creo que lo sabe por la cicatriz que nos une... No quiero que piense que está en medio de dos bandos

- Siempre hay por quien sufrir – susurró Ginny

- Mientras haya a quien amar, sí – contestó Arabella - Entre haber sufrido o no ¿Qué es lo que elegís?

- Sufrir... – repitió Ginny

- Sufrir... – dijo Hermione

- Sufrir...

Emy apoyaba su cabeza en sus manos mientras le venían a la mente todas aquellas tardes que hubiese deseado terminar con todo por no aguantar la ausencia e indiferencia de Sirius. Ahora sabía que no estaría con él pero había encontrado la paz con su sobrino y con sus nuevos amigos en el colegio.

- Sufrir, porque eso significa que hemos amado, que amamos, que estamos vivas y que tenemos sentimientos, no dudéis que es mejor que no haber conocido el amor – aclaró Arabella

- Lo dices tú por propia experiencia ¿No es cierto? – Preguntó Emy – Mantienes la fe para encontrar la solución que te permita estar con Remus, por eso eres tan buena en Pociones ¿Me equivoco?

- No y algún día daré con ella y podremos vivir nuestro amor como cualquier pareja normal – Arabella arrastraba las palabras como si de losas se trataran

Mientras, los chicos jugaban una partida a las cartas y bebían una jarra de hidromiel en la habitación de Remus. Había sido una gran idea por su parte que se reunieran los hombres. Sirius estaba radiante, se había podido duchar y afeitar, tenía puesta ropa limpia de su amigo e incluso se había echado unas gotas de colonia. Se reía a carcajadas con las ocurrencias de Harry y Ron mientras no paraba de comer y beber.

- Se nota que no habéis jugado mucho a las cartas. El póker tiene sus reglas y su estrategia, Ron ¿no se supone que tú eres un hacha en el ajedrez? Para ti esto debería estar tirado ¡NO PUEDES DESCUBIRTE EN UN FAROL! – dijo Sirius alegremente mientras recogía sus ganancias

- Lo sé, es que tu colonia me está abrumando, estás tan limpio, aseado y perfumado que parece que vas a pedir a una chica que salga contigo, en vez de jugar una partida a las cartas entre hombres – Ron terminó la frase imitando tener treinta años

- Es cierto – Remus asentía riéndose junto con Harry

- A ver ¿A quién pediría salir mi padrino? – Lo preguntó partiéndose de risa pero observó que Sirius y Remus habían borrado la sonrisa de la cara y se echaban miradas de complicidad – Repito ¿A quién le pedirías salir?

- No estoy en situación de pedir a ninguna chica que salga conmigo – contestó lo más cordialmente que pudo

- Pero ¿Y si estuvieses en situación de hacerlo? ¿Quién sería? – Ron echó un capote a su amigo

- No sé, ahora no se me ocurre – Sirius buscaba la mirada de Remus para indicarle que le sacara de ese atolladero

- Se lo pediría a Emy – Lupin lo dijo seco y tajante, mirando fijamente a su amigo

- ¿QUÉ? ¿Se lo pedirías a mi tía? – Harry esbozó una sonrisa de triunfo, lo sabía desde hacía tiempo – Lo noté en la cabaña ¿Es desde entonces que te gusta?

- En realidad viene desde bastante antes... creo que la amo desde que ella tiene tres años – Sirius sonreía recordando aquella anécdota, se lo pensó un momento antes de contar a los chicos la historia

- Ni se te ocurra quedarte callado después de una bomba así – Harry estaba impaciente por saber la historia

- ¡Está bien! La conocí en el anden del tren, el primer año de ingreso, estaba junto con tu madre y tu abuela. Emy era una pocholada de niña y fue ella quien me plantó un beso en los labios, como vaticinó Lily, para dejarme prendido de ella para siempre. Cada vez que nos hemos tocado nos recorre una energía que termina en un chispazo... es como si tuviésemos prohibido estar juntos. Cuando me di cuenta que ella era la mujer de mi vida era demasiado tarde, aunque estuve a punto de dejarlo todo por estar con ella pero tu padre no me lo permitió, yo estaba prometido con Abigail y ella sólo tenía dieciséis años. En tu bautizo no pude contenerme y la besé... Jamás he sentido nada parecido, miles de sentimientos en apenas unos segundos pero esa vez el chispazo fue tan grande que ella cayó inconsciente. En la siguiente ocasión que estuvimos juntos fue en Azkaban, no la vi pero sí sentí su presencia y luego fue el día de la cabaña. ¿Ella nunca te ha contado esto?

- No

- Quizá no lo diera tanta importancia – dijo Sirius cabizbajo

- No pienses eso, estoy prácticamente seguro que lo vuestro es mutuo – Harry le sonrió ampliamente

- Mientras no se termine casando con Snape – dijo Ron algo distraído

- ¿A qué te refieres? – Al prófugo le cambió la cara por completo

- Tranquilo, Sirius, es una broma de Ron – Remus le echó una mirada al pelirrojo, por la metida de pata, que casi le petrifica

- Sí, sí, es una tontería – Ron quería arreglarlo pero su nerviosismo lo delataba

- ¿Es que Snape le está tirando los tejos a Emy? – Al ver que nadie contestaba estalló - ¡CLARO! ÉL ESTUVO CON LILY Y AHORA QUIERE ESTAR CON ELLA – Sirius se levantó de la mesa y comenzó a andar de arriba a bajo convulsivamente

- Tranquilo, estoy seguro que Emy no está interesada en él – Harry no sabía qué decirle – Yo creo que es Snape quien la aprecia... pero como amiga... como una simple amiga

- ¿Sólo amigos? – preguntó muy enfadado

- SÍ – contestaron a la vez los chicos

- Remus, tú no me has dicho nada, dime qué sabes ahora mismo – Sirius se plantó cara a cara con el profesor – Si realmente eres mi amigo, dime la verdad

- A veces Snape lleva a Emy, los sábados por la noche, a la taberna para bailar, tomar algo y charlar un rato pero no ha pasado nada más. Arabella me lo hubiese contado y sé por ella que Emy no está interesada en él

- PERO LLEGARÁ EL DÍA EN QUE ELLA SE SIENTA SOLA Y QUIERA LA COMPAÑÍA DE ALGÚN HOMBRE Y NO PUEDO SOPORTAR QUE ESE HOMBRE NO SEA YO Y MENOS QUE SEA SNAPE – De enfadado pasó a colérico

- Tranquilízate, por favor, Emy sabe que yo me llevo mal con él, no creo que le elegiría a él precisamente

- ESO PENSÓ JAMES Y SNAPE LE LEVANTÓ A LILY

- Eso es verdad... – dijo Remus reflexionando

- Tengo que verla y hablar con ella en algún sitio donde no esté en peligro de ser descubierto

- ¿Qué la vas a decir? – preguntó Ron

- Lo primero que se me pase por la cabeza

- Sirius, sé sensato, ninguno de los dos estáis en situación de comenzar una relación, además se acerca cada vez más un enfrentamiento con quien ya sabemos – Remus intentaba hacerle entrar en razón

- Por eso mismo, porque no sé qué va a ser de mí cuando regrese de nuevo a la misión, no puedo marcharme sin que sepa que la he amado toda mi vida

- Estoy de acuerdo – agregó Harry – Tenemos que planear algo


	24. ¿Quién cuida a este lindo perrito?

24. ¿Quién cuida a este lindo perrito?

El sábado del baile el colegio era un hervidero de gente que vagaba de aquí para allá. Durante el almuerzo el murmullo era más alto de lo normal, se oían grititos y risitas de las chicas que cuchicheaban entre ellas, sobre todo cuando pasaban Ron y Harry. Saliendo del Gran Comedor, Hermione las oía hablar de lo buenos que estaban y ya estaba hasta las narices de esas situaciones. Había llegado el día del baile y por orgullo, sólo por orgullo, tanto ella como Ron volvían a ir al baile con sus anteriores parejas, Ron con Parvati Patil y ella con Seamus Finnigan. "Debo dejar que las cosas transcurran por si solas pero es que si supiese mis sentimientos todo sería más fácil, aunque igual aún no está preparado".

- ¿En qué piensas? – preguntó Ron

- En el baile

- Estamos de acuerdo en cómo nos vamos a sentar ¿cierto?

- Sí, Harry, te estás poniendo muy pesado, todo saldrá bien – se quejó Ron

- De verdad, no te preocupes, Seamus y Patil ya saben qué tienen que hacer y todos los demás también... Todo saldrá a las mil maravillas, te librarás de ella esta noche y te quitarás esa fama de pluscuamperfecto – Hermione se partía de risa con lo último

- ¿Dónde está Ginny?

- No se encontraba bien esta mañana

- ¿Pero irá al baile, no?

- Pues no lo sé, ya la he visto otra vez en casa que se puso así de indispuesta y le duró varios días – Ron mintió descaradamente sabía que su hermana no quería ir al baile pero no podía explicar el porqué

- Entonces iré a verla

- No vas a poder – dijo Emy que venía por detrás de los chicos – Es contagioso, una de esas gripes rebeldes

- ¿Adónde vas? – preguntó Hermione

- Remus me ha llamado para que vaya a su despacho, al parecer me tiene que pedir un favor – les guiñó un ojo y sonrió – No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien esta noche

- Ya, ya, eso es lo que dicen todos, no sé, no sé...

- Antes de que se me olvide, mucho cuidado con pelearos de nuevo con Draco, ya sabéis el castigo – se despidió con la mano y salió con paso apremiante hacia el despacho del profesor Lupin

- Espero que todo salga bien – dijo Harry

- Yo también, los dos harían una pareja genial

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? – preguntó Hermione

Harry le contó la conversación de la noche anterior y Hermione hizo lo propio. Cuando todos terminaron la versión se miraron entusiasmados esperando que Sirius y Emy pudieran aclarar sus sentimientos uno frente a otro.

La joven profesora de Estudios No Mágicos llamó a la puerta del despacho, una voz le indicó que pasara. Como siempre que iba allí se fijaba en todos los artilugios que colmaban las estanterías, también en el polvo que se acumulaba allí y en que todo estaba hecho un perfecto caos.

- De verdad, Remus, no sé cómo puedes llevar la continuidad formativa de los chicos, aquí parece que no haya quien encuentre nada

- No se lo digas a nadie pero es que no lo busco sino que lo llamo y viene – la respuesta tenía un tono bastante jocoso

- ¿Me puedes explicar eso?

- Por supuesto, atenta – Lupin sacó su varita y dijo – "Expelliarmus trabajos de Harry Potter" – extendió la mano y a continuación, de prácticamente todas las esquinas de la habitación, fueron saliendo pergaminos entregados por el joven mago - ¿Increíble verdad?

- Sí, sólo ha faltado que la puerta se abriera y aparecieran los que está haciendo actualmente

- Eso lo tengo previsto, así que sólo lo tengo controlado para mi despacho

- Fantástico – dijo Emy sarcásticamente – ¿Te importaría que hiciese un poco de limpieza algún día de estos?

- Para nada, incluso si puede ser hoy, mejor que mejor

- ¿Por eso me has hecho llamar?

- NO, NO, NO... Es para saber si no te importaría cuidar un rato, mientras estoy en el despacho de Arabella terminando una pócima, a mi lindo perrito – Remus intentó no reírse pero aún así asomaba una sonrisa por su cara

- ¿Qué lindo perrito? – preguntó ingenua Emy

- Este – Remus señaló a Hocicos que estaba detrás de él bajo una ventana y tumbado en un almohadón

- Yo... yo... es que yo... – Emy no sabía qué hacer, aquello sí que era una sorpresa

- Ya sabía que no me fallarías, no le dejes solo y que no se acerque demasiado, puede que te muerda. Mientras, puedes limpiar un poco mi despacho, no tardaré más de dos horas – Remus abrió la puerta, se despidió con una sonrisa y se marchó cerrando la puerta tras de sí

- Remus, Remus... ¡maldito canalla! Las vas a pagar todas juntas, ya verás – dijo Emy mientras forzaba la puerta para poder salir

- ¿No serás demasiado dura con él? Recuerda que un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad – Sirius se columpiaba sentado en la butaca de la mesa del despacho

Sonreía abiertamente, llevaba todo el día esperando verla. Cada minuto con esa extraña sensación en el estómago, imaginando el encuentro, ilusionado con que ella no estuviese con Snape, muerto de celos sólo de pensarlo. Aún recordaba como le sentó a su amigo James que Lily saliera con el de Slytherin. Desde aquel día ninguno de los dos menospreció a un solo muchacho. Jamás hubiesen creído que ella, que podría haber estado con el mejor del colegio, saliera con un espantapájaros semejante... Desde entonces, cualquier hombre era un rival en cuestiones de corazón.

- No te enfades con él, esto ha sido cosa mía... No hablábamos desde el día de la cabaña y por desgracia no fue una conversación exactamente... Hola – Terminó diciendo, los nervios le aturrullaban el cerebro

- Hola – Emy sacó la voz de una niña asustada, sin ni siquiera volverse

- He vuelto ayer de la misión, las cosas se empiezan a enturbiar – Sirius la miraba de arriba a bajo pensando "¿Puede llegar a ser algo tan hermoso como ella?"

- Sí, eso parece – notaba la miraba de él clavada en su espalda, no estaba dispuesta a mirarle "maldita encerrona"

- Los pasos de Voldemort son escasos pero parece que bastantes certeros, esta vez no quiere cometer errores

- No, no quiere – Emy no era capaz de formar una frase

Sirius notó su frialdad y comenzó a pensar que aquello iba a salir mal, pero era su única oportunidad "Cambia de tema".

- ¿Qué tal llevas lo de ser profesora en el gran colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería? – Sirius lo preguntó alegremente pero pensaba "me muero por besarla"

- Bien

- Y con los compañeros ¿qué tal? – "Si me contesta que con Snape genial, me da algo"

- Muy bien

- No está muy habladora hoy, profesora – dijo ironizando y con tristeza

- No, hoy no

- ¿Es por mí? – el tono de voz era tembloroso

- En parte

Emy lo dijo después de pensarlo seriamente. No podía llevarse mal con él, a Harry se le hundiría el corazón, además no quería llevarse mal con él... No podía negar que lo amaba más que nunca.

- Sé que nuestros encuentros no han sido muy normales – Sirius recordó cada uno de ellos en un instante y eso le dio palabras a la esperanza – Pero me gustaría que lo fuesen, me gustaría que pudiéramos hablar y comportarnos como dos personas normales

- A mí también me gustaría... aunque no quiero acabar electrizada – Emy se dio la vuelta para estar frente a él. Sonreía inocentemente, aunque no le miró a los ojos

A Sirius se le iluminó el rostro por el comentario de Emy, sabía muchas cosas de ella por Lily. Sabía que una de las cosas que más le gustaban era el sentido del humor, reírse cuanto más mejor; quizás por eso el dolor de todos los acontecimientos de su vida le habían ensombrecido un poco pero no del todo y aún mantenía ese brillo en su mirada. Decidió levantarse de la butaca y caminar despacio hacia ella.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que no volvamos a tocarnos

- Creo que ya he recibido bastantes chispazos – No podía evitar temblar y no quería que él lo notara "Bien, se ha frenado. Que se quede a esa distancia"

- Emy, yo quería preguntarte una cosa – su corazón se infló el doble de su tamaño

- Adelante – contestó Emy temerosa

- Harry, Ron y Remus me han dicho que sueles ir con Snape los sábados a bailar ¿Estáis saliendo juntos? – lo dijo tan rápido que parecía que las palabras quemasen en su boca

- PARA NADA ¡QUÉ TONTERÍA! - Para ella aquello sí que era una sorpresa y una estupidez – Esos tres son unos exagerados, sólo he ido cuatro veces con él, por cierto siempre ha sido muy amable y caballeroso...

Emy levantó la mirada instintivamente hacía Sirius para responderle y dejar claro que ella no tenía ningún lío con el profesor de pociones pero al encontrarse las miradas, notó como sus piernas fallaban y mil mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, dándole unas enormes ganas de vomitar. Tanteó el terreno, sin ya poder apartar sus ojos y se sentó en una silla "¡Dios santo! está guapísimo y huele fenomenal ¡Qué no se acerque más, qué no se acerque más!".

- Pero ¿él te gusta?

- ¡NOOO! – Tajante y clara "Sólo me falta que él se crea que estoy con Severus"

- He de confesar que me alegra mucho oírte decir eso – dijo con un suspiro claro

- Pues no entiendo el porqué... Todos deberías dejar las riñas pasadas atrás y uniros en serio en el presente... No vienen buenos tiempos y debemos permanecer unidos – quiso parecer muy responsable y segura de sí misma pero sólo pensaba "me muero por besarle"

- Lo sé y estoy de acuerdo con lo que has dicho. No tendré ningún problema con él pero si te toca un pelo... no voy a poder contenerme... Me moriría de celos si él fuese tu pareja... No podría soportarlo... ni de él, ni de nadie

- Sirius... - ¿Qué es lo que acababa de decir?

- ¿Amas a algún hombre? Dímelo porque me estoy volviendo loco... Quiero que sepas que desde que te conocí, cada día de mi vida he soñado con poder estar a tu lado y si tu amor es de otro hombre... quiero saberlo para poder enfrentarme a ello... Al fin y al cabo nos une Harry y espero que algún día podamos compartirle, para que sienta que tiene una familia en nosotros... Dime ¿Amas a algún hombre? – Sirius la miraba fijamente, se perdía en sus grandes ojos verdes, se aproximó a ella hasta quedarse sentado en la esquina de la mesa del despacho

- Sí – Emy apenas podía articular palabra, él la había amado toda la vida, su amor era correspondido, entonces ¿Por qué se casó con ella?

- Entiendo – Sirius se puso muy serio y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que no querían aflorar. Se levantó y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndose a la ventana - ¿Puedo saber quién es?

- Claro – Emy se quedó callada al menos dos minutos, tenía que cerciorarse de que todo aquello no era un sueño - Amo a la misma persona desde que le besé por primera vez... Mi existencia ha sido vivir para pronunciar su nombre desde aquel día, como si de un cuento se tratara... Amo a la misma persona desde que la magia me prohibió amarle... y he sido maldecida a no poder estar junto él... a que perteneciera a otra mujer... a que nuestras vidas fueran en direcciones opuestas... separados siempre... He amado, amo y amaré toda mi vida a... Sirius Black... mi maldición – Emy lo miraba sin poder contener las lágrimas en sus ojos

Sirius se dio la vuelta para mirarla de frente. Allí estaba ella, brillando con luz propia, tan bella como siempre, tan segura y dulce, tímida y arrogante. Él no se lo podía creer... era correspondido.

- Todo este tiempo... me has amado... James me dijo que no podía ser... que no siempre me iban a corresponder... Pensé que no me querías – Sirius no podía disimular la cara de felicidad por aquella noticia

- Yo pensé que si te habías casado con ella, no podías amar a nadie más pero en el bautizo yo sentí algo maravilloso y pensé que podría ser posible... Luego ellos me dijeron que me olvidara, que no podía ser y es cierto, tú estabas casado y yo tenía dieciséis años... Nunca me escribiste... No supe más de ti hasta que fuiste acusado... La mejor opción era odiarte

- Demasiados errores en mi vida, Emy... errores que he pagado muy caro. Siempre fuiste tú, mi primer beso y mi único amor... A partir de ahora no habrá nada que se interponga entre nosotros

Sirius se acercó a ella y Emy hizo lo mismo, sólo les separaban tres pasos pero sólo pudieron dar uno cada uno, porque ambos chocaron con un muro invisible y una luz blanca los envolvió.

Hermione le estaba contando todo lo que los chicos le habían contado y lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos en el despacho del profesor Lupin. Cuando Hermione terminó Ginny estaba preocupadísima.

- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes? Aún no pueden estar juntos, la magia les separa y si intentan traspasar la barrera, no sé lo que les puede pasar

- ¿Estás diciendo que están en peligro? – dijo Hermione sorprendida

- Eso me temo, deberías avisar a Dumbledore

- Voy ahora mismo

- Espera voy yo, tú tienes que arreglarte para el baile

Ginny se vistió en un momento y Hermione comprobó que ni Harry ni Ron estuvieran en la sala común de Gryffindor, para que pudiera salir sin ser vista. Corrió por los pasillos hasta llegar al despacho del director.

- Limones a montones – comprobó que el pasadizo se abría y entró dentro, llamó a la puerta y le mandaron pasar – Buenas tardes

- Buenas tardes, Ginny ¿Algún problema? – preguntó Dumbledore

- Me temo que sí – miró a Arabella y a Remus que se encontraban allí – En estas tres últimas semanas he estado investigando la leyenda de La Unión y en uno de los textos que encontré se dice que La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres está maldita con respecto al amor, ya que el amor que procure debe ser correspondido como amor verdadero y así no fallar con alguna pareja que no sea la adecuada. Dice que la magia impedirá encontrar al amor verdadero, no dejando que estén juntos y que si transgreden esta norma, ambos serán castigados

- ¿Y cuál es el problema? – preguntó el anciano

- Ayer Emy nos contó que Sirius es el hombre al que ama y que siempre que se han visto un chispazo les ha separado. Ahora mismo están en el despacho del profesor Lupin y me temo que si se han declarado mutuamente y han intentado abrazarse los dos se encuentren con una sorpresa muy desagradable

- ¿Es eso cierto? – Preguntó Albus a Remus y Arabella

- Sí, es correcto, les hemos dejado allí para que aclarasen sus sentimientos – contestó Remus muy preocupado

- Pues entonces no hay que perder ni un momento – respondió el director

Los cuatro se marcharon corriendo al despacho del profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, abrieron la puerta y se encontraron allí a los dos inconscientes tirados en el suelo. Un muro electrostático les separaba. Sus manos estaban extendidas en el suelo como intentando tocarse la una a la otra. Remus cogió del suelo a Emy y la cargó en brazos separándola del muro, intentó reanimarla pero estaba inconsciente.

- Me la llevo a la enfermería para que la vea Poppy

- Sí, será lo mejor, nosotros nos quedamos aquí para intentar reanimar a Sirius. Ginny acompaña a Remus y a Emy. Arabella cierra la puerta, no quiero que encima le descubra algún alumno

- ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Emy? – Sirius balbuceaba muy débilmente

- Sirius ¿Estás bien?

- Sí, creo que sí ¿Emy?

- La hemos llevado a la enfermería porque estaba inconsciente – le dijo suavemente Arabella

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Sirius? – preguntó Dumbledore

- Que ella me ama, Albus, soy el hombre más feliz de la tierra

- Eso es genial y te felicito pero ¿Por qué estabais los dos inconscientes en el suelo?

- Una fuerza, la misma que las otras veces pero mucho más intensa nos ha impedido abrazarnos... No sé qué más decir

- Ya lo investigaremos ¿Puedes transformarte en Hocicos para ir a la enfermería y que Poppy te haga un chequeo?

- Creo que sí – Sirius en un segundo se estaba transformando en un gran perro negro de pelo muy brillante.

Así los tres fueron a la enfermería pasando lo más desapercibidos posible, aunque no hubiese sido necesario, ya que no se encontraron a nadie por los pasillos.

- Se nota que los chicos se están arreglado para el baile de esta noche – exclamó Albus algo más tranquilo – Bueno, ni que decir tiene que os vais a tener que aguantar las ganas de achucharos hasta que sepamos cómo se soluciona esta situación

- Ya lo siento, sé por experiencia lo mal que se pasa – dijo Arabella al ver la confirmación con la cabeza del perro

Cuando entraron en la enfermería vieron a la Señora Pomfrey medio luchando con Emy por que ésta se quería marchar. Remus negaba con la cabeza como diciendo "no se puede con ella" y Ginny fisgaba las botellas de pociones y brebajes que la enfermera tenía en las estanterías.

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? – preguntó Dumbledore con cara de asombro

- Sirius... – exclamó tiernamente Emy que miraba fijamente a los ojos de su enamorado, ya convertido de nuevo en mago

- Cariño ¿Te encuentras bien? – Las palabras del padrino de Harry sonaban con mucha dulzura

- ¿Cariño? ¿Me has llamado cariño? No me lo puedo creer... Esto es un sueño – Emy sonreía tanto que le dolían las comisuras de la boca

- Si os ve y os oye Harry, se cae de culo – dijo riéndose Remus – Hacía mucho que no veía a un par de tortolitos iguales

- Estoy perfectamente, si no fuera por los comentarios del risitas de tu amigo Lupin – le miró de soslayo para indicarle que más le valía la pena dejar de vacilarla – Tengo... debo irme para arreglarme para el baile y Poppy no me deja

- No es necesario que vayas, Emy – añadió Dumbledore – El plan de Harry puede salir sin ti

- Ya, ya... pero es que yo quiero estar, él quiere que yo le apoye, no me lo puedo perder... además me encuentro perfectamente

- Bueno si es así ¿Poppy realmente crees que no debería salir de la enfermería? – Preguntó seriamente Dumbledore

- No, no es eso, sólo que... el test que la hice da que está muy nerviosa y quería que se quedara a descansar

- Dado lo acontecido, es normal, Poppy – Albus sonreía ampliamente mirando a los dos tortolitos, que no se quitaban los ojos de encima – Ahora el problema es encontrar la solución para que puedan "calmar sus nervios"

- ¡ALBUS! – exclamó Emy sonrojada

- Cierto es que no me importaría "relajar" ahora mismo a Emy – dijo Sirius mirándola con deseo

- ¡SIRIUS! – Protestó Arabella - ¡Hay un adolescente en la sala!

- No os preocupéis por mí, he tenido un momento de sordera – dijo Ginny ironizando y haciendo que los adultos se rieran, lo cual le sentó muy bien

- Sirius, cariño... – Emy se rió al decirlo - Tienes que disculparme, mañana hablaremos todo el día en mi torre, tú, Harry y yo ¿Qué te parece?

- No te preocupes, haz lo que tengas que hacer – Sirius sonrió cuando ella salió de la enfermería guiñándole un ojo y mandándole un beso

- Bueno, Sirius, tú mismo le has dado permiso para que ella vaya al baile – dijo suavemente Remus

- ¿QUÉ?

- No te preocupes, tú también podrás asistir pero en tu forma canina, claro está – dijo divertido Dumbledore – Ahora, si no os importa, vayamos a mi despacho para charlar un rato antes del evento, Ginny no te retrases mucho o no te dará tiempo para arreglarte – animó cariñosamente el director

- Yo no voy a asistir, en realidad debo volver a la biblioteca

- Pero Ginny... - dijo Arabella

- He de marcharme – Ginny salió corriendo de allí sin mediar más palabras

- Entiendo que no sea fácil para ella – añadió Arabella

Los tres profesores y Hocicos salieron de la enfermería para dirigirse al despacho del director.


	25. ¿Baile de disfraces?

25. ¿Baile de disfraces?

A las ocho en punto Ronald Weasley, Seamus Finnigan, Dean Thomas, Neville Longbottom y Harry Potter estaban charlando y vestidos con sus mejores galas en la sala común. Observaban a las chicas que iban bajando para encontrase con sus parejas, normalmente de Gryffindor. Los cinco compañeros de dormitorio se pavoneaban por pertenecer ya a los cursos mayores y se enorgullecían cuando alguna que otra chica les miraba de soslayo y les sonreía coquetamente.

- Chicos, ya estamos en edad de merecer ¿Qué le vamos a hacer si somos tan atractivos que todas se fijan en nosotros? – dijo Ron todo chuleta arrancando las risas de sus amigos

- Bueno, no creo que se fijen en todos nosotros – dijo apesadumbrado Neville

- Claro que sí – afirmó Harry como si tuviese mucha experiencia – Sólo te has de mostrar seguro de ti mismo

- Efectivamente, en plan agente secreto, tú míranos a nosotros – Ron se estiró mucho sacando pecho y poniendo cara de interesante

- Si alguien se presentara delante de mí con esa cara, me largaría corriendo – dijo Hermione

Los chicos con sus bromas no se habían dado cuenta que sus acompañantes ya habían bajado. Parvati Patil estaba muy guapa con un vestido color oro y el pelo con un recogido informal, Lavander Brown lucía un traje escotado dejando visible su fantástica silueta realzada por el rosa pálido de su vestido y Hermione si lugar a dudas volvió a dejar a todos con la boca abierta. Llevaba un vestido verde oscuro largo, ceñido, con una pequeña cola atrás, el escote sin mangas descubriendo su torso y su cuello de piel blanca y aterciopelada, la hacía parecer aún más alta y esbelta. Llevaba una torerita muy corta de transparente tul verde con muchos cristalitos relucientes, que hacían que su melena suelta y bien peinada brillara a la luz.

- Francamente, chicas, estáis guapísimas – dijo Harry terminando con un silencio por parte de los chicos por estar en estado de shock – Hermione he de plantearme que no seas tú mi pareja en los próximos bailes, apenas te reconozco, menos mal que no vas así siempre porque sino Ron y yo no daríamos pico en bola en todo el día – terminó riéndose

- Gracias, Harry, no esperaba menos de ti

- ¿Nos vamos? Aún hemos de recoger a mi hermana Padma – dijo Parvati cogiéndose del brazo del nuevamente anonadado Ron

- Claro, vámonos – Hermione hizo lo mismo con Seamus mientras disfrutaba de la cara que ponía Ron

Por su parte Dean se acercó a Lavander, la besó en la boca y luego le soltó un piropo.

- Soy el chico más afortunado de la noche, querida, estás aún más preciosa que de costumbre

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Harry con sorna

- Es que Dean y yo estamos saliendo juntos desde hace una semana, cuando me pidió que fuese al baile con él y que fuese su novia – aclaró la sonrojada chica

Inmediatamente las chicas felicitaban efusivamente a su amiga, mientras los chicos daban codazos al avergonzado chaval llamándolo "pillín" y diciéndole "que callado te lo tenías".

- Bien, chicos, no quiero interrumpir este fantástico momento de la primera pareja de nuestra quinta pero he de asegurarme que todos sabéis bien qué hay que hacer

- Cuenta con todos nosotros, Harry, esta noche te librarás de ella – dijo Neville muy sonriente y encantado de formar parte de un plan

- Entonces ¿A qué esperamos? ¡La noche es nuestra! – dijo Harry

Cuando todos estaban saliendo por el cuadro de la dama gorda, Harry apartó un momento a Hermione.

- ¿No va a venir Ginny?

- No, al final no viene, no te apures, ya hablarás con ella en otro momento

En el vestíbulo encontraron a la pareja de Neville, que era Padma Patil y luego a Cho. Harry se había ocupado anteriormente de encargar una mesa para doce personas en lugar de para seis, por supuesto había sido Dobby el que le hizo el favor y para que no hubiese ningún falló la mesa solo aparecería cuando Harry hiciese una señal en la sala. Eso le agradó mucho a Cho, aparentemente, que le gustaba ver como su chico utilizaba sus "influencias" para conseguir sus propósitos. Como ni Ginny ni Colin fueron a la cena, se redujo la mesa para diez y allí se sentaron todos los compañeros de habitación de quinto curso de la casa Gryffindor con sus respectivas parejas. En ese mismo momento comenzaba el plan de Harry.

Primeramente se le haría el vacío a Cho, nadie habló con ella en toda la cena, mantenían conversaciones que sólo ellos entendían y que les hacían reír o mofarse pero cuando Cho quería seguir la gracia, todos se callaban y la miraban de mala cara. Harry se había encargado de comprar unos sortilegios a los gemelos Weasley y también sus servicios para que Cho fuese la presa de la noche. Primero, sin que ella se enterara, la rociaron por detrás con un spray fosforescente que decía "Snob" lo cual, dada su fama en el colegio, la iba como anillo al dedo, así que ella no entendía que cada vez que pasaran por detrás de ella, alguien se partiera de risa. Luego, con la complicidad de Harry, la colaron una cucaracha en la crema de cangrejos que había pedido, haciéndola ella desaparecer con hábil golpe de varita pero no pudiendo evitar que sus compañeros de mesa se partieran de risa. Más tarde, en su bebida, la vertieron unas cápsulas que tintaron totalmente sus dientes en un color verde chillón, por supuesto ella no se enteró hasta que su gran amigo Draco se lo dijo, pero tampoco pudo evitar las mofas de sus compañeros toda la noche. Aunque el colmo de los colmos llegó cuando Dumbledore anunció el comienzo del baile y en medio de todo los alumnos callados, para escuchar al director, le estalló una bomba fétida haciendo parecer que ella se había tirado un gran pedo y hay fue cuando Harry tuvo su primer momento triunfal, se separó de ella gesticulando que olía fatal. Las risas de toda la sala inundaron los oídos de la joven mortífaga pero ella por orgullo no se movió un ápice. Dumbledore esperó a que acabaran las risas intentando ocultar la suya y cuando así fue, dio por inaugurado el baile.

Harry fue arrastrado por Cho a la pista de baile, como él había previsto y sin previo aviso empezó a discutir disimuladamente con él por todos los desprecios de la noche. Mientras tanto, Seamus, Dean, Ron y Neville actuaron rápidamente. Seamus robó un micrófono a la orquesta sin que se dieran cuenta, Dean lo enchufó a la clavija del amplificador mágico, Ron disimulando subió el canal del micrófono y Neville se fue con él hacia donde se encontraban Cho y Harry. Hay entró Hermione que amablemente se ofreció a bailar con Neville cerca de la pareja en discordia. Cho estaba tan enfadada que no se dio cuenta que su voz se oía a través de los altavoces.

- ... Me has decepcionado mucho, Harry, nunca pensé que te reirías de mí de esa manera y delante de tus amigos... aún así te perdono por ser tú

- ¿Sabes una cosa Cho? No quiero... QUE ME PERDONES. ESTOY HARTO DE TI, DE TUS PAVONEOS, QUE MI NOVIO NO SÉ QUE, QUE MI NOVIO NO SÉ CUÁL... ERES UNA SNOB VANIDOSA, PRESUMIDA Y MUY MALA AMIGA DE TUS AMIGOS Y YA NO TE AGUANTO MÁS. SI QUERIAS NOTORIEDAD POR ESTAR CONMIGO, ESTO ES NOTORIEDAD

Cho miraba atónita a toda la sala, los músicos habían dejado de tocar y todos los alumnos tenían fijos los ojos en ella... se había oído todo, todo el mundo sabía que Harry la había humillado y dejado, aquello si que no se lo esperaba. Levantó la cabeza muy altivamente y susurró "Esto, Harry, lo vas a pagar con sangre" pero el micrófono seguía enchufado y se oyó. Poco a poco se fue alejando en dirección a la puerta del Gran Comedor, la gente la hacía un pasillo. Cuando llegó al principio de la sala se dio la vuelta y miró despectivamente a todos, abrió la puerta y todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Voldemort estaba detrás de ella con un grupo de unos treinta mortífagos y diez dementores. Cho sonrió al verle, giró sobre si misma y gritó:

- AHORA, PUÑADO DE GILIPOLLAS, VAIS A SABER LO QUE ES BUENO

- Tú también, por ser una inútil – la voz del Señor Tenebroso retumbó en toda la sala más cruel que nunca – "Avada Kedavra"

Cho calló inerte en el suelo y sólo un grito se oyó en la sala, el de Harry.

- NO, ASÍ NO, MALDITO HIJO DE PUTA, MATAS HASTA A TU GENTE – Harry corrió a encararse con Voldemort

- Querido Harry ¡Qué bien que estés aquí!

- Déjale en paz, Voldemort – la voz de Dumbledore se escuchó firme en toda la sala y se colocó al lado de Harry

- Albus ¡Qué reunión tan inesperada! ¿No es cierto?

- Veo que tienes un aspecto deplorable

- No tanto como el tuyo... te ves muy mayor – dijo sonriente el malvado mago

En la sala que había detrás de la puerta de la mesa de profesores, una persona esperaba inquietamente ese momento, con aplomo giró la manecilla y abrió la puerta. Poco a poco se descubrió para ambas partes la escena actual. Voldemort fijó su mirada en ese punto, mientras veía pasmado quién aparecía detrás. Se trataba de una hermosa mujer pelirroja de media melena, con tez blanca y fina, con mirada segura pero apenada y con un vestido antiguo en color azul apagado... ese vestido... ese vestido lo conocía muy bien, era el que llevaba Lily el día en que la había matado.

- Lily - Voldemort lo dijo alto y claro

Hocicos se había transformado en Sirius. En su forma canica había contemplado todo lo sucedido en la noche, aunque ahora estaba preparado con su varita en la mano pero se quedó atónito al ver a la mujer, Remus estaba pasmado, Snape no daba crédito a lo que estaba viendo y a Arabella le corrían lágrimas por la cara pero ninguno de ellos se quedó en el estado de Harry.

¿Era un sueño? Acaso era una de sus múltiples pesadillas, Harry ya no miraba a Voldemort con ira en sus ojos, miraba estupefacto a aquella mujer... a su madre, a esa a la que tantas veces hubiese querido abrazar para encontrar el cobijo a sus pesares. La única persona que no miraba a la mujer era Dumbledore. Ella se acercó lentamente hacia donde estaban y se puso delante de Harry.

- No permitiré que vuelvas a hacer daño a mi pequeño

- Te ves igual que la última vez que te vi... cuando asesiné al inútil de tu marido y a...ti

- ¿Eso crees?

- Esta vez nada impedirá que no sea así

- Vuelves a estar equivocado – levantó las manos e invocó "Paretis Protector"

Del suelo se levantó una ola de agua que separó a todos los alumnos y profesores de Voldemort y sus mortífagos, uno de ellos intentó traspasarla y cayó inconsciente nada mas tocarla.

- ¿Ves? Vuelves a estar equivocado, tío

Voldemort se acercó a ella, la miró de los pies a la cabeza y sonrió.

- Es un buen disfraz, he de reconocer que me has engañado pero no has contado con que yo podía sentir a Lily y tú... no eres ella

- Pero sí soy tu sobrina

- ¿Sobrina? Yo no tengo más sobrinas brujas...

- Es que yo no soy una bruja, tío

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces quién y qué eres?

- ¿A tu sobrina Emy no la puedes sentir? Es decepcionante – dijo ella con calma y sorna

- ¿EMY? TÚ NO TIENES MAGIA – a Voldemort se les estaba acabando la paciencia

- No, no la tengo... yo soy magia, te equivocaste de hermana, yo soy La Unión

- ¿Tú? Entonces no hay problema – el Señor Tenebroso sonrió malévolamente, recordando que su sobrina era más diablo que ángel - Ven a mí, unámonos, los dos seremos los dueños del mundo, Emy

- Sí, tío, lo que tú digas – Emy abrió los brazos para abrazar a su tío mientras oía los gritos de negación de Harry, Sirius, Ron y Hermione

Voldemort abrió los suyos para recoger el abrazo de su sobrina y cuando esto pasó, una luz blanca emanó de ella haciendo que todos bajaran la mirada para no cegarse.

- NO PERMITIRÉ QUE HAGAS MÁS DAÑO A MIS SERES QUERIDOS, NI A NADIE DE ESTE COLEGIO – la voz de Emy inundó la sala y los oídos de todos los asistentes

Cuando la luz cesó, en el Gran Comedor no había rastro de ningún mortífago, ni dementor, ni de Voldemort ni de... Emy.

Todos los alumnos estaban histéricos y el director echó mano de los prefectos para que todos fueran a sus respectivas casas. Dumbledore ordenó a la Señora Pomfrey que se llevara el cuerpo sin vida de Cho. Sólo los profesores, Sirius, Harry, Ron y Hermione se quedaron en el Gran Comedor.

- ¿Pero es que está loca? ¿Cómo ha hecho eso? – Sirius estaba trastornado – La va a matar

- Cálmate, por favor – decía llorando Arabella – Emy es muy poderosa, no puede acabar con ella así como así

- Por un momento pensé que era mi madre – dijo en voz baja Harry, que estaba consternado por lo sucedido

- Tranquilo, Harry, todo saldrá bien – Hermione lo agarraba por los hombros

- Sí, ya sabes cómo es ella, saldrá riéndose de todo esto – Ron abrazó a su amigo

Los tres permanecieron así un momento hasta que las puertas volvieron a abrirse y todos clavaron la mirada en la persona que entraba, esperando que fuese Emy pero era Ginny.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? He oído gritos y me he asustado – Ginny miró a las personas que allí se encontraban y un fuerte presentimiento le vino al corazón - ¿Dónde está Emy?

- Ginny ¿De dónde sales tú? – preguntó Arabella

- De la biblioteca ¿Y Emy? – Ginny se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa

Harry fue hacia ella lentamente e hizo algo que a ella la dejó asombrada, la abrazó y la susurró al oído.

- Perdóname, por favor, debí hacerte caso, perdóname

- Sí, Harry, no hay nada que perdonar. Dime, por favor, dónde está Emy

- Se ha ido con Voldemort – Harry sintió el escalofrío de Ginny en todo su cuerpo y cómo se desvanecía en sus brazos – Rápido Ron, tráeme una silla

Ron hizo lo que se le mandó y sentaron allí a Ginny. Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en la cara y Ron le salpicó un poco de agua. La joven pelirroja comenzó a volver en sí.

- ¿Cómo es posible? Ella no puede alejarse de ti, Harry – dijo Ginny muy suavemente con lágrimas en sus ojos

- Una buena apreciación, como siempre Ginny – exclamó Dumbledore

- Es cierto, ella sabe que no pueden alejarse mucho o ambos saldréis perjudicados – Sirius parecía volver a la normalidad – Si la pasara algo, no sé lo que haría

- No pasará nada – dijo Snape asertivamente – Está claro, después de lo que hemos visto esta noche, que ella tiene un gran poder

- Realmente es asombroso lo que ha hecho esta noche – añadió Dumbledore

Todos estuvieron divagando un par de horas qué sería lo que estaba haciendo y en dónde pero sólo ella lo sabía.

Emy y Voldemort aparecieron en las ruinas de una casa abandonada y destruida. Ella se separó de Voldemort y le miró a sus ojos rojos que emanaban un tremendo odio.

- Te he traído aquí para que contemples tu obra – dijo ella fríamente – Mira esa casa, está totalmente destruida pero no aniquilada, sólo es el recuerdo de lo que un día fue... la casa de una familia y tú destruiste todo eso

- Y quiero acabar lo que empecé

- Ya lo has acabado ¿No lo entiendes? Ella nunca volverá por mucho que yo me tiña el pelo. Mataste a tu propia sangre y quieres volver a hacerlo ¿Por qué?

- Quiero limpiar mi nombre, quiero demostrar que un niño no pudo acabar conmigo

- Pero es que no fue él, sólo fue una casualidad

- Harry debe morir y tú también – Voldemort estaba fuera de sí, una gran energía se apoderó de él. Era la furia y todo el odio que sentía por volver a haber estado tan cerca y no lograrlo. Se transformó en un gran poder – "Avada Kedavra"

Un gran rayo salió de su varita en dirección al corazón de Emy, ella estaba totalmente inmóvil, serena y fría. Cuando éste iba a impactar, se paralizó delante de ella y, con la mayor de las calmas, alzó su mano y lo cogió para mayor asombro de su oponente, que se quedó paralizado.

- Sigues sin entenderlo... no puedes matarme... yo sólo soy magia... mi cuerpo es una ilusión – El tono de voz de Emy era de una serenidad temible. Con un movimiento de sus dedos hizo que la bola verde de energía, que tenía en su mano, desapareciera cual humo de cigarro

- ¿Cómo es posible? ACABARÉ CONTIGO Y CON EL MIERDA DE TU SOBRINO

- Eso... querido tío... lo decidirá el destino

- Eso lo decidiré yo

- ¿Qué es lo que tanto ansias? ¿El poder? NO TE DAS CUENTA QUE ACABAR CON TODO EL MUNDO TE DEJA SIN NINGUNA CLASE DE PODER – ella estaba empezando a perder la paciencia

- QUEDARAN LOS SEGUIDORES DEL LADO OSCURO Y OCUPAREMOS EL LUGAR QUE NOS PERTENECE POR LINAJE... EL MUNDO SERA MIO

- Si no atiendes a razones, comenzará una guerra en el que todos saldrán mal parados, depón tus ataques y te prometo que nadie irá tras de ti y los tuyos

- No lo entiendes... la guerra ya la he comenzado, la seguiré y la ganaré

- Si eso es lo que quieres... guerra es lo que tendrás – Emy miró un instante a Voldemort y desapareció

Emy apareció en el vestíbulo del castillo, iba a dirigirse al despacho de Dumbledore cuando oyó voces en el Gran Comedor. Abrió las puertas y se encontró a todos discutiendo sobre lo que había pasado. Ellos no se habían enterado de que ya estaba de vuelta.

- No es necesario que discutáis más, ya estoy aquí, sólo he salido un momento ¡Cualquiera diría que no podéis vivir sin mí! – dijo riéndose irónicamente

Sirius fue hacia ella como un obús pero frenó en seco cuando notó la energía que les impedía acercarse.

- No vuelvas a hacer eso ¿ME ENTIENDES?

- No te enfades, cariño – dijo ella como si de una niña traviesa se tratara

- ¿CARIÑO? CASI ME MUERO DE UN INFARTO... NO VUELVAS A HACER ESO

- EMY, POR AMOR DE DIOS ¿CÓMO SE TE HA OCURRIDO? PODRIA HABERTE MATADO – ahora era Harry quien le gritaba

- EMY, EMY ¡QUÉ SUSTO! – Ginny corrió a abrazarla

- ¡ESTÁS LOCA! ¡ESTÁS COMO UNA PUTA REGADERA! – Remus también la gritaba

- ¿QUEREIS DEJAR DE GRITARME TODOS?

Emy soltó a Ginny, miró las caras de todos, vio que todas las profesoras y Hermione estaban llorando al igual que Ginny, miró a Sirius que aún conservaba un gran miedo en sus ojos y luego depositó su mirada en Harry. En él pudo ver otra vez el dolor que suponía el perder a alguien de nuevo. Se acercó a su sobrino y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. El joven cayó rendido ante el cariño de su tía y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo, luego ella, como siempre que le iba a decir algo importante, le colocó las manos en su cara y le habló tiernamente.

- Quiero que entiendas lo que te voy a decir a continuación - los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas – La mirada que tenías hace un momento, la tengo en mi rostro cada vez que me quedo dormida y sueño. Sueño que voy a perderte a manos de quién me arrebató a mi familia... Yo también soy huérfana, Harry... y ahora sólo te tengo a ti ¿Puedes llegar a imaginarme sin ti? ¿Qué pasaría si te perdiera por su culpa? Con mi poder y mi rabia el cielo se teñiría de negro y la venganza que ahora reprimo saldría a flote. La oscuridad se apoderaría de cada rincón de esta tierra y si llueve cuando estoy triste... piensa que sucedería cuando me vuelva puro odio. He vivido en las tinieblas hasta que te encontré y tú me has dado todo el cariño que yo podía soñar e incluso el cariño de tu gente a la que ahora quiero como la mía... No puedo permitir que os pase nada a ninguno de vosotros. He asumido que yo no puedo combatir contra él pero sé que de momento no estás preparado para batirte en duelo encarándote a nuestro peor enemigo, así que, aunque tu orgullo se resienta, he de pedirte que no hagas nada de momento, luchemos contra el lado oscuro ayudando a las demás personas a combatir, pero no tú directamente... Tú y Sirius sois lo que más amo en esta vida y no pienso perderos por nada del mundo

- Te lo prometo – Harry se abrazó fuerte a su tía rogando al cielo que todo el mal se aleja de ellos

- Yo también te lo prometo – dijo Sirius con los ojos vidriosos mirándola tan tiernamente y tristemente por no poder abrazarla

- Es la mejor lección de amor que podemos recibir, Emy – añadió Dumbledore – Estoy muy orgulloso de ti

- No lo estés, Voldemort no ha depuesto su afán de poder, la contienda ya se ha declarado, oficialmente estamos en guerra contra el lado oscuro

- Entonces creo que los guardianes comienzan ahora sus misiones y tú debes mantenerte al margen mientras puedas

- Lo único que haré es lo que se me permite, proteger y mantener el equilibrio

- Mañana comenzará nuestra estrategia, quiero a todos reunidos en mi despacho después del almuerzo – dijo rigurosamente – Ahora debemos ir a dormir

Todos se despidieron para irse a sus respectivos dormitorios, eran ya alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Emy y Sirius acompañaron a Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny a la torre de Gryffindor y luego los dos se marcharon a la torre sur.

- ¿Vas a dormir aquí? – preguntó sinuosamente Emy en su habitación

- Si me dejas...

- Pero no podemos tocarnos

- Pero si estar juntos

- ¿Qué te parece una cama al lado de la mía?

- Eso estaría bien

- Pensé que dirías que eso sería genial

- Genial sería poder dormir contigo

- No sigas o me ruborizaré – Emy sonrió - ¿No vamos muy deprisa? Es como si nos acabáramos de conocer

- Sabes que eso es mentira

- Sí, lo sé – Emy miraba fijamente los profundos y maravillosos ojos de Sirius – "Duplicare" – la cama de Emy y la mesita se duplicó al instante

- ¿Tienes algún pijama para mí?

- Creo que no pero puedo crearte uno

- Cada vez haces más cosa con la magia

- Sólo cuando las ocasiones lo requieren "Homus Pijama Ajuste" – en la cama de Sirius apareció un precioso pijama de seda en color verde esmeralda

- Me encanta

- Gracias, voy al servicio a cambiarme ¿O quieres ir tu primero?

- No ve tú

Sirius sonrió porque ya se comportaban como una pareja de verdad ¿Pareja de verdad? Esperó a que se metiera en el baño, fue directo a la chimenea y echó unos polvos flu para hablar con Remus, lo encontró a punto de dormirse pero pudo pedirle un favor.

Emy, en el baño, no podía dejar de sonreír "¿Quieres quitar esa sonrisa de boba de tu cara, Emily? Va a decir si eres tonta ¿Qué voy a hacer cuando le vea con ese pijama tan elegante? No podré resistir y me electrificaré y quedaré más chamuscada que una tostada ¡Es tan guapo! ¡Y qué carácter! SEÑOR, LO AMO HASTA LA MEDULA... Bueno, ya está, puesto el camisón bonito, bien peinada y perfumada... Jejeje ¡Esto parece la noche de bodas! ¿Boda?". Emy salió del cuarto de baño y se encontró con que la habitación estaba vacía pero justo en ese momento apareció Sirius con dos vasos de agua.

- He ido a la cocina a buscarlos, por si luego tenías sed

- Eres un sol, gracias

- Estás... bueno estás... simplemente estás para comerte – Sirius le temblaba el pulso e iba derramando el agua sin darse cuenta, se la estaba comiendo con los ojos

- Gracias y... tú – Emy sacó toda la voluntad que pudo para no lanzarse en sus brazos

Ambos se metieron a la cama y se tumbaron mirándose. Comenzaron a hablar de todo lo que había supuesto estos años y se dieron cuenta que siempre habían estado equivocados, ya que los dos se amaron desde el primer momento en que se conocieron.

- ¿Por qué crees que el destino es tan cruel con nosotros?

- Ginny lo explicó cuando estabas fuera. Tu poder es tan grande que la persona que esté contigo debe de mostrar amor verdadero

- ¿Y por qué con otros no me ha pasado?

- Por que tú no has estado interesada en ellos – dijo muy sonriente el galán

- Ahí me has pillado... ¿Aguantarás estar a un paso de mí?

- He estado a muchos pasos de ti y sé que no podría volver a esa situación, si he de estar a un paso de ti, pues estaré pero nunca a más de dos

- Te quiero, Sirius

- Yo también te amo y te necesito... sé que no estoy en una situación ideal para pedirte esto pero ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – Sirius sacó una cajita y la depositó en la mesilla de noche

- ¿QUÉ? – el corazón de Emy se aceleraba por momentos

- Si no quieres lo entenderé, soy un prófugo y tú La Unión, quizás ahora mismo la persona más importante del mundo mágico pero eso me da igual, yo te quiero desde antes de todo esto, yo te quiero a ti

- Sí, Sirius, quiero casarme contigo – Emy nunca había sentido la felicidad y en ese momento sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de felicidad. Abrió la cajita, sacó el anillo y se lo colocó en su dedo

- Ahora cierra los ojos y recuerda nuestro único beso

Sirius también lo hizo y no pudo evitar que todo su cuerpo se estremeciera al igual que el de ella. Pasaron varias horas planeando y soñando juntos su futuro, hasta las luces del alba, en el que los dos se quedaron profunda y placenteramente dormidos.


	26. La Reunión

26. La Reunión

La mañana siguiente de domingo fue inexistente para los cuatro Guardianes, que no despertaron hasta la una del mediodía. Las chicas se quedaron en su rincón habitual de la sala común, hablando sobre lo que había pasado la noche antes. Hermione le contó todo lo que le habían hecho a Cho.

- Se suponía que cuando te lo contara nos podríamos reír de todo esto pero me siento fatal por lo ocurrido... Nunca pensé que terminaría así

- Sí, te entiendo pero no debéis culparos... Fue ella la que se unió a Voldemort

- Buenos días, chicas – Harry bajaba y Ron iba detrás

- Hola

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ron?

- Me siento fatal

- ¿Por lo de Cho? – preguntó inocentemente Ginny mirando la cara que ponía Harry

- Sí

- Ella se lo buscó, nadie tiene la culpa – intentó animar a su hermano

- Sí hay alguien que tiene la culpa... Voldemort – Harry lo dijo tajante

- Esto es una mierda, nunca me había sentido el malo de la película

- No quiero que suene cruel y menos viniendo de mí – Harry se sentía fatal por el final de Cho – Pero, como tantas cosas en mi vida, hay que seguir adelante y ahora mismo nos enfrentamos a una guerra

- Eso también me hace sentirme fatal ¿Oísteis lo que dijo Dumbledore ayer? Se supone que Los Guardianes comienzan sus misiones... Pues la verdad, yo no sé por donde empezar

- Lo tuyo es la estrategia ¿no? – exclamó Hermione

- Efectivamente ¿Cómo se supone que un chaval de quince años va a elaborar una estrategia para destruir a El Señor Tenebroso?

- Bueno... traslada tus conocimientos en el ajedrez a la batalla real

- Cuando yo sacrifico a una pieza no se trata de personas, Hermione

- Ya... es verdad, esto es una mierda

- Además ¿Cómo se supone que vamos a proteger a Emy? ¡Menudos Guardianes fuimos ayer!

- En eso le doy la razón a Ron – dijo Harry apesadumbrado

- Creo que nos estamos equivocando con el concepto de Guardianes – añadió Ginny

- Más nos vale, porque nosotros no tenemos la sangre fría para actuar como lo hizo Emy ayer – dijo Ron

- Lo que Ginny creo que quiere decir, es que nosotros no somos los Guardianes de Emy – explicó Hermione

- ¿A no? ¿Entonces de quién somos los Guardianes? – preguntó Harry

- Nosotros debemos ayudar a mantener el equilibrio... esa es la verdadera misión de Emy – esclareció Ginny

- Sí... es cierto – Harry lo meditaba y cada vez lo veía más claro – Todas nuestras misiones mantenían esa palabra. La mía es ayudar en todo lo posible a los cuatro y a ella

- Lo que pasa es que las misiones son muy ambiguas y particularmente yo no sé por dónde empezar – dijo desanimada Hermione – Buscar la solución para mantener el equilibrio no es tan sencillo ¿sabéis?

- Pues yo he avanzado mucho en mi misión – saltó Ginny muy orgullosa

- ¿Ah, sí? Explícate – pidió Harry

- Yo debo guiar a La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres a encontrar su corazón perdido, eso está claro que ya se ha cumplido. Por fin tiene el cariño de Harry y el amor de Sirius

- ¡Es verdad! Con todo esto no sabemos lo que pasó – Harry se echó las manos a la cabeza – Deberíamos ir a hablar con ella

- Entonces se supone que tu misión ya ha acabado – reflexionó Ron

- Aún no, todavía me queda investigar cómo pueden estar juntos físicamente pero ya estoy cerca, lo presiento... El resto es mantener a la estrella unida por amor y eso sólo necesita un empujoncito – dijo Ginny pícaramente refiriéndose a su hermano y a Hermione

Nadie dijo nada, todos se levantaron para dirigirse a la torre sur, y como en la sala común había gente, sobre todo comentando la noche anterior, tuvieron que dar todo el rodeo. Al doblar la esquina de uno de los pasillos del castillo, se toparon de frente con Malfoy, Goyle y Crabbe. Nadie dijo nada, se limitaron a mirarse y pensar la mayor cantidad de insultos posibles. Cuando ya se alejaban Hermione no pudo evitar decir lo que pensaba.

- A Malfoy se le acabó su cómplice en el colegio

- Eso es lo que tú te crees, asquerosa sangre sucia

En el mismo momento que lo dijo, una campana roja incandescente flotó encima de la cabeza de Draco y comenzó a sonar de una forma horrorosa para los pobres oídos de los allí presentes. Al momento apareció Peeves, burlándose de él.

- Te han pillado, te han pillado, gominolo rubio

Draco comenzó a correr detrás del poltergeis intentando descargar la rabia que sentía dentro. Evidentemente, Ron y los demás comenzaron a partirse de la risa pero al oír que alguien venía y suponiendo que era algún profesor, salieron corriendo para no meterse en problemas y no pararon hasta llegar a la puerta de la torre sur. Medio asfixiados por la carrera y las risas llamaron a la puerta.

- Buenos días, Harry Potter y amigos – saludó un Dobby muy sonriente – Pasen, pasen

- Buenos días, Dobby – contestaron todos

Al entrar en la salita de la torre, todos se quedaron con la boca abierta. Su tía y Sirius estaban sentados en la mesa del comedor tomando un desayuno tardío, charlando y riéndose animadamente pero los dos estaban en... pijama.

- ¡Chicos! ¡Qué sorpresa! – exclamó Sirius

- ¿Qué tal estáis esta mañana? – preguntó muy sonriente Emy

- Bien – contestaron todos al unísono más que asombrados por la escena

- ¿Os pasa algo? – Sirius lo preguntó sabiendo perfectamente porque estaban así

- ¿Es que me he perdido algo? – preguntó Harry

- Pensé que ya os lo habría contado Ginny – dijo Emy ingenuamente

Los tres chicos miraron a Ginny que levantó las manos como diciendo "a mí que me registren".

- Sentaros – ordenó Emy - ¿Habéis desayunado ya?

- No – los chicos actuaban como corderitos, no se sabía muy bien si por la impresión o por el hambre

- Dobby, si eres tan amable, trae una tetera y una bandeja con pastas

Cuando Dobby se dirigía a la cocina volvieron a llamar a la puerta y marchó a abrir.

- Buenos días ¿Ya se os puede felicitar? – Remus entró como un obús con Arabella detrás de él haciendo muecas para que no le hicieran caso

- ¿Felicitaros? ¿Por qué? – preguntó Harry

- ¡Upps! – Remus se tapó la boca dando a entender que había metido la pata

- Harry, cariño... nosotros hemos pensado... ¡Claro que si tú estás de acuerdo!

- ¿De acuerdo con qué?

- No sé por que a tu tía le cuesta tanto decírtelo – exclamó Sirius medio esparrancado en la silla, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

- ¿Ah, no? Pues explícaselo tú, listo

- ¡Qué alguien me diga qué está pasando! – Harry estallaba de la curiosidad

- Bueno... – se sentó bien en la silla y carraspeó para hablar más claro - Es sencillo... ella... yo... los dos... es mejor que se lo digas tú, preciosa – Sirius tenía las mejillas sonrojadas de vergüenza

- ¿Ves? Es que los hombres sois muy gallitos y se os va la fuerza por la boca

- Emy, por favor, dímelo ya ¿Es algo malo? – Harry ya no lo soportaba más

- No, no, para nada... o al menos eso creo... Bueno como sabes, ayer, antes del baile, Sirius y yo hablamos y nos dejamos claro lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro... amor – Emy hizo una pausa para ver la cara de su sobrino – Veo que no te disgusta

- ¿Por qué habría de disgustarme? Fui yo quien le animó a hacerlo

- ¡No lo sabía! – dijo Emy mirando a Sirius asombrada – Bueno entonces no te importará que me haya pedido que me case con él y yo haya contestado que sí

- ¿QUÉ? – dijeron todos a la vez

- ¡Oh, Señor! Estoy tan contenta por vosotros – dijo medio llorando Arabella, que abrazaba a su amiga y luego se refugió en el hombro de Remus

- ¡Harry! ¿No nos vas a decir nada? – preguntó impaciente Sirius – Si tú no estás de acuerdo, pues lo hablamos

- Eso es... esto es... – Harry estaba paralizado, lo veía todo borroso como en una nube, miles de sentimientos le llegaban al corazón y a la cabeza, sus ojos comenzaron a brillar con mucha fuerza – ¡MARAVILLOSO! – La risa salió de su boca y sus brazos se abrieron para estrecharse con los de su tía

- ¿Y yo no me merezco un abrazó? – dijo Sirius simulando pelusa

- Claro – Harry soltó a su tía y se abrazó a su padrino - ¿Te tengo que llamar tío?

- Llámame como quieras, chorlito – dijo riéndose

- Pues entonces llámale "cara culo" – dijo partiéndose de la risa Remus

- Cualquier día te voy a romper esa bocaza que tienes – amenazó a su amigo

Las felicitaciones no se hicieron esperar y todos almorzaron juntos en la torre. Como habían quedado, cuando terminaron se fueron en grupo al despacho del director. Allí ya les esperaban el resto de profesores y unas quince personas más. Entre ellas había cuatro que los chicos vieron y conocieron perfectamente, Arthur, Charlie, Bill y Percy Weasley estaban allí. Se saludaron efusivamente y al poco tiempo ya se formaron grupos de charla, hasta que a la media hora de estar allí Dumbledore les llamó la atención para que todos le escucharan.

- Buenas tardes a todos, los que encuentren una silla y quieran sentarse, adelante, este despacho no está destinado para albergar a tantas personas pero como todos somos de confianza nos iremos apañando

Los oyentes así lo hicieron, la mayoría de las mujeres se sentaron en butacas dejando a los hombres de pie y en grupos.

- Quisiera presentar a las personas que están aquí esta noche – Dumbledore sonrió gentilmente – Voy a comenzar por mi profesorado, que merece, por supuesto, toda mi confianza, la Subdirectora y profesora de Transformaciones, McGonagall; de Herbología, Sprout; de Astronomía, Sinitra; de Aritmancia, Vector; de Encantamientos, Flitwick; de Historia de la Magia, Binns; de Pociones, Snape y Figg; de Adivinación, Trelawney; de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, Lupin; de Vuelo, Rowling; de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hagrid; de Estudios no Mágicos, Martín y de Runas y Leyendas Antiguas... ese soy yo de momento

Como si del final de una actuación se tratara, Hermione se arrancó a aplaudir seguida después por sus amigos para que no se sintiera avergonzada, así que al final aplaudieron todos e incluso Dumbledore, que aquello le parecía muy gracioso.

- Bueno, sin lugar a dudas nos acabamos de dar un homenaje – dijo entre risitas, cambió de gesto y se puso mucho más serio – También se encuentran entre nosotros Arthur y Percy Weasley, que forman parte importante del personal del ministerio y nos van a informar, como hasta ahora, de los acontecimientos sucedidos allí. Bill Weasley es nuestro infiltrado dentro del mundo económico mágico y Charlie Weasley, junto con Hagrid y nuestra querida Madame Maxime, directora de la prestigiosa escuela de Beauxtearus, son los encargados de mantener relaciones con las diferentes criaturas del mundo mágico... Llegados a este punto, he de informaros a todos, que Azkaban ha sido asaltado, los presos han sido liberados y se han unido a Voldemort, al igual que los Dementores.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER! – dijo indignado Remus – Hemos perdido la primera batalla

- Te doy la razón pero no hemos perdido esta guerra – carraspeó para hacerse notar y acabar con los comentarios de los presentes – En la anterior temporada que nos mostró Voldemort, se vieron indicios por su parte, que nos hacían pensar que Inglaterra se le quedaba pequeño y quiso saltar hacia Europa... Gracias que Harry lo paró

- No lo suficiente – contestó el niño que sobrevivió

- Pero sí ha habido un receso que nos ha hecho ser menos confiados y más previsores. Está claro que Voldemort es una amenaza, no solamente para la comunidad mágica de este país, sino para el resto de los países y de las personas que habitan en ellos, sean magos o no. Por eso se ha acordado nombrar a embajadores especiales, una de ellos es la Señorita Fleur Delacoux, que se encargará de la parte sur de Europa. Ella es una excelente diplomática y sabe una barbaridad de idiomas y culturas en esta zona del continente. Periódicamente nos informará de los progresos con el resto de estas comunidades, a la vez de alertarnos sobre algún posible acontecimiento

Hermione miraba fijamente a Ron preguntándose si ella seguiría atrayéndole como las moscas a la miel.

- La misma labor va a tener el señor Viktor Krum en los países del norte de Europa. Su fama, bien atribuida, por ser el buscador en el equipo nacional de Quidditch de Bulgaria, le abrirá muchas puertas para convencer y poner al tanto a los magos de esos países

Ahora era Ron quién miraba a Hermione, con los ojos rojos de celos y veía que ella estaba muy contenta por la presencia del "famosillo" buscador. Harry también observaba divertido las miradas de su mejor amigo.

- Mundugus Flecher y Douglas Dawson harán de embajadores en Asia y aunque no hay una cantidad importante de magos en ese continente, toda ayuda es necesaria para vencer a nuestro enemigo. Tondum Mensé se encargará de Africa, Mark Seaton será nuestro embajador en América y Sydney Bolls se ocupará de Australia. Todos ellos son grandes conocedores de sus zonas y estoy seguro que trabajarán duro y de forma muy efectiva para lograr la unión del mundo mágico

Todos se estrecharon las manos entre ellos, deseándose suerte y animándose en los que ya se hacían llamar "tiempos difíciles".

- En esta sala aún quedan por presentar a seis personas que son parte fundamental de la resolución de este gran problema – Dumbledore miró a los cuatro alumnos y sonrió paternalmente – Quiero presentaros a Los Guardianes de La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres – el anciano esperó a que terminara el murmullo entre los embajadores – No quiero que les juzguen por su tamaño, aparentemente demasiado juvenil para estar aquí, ellos son mucho más valientes que algunos de los que estamos en esta sala. Ronald Weasley, Guardián de Slytherin, valiente, leal y fabuloso estratega; Hermione Granger, Guardiana de Ravenclaw y una erudita y valiente muchacha; Virginia Weasley, Guardiana de Hufflepuff y sin duda alguna una inteligente y magnifica muchacha, puro corazón; y por último, Harry Potter, Guardián y Heredero de Gryffindor, en este caso su fama es inmerecida... es mucho más que el niño que derrotó a Voldemort, es una persona inteligente, valiente, con un gran corazón y un sentido de la responsabilidad un tanto ambiguo pero muy correcto – esta vez Albus tuvo que esperar más rato a que los murmullos cesaran – Veo que mucho de los aquí presentes no se habían percatado de tu presencia, Harry.

- Es por su endiablado pelo – contestó cariñosamente Emy

- Ven aquí – le mandó el director

Emy se puso al lado de Dumbledore, éste le sonrió y comenzó de nuevo a hablar.

- Como os he dicho antes, ella es la Profesora Martín, su verdadero nombre es Emily...

- Evans – contestó Emy al ver el receso de Dumbledore

- Es la hermana de Lilian Evans, o sea la tía de Harry, pero a la vez es la hermana de James Potter, el padre de Harry... vamos que es su tía por partida doble – a Albus parecía que todo eso le era gracioso de contar

Todos los que conocía a Emy se quedaron de piedra, incluso el perro que escuchaba toda la conversación. No hubo nadie que no mirara a Emy de una forma conmocionada pero Harry casi se cae de culo.

- Al morir su padre y su hermano, ella es la Heredera de Gryffindor, aunque como ya sabemos, solamente los hombres de la familia son los que heredan los poderes, así que realmente lo es Harry. Lo mismo la pasa con Slytherin, si Voldemort muriese ella sería la Heredera o Harry... no lo tengo muy claro. Evidentemente es también, y de eso no cabe la menor duda, la Heredera de Hufflepuff, incluso diría que tiene el mismo aspecto y el mismo carácter que Helga, eso sí sólo lleva sangre de Ravenclaw pero no es su Heredera... ¡eso ya sería el colmo!... Me estoy desviando del tema... El caso es que es ella La Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres – Albus ya se estaba cansando de esperar a que terminaran los comentarios así que sólo hizo un segundo de pausa – Ella es un caso bastante excepcional, ya que hasta hace poco, ni siquiera había efectuado un hechizo – esta vez los comentarios eran en voz más alta – Pero tiene un gran poder en sí misma y es la pieza funda...

- Perdone, Dumbledore ¿Dice que hasta hace poco no practicaba la magia? – preguntó Mark Seaton, el futuro embajador de América

- Sí, eso he dicho

- Muchos de los que estamos aquí hemos venido a esta reunión con la esperanza de contar con un mago que, al menos, fuese tan poderoso como Voldemort

- Albus Dumbledore lo es – dijo Hermione firmemente

- Gracias, Hermione – contestó el aludido – Continúa, por favor, estamos aquí para aclarar dudas por un futuro mejor

- Bueno... sabemos que eres bueno Albus, nadie lo duda pero no creo que sea suficiente... Si ella es sólo un aprendiz...

- Él no ha dicho que yo fuera un aprendiz, dijo que llevaba poco tiempo practicando la magia – aclaró Emy

- ¿Y me puede explicar la diferencia?

Emy miró a Albus, éste le hizo un gesto para que fuese ella quien siguiera con las explicaciones, al fin y al cabo quién mejor que ella para aclararlo.

- La diferencia principal reside en que yo no he necesitado... Perdónenme, pretendo ser lo más diplomática que se pueda y lo que voy a decir no es ninguna clase de insulto, sino mi forma de ser – Emy inspiró aire y lo expulsó lentamente – Yo no he necesitado practicar la magia hasta que llegué aquí

- No la entiendo – exclamó Fleur

- Es sencillo, incluso ahora, cuando necesito revolver la leche o el té, yo lo hago dando vueltas con la cucharilla o si necesito un libro de mi despacho me levanto de la mesa y le cojo; leo todos los trabajos de mis alumnos sin ningún tipo de magia y me acicalo sin ninguna clase de potingues mágicos; de hecho, hasta anoche creo que no había efectuado un hechizo para mi propio beneficio

- ¿Y cuál fue? – preguntó pícaramente Remus

- Bueno... era una tontería

- Sí, sí pero ¿Cuál? – Insistió Remus mirando de soslayo al perrito

- Tenía invitado y dupliqué mi cama para que pudiera dormir en una y no en un sofá. También hice aparecer una pijama de seda y eso fue todo

- Eso está muy bien para una persona que acaba de empezar con la magia pero no creo que nos sirva contra Voldemort – criticó Douglas Dawson

- Veo que lo que quieren es probar si soy válida. Entiendo que, un tema tan serio como el que estamos tratando esta tarde aquí, requiera de la confianza de todos ustedes. Personalmente no he pedido este cargo, hay gente que lo sabe muy bien, no me es grato saber que de mí dependen muchas responsabilidades... Este trabajo no está tan bien remunerado – Emy sonrió para relajarse un poco e hizo que los demás también se rieran – Pero, aunque no he preparado estos exámenes, pueden preguntarme lo que quieran para saber de mis capacidades

- Llevaba tiempo pensando en ello, Emy. Después de lo visto ayer por alguno de los presentes, quiero pedirte que nos muestres como te puedes defender de Voldemort – Snape parecía ansioso por ver la demostración

- Está bien, haremos algo sencillo y luego algo más complicado ¿Quién quiere lanzarme un hechizo un tanto infantil, de esos que se lanzan nuestros alumnos con sus rivales? – Emy sonrió por acordarse de la historia que le contó Harry sobre el Hechizo "Tragababosas" – el de las babosas estaría bien

- Yo mismo – dijo Remus muy divertido por la oportunidad - ¿Estás atenta?

- Claro, no necesito que me avises

- ¿Me estás diciendo que lo harías igual con los ojos cerrados?

- Esto no es el circo, además cuando veas lo que hago sabrás que da lo mismo de una manera que de otra... lánzale

- "Tragababosas"

El rayo salió disparado con mucha rapidez hacía Emy y cuando estaba a punto de impactar, se paró en seco. Emy sonreía mientras miraba el haz de luz y como había hecho en otras ocasiones, lo cogió con las puntas de los dedos y comenzó a jugar con él.

- ¿Veis a lo que me refiero? No dejo que llegue a impactar, así que normalmente juego con sus chispas y... lo devuelvo

Remus se puso bizco al ver de vuelta el rayo, iba a darle en medio de la cara pero de nuevo se paró en seco.

- No te preocupes, Remus, no soy tan mala, aunque tú hoy te lo merecías – Emy satisfecha por la cara de su amigo se mostraba divertida – Ahora es cuando normalmente lo hago desaparecer como el humo de un cigarrillo pero hay un problema que todavía no he podido solucionar... No me gusta el olor que deja, es demasiado empalagoso, ya me entendéis… como vainilla... a mí me gusta mas el agua de rosas o lavanda, de todos modos lo conseguiré, seguro que es rebeldía de la propia magia

- ¿Puede hacer eso con cualquier hechizo? – Preguntó Madame Maxime

- Sí pero he de reconocer que si por algún motivo estoy despistada del todo y es una maldición imperdonable, sobre todo la mortal, es posible que me desmayara y eso facilitaría que me la volviera a echar siempre que sepan que no he muerto

- ¿Cómo puedes explicarnos esto que acabamos de ver? – preguntó Mundugus Flecher

- Creo que la mejor definición que os puedo dar es la misma que le di a Voldemort. Yo no soy una bruja, yo soy magia y aunque parece que mi cuerpo se vea vulnerable, con la magia se comporta como dos gotas de agua ¿Qué daño se pueden hacer una a la otra?

- ¿Dominas todo los campos de la magia? – volvió a preguntar Mundugus Flecher

- Bueno he de ser sincera, lo que dijimos es correcto, sólo llevo unos meses practicando y materias como Pociones o Herbología que se basan en práctica y mucha paciencia, no son mi fuerte, aunque sé perfectamente todos los ingredientes y sus utilidades

- ¿Qué sabe de la Historia de la Magia? ¿Conoce, por ejemplo... a Hunter Coll? – Sydney Bolls pensaba que ya la había cazado

- ¿Hunter Coll? No he tenido el gusto de conocerle

Se oyeron unas risotadas por parte de ciertos asistentes.

- Es normal que no lo conozca, Señorita Evans – alardeó la embajadora de Australia

- ¿Por qué razón, por estar muerto o por haber vivido la mitad de su vida en una selva inhóspita y la otra cerca del polo norte? – Si alguien debía ser chula ya estaba ella. Pensó "mi madre siempre me dijo que servía para pandillera juvenil, debo de dejar de hacer eso, no es maduro"

La sala cayó por la respuesta y eso permitió que los ladridos de Hocicos se oyeran mejor. Los cuatro amigos miraron al perro y se rieron. "Sirius, hasta cuando es perro, defiende a Emy" pensó Harry.

- No he debido de ser tan impertinente, perdóneme, Señorita Bolls

- Ningún problema, yo no debí de dudar de su palabra

- Quiero hacer un comentario en este sentido – Emy se puso muy seria – No subestiméis nunca a Voldemort, es igual de listo que malvado. Su conocimiento en bastantes materias le ha dado el poder que ahora tiene y su ambición va mucho más allá. Él sabe que, contra más conocimientos tenga, mayor será su poder, por eso ahora disfruta de un nuevo cuerpo, la magia negra se la suministró

- ¿Qué podemos hacer nosotros contra la magia negra? – preguntó Arabella

- Al igual que una vela anula la oscuridad de una sala, nosotros podemos anular su magia negra. Si tú ahora mismo me dijeses que soy imbécil, que mis orejas son más grandes que mi cabeza y que me nariz es la de una vieja de setecientos años, solamente tengo que pensar que no soy muy lista pero tampoco tonta, que mis orejas al menos me ayudan a llevar pendientes y que mi nariz se puede solucionar con mucho maquillaje, en fin... a palabras necias oídos sordos. En eso consiste la magia negra, en tener la suficiente seguridad en que no te puede dañar

- Creo, Emy, que ese es un comentario bastante ingenuo – exclamó Snape

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mismamente el ritual que utilizó para poder volver a ser corpóreo ¿Crees que Potter lo hubiese podido detener sólo con pensar que aquello no podía estar pasando? – Snape sonreía malévolamente

- Bueno... creo que en ese momento él no podía saber a lo que se enfrentaba

- ¿Y crees que ahora sí es capaz? Ni siquiera ha pasado un año de aquello

- Mis Guardianes se han centrado en saber utilizar muy bien todos los hechizos que les hemos enseñado y yo misma me ocuparé de enseñar a Harry magia negra y sus contrahechizos este verano

- A ver si es verdad y los dos años que le quedan en el colegio sean un puro tramite – dijo el profesor de pociones sarcásticamente

- ¿Alguien más tiene alguna duda sobre los conocimientos o poderes de La Unión? – Preguntó Dumbledore - ¿No? Pues entonces quiero tratar el último asusto de esta tarde.

De repente alguien sacó su varita y lanzó un "Totus Crucio" que fue directo a Emy.


	27. Inquietud

27. Inquietud

Ella estiró la mano en dirección al rayo y éste rebotó volviendo de nuevo a la persona que lo había lanzado... Tondum Mensé. Él se quedó firme sin visos de esquivarle y, cuando estaba a un centímetro de su cara, el rayo se detuvo y se volvió humo, esta vez con olor a lavanda.

- Lo siento – dijo el mago – Debía comprobarlo cuando estuviese despistada – el embajador de Africa se inclinó en señal de perdón

- Bien, después de esto, proseguimos. En los más de ciento cincuenta años que tengo nunca he visto una traición más grande que la que se le ha hecho a la familia Potter y a sus allegados, en particular a Sirius Black que ha pasado diez años en la prisión de Azkaban siendo inocente de unos crímenes que nunca cometió

Los embajadores comenzaron a hablar entre sí, asombrados por la afirmación que Dumbledore había hecho.

- Estás muy equivocado, Albus, yo fui compañero de James y sabíamos que Sirius sería su guardián secreto – exclamó con odio Mundungus Flecher

- ¡NO ES CIERTO! ÉL ES UNA VICTIMA MAS DE LA MALDAD DE VOLDEMORT Y SUS MORTÍFAGOS – Emy no podía consentir que se hablara mal de su prometido

- Veréis, Peter Pettigrew nos hizo creer a todos que fue asesinado junto con más personas inocentes por Sirius pero, lo cierto, es que se ha hecho pasar durante muchos años por un animago no registrado y ha vivido en casa de los Weasley todo este tiempo, incluso estuvo aquí en Hogwarts durante los tres primeros años como mascota de Ronald. Le pillamos en su mentira pero se nos escapó, fue él quien ayudó a Voldemort a volver y a juntar a todos sus mortífagos

- Eso lo tendré que ver para creer

- Y lo verás. Hace unos días Emy pilló a Peter espiando a Harry, tuvo una interesante conversación con él y al final le insertó un...

- Chip – dijo Emy al ver la indecisión de su mentor

- Un chip que permite saber en donde está, evidentemente esto nos ha dado una ligera ventaja, ya que sabemos el paradero de Voldemort y en poco tiempo podremos estar listos para atacar – Dumbledore se sentó en su butaca y suspiró – Bueno, como esta semana permanecerán aquí para aclarar futuros planes, voy a dar esta sesión por terminada, disfruten lo que les queda de la tarde del domingo

Ni dos segundos más tarde, Hocicos tiraba de la manga de Harry y le hacía señas para que se fueran con Emy a la torre sur.

- ¡Es que no me lo puedo creer! ¿Le has tenido delante de tus propios morros y no lo has detenido? – Sirius prácticamente estaba gritando – Simplemente es inaudito, inaudito

Harry cerró la puerta del apartamento de Emy y ahora también, al parecer, de Sirius. Estaban, los tres, en la sala, ni Dobby ni Winky estaban allí, sólo ellos tres. Su padrino paseaba de atrás a delante cogiéndose el pelo con las manos y a punto de estallar de furia e incomprensión. Por su parte, Emy, totalmente sosegada, se había sentado en su sofá y miraba cariñosamente a su sobrino que no sabía cómo pero quería escapar de allí.

- Ahora mismo podría estar tranquilo, paseando por los pasillos del colegio sin tener que ser un perro o podría haber ido a comprarte personalmente tu anillo de pedida, en una tienda del Callejón Diagon o tener un trabajo con el cual manteneros; podría haberte pedido en matrimonio sin pensar que no te merezco por ser un maldito prófugo y podría ser un buen tutor de Harry sin tener que enterarme por carta o por terceros de su vida ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes? Maldita sea, podría ser una persona libre, UNA PERSONA NORMAL

Harry vio y sintió que, más que furia, lo que Sirius sentía era dolor, dolor por traición.

- Harry – habló por primera vez Emy – Dile a tu tío que, cuando se calme, se lo explico

- ¿A mi tío? – Repitió el muchacho - ¿Tengo ya que llamarle "tío"?

- ¿Tío? – preguntó Sirius, que no pudo esconder una pequeñísima sonrisa

- ¡Bueno! ¡Llámale como más te guste!

- Que cuando te calmes...

- Lo sé, la he oído perfectamente – Sirius se sentó en una de las sillas del comedor – Sé que estoy un poco histérico pero es que no lo entiendo, así que por favor... explícamelo, te escucho

- Para mí fue una sorpresa ver en el mapa el cartel de Colagusano. Estaba en el linde del Bosque Prohibido, seguramente vigilando a Harry para enterarse si era él quien había adquirido los nuevos poderes. Así que le pedí a Hermione, ella no sabía nada de esto, me echara el hechizo "Invisibilis" para unos cinco minutos y así poder llegar allí sin ser vista. Una vez que le encontré le lancé el hechizo "Veritas Monstrare" que me demostrara que era él y el tío casi se cae de la rama en la que estaba. Se le veía muy asustado y cuando estaba a punto de meterle dos puñetazos, algo me retuvo. Pensé por un momento qué cara pondría si viese a mi hermana y así lo hice. Os puedo asegurar que para él fue mucho más cruel lo que hice, que el atizarle dos guantazos

- ¿Qué le dijiste? – preguntó Harry

- Le pregunté, haciéndome pasar por ella, por qué les había traicionado y si estaba allí para hacerte daño. Él se asustó mucho, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, sólo lo negaba diciendo que era imposible, me dijo que Lily no debía haber muerto aquella noche, que debería haberse unido a él. También me explicó porque nos había traicionado a todos, dijo que os habías separado y olvidado de él. Cual fue mi sorpresa al contestarle como si mi propia hermana estuviese dentro de mí, ya que yo no sabía nada de aquello. Le contesté que nunca se habían alejado de él porque siempre le habían llevado en el corazón, a él y a todos por haber sido una familia todos aquellos años... Me pidió disculpas pero seguía aferrado a Voldemort, creo que piensa que nadie podrá perdonarle nunca por haber sido James y Lily las víctimas

- No creo que nadie lo haga, sé de qué hablo

- James y Lily no sabían, en su momento, lo célebres que eran pero luego pasaron a ser todo una leyenda – Emy aspiró fuerte para terminar con su relato – Colagusano también dijo que Voldemort no permitiría que Harry cumpliera la mayoría de edad y que era su segunda prioridad

- ¡Pues menos mal que no soy la primera! – exclamó sarcásticamente Harry

- Sirius, tienes que creerme cuando te digo que lo que hice fue por tu bien y no por el mío

- Eso sí que no lo entiendo

- Me di cuenta que yo no era la persona que debía atraparlo y llevarlo ante la justicia, sino tú – Emy miró fijamente a los ojos de su amado – También tuve que sucumbir ante el hecho que no sea yo quien vengue a mi familia, sino Harry... Los dos tenéis que entender que eso me hace sentir un cero a la izquierda ¿Es que no era yo lo suficientemente importante para mi familia? ¿Es que no tengo el derecho de vengarme? Daría lo que fuese por decir que ayer estuve de compras con mi hermana o que James se ha pasado la tarde vacilándome o que soy la madrina de alguno de los muchos hermanos que Harry tendría, pero no puedo... sólo puedo ayudar a que los demás hagan justicia y eso me hace sentir... inútil

- Tía, tú eres fundamental en todo este asunto – Harry la abrazó cariñosamente

- No sólo en este asunto, sino en mi vida y en la de Harry, te quiero tanto Emy, que me muero por estrecharte entre mis brazos – Sirius sonreía tranquilo por haber entendido sus razones

- Sé donde está ahora mismo y mañana será un día perfecto para atraparlo... Claro está, si te sientes con ganas

- ¡Pero que graciosa es tu tía!

- ¿Tantos hermanos hubiese tenido? – preguntó Harry un poco en Babia, imaginándoselo

- Tu padre y tu madre se querían mucho

- Tanto que no se sabía quién no dejaba dormir a quien, si tú a ellos o ellos a ti – soltó Sirius sin más

- ¡Cariño!

- ¿Qué? Es la verdad eran unos lapas... todo el día besuqueándose – dijo Sirius partiéndose de risa

- Mira, dejémoslo aquí – Emy miró a su sobrino – No le hagas ni caso, es un envidioso

- Sí, en eso estoy de acuerdo... me muero de envidia – su tono sonó de lo más lascivo

- ¡SIRIUS! Venga, Harry, será mejor que vuelvas con tus amigos, puedes informar de todo esto... ya hablaremos mañana

- ¿No sé por qué te escandalizas? Él ya ha tenido novia y Ginny debe estar al caer

- ¿GINNY? – Dijo Harry alucinado por la insinuación de su futuro tío - ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?

- Yo pensé que tú ibas detrás de ella

Sirius sonrió maliciosamente mirando a Emy, que se tapaba la cara con las manos, para no soltarle cuatro frescas al tonto de su prometido.

- ¿Y de dónde te has sacado tú eso? – preguntó Harry

- Bueno, es que... es un sol de muchacha y tan bonita que... yo di por descontado que tú irías detrás de ella, bueno, tú y medio colegio

- ¡Ya está bien! – exclamó la tía

Emy abrió la puerta del apartamento y comenzó a empujar a su sobrino hacia la salida, pero este permanecía inmóvil por la impresión.

- Mi amor, no te preocupes por los comentarios de tu tío, es sólo que como ella es adorable y la queremos todos tanto, pues él pensó que había algo más pero si tú no quieres pues nada ¡Otro afortunado se la llevará!

Harry no daba crédito a sus oídos y así, pasito a pasito, fue saliendo de la sala hasta llegar al corredor exterior.

- Hasta mañana, cariño ¡Qué descanses! – se despidió Emy

- Hasta mañana, Harry, yo que tú me lo pensaba – dijo por detrás Sirius

Emy cerró la puerta para que su prometido dejara de decir tonterías y Harry se fue caminando como si llevara trescientos kilos a las espaldas.

Llegó la tercera semana de abril y las cosas andaban aparentemente normales. Los embajadores ya tenían repartidas sus misiones y se habían marchado. Por su parte, Sirius y Remus se fueron a capturar a Colagusano y aún no se sabía nada, eso tenía a Emy en un continuo ataque de nervios pero la gente no se lo tenía en cuenta, después de la que había montado en el baile, la miraban con más respeto aún. Si ya era querida e idolatrada por algunos y muy odiada por otros, ahora eso se había multiplicado por diez.

A Draco se le veía furioso cada vez que se cruzaba con ella, seguramente por que se había tragado aquella bola tan bien montada, sin embargo ella era cuando mejor se lo pasaba pero al segundo, se volvía a desquiciar por no saber de Sirius. Arabella tampoco era de mucho apoyo, así que eran Hermione y Ginny las que las consolaban, según las profesoras eso era lo más patético.

Las clases seguían yendo bien, los entrenamientos de Quidditch cada vez eran más duros para alcanzar la copa, sólo les faltaba un partido y también dependían de lo que hiciesen los demás. Por su parte, Harry aparentaba una tranquilidad asombrosa, no estaba dispuesto a meterse en líos y se mantenía al margen de todos los cotilleos que surgieron por la culpabilidad de la muerte de Cho. Aunque Hermione, Ron y Harry seguían muy unidos, los chicos charlaban mucho más a menudo con sus compañeros de cuarto que con las chicas. En todos aquellos días, Harry había esquivado de la mejor manera a Ginny y la muchacha hacía lo propio con él, así que nadie notó nada raro, simplemente no había cruce de caminos.

La joven pelirroja se pasaba todo el tiempo que no tenía clase en la biblioteca y Hermione le acompañaba en bastantes ocasiones. Los rumores de que Harry volvía a estar en circulación para las chicas, estaban en el aire; eso hizo que el grupo de los cinco chicos se hiciese popular entre las féminas y ligasen todo lo que no estaba en los escritos, incluso Dean que seguía su noviazgo con Lavander, ligaba un montón aunque él en todo momento era claro y honesto con sus sentimientos hacia su novia, lo cual le trajo muchos vaciles por parte de los otros cuatro. Neville tenía una seguridad inusitada para él y posó sus ojos en Susan Bones, una chica pelirroja de su misma edad, que pertenecía a la casa de Hufflepuff. En el desayuno del lunes, Hermione entró corriendo al Gran Comedor, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y los encontró en el comienzo de la mesa de Gryffindor.

- Harry, Harry, tienes que leer esto

La chica le dio el diario el Profeta a su amigo. En la página principal venía con letras muy grandes el titular "Black, presunto inocente" y para acompañarlo, una foto de su padrino agarrando a Peter Pettigrew. El artículo decía así:

"Después de una redada en Londres, el cuerpo de seguridad del ministerio encontró a Sirius Black y a Remus Lupin reteniendo a nada más y nada menos que el señor Peter Pettigrew, supuestamente muerto en el cruel atentado ocurrido hace ya catorce años. Como todo el mundo sabe, se culpó a Sirius Black de la muerte de trece muggles y un mago, Peter Pettigrew, pero ahora podemos verle vivito, coleando y vestido de mortífago.

Después de proceder a la detención de todos ellos y con los tiempos que corren, se optó por suministrarle el suero de la verdad y el no muerto ha confesado que fue él el que traicionó a James y Lily Potter, muertos a manos del Señor Tenebroso. También confesó que planeó su muerte para desaparecer y no ser encarcelado en la prisión de Azkaban pero Sirius Black, en un alarde de valentía, fue detrás él y se vio involucrado en aquella fatal matanza. La declaración ha sido corroborada por las otras dos personas y todo apunta a que el prófugo Black ha sido inocente durante todos estos años. Si eso fuese cierto, en el juicio que se dará lugar este martes, Sirius Black podría quedar oficialmente en libertad con una sustanciosa indemnización por sus años pasados en la horrenda prisión."

- ¡Emy, Emy!

Harry no pudo evitar comenzar a llamar a su tía mientras que todos se quedaban mudos pensando que le podía pasar. Harry llegó a la mesa de profesores con el periódico en las manos y la mejor sonrisa que tenía desde que ella fue a buscarlo a Prive Drive.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – dijo atónita la profesora

- Lee esto – Harry le dio el periódico y observó, con sumo placer, el rostro de su querida tía mientras leía el artículo

Emy no pudo más que echarse a llorar de pura felicidad. La profesora McGonagall la consolaba animándola y diciéndola que ya pronto podrían estar juntos ¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que, detrás de su rostro severo, hubiese una persona romántica? Dumbledore leyó la noticia y les anunció que él iría al juicio. Emy insistió en ir pero el director no lo encontró conveniente, tampoco dejó ir a Harry pero les juró que, nada más saberse el resultado, les mandaría una lechuza urgente para que organizasen una fiesta en la torre sur.

Las clases ese lunes se hicieron interminables, no oía a McGonagall, ni a Hagrid, no pudo comer y las clases de la tarde se hacían asfixiantes. En el invernadero casi se desmaya entre los nervios y el calor, no era normal aquel calor en abril. Lo peor fue cuando llegó la clase de pociones. Snape estaba de un humor de perros, incluso echaba broncas a los de Slytherin, se pasó las dos horas gritando y quitando puntos a diestro y siniestro e incluso llegó a coger de la pechera al pobre Neville, que en su vida había pasado tanto miedo, aunque nada fue comparado con el discurso que le dio a Harry. Snape no paró de insultarle, de meterse con sus amigos, de descalificar a su padre y de desanimarle diciéndole que para qué tantos esfuerzos si al final seríamos todos vencidos por el odioso de Voldemort.

Mientras Harry escuchaba la retahíla que durante más de media hora le dio el profesor, sólo pensaba en la frase que había oído a su tía "A palabras necias, oídos sordos" pensaba "Tú sabes que todo eso es mentira, sólo pretende aguarte la noticia porque seguramente estará ardiendo por celos, celos por no ser él su prometido".

Todo el profesorado sabía que Emy y Sirius se iban a casar, a todos les había parecido maravilloso, sobre todo después de conocer parte de la historia. Al único que todo aquello le había caído como una pata en el culo era a Snape y, por supuesto, Harry disfrutaba en silencio de ello. Al salir de clase, solo Harry, había quitado cien puntos a su casa, según el profesor por insolente, pero no le importaba... él iba a tener una familia, una familia de verdad y no su tío Vernon, su tía Petunia y su primo Dudley. En ese momento no había nada en el mundo que le importara más que aquello... ¿O sí? No podía engañarse a sí mismo, le preocupaba otro asunto, uno relacionado con la familia Weasley.

Hermione tuvo que ir a la enfermería a pedir una poción para dormir, ella podía salir a las doce de la noche, ya que era Prefecta, aunque en todo el curso hubiese ejercido de ello. Hizo prometer a Harry que tomaría un buen trago, luego tanto Ron como ella dieron un sorbo porque sus nervios tampoco los dejaban dormir. Los tres se subieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Ron se quedó sopa nada mas caer en la cama. Harry miraba la botellita y entonces pensó que si él estaba así, su tía debía estar sin uñas en las manos, así que volvió a levantarse y se marchó a la sala común. Allí no había nadie, así que hizo lo que Emy le había enseñado. A los pocos minutos estaba tocando la puerta de su apartamento. La joven profesora lo abrió, estaba en camisón y bata pero su rostro mostraba que no tenía ninguna intención de dormirse. En cuanto lo vio, se abrazó a él con fuerza.

- Dime que todo va a salir bien, que no volverá a estar preso, que regresará mañana mismo sano y salvo a nuestro lado – Emy no podía evitar las lágrimas por desesperación

- No te preocupes, todo saldrá a pedir de boca y mañana a estas horas estará aquí contigo y conmigo

Aquel abrazo le hacía sentirse genial, se sentía su protector, capaz de asegurarle que todo iba a salir bien y era irónico, porque en realidad él había ido allí para buscar el consuelo de su tía.

- Harry, no me dejes sola esta noche, quédate hasta que nos durmamos

- De acuerdo, además no lo hacíamos desde Navidades y seguramente luego no podremos hacerlo – dijo Harry sonriendo de forma bribona

- ¿Cómo que no podremos hacerlo más? – Emy se rió - ¡Ay, Harry! ¡Cuánto te quiero!

Tía y sobrino se quedaron hasta bien tarde hablando de todo lo que había sucedido desde que se encontraron. Recordaron el verano pasado, recordaron lo mal que lo pasaron al separarse y la alegría al saber que ella iba a ser profesora. Comentaron la casualidad que había sido que, tanto James como Lily fueran sus hermanos, y cómo su madre jamás dijo nada. También se dijeron todo lo que sentían con el asunto de Cho y Harry pudo liberarse de una carga muy pesada que llevaba mucho tiempo con él. Emy le contó de su boca la historia de su amor con Sirius, sacó todos los sentimientos que durante tanto tiempo se había molestado en guardar, incluso recordó las conversaciones que tuvo con sus hermanos por ese asunto. "Ahora me doy cuenta que lo único que pretendían era que los dos supiésemos que realmente somos el uno para el otro". Soltaron todas sus inquietudes ante cualquier cosa, vaciaron su alma de todos los pesares. Tanto el uno como el otro prometieron ser responsables y no temerarios con respecto a Voldemort y, ya pasadas la cinco de la mañana, consiguieron quedarse dormidos juntos, abrazados y acurrucados en un trocito de la enorme cama de Emy, el resto lo ocupaban sus preocupaciones esparcidas, fuera de sus almas.

Ron no encontró a Harry en su cama al día siguiente, supuso que se había despertado pronto y que estaría desayunando. En la sala común tampoco encontró a nadie y así bajó solo al Gran Comedor. Allí estaban Hermione y Ginny que se quedaron preocupadas al saber que Harry no estaba con Ron. El desayuno pasó y llegó el momento de ir a clase, los chicos a primera hora tenían Adivinación y Hermione Aritmancia, pero Harry no acudió y lo más extraño es que la profesora no preguntó por él. Ron estaba seguro que Harry no pasaba desapercibido para la profesora Trelawney. A falta de dos minutos para comenzar Historia de la Magia, Harry apareció hecho un adefesio y a medio vestir. Se disculpó con sus amigos y les explicó en donde había estado toda la noche.

- ¡Qué vergüenza! La mismísima profesora McGonagall ha venido a despertarnos hace sólo diez minutos – Harry estaba un poco ruborizado, le había pillado en la cama abrazado a su tía como si fuese un niño chico

- ¿No has desayunado?

- ¡Qué va! ¡Tengo tanta hambre! Ahora me arrepiento de apenas haber cenado – dijo ceñudo el joven

- Pues vas a tener que esperar al almuerzo, el profesor ya está aquí – contestó Hermione

Harry hizo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no marcharse corriendo de la clase hacia las cocinas, esta vez los nervios le pedían comida. Llegó el almuerzo y comió tan rápido que le dolía el estómago. Al terminar se fijó que la subdirectora estaba hablando con su tía y que está se marchó nada más acabar. Hagrid se acercó a la mesa donde estaban los cuatro amigos comiendo.

- Hola, chicos

- Hola, Hagrid

- Deberías ir a la torre sur y esperar noticias allí, no os preocupéis por las clases de esta tarde, estáis disculpados

- Genial – exclamó Ron

- ¿Se sabe ya algo? – preguntó ansioso Harry

- No, aún no, pero, de recibir la noticia, es mejor que estéis con Emy, así que si ya habéis terminado, ir para allá

- Por supuesto, ahora mismo – dijo Ginny


	28. Un comienzo para todos

28. Un comienzo para todos

Las dos horas siguientes se convirtieron en una eternidad. Entre los cinco podrían haber desgastado el suelo del salón, apenas hablaban y cuando lo hacían era alguna nimiedad. A las cuatro en punto una lechuza atravesó la ventana de la cocina y pasó volando hasta posarse en el brazo de uno de los sofás. Emy desató torpemente el lazo que ataba el pergamino. Solo una palabra apareció en él "INOCENTE". Emy se tuvo que sentar para no caerse, las lágrimas salían de sus ojos como agua de una fuente. Los chicos la abrazaban y gritaban de felicidad, ella apenas oía nada sólo tenía una palabra grabada en sus ojos "INOCENTE".

No sabe cuanto tiempo estuvo así pero comenzó a sentir como su enorme vacío se llenaba a pasos agigantados. Se puso de pie y caminado, al principio lentamente, salió del apartamento, fue acelerando el paso en el corredor que había hasta el cuadro con contraseña, pasó por él y una vez fuera en el pasillo que llevaba a las escaleras, comenzó a correr. Los chicos la seguían detrás preguntándose qué demonios estaba haciendo pero al ver quien venía por el final del pasillo lo entendieron todo. Las lágrimas, cayendo por su rostro, contrastaban con la enorme sonrisa que Emy tenía, él ya estaba allí con ella, su silueta era inconfundible.

Sirius venía hablando muy animado con Remus y Dumbledore, había subido las escaleras a un buen ritmo, estaba desesperado por ver a Emy. Dumbledore le había hecho el favor de controlar un traslador para no tener que esperar las interminables horas en el tren y por fin estaba allí, por fin la vería y por fin era... libre. Habían llegado al corredor del séptimo piso y un largo pasillo se encontraba delante de ellos, Sirius dejó de hablar cuando vio que alguien venía corriendo hacia él. Inmediatamente distinguió la figura de Emy, que corría velozmente para encontrarse con él y no se lo pensó ni un momento para hacer lo mismo pero a los pocos segundos se dio cuenta que no podía abrazarla. Emy no pensaba en eso, sólo corría desesperada para abrazar y besar a su prometido, a su amor. No frenó ni una pizca cuando llegó a él, que le devolvía una gran sonrisa, se abrazó muy fuerte a Sirius y le besó en la boca. No debió de durar más de diez segundos porque se formó una gran luz blanca que separó a Emy de Sirius lanzándola por los aires a tres metros. Menos mal que Harry y Ron venían detrás y pudieron cogerla a tiempo de que se diera un buen batacazo pero ella ya estaba inconsciente, eso sí con la mayor cara de felicidad del mundo. Se apresuraron a llevarla a la enfermería y la Señora Pomfrey le dio el mismo tónico que la otra vez, haciéndola entrar en razón a los cinco minutos. Emy despertó con una suave sonrisa en su boca.

- ¿Sirius?

- Estoy aquí, cariño

- Ya nada se interpondrá entre nosotros

- Así es, pero ¿por qué has hecho eso? Sabes que puedes hacerte mucho daño

- Hoy merecía la pena, por fin te he podido devolver el beso

- No sé si ha sido buena idea, porque ahora me pasaría el día besándote – Sirius estaba sentado al borde de la cama de Emy mirándola con el amor y la pasión más grande del mundo

- Me vais a enternecer – dijo Remus con sorna

- Lo que te pasa es que eres un envidioso – contestó su amigo

- Bueno, Sirius ¿Por qué no les cuentas tus propósitos? – exclamó Dumbledore tiernamente

- ¡Claro! Como nuestro director va a estar muy ocupado lo que resta de curso, voy a ser el nuevo profesor de Runas y Leyendas Antiguas

- ¿Estarás aquí? – Preguntó Emy y al ver que Sirius asentía con la cabeza - ¡Oh! Tengo tantas ganas de abrazarte

Inmediatamente Remus puso de pie a Sirius y lo alejó de la cama de Emy.

- Por si acaso – dijo Lupin

Las risas comenzaron ahí y no cesaron hasta las dos de la mañana, que se acabó la fiesta por la bienvenida del nuevo profesor, por supuesto una fiesta privada en la torre sur. Cuando Harry cogió su cama no se lo creía, menos mal que Hermione había sido previsora y había cogido unas cuantas botellas de poción revitalizante para el día siguiente. En el desayuno de aquel miércoles, se les explicó a todo el alumnado la historia del nuevo profesor de Runas y Leyendas Antiguas para mayor tranquilidad de todos. Se pondría a dar clase esa misma mañana. "Menos mal que no era una de mis asignaturas aprobadas por los pelos" pensó mientras entraba en clase con muchos ojos fijos en él.

La mañana del último sábado del mes de abril se jugaba el partido de Hufflepuff contra Slytherin. Después de desayunar todos se fueron al campo de quidditch. Harry estaba con Ron y el resto de su equipo en una grada, un poco más alejados estaban Hermione, Ginny, los hermanos Creevey y un montón de chicos de sexto y séptimo de Gryffindor. En la grada de profesores, Sirius disfrutaba junto a Emy y sus amigos del partido, también disfrutaban de los vaciles y piques que había entre los jefes de cada casa.

- A ver si tenemos otra sorpresa este año y mis chicos de Hufflepuff dan la misma paliza a Slytherin que le propinó Gryffindor – dijo risueña la profesora Sprout

- Esos no valen ni para recoger las pelotas, ten cuidado a ver si la paliza no es al revés, como siempre - contestó con aire cetrino Snape

Mientras, Ron no prestaba un segundo de atención al partido. Desde su posición veía claramente como los chicos mayores de Gryffindor bombardeaban a su amiga y a su hermana con elogios y sobeteos. Las olían el pelo, las cogían afectuosamente por los hombros, incluso las intentaban hacer cosquillas. Ron estaba que estallaba de rabia.

- ¡Ha marcado! ¡Gol de Hufflepuff! ¿Ron? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Acaso vas con los de Slytherin? – Preguntó Harry al ver la cara de pocos amigos que su amigo tenía

- Mira esos, llevan todo el rato tirándoles los tejos a las dos – Gruñó el pelirrojo – Y encima el estúpido de Colin ni siquiera defiende a Ginny

Harry miró en la dirección en la que estaban las chicas y vio exactamente lo que veía su amigo. De repente un sentimiento, no conocido, creció en él. Algo se arrugaba en sus tripas y le hacía contener la respiración "Pero ¿qué se creían aquellos majaderos? ¿Es qué ni Hermione ni Ginny les iban a decir nada? Aquello era el colmo". Tanto uno como el otro, no prestaron mucha atención al partido y eso que la cosa estaba muy igualada, lo único que querían es que acabara de una maldita vez y que alguno de los buscadores encontrara la puñetera snitch. Cuando el marcador reflejaba 120 a 110 para Slytherin, los nervios del profesor de pociones estallaron y se levantó de la grada para gritarle a Draco, que estaba próximo a él.

- Malfoy como no atrapes la snitch te aplastaré tu horripilante cabellera rubia

Todo el estadio estalló en risas pero eso hizo que Draco se pusiera las pilas y buscara desesperadamente la pelota dorada. A los diez minutos la atrapaba victorioso y la enseñaba con el puño levantado para satisfacción de todos los de Slytherin. El partido daba como resultado 280 a 120 y Hufflepuff daba, un año más, su adiós a ganar la copa de quidditch. Al llegar a la sala común de Gryffindor todo eran caras largas, cada uno por diferentes motivos pero para Harry y para Ron eran, evidentemente, los celos. Sin embargo, cuando entraron Hermione y Ginny, riéndose a carcajadas, se encontraron con los caretos de sus amigos.

- ¿Qué os pasa?

- Nada – contestó de mala gana Ron

- No hace falta ser borde – se defendió la Prefecta

- ¡Claro! es mejor ser un baboso – dijo furioso Harry

- ¿Pero de qué vais? – preguntó estupefacta Hermione

- ¿Sabéis? Nos vamos a hablar con los chicos que están de un humor parecido al nuestro – respondió Ron levantándose y cogiendo del brazo a Harry

Sin más explicación que esa, los dos se fueron a charlar con sus compañeros de cuarto, al menos pondrían a parir a los de Slytherin y se resarcirían de sus tensiones. Por su parte, las chicas se fueron con Lavander y Parvati a hablar y en todo lo que quedó de fin de semana, no se volvieron a juntar, sólo un hola de vez en cuando pero nada más. La semana hizo que se les bajaran los humos a todos y las cosas volvieran a ser más o menos como antes, aunque no para Harry. Ron cada vez estaba más preocupado por su hermana y manifestaba a Hermione y a Harry su disconformidad de que estuviese todo el día desaparecida en la biblioteca o no se sabía dónde.

- No quiero que se convierta en una chica triste y solitaria

- Bueno, no siempre está sola, a veces está conmigo y otras con Colin

- ¿Colin? – Preguntó Ron - ¿Acaso es su novio? Por que de ser así debería decírmelo... Yo soy su hermano y mis padres me pusieron a su cargo, debo de investigar muy bien a ese chico porque...

- ¡PARA YA! – exclamó Hermione – No es su novio y no es porque él no lo quiera – sonrió por haber metido la puntilla – Es sólo que está medio obsesionada con su misión y se pasa, prácticamente, todo el día buscando en libros para solucionar el problema de Emy y Sirius

- ¡Ah! – contestaron los dos

- Aún así debería relajarse un poco y estar más con nosotros, no me gusta su aptitud

- Estoy de acuerdo, se lo he dicho en muchas ocasiones, ya te digo que está prácticamente obsesionada... Quizás si hablas tú con ella... pero prométeme que serás delicado – dijo cariñosamente Hermione

- Te lo prometo

Ron pilló a su hermana después de su última clase del día. Le pidió que los dos se fueran a la sala común pero al llegar allí estaba bastante llena de gente, así que Ron decidió conversar con ella en su habitación.

- Quería hablar contigo, Ginny – Ron estaba serio con la mirada hacia el suelo

- Me estás asustando ¿Qué pasa?

El pelirrojo sabía de qué tenía que hablar pero los últimos días no paraba de dar vueltas sobre el mismo tema... Hermione.

- ¿Cómo... sabes...?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Cómo sabes que es él?

- No entiendo en absoluto lo que quieres decirme. Primero pienso por tu actitud que ibas a echarme la bronca y ahora tienes un semblante que francamente no te conocía ¿A qué te refieres? – exclamó angustiada la pelirroja

- Tú estás colada por Harry desde la primera vez que le viste ¿Verdad?

- Ron yo...

- No pienses que voy a ir con el cuento. Esto es una conversación privada entre hermanos... Lo que hablemos aquí no saldrá de nuestras bocas ¿Vale?

- Vale – asintió avergonzada Ginny

- ¿Es así o no?

- Sí

- ¿Cómo sabes que es él con quien quieres estar y no otro?

- Lo siento así... desde siempre – Ginny miraba perdida al suelo

- ¿Pero no ha habido ningún otro chico? Sé que eres muy popular en Hogwarts. Muchas veces, sobre todo últimamente, me tengo que aguantar las ganas de darle un puñetazo en las narices a alguno, incluso en el baño he oído comentar lo "buena que estás", hay tíos que son mas cotillas que las tías

- ¿En serio? No me había dado cuenta – dijo Ginny ruborizada - Mira Ron, no es que sólo tenga ojos para Harry, es que nadie me hace sentir como él. He aprendido mucho durante estos años de vosotros tres y me he dado cuenta de cómo sois realmente. De él sé que no quiere ser notorio, que le da mucha importancia a la familia y a los amigos, no dudaría en perder su vida por salvar a un ser bueno y honesto sin ni siquiera importarle si le conoce o no. Sé que siente un vacío por no haber tenido a sus padres en su infancia y que en toda su vida no se ha valorado hasta que vino aquí y encontró una nueva familia. Sé que su corazón es tan grande como su valentía, sé que nos quiere sin pedir nada a cambio, me has oído bien, yo sé que Harry me quiere, pero no sé si su amor es sólo de amistad y por esa misma amistad, jamás le diré nada hasta que él me demuestre si siente por mí algo igual y si eso no llegara a suceder, con que encuentre una buena chica que le apoye... yo me conformaré

- Ginny... – Ron estaba anonadado por la contestación de su hermana

Todo lo que había dicho no era ni la mitad de lo que le producía Harry, con sólo su mirada, podía elevarla hasta el cielo. Ella estaba convencida de cada una de sus palabras y no era tonta, también se sabía al dedillo todos los defectos de Harry, que no hacían más que convertirlo en su verdadero amor, un chico cercano a cualquier persona de buen corazón. Había gente muy equivocada pensando que con idolatrarle él se sentiría adulado y contento, nada más lejos de la realidad, ella ya no lo veía como su ídolo, ella sólo lo amaba por como era, no por quien era. Ron jamás se hubiese llegado a imaginar el amor incondicional de Ginny hacia Harry, jamás.

- Creo que ahora me lo has puesto peor - sonrió Ron

- A que viene todo esto ¿Es por Hermione? – se sinceró Ginny

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Que tonto eres, Ron, cuando una persona está enamorada, ve a los que lo están sin ningún problema

- ¿Eso significa que crees que yo estoy enamorado de Hermione?

- No es que lo crea, es que lo sé desde hace mucho tiempo, el único que parece no darse cuenta eres tú

- Pero yo no sé si siento todo lo que tú has dicho

- No tiene por que ser lo mismo ¿Qué sientes tu?

- A veces me crispa los nervios y me vuelve loco con tanto estudio y perfeccionismo. Me pongo a mil por hora cuando saca su arrogancia, creyendo que lo sabe todo y cuando me chafa algún plan diciendo que va a salir mal seguro... pero por dentro su sabiduría hace que me sienta el chico más orgulloso del mundo por tenerla a mi lado. Sé que nos pone a estudiar para que podamos defendernos mejor y que su afán por ser todo perfecto, es para que no nos pase nada malo a ninguno. Sé que sólo es preocupación por nosotros cuando no quiere que corramos alguna aventura, sé que será una gran mujer, de lo mejor del mudo mágico, sé que es muy hermosa, cada día más. Eso me nubla la cabeza, no puedo mirarla sin empezar a babear, me pongo muy molesto conmigo mismo y al final lo pago con ella. Me muero de celos si hay algún chico que la mira, como el día del partido y ni te quiero decir cuando es Krum. El estómago se me revuelve cuando sonríe divertida por alguna de mis bromas y creo que he llegado irracionalmente a odiar a Harry, por sólo pensar que le pueda amar a él, como siempre son los dos los primeros. Tengo dos genios como amigos, no me atrevo ni a pensar que ella pueda elegirme a mí...

- Veo que tenemos bastante en común, hermanito. Yo tampoco creo que él se fije en mí...

- Ahora que ya he sacado todos estos sentimientos me siento mucho mejor – Ron se movía como soltando los brazos y las piernas, parecía que iban a comenzar un partido de quidditch – Gracias, Ginny, por haberme escuchado y contado tu secreto. A veces soy demasiado protector contigo, pero es que tú eres mi hermana pequeña y siempre lo siento así, no me doy cuenta que para los demás eres una hermosa muchacha, espero que no te enfades conmigo... Yo te quiero mucho

- ¡Y yo! Claro que no me enfado, me haces sentir muy protegida y eso me gusta – Ginny abrazó a su hermano y le dio un beso en la mejilla

- Bueno, volvamos con estos antes de que piensen que te he asesinado – dijo risueño el pelirrojo

- ¿Por qué van a pensarlo?

- Por que últimamente se te ve muy triste y te ausentas mucho, si no mejoras y llegas a ser la de siempre, se lo diré a mamá

- Está bien...

- Por fin os encontramos, ¿Se puede saber que hacéis en la habitación de las chicas los dos? – Hermione miraba a Ginny con ojos de consuelo pensando que su hermano la habría regañado muy fuerte

- Estabamos aclarando varios puntos – dijo la pequeña Weasley para calmar a su amiga

En el siguiente mes Ginny sonreía más a menudo, intentaba no pensar en Harry. Emy, Arabella y Hermione le habían hecho prometer que se centraría más en los estudios y que no se quedaría a un lado, triste y sola, que se relacionaría con la gente y así lo hizo. Se la veía mucho más amigable, menos tímida y, claro, los chicos tenían que aprovechar esa racha para alcanzar sus propósitos. Así que la chica se pasaba el tiempo libre con uno o dos chicos a su alrededor y encima normalmente de sexto o séptimo.

Ron parecía encantado con el cambio, cosa que a Harry le confundía bastante. Él sabía que Ron no quería moscones para Ginny, que quería alguien en quien confiar, pero francamente parecía que no le molestara esa situación. Lo que Harry no sabía es que Ron disfrutaba viendo como su mejor amigo lo miraba disimuladamente para ver su reacción y al ver que no iba a hacer nada, contemplar FURIOSO como los chicos "acosaban" a su pequeña Gin. Ron lo pasaba bomba viendo los celos disimulados y silenciosos de Harry, él sabía que aquello significaba que su hermana no lo tenía todo perdido.

- ¡Es que nunca la dejan en paz! – terminó diciendo Harry en el tono mas disimulado que pudo y mirándola de reojo

Estaban sentados en sus sofás habituales, en un rincón de la sala común, esperando para bajar a cenar. Hermione releía nerviosa un libro mientras Harry y Ron repasaban tácticas para el último partido de la temporada.

- He oído, en el lavabo, que hay chicas de primer año que se piensan teñir el pelo como ella ¡Visto que tiene tanta aceptación! – Hermione seguía la conversación sin prestar atención a las miradas asombradas de los amigos

- No puede ser tan grave – Ron se empezaba a plantear si aquello se le estaba yendo de las manos

- No debería decirte esto, porque sólo es un rumor vago que circula por los pasillos, pero Parvati me ha dicho que oyó hablar en el baño a una de Slytherin, que le contaba a otra, que Draco Malfoy va, en serio, desesperadamente tras ella desde hace tiempo... Ya sabes, de tu... hermana – Hermione ya terminaba la frase con miedo ante la reacción de Ron

- ¿QUÉ?- Harry casi se cae al suelo de la impresión

- SI PONE UNA MANO A MI HERMANA ENCIMA, LO VA A PAGAR MUY CARO OTRA VEZ, AUNQUE ME ECHEN DEL COLEGIO- Los chicos que estaban al lado de Ginny desaparecieron como alma que lleva el diablo

- Harry ¿por qué te pones así, Ron bueno, pero tú? – Hermione había sacado todo el sarcasmo que pudo pero al ver la reacción del chico comenzó a preocuparse

Harry estaba enrojecido por la ira. Si ese asqueroso mortífago le ponía una mano a su Gin, lo mataba sin discusión.

- Harry, Harry ¿qué te pasa? Ron, cálmate y habla con Harry... ¡Señor, si lo sé no digo nada!

- A no, eso sí que no, si te enteras que pasa algo y no me lo cuentas, lo tomaré como una traición – Harry había agarrado fuerte por los hombros a Hermione y se lo dijo al oído para que Ginny no lo oyera, su tono de voz mostraba que estaba a punto de explotar

- Eso y yo también – Ron guiñó un ojo a Hermione, que los miraba atónita, sin embargo Ron intentaba no reírse para que no le descubrieran el pastel

- Se me han quitado las ganas de cenar. Bajad vosotros, ya os veré luego – Harry se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a su habitación

- ¿Pero qué le pasa? – Preguntó Hermione

- Ahora te cuento, pero vamos al comedor que tengo mucha hambre


	29. Gin

29. Gin

Harry se tumbó en su cama un rato pero no conseguía calmarse, se levantó e intentó ordenar su baúl pero seguía sin calmarse.

- Vamos a ver, Harry, no te alteres, por lo menos no tanto ¿Pero qué me pasa? Acabo, hace un momento, de amenazar de muerte a Draco si toca a mi Gin ¿Desde cuándo es mi Gin? Emy y Sirius me las van a pagar todas juntas, si no me hubiesen metido esa absurda idea en la cabeza, a mí me importaría un rábano si otro chico anda con Gin. ¿Pero por qué la llamas Gin? Se llama Virginia o Ginny pero tú la llamas Gin. DEJA DE LLAMARLA ASÍ. Creo que me voy a volver loco

Harry no hacía sino pasear de un lado al otro de la habitación, mirando al suelo y gesticulando como dando un discurso a alguien.

- Igual... siempre... me ha importado lo que pasa con ella. Desde que entró en Hogwarts, siempre le ha pasado algo y yo me he visto envuelto en el deber de protegerla y ayudarla junto con Ron. Nos conocemos desde hace muchos años, era una hermosa niña y ahora es una hermosa muchacha, de eso no hay duda. Me fijé en ella a principio de curso y la verdad es que, durante este año, he tenido más contacto que nunca... Es cierto, ella es preciosa, pero que sea hermosa no significa que yo me fije en ella. Hay muchas chicas guapas y no me siento atraído por ellas. Si yo fuese Ron, estaría detrás de cada Veela que hubiera por el mundo, pero siempre he creído que no es suficiente un buen físico, tiene que haber algo más. Cuando miro a Hermione a los ojos sé que es fuerte, inteligente, astuta, de un gran corazón y protectora, se siente como una madre ante nosotros ¡Qué haríamos sin ella! Pero cuando miro a Gin a los ojos, veo la ternura, la pasión, la dulzura, lealtad, paciencia, valentía, saber estar, sabiduría e infinito amor... ¿Eso significa que la quiero? – Exclamó Harry en voz aún más alta

- Ya es hora que lo reconozca, Señor Potter - Emy estaba en el quicio de la puerta contemplado como su sobrino iba y venía desesperado por la habitación

- ¡Emy! Eres una celestina asquerosa ¡Ya veremos cuando te lo hagamos a ti!

- No sé de qué me hablas y un poco de respeto a los mayores ¿No crees? – Emy sonreía ampliamente hasta que explotó a reír a carcajadas – Además, a mí ya me lo hiciste

- Pues a mí no me parece que tenga tanta gracia – Harry estaba entre indignado y divertido con su tía

- Vale, vale, es que estoy tan orgullosa de ti. El problema es que llegues tarde

- ¿Por qué?

- Colin se estaba declarando a Ginny en la cena cuando pasé por su lado y le estaba diciendo palabras muy bonitas

Del rostro de Harry se borró cualquier signo de alegría. Emy se acercó, le revolvió el pelo y sonrió.

- ¿No te ha entrado hambre de repente? Deberías bajar al comedor

- Sin perder un segundo – Harry le dio un beso, luego vio, asombrado, que desapareció de la habitación

Harry salió disparado del cuarto, pasó como una exhalación por la sala común y cuando iba a salir, una voz lo llamó.

- ¡HARRY!

- Gin... te estaba buscando – Harry la miraba fijamente a los ojos, parecía tan diferente, como si hubiese pasado un año desde el comentario de Hermione

- ¿Te sientes mal? No bajaste a cenar

- Sí, me siento fatal

- ¿Tienes fiebre? ¿Te duele la cabeza? ¿Te acompaño a la enfermería?

Ginny se levantó del sillón de un saltó, le tocaba la frente para asegurarse de la fiebre y le miraba alarmada mientras Harry disfrutaba de cada caricia recibida y de su preocupación.

- No te preocupes, es que llevo un tiempo sufriendo del mal de... amores - su voz era suave, como yendo de puntillas

- ¿Amores? – Ginny se tuvo que sentar de nuevo, respiró hondo y sacó su ya usada valentía - ¡Ah! Ya entiendo, te has fijado en una chica que ya tiene novio ¿No será Lavander Brown?

- No es ella

- ¿No? ¡Susan Bones! Es una chica preciosa, aunque destrozarías al pobre Neville, se vería incapaz de competir contigo por ella – dijo Ginny cariñosamente

- No es ella

- ¿Es qué te sientes mal por lo que pasó... con Cho? – Ginny hizo una pausa para ver la cara de Harry - ¿Crees que nos equivocamos con ella?

- No, no nos equivocamos, yo rompí con ella y no me he arrepentido nunca. Al principio, cuando la volví a ver, después de lo Cedrid, me daba mucha pena y la apoyé. Como siempre creía que me había gustado, pensé que seguía atrayéndome, pero me equivoqué. Era traicionera y muy mala persona, además no creo que estuviese bajo ningún hechizo. Yo sé como fue ella en realidad, por lo menos al final de su vida, aunque algo me dice que siempre fue así de vanidosa... gracias que me di cuenta a tiempo

- Como estás muy raro desde lo sucedido, pues pensé que hablabas de ella

- Pues no es ella la culpable de mi mal

- Sea quien sea, debes decírselo

- Tengo miedo a romper nuestra amistad

Ginny entendió que se refería a Hermione y su mente se nubló por un momento, como adivinando el pensamiento, Harry la observó y aclaró la situación.

- Por supuesto que no me refiero a Hermione, Ron me mataría si así fuera

- Estás equivocado. Él se apartaría y os dejaría vivir, al principio le dolería pero luego trataría de convencerse de que sois el uno para el otro

- Ron quiere mucho a Hermione ¿verdad?

- Yo no debería haber dicho nada, lo siento, si él se entera me mata

- No te preocupes, ya lo sabía, de hecho siempre lo supe y ojalá acaben juntos pero parece que ninguno de los dos se decide

- Ya, no sé cuando mi hermano se va a lanzar ¿O sea que no es Hermione?

- No es ella

- ¡Ah! – Ginny se quedó pensando un momento, quizá aquella conversación no debía continuar, no sabía si estaba preparada para conocer a otra "afortunada" y volver a sufrir el dolor en su corazón - ¿Para qué me buscabas?

- ¿Buscarte?

- Sí, me has visto y has dicho "Gin, te estaba buscando"

- Sí, sí, cierto – Harry sentía que le iba a estallar el cuerpo entero ¿Qué hacía primero? ¿Se aseguraba que ella no estuviera con Colin o le decía lo que sentía?

- Últimamente tienes muchos chicos detrás de ti, siempre que te veo hay algún moscardón contigo – pensó que en ese momento él era uno de ellos y se sonrió – Y me han dicho que Colin es uno en especial

Ginny miraba a Harry fijamente, se estaba empezando a plantear que él la miraba con otros ojos. Después de ese comentario y su "mal de amores" ¿acaso tenía esperanzas de estar con él?

- Bueno, yo sólo le quiero como amigo, es un buen chico y ha sido sincero conmigo, lo cual agradezco, no quiero hacer daño a nadie, no quiero hacer pasar a nadie lo que he pasado yo - Esto último lo dijo sin pensar y su mirada se volvió temblorosa

- ¿Tú también sufres de mal de amores? – No entendió que se refería a él

- ¡Harry, por favor! – Le miró suplicante para que no se burlara

- ¿Te parece mal que te llame Gin? Así se me hace más cariñoso y especial entre los dos – Las mejillas de muchacho iban a estallar como una caldera

Ginny estaba atónita ¿Qué había dicho? No se lo podía creer... Harry estaba enfrente de ella en actitud cariñosa.

- Claro que no, me encanta

- Gin ¿Tú crees que si se lo digo no perderé la amistad y ella me corresponderá?

- Totalmente convencida – le salió sólo como si la esperanza fuese la que hablaba

"Pues allá va" pensó Harry pero no podía salir una sola palabra de su boca, estaba paralizado por el temor de una negativa, no quería jorobar su inestimable amistad. Pasó al menos cinco minutos y no decía nada.

- ¿Te pasa algo, Harry?

- Gin, yo...

- ¡Hola chicos! Harry te he traído unos pastelitos por si tenías hambre luego y Ginny no quiero verte rodeada de moscones todo el día, la gente va a empezar a pensar que eres muy presumida, además te quitan de estudiar en los finales ¿Entendido?

- Sí, Ron

- No pensé que llegaría el día en que Ron pronunciara esas palabras ¿Qué tal Ginny, todo bien después del shock? – Hermione se reía cada vez más fuerte

- Pues no sé por qué lo dices, que yo sepa, este año no estoy siendo precisamente mal estudiante – dijo con orgullo el pelirrojo

- La verdad es que estoy muy orgullosa de ti – y, sin más ni más, le plantó un beso en la mejilla

Ron casi se cae redondo, como si le hubiesen echado el "Petrificus Totalus", el color rojo pasó a ser gran parte de su tono y una leve sonrisa asomó por su rostro. Las chicas se despidieron con la excusa que tenían que hablar entre ellas y se fueron a la habitación. Ellos se quedaron en la sala común. Pasaron un buen rato sin hablar ninguno de los dos.

- Deja ya esa cara de memo o todos se darán cuenta – Harry estaba desilusionado, había estado tan cerca de confesar sus sentimientos

- Harry, he de reconocer que me muero por ella. Pensé que tú ibas detrás de ella y que yo no tendría oportunidades, pero después de esta noche...

- ¿Yo detrás de Hermione? ¿Por qué has pensado eso?

- Porque los dos sois muy listos y parece que estáis hechos el uno para el otro, siempre sois los primeros en todo y yo... pues como que voy detrás, a la sombra

- Eso es una gilipollez, tú eres tan listo y valiente como nosotros ¿Crees sino que te hubiesen elegido Guardián? Personalmente estoy muy orgulloso de que seas mi mejor amigo, nadie sería tan bueno con tú, Ron

- ¿Lo dices en serio?

- Por supuesto que sí, lo que creo que nos pasa a ti y a mí, es que no tenemos suficiente seguridad en nosotros pero eso se va a acabar, tenemos que empezar a ser lanzados y a ir a por lo que queremos – Harry, más que animar a Ron, se estaba animando a sí mismo

- Es que hoy ha pasado algo increíble, no sólo lo que has visto, sino que en el comedor me ha defendido delante de todas las chicas. Parvati dijo que, contigo en Gryffindor, ninguna chica se fijaba del todo en otro chico por si había alguna posibilidad de ir contigo al baile, como ya no estás con Cho...

- ¿Otro baile?

- El de fin de curso, le han anunciado esta noche, será después de los exámenes. Hermione se dirigió a ella y le dijo que yo tenía cualidades tan buenas como las tuyas y muchas más. Como lo dijo más alto de lo normal, pues lo oí y el resto de la mesa también, y para mi asombro, en vez de salir del comedor por la vergüenza, se sentó en la mesa toda orgullosa ¿Qué te parece?

- Genial – Harry pensaba que por fin se aclaraban las cosas entre sus mejores amigos

- Te juro que cada día estoy más enamorado de ella pero seguro que se parte de la risa de mí si se lo digo

- Sabes que ella no es así

- No sé qué hacer, me paralizo delante de ella cuando la quiero decir algo bonito y termino metiendo la pata y diciéndola una estupidez ¿Cómo lo hizo Dean?

- Pues yo creo que si no la invitas esta misma noche al baile... eres un zopenco

- Tienes razón, voy a buscarla – Ron se levantó de sopetón, hizo unas respiraciones profundas, se colocó el pelo con las manos y dijo – YA ESTOY LISTO

- Ron, espera ¿Te importa que invite a Gin al baile?

- ¿Gin? No, pero no la hagas daño o te parto los dientes – Ron sonrió

- Nada más lejos de mis intenciones

Harry y el pelirrojo se acercaron a las escaleras de las habitaciones de las chicas. Estuvieron, al menos diez minutos, sin atreverse a separarse y terminar de subir. Al final Harry cogió por los hombros a Ron y se miraron a los ojos muy serios.

- No podemos ser tan cobardes – dijo Harry

- Siempre hemos demostrado valentía en nuestras aventuras y ahora estamos acojonados por pedir que nos acompañen al baile ¡A la vida no hay Dios que la entienda!

- ¡ANIMO! Tú y yo somos tan buenos como cualquier muchacho

- ¿Qué le dijiste a Neville?

- Que era cuestión de estar seguro de sí mismo

- ¿Dónde está tu seguridad?

- No lo sé

- La mía en el estómago

- Bueno ¡Ya está bien! Nos vemos en la habitación ¡Suerte, Ron!

- Lo mismo, Harry

El pelirrojo se plantó delante de la puerta de la habitación de las chicas de quinto curso. Ron tomó unas respiraciones, se repeinó un poco con la mano y llamó con dos golpes de nudillos decididos. Al cabo de quince segundos abrió Hermione, llevaba un camión de tela fina con la bata a juego, se podían averiguar cada curva de su cuerpo y el escote pronunciado atraía fuertemente la mirada del muchacho, que sentía que en las escaleras debía haber al menos treinta grados.

- ¿Ron, pasa algo? – Hermione le miraba preocupada

- Sí – abandonó el tono tembloroso, carraspeó y dijo tajantemente - No me gustaría dejar pasar hoy sin darte las gracias por lo sucedido en el salón

- No es para tanto, sólo era la verdad, además todo el mundo ve a Harry como un ídolo ¡si supieran lo que le molesta eso!

- Es verdad... de todas formas, gracias – Y ahora fue él quién le dio un beso en la mejilla dejando a Hermione en un estado de perturbación total - Hermione estaría realmente encantado de que me acompañes al baile de fin de curso, si así lo quieres, claro ¿Qué dices?

- Será un placer, Ron

- Bueno, pues entonces hasta mañana – Él sonrió y la miró como si fuese la primera vez que la veía - Que descanses

- Hasta mañana – ¿Desde cuándo Ron era tan caballeroso y lanzado? Eso sí que había sido una buena sorpresa, iba a descansar de maravilla, no podía quitarse la sonrisa de la cara. Por fin Ron se lanzaba, había sido tan cariñoso y su mirada... su mirada era diferente

Harry subió las escaleras diciéndose a sí mismo "Tú puedes, tú puedes". Así llegó a la puerta y no esperó ni un segundo a llamar, tenía que ser rápido y decidido ¿Qué era eso de dar consejos que uno no cumplía? Tenía que hacerlo bien para que su padre y Sirius se sintieran orgullosos de él.

- Hola, Harry

- Hola, Amanda ¿Está Gin...Ginny?

- Sí, la voy a llamar – volvió la puerta – Ginny, Harry pregunta por ti

- ¿Harry? – Ginny no se lo creía, salió a la puerta y allí estaba él

"Ahora soy yo quién tiene todas las hormonas hirviendo" pensó el muchacho al verla. Estaba preciosa con una camisola corta que enseñaba perfectamente sus muslos bien formados y su piel blanca, limpia y tersa. El escote era grande y redondo, así que lo llevaba asimétrico dejando ver su hombro derecho hasta mitad del brazo, simplemente estaba encantadoramente deseable.

- Antes me dejaron con la palabra en la boca – notaba que le faltaba la saliva

- Sí, es verdad – Ginny le miraba ruborizada, se había fijado en cómo la había mirado

- Me he enterado que hay un baile

- Sí, lo dijeron en la cena, empieza a ser una tradición

- Gin, te quería preguntar ¿Tienes ya pareja para el baile? Lo digo porque sé que Colin ha estado hablando contigo y no quiero ponerte en un compromiso... Ya sabes

- La verdad es que me pidió ir juntos como siempre, pero como conozco sus sentimientos... preferí decirle que no, que buscara una buena chica que le correspondiera para ir con ella, así que no, no tengo pareja

- ¿Te gustaría ir conmigo?

- Pero Harry ¿No se lo deberías pedir a la chica que te tiene con el "mal de amores"?

- Se lo estoy pidiendo – después de decirlo pensó que esa había sido muy fácil de colar, todo iba bien, lo único que tenía que hacer es aguantar el tipo hasta el baile

- ¡Ah! En ese caso... - Ella sonrió y Harry casi se desmaya - Me encantaría

Sabiendo que aquello se había convertido en un juego, le dio un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios. Volvió a sonreír y se metió en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de ella. "Me ha hechizado, estoy convencido, no puedo moverme". Harry estaba de pie enfrente de una puerta cerrada con la cara de tonto más grande del mundo ¿Aquello le había pasado a él? Y todavía no la había besado "¿Y si me desmayo el día que la bese y quedo como un gilipollas frente a ella?" Él, Harry Potter, un valiente muchacho que había enfrentado al Señor Tenebroso en bastantes ocasiones saliendo más o menos ileso, Guardián y Heredero de Gryffindor, segunda Unión de Las Cuatro Sangres y prometedor mago, se encontraba frente una puerta sin poder moverse por el beso en la mejilla de una chica, su futura chica... su amor.

- ¡Harry! ¿Qué haces? Vámonos, no podemos estar aquí... ¿Te pasa algo? – Ron lo miraba divertido – Venga casanova, por tu cara, ya veo que mi hermana ha dicho que sí

- Jamás había sentido esto Ron, nunca en mi vida me he sentido así

- Nosotros sabíamos que no estabas enamorado de Cho pero eras tú quien debía darse cuenta, anda vámonos a la cama de una vez

La noche de los cuatro fue parecida, llena de sueños y esperanzas, repleta de momentos de ilusión y desconcierto ¿Cómo sería la primera vez que la besara? ¿Qué me dirá él para declararse? Tanto ellos como ellas se durmieron con la esperanza de un nuevo día diferente.


	30. Sí, quiero

30. Sí, quiero

A la mañana siguiente, ninguno de los cuatro sabía muy bien qué decir. Ginny y Hermione no habían podido esperar para contárselo y ambas estaban emocionadas por las nuevas expectativas. Sin embargo, todos sentían que una etapa muy bonita de sus vidas se había terminado la noche anterior. Durante las clases del día, nadie hablaba y cuando se producía el descanso, sólo comentaban el temario que habían visto, eso sí, esquivando miradas. La cena llegó rápida y en medio de ella, Hagrid dejó una nota para Harry que decía "Después de cenar ven, solo, a la torre sur. Cariñosamente Emy y Sirius".

- ¿Qué querrán? - preguntó Ron haciéndose el inocente, sabía que Emy le indujo a Harry para hablar con su hermana

- No tengo ni la más ligera idea – contestó Harry imitándolo

- Hoy hay entrenamiento ¿Podrás venir?

- Lo intentaré

- ¿Antes no tenemos clases "particulares"? – preguntó Ginny

- Hoy las han quitado – contestó Hermione

- ¡Ah! Pues a buenas horas me entero yo

- Eso es porque no has leído el tablón de anuncios – dijo Hermione

- No, hoy no, he estado un poco en Babia – dijo riéndose y viendo la sonrisa de Harry – Bueno así aprovecho y termino de ver un libro de la biblioteca

- ¿No empezarás otra vez con eso? – le preguntó su hermano

- No, Ron, pero no lo puedo dejar, al fin y al cabo es mi misión

- Está bien

Ron miró por primera vez a los ojos de Hermione. Ninguno de los dos se había cruzado miradas en todo el día pero en ese mismo momento, fue como echar el ancla en el puerto, ninguno de los dos la apartó.

- Nos dejan solos – dijo suavemente Ron

- Sí ¿Qué hacemos? – contestó ella sonriente y nerviosa

- Lo que tú quieras

- No, lo que quieras tú

- No lo que...

- ¿Qué tal si me esperáis en la sala común? – Preguntó Harry para atajar una larga "discusión"

- Vale – contestaron los dos sin dejar de mirarse

- Bueno, entonces hasta luego

Harry se fue a cumplir con su cita. Llamó a la puerta y le abrió Sirius. Su padrino – tío le recibió con una gran sonrisa y le empujó para dentro.

- Buenas noches

- Hola cariño ¿Qué tal va todo? – preguntó Emy

- Joder, directa al grano – se quejó Harry

- No me interpretes mal, sólo era una frase hecha... pero ya que lo dices

- He pedido a Gin que me acompañe al baile... nada más – dijo quejoso Harry

- ¿Quién es Gin? – preguntó Sirius

- Es Ginny, Gin es Ginny – aclaró el muchacho ya rozando la vergüenza

- ¡Ah! Ahora ya tiene nombre cariñoso... ¡Esto va en serio, Emy!

- No le vaciles

- ¡Eso, déjame en paz! – Dijo Harry haciéndose el ofendido – Hablando de nombres cariñosos y de ir en serio ¿Por qué no habéis bajado a cenar?

- Bueno lo hemos hecho aquí... para poder hablar tranquilos – Sirius miraba a Emy con un brillo especial

- Cariño, te hemos hecho venir para darte una noticia... tú tío y yo hemos decidido el dos de julio como la fecha de la boda, si te parece bien – explicó Emy

- ¡CLARO! GENIAL

- Creemos que es una buena fecha porque queremos celebrarla aquí en Hogwarts, Dumbledore, nada más enterarse, nos lo ofreció y nos ha gustado la idea – siguió Sirius

- Este sitio es muy especial para mí, así que será una suerte que lo podamos celebrar aquí. Es al día siguiente de que los alumnos se marchen, así no interrumpimos las vacaciones del resto del profesorado, ni las tuyas

Harry, de repente, se quedó muy serio, acababa de darse cuenta que era ilógico que fuese de vacaciones con ellos, ya que sería su luna de miel. Aunque la idea de ir a La Madriguera no le importaba, se había hecho a la idea que ese verano cogería el coche para recorrer Inglaterra como el verano pasado, el mejor de su vida.

- ¿Qué te pasa?

- Bueno... yo, si queréis, y a la señora Weasley no la importa, me voy a La Madriguera

- ¿Quieres ir allí? – dijo desilusionada Emy

- Así podréis pasar vuestra luna de miel juntos... sin estorbos

- ¡Me temo, Harry, que estás muy desencaminado! – sonrió Sirius entendiendo lo que pensaba su ahijado

- Verás, es que nosotros habíamos pensado... pero claro, debimos contar contigo... no me di cuenta – la desilusión de Emy era evidente

- Tu tía y yo habíamos pensado en llevarte con nosotros a España, a casa de tu bisabuela para que conocieras la historia de la familia – explicó tiernamente Sirius para que los dos entendieran de una vez por todas

- ¡ESO SÍ QUE ES UNA SORPRESA! Yo pensé que queríais estar solos

- ¡AH! Y yo pensé que no querías venir con nosotros

- A mí no me importa... siempre que no estorbe

- En realidad, Harry, tu tía y yo nos casamos por dos razones, una porque nos amamos mucho y dos porque queremos formar una familia contigo

- ¡Y seremos una familia genial! – contestó Harry alegremente

- Emy, deja ya de sorber el moco... hoy está muy sensible

- Sí ¿Qué pasa? – Emy se secó las lágrimas con su pañuelo – Además te quiero pedir un favor

- Lo que quieras

- ¿Me harías el honor de ser mi padrino?

Harry se quedó mudo, no se lo esperaba, ni siquiera se lo había planteado. Ellos eran los padrinos de boda de sus padres y ahora él lo sería de la boda de ellos.

- Para mí será la mayor satisfacción vivida hasta ese día

Harry abrazó a su tía y luego a su tío. Estuvieron allí un rato más hablando de la boda y luego se marchó pidiendo permiso para ir al entrenamiento de quidditch.

- La copa la tenéis en la punta de los dedos ¿No se os escapará, no?

- Angelina es capaz de matarnos, es su último año aquí y es el único que ha sido capitana, más vale que ganemos

El tiempo era estupendo para entrenar, aunque fuese la última hora de la tarde, aún no había anochecido y eso, animaba más. Nada más acabar, se prolongó durante casi dos horas, subieron exhaustos a la sala común pensando que las chicas estarían allí esperándolos pero ni rastro de ellas, así que se dieron una buena ducha y se fueron a dormir.

Llegó el sábado rápidamente, se habían pasado la semana tonteando con las chicas, sin llegar a nada más y sin poder estar a solas en ningún momento. Ron estaba deseoso de brindarle un triunfo a Hermione, siempre que fuese con una buena actuación por su parte. Ya le había lanzado una buena indirecta en el desayuno: "tienes que acompañarme a los vestuarios, es tu deber ¿no?". Y como Hermione es una chica muy inteligente lo pilló a la primera, soltando una carcajada y poniéndose roja como un tomate: "Por supuesto, vamos". Ni Ginny ni Harry dijeron nada y menos él, que sabía que lo decían por el comportamiento que había tenido Cho en el último partido. Ron no paraba de andar de atrás a delante por el vestuario, quería acabar y que se le quitaran estos nervios. Tenía que concentrase, ni una sola qualffle iba a rebasar ninguno de los tres aros que él guardaba. Harry había llegado en silencio hasta allí y cuando se iba a meter, Ginny le agarró de la mano para pararlo. Sus manos estaban unidas y Harry no pudo evitar acariciarla con sus dedos. Miró fijamente a Ginny, seguramente le desearía suerte para el partido.

- Harry... ten mucho cuidado ¿vale?

- Vale

Él estaba sorprendido, ella conseguía aquel efecto en él, cuando pensaba que ya sabía como iba a reaccionar, aparecía con una frase elocuente o cariñosa o inquisitiva. En aquella ocasión estaba claro que a ella le daba igual ganar o perder, eso era una nimiedad, ella quería que él no se viera dañado... "Es un ángel".

- BUENOS DÍAS A TODOS – Lee Jordan daba comienzo a la retransmisión del partido – en estos momentos doy comienzo a mi última retransmisión deportiva de la copa de Quidditch del colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería

La profesora McGonagall se quedó helada al oír el comienzo de la radiación del partido, no se había dado cuenta que el sinvergüenza de Lee Jordan iba a dejar el colegio y por lo tanto, a no ser más el locutor. Sintió mucha pena, él había sido excesivamente partidista pero la había sacado la risa en más de una ocasión con sus ocurrencias, lo que pasa es que había tenido que disimular... como premio hoy no le diría nada. La jefa de la casa se sumó al gran aplauso del público asistente, al igual que todos los profesores e incluso dentro de los vestuarios aplaudieron, Lee les había dado muy buenos momentos.

- Gracias por vuestros aplausos, para mí ha sido un placer retransmitir durante estos años los partidos y quiero abusar de mi posición para dar también el adiós al mejor equipo de quidditch que ha tenido Gryffindor en los últimos tiempos...

- Bien, ahora es cuando salimos nosotros chicos, es para la mayoría el último partido en el colegio y sé que lo vamos a ganar –Angelina lo dijo con pena pero con fuerza

- El equipo que formó el anterior y gran capitán Oliver Wood, ellos son la preciosa y fantástica capitana y cazadora Angelina Johnson...

La gente rompió en aplausos cuando ella salió volando en su escoba, mientras Lee seguía hablando.

- Los magníficos golpeadores y mejores amigos Fred Weasley y George Weasley – esperó a que salieran mientras oía como los integrantes de Gryffindor y parte del resto de la casas los vitoreaban – Las maravillosas cazadoras Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell – Ellas salieron saludando alegres a una algarabía de aplausos y silbidos de aprobación – Todos ellos se despiden hoy pero dejan su espíritu en el guardián Ronald Weasley y el buscador y estrella del equipo Harry Potter

Harry nunca imaginó aquella ovación, fue emotiva y daba fuerzas para ganar el partido y así poner la guinda de un fantástico pastel. Era cierto habían sido un equipo fabuloso, habían ganado prácticamente todos los partidos de los últimos años y aquel, en honor a los que se marchaban, no iba a ser menos. Todos se colocaron en el centro del campo y recibieron su ovación.

- Terminada esta pequeña licencia, por cierto, gracias a nuestra jefa, la profesora McGonagall, por permitírmelo, demos paso ahora a los integrantes de Ravenclaw que pelearán hasta el final por conseguir la copa, ya que hace mucho tiempo que no la poseen. Ellos son su nuevo capitán y guardián Robert Random, cazadores Anna About, Sean Harnold y Jeff McGinttys, sus golpeadores Nazan Holmes y Jhon Good y su nuevo buscador Sam Prece, que como saben todos ustedes, sustituye a la anterior capitana y buscadora Cho Chang, que fue brutalmente asesinada hace poco, ruego que, pese a la última impresión, guardemos un minuto de silencio por ella.

Aquello le pilló de sorpresa a Harry, que inmediatamente buscó los ojos de Ron para que le dieran apoyo, por supuesto éste le contestó con una mirada cariñosa. También buscó en las gradas a Hermione pero sobre todo necesitaba el consuelo de su Gin. Cuando al final la encontró y posó sus ojos en los de ella, una enorme calma se apoderó de él, comprendiendo que todo iba a salir bien y se le llenó el espíritu de una gran fuerza. Sonriéndola subió con su escoba para situarse en su posición normal.

- Terminado este homenaje, el arbitro del partido, el señor Rowling, llama a los capitanes para que se den la mano, abre el baúl que guarda las pelotas, las bludgers salen disparadas al igual que la snitch y se lanza la qualffle... comienza el partido

Los jugadores de Gryffindor sabían que iba a ser un partido duro y creían que bastante extenso pero como no sabían cómo iba a jugar el nuevo buscador, tenían sus recelos sobre las tácticas en el partido. No les faltaba razón, el buscador de Ravenclaw se pegó al culo de Harry y le persiguió en cada movimiento. Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de partido el resultado era favorable a Gryffindor 110 a 10, Ron guardaba los aros como un verdadero león. Una bludger salió disparada hacia Angelina, que casi se cae de la escoba a gran altura del suelo.

- ¡FALTA! ¡FALTA! ESO HA SIDO INTENCIONADO, MALDITO CER... El arbitro ha pitado penalti – Jordan se fue calmando, se había prometido retransmitir bien su último partido – Katie Bell marca para Gryffindor dejando el marcador en 120 a 10 y piden tiempo muerto

Los jugadores se reunieron en el suelo para que Angelina fuese atendida por la Señora Pomfrey, que la colocaba el hombro dislocado, producto del golpe. Mientras decidieron cambiar de táctica, querían que el partido terminara lo antes posible. Harry se elevó bastante y como él pensaba, Sam Prece lo siguió, así que en cuanto sonó el silbato comenzó una serie de volteretas, amagos y movimientos rápidos para marear al nuevo buscador. Todos los asistentes estaban encantados con los movimientos de la estrella del equipo. La profesora McGonagall le dijo orgullosa a Emy y a Sirius "Lo descubrí yo" provocando una enorme sonrisa en ellos. El pobre contrincante de Harry, a los diez minutos, estaba más mareado que si se hubiese bebido quince jarras de hidromiel y así cuando la snitch dorada apareció en el espacio de juego, Harry no tuvo ningún problema en atraparla, dando de nuevo la victoria a su equipo.

Fue impresionante, dio una vuelta al estadio con la snitch en la mano para luego bajar a celebrarlo con sus compañeros. En menos de dos minutos el campo estaba invadido por los alumnos de Gryffindor, que coreaban a su equipo, subían a hombros a las chicas y manteaban a los chicos. Bajó el director con la copa seguido por los profesores. Angelina la recibió de mil amores y la besó en cuanto la tuvo en sus manos, entonces los Gryffindor, ya enloquecidos de la emoción, silbaban, cantaban y reían como poseídos. Ron buscó entre la multitud a Hermione, la encontró esquivando a la gente para llegar hasta donde él estaba, ambos sonreían.

- No hay nadie en este mundo, al que quisiera dedicar esta victoria, que no seas tú – dijo Ron medio chillando por no poder oírse

- Gracias, Ron, has estado genial – le contestó acercándose más a él

- Esto es una tortura, Mione

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó asombrada la chica

- Porque todo lo que quiero hacer en este momento es besarte y no sé si debo... o puedo – Ron sentía que su deseo de besarla era mucho más grande que su timidez

Hermione casi se desmaya allí mismo, sonriéndole por ser la chica más feliz del mundo en ese momento, dio un paso más hacia Ron.

- Puedes y debes – Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos

- Te amo, Hermione Granger – Ron la agarró de la cintura y la trajo para él fundiéndose en un beso tierno, largo y muy deseado

El ruido de la gente desapreció, en el aire sólo estaban las respiraciones de ambos, sus cuerpos flotaban inertes solamente sostenidos por un beso, un beso deseado durante tanto tiempo por ambos y que al fin llegaba cálido como lluvia fresca en un día caluroso. Se separaron un momento, notaban a la gente a su alrededor pero sentían estar solos en el universo. Frente con frente, Ron tomó la palabra.

- Me harías el chico más feliz del mundo si quisieras ser mi novia

- Sí, quiero y querré siempre - Ambos volvieron a fundirse en un largo beso, mucho más apasionado y sin ninguna clase de timidez.

Harry, por fin ya en el suelo, después de haberle manteado largo tiempo, buscó con la mirada a sus amigos y se quedó atónito al ver la escena. Sus dos amigos, con los que había compartido tantos buenos y malos momentos, con los que había vivido cada aventura, los que siempre le habían apoyado, los que no paraban de discutir, se estaban besando, abrazados muy juntos, en medio de una marea de gente, sin preocuparles absolutamente nada que la gente les viera y sin apenas tomarse un segundo de respiro.

- ¿Ese es mi hermano Ron? – preguntó anonadado Fred

- ¡OH, DIOS MIO! ¡SI ME LO CUENTAN NO ME LO CREEO! – George estaba petrificado a su lado

- Está claro que han tardado en dar el paso pero lo han cogido con ganas – dijo Harry que sintió un rubor en sus mejillas por vergüenza ajena

- ¿Esos son Ron y Hermione? – preguntó Ginny que acababa de llegar hasta dónde ellos estaban

- Sí – contestaron todos

- Pues me alegro de que se decidieran... Se están decidiendo mucho ¿No?

- Creo que sí – contestó Sirius que estaba detrás de ellos escuchando la conversación

- ¡Déjales! Entiendo perfectamente lo que sienten... yo haría eso y mucho más – exclamó Emy

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué me harías? – le preguntó juguetón, Sirius

- ¡OH, NO! No os pongáis pegajosos – se quejó Harry

- Ya te tocará a ti – Sirius guiñó un ojo a Ginny, que se ruborizó inmediatamente

La fiesta en la torre sur fue el acontecimiento del año. Bandejas de pastelitos, canapés de todos los sabores y grandes barriles de cerveza de mantequilla rolaban por la sala común. Los mayores consiguieron ponche especial de los hermanos Weasley, que no era precisamente de broma, si no que estaba un poco recargado de más de alcohol, cuestión que hizo que más de alguno hiciese alguna tontería para diversión de otros.

Ron y Hermione no pararon en toda la noche de recibir enhorabuenas de todos, ya que todos habían sido testigos de su unión. No soltaron sus manos en toda la noche y se la pasaron acariciándose el uno al otro, cuando podían se besaban pero por poco tiempo porque siempre venía alguien para decirles "Hay pillines ¡Qué callado os lo teníais!". El humor de Ron casi se va al traste cuando un chico de séptimo vino a felicitar a Hermione.

- Así que es por este por el que me has dado largas el año pasado y este – dijo sonriendo a la muchacha

- Sí, es por este

- Bueno chaval, cuídala mucho, te llevas un tesoro y en cuanto la sueltes, habrá alguien para cogerla

El muchacho apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Ron pero al ver la mirada del pelirrojo, la quitó inmediatamente y se despidió muy rápido.

- Y este tonto a las tres ¿Quién es?

- Es Joey Russ, el tío más empollón de nuestra quinta, si no le has visto antes es porque pasa mucho tiempo en la biblioteca – contestó Fred

- En fin, un petardo vanidoso

- No todos los que pasan gran parte del tiempo en la biblioteca son así – se quejó Hermione

- En el tiempo que me pasé en la biblioteca, siempre estaba allí, si iba pronto, él ya estaba allí y si salía tarde, él aún más – les explicó Ginny – Aún así con Hermione y conmigo siempre ha sido muy simpático y atento

- Eso ya lo he visto

- ¿Estás celoso? – preguntó Hermione llena de emoción

- Sí ¿qué pasa? – Contestó seco mirándole como queriendo aplastarle con su puño – Me lo dice como si te conociera más que yo ¡Tendrá cara!

- Si te refieres a que con todos los años que llevamos como amigos ya me conoces, te vas a llevar una sorpresa... Como me la he llevado yo contigo, apenas te reconozco, es como ver a un chico nuevo... – Hermione le miraba juguetona

- Pues ahora que lo dice, señorita, creo que no sé muy bien quien es usted... Dice que se llama...

- Hermione Granger

- ¿Estudia aquí?

- Sí

- Si me permite decírselo, es usted muy bonita

- Gracias, usted no está nada mal...

- Me revientan los juegos de los enamorados – se quejó Fred – Lee Jordan lleva todo el año con Angelina y aún no han acabado de decirse gilipolleces

- Doy fe – aseguró George

Ambos estaban hablando con Harry y Ginny, por supuesto no sabían que ellos se estaban tirando los tejos, tampoco sabían porque habían estallado en risas por aquel comentario.


	31. Comienzan los problemas

31. Comienzan los problemas

El fin de semana terminó con la resaca de la fiesta y la cruda realidad llegó dando una bofetada a los alumnos de quinto curso, en dos semanas tenían los exámenes TIMO. El cristal rosa, por el que Hermione veía la vida, se rompió en mil pedazos. Volvió a ser la chica responsable, racional, mandona y excesivamente histérica que siempre había sido en época de exámenes. Llevaban dos semanas intensas de estudios hasta altas horas de la noche, ya que las clases particulares no fueron suspendidas, los profesores sabían perfectamente que los cuatro superaban con creces el nivel de los exámenes, aunque claro está no se lo iban a decir a ellos. La tarde del domingo ni Harry, ni Ron, ni Ginny podían ya más, necesitaban descansar o no podrían presentarse a los exámenes pero Hermione no cedió.

- Hasta las ocho, luego nos vamos a cenar y quienes quieran seguir repasando, pues vale y quien no quiera, pues descansa ¡POR FAVOR! – suplicó la muchacha

- ¿Cómo es posible que la quiera hasta cuando es insoportable? – le preguntó Ron a Harry bajito para que no lo oyera

- No lo sé, igual estás hechizado

- Me lo estoy planteando

- ¿Sabes que eres el único que no nos ha felicitado? – se interesó Ron

- Sí, es verdad, el único – Hermione levantó la vista del libro y se sumó a la primera conversación después de dos semanas de autismo

- Creo que tengo miedo de perderos, de alguna forma las cosas pueden salir mal y no quiero verme en medio, los dos sois mis mejores amigos y de corazón os deseo lo mejor... pero es que os he visto tantas veces discutir... que bueno... tengo mis recelos – Harry fue sincero cien por cien

- ¿Sabes? Tienes razón, quiero que me felicites por mi relación cuando lleguemos al altar – le contestó Ron sonriendo a Hermione, a quien le encantaba aquella respuesta

- Emy y Sirius me han pedido que sea su madrina – Interrumpió Ginny

- ¿Qué? – preguntó pasmado Harry

- Me han pedido ser su madrina de bodas

- ¿Y qué les has contestado?

- Bueno... yo... ha sido una gran sorpresa para mí... y todo un halago por su parte

- Entiendo ¿y? – volvió a preguntar Harry

- Pues que si a ti no te molesta... yo estaría encantada – contestó Ginny muy cortada

- ¿Por qué crees que a mí me pueda molestar?

- No lo sé... ella es tu tía y él tu padrino... podrías querer que la madrina fue alguien más allegada a vosotros

- Tú eres la más allegada a mí... – Harry se ruborizó - Y también a Emy, sé que ella os quiere, a Hermione y a ti, como si fueseis sus hermanas pequeñas

- ¡Qué bonito! – contestó Ron con sorna

- ¡Cariño! No les vaciles y dame un beso – dijo Hermione dándole un codazo

- Eso no me lo vas a tener que pedir dos veces – exclamó el pelirrojo

Ron y Hermione se besaron tiernamente. Su relación iba a las mil maravillas y aunque aún tenían sus pequeñas discusiones, la tensión entre ellos se había acabado por completo.

- ¿Os vais a poner babosos? – preguntó Ginny asomando un poco de envidia

- No, seguimos estudiando, nos estamos dispersando – Hermione ponía de nuevo las cosas en su sitio

El lunes por la mañana les esperaba el examen de transformaciones. Consistía en un examen escrito que duraría dos horas y una demostración práctica, a solas con el jurado, en el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. En el escrito no quedó títere con cabeza, daba un repaso completo por todas las transformaciones vistas hasta ese momento, desde las más sencillas, vistas en primero, hasta la última que dieron en clase. Se trataba de un test con cuatro posibles repuestas. Para los tres amigos resultó increíblemente fácil, lo cual les alivió, ya que esa asignatura era primordial y muy dura, sin embargo para la mayoría de la gente fue un verdadero palo de examen.

Llegó el momento de enfrentarse al jurado, del cual no sé sabía nada, ni cuantos integrantes tenía, ni quienes eran. Los alumnos entraban al despacho por la puerta habitual pero luego no salían por allí y no se les veía por ningún lado.

- Harry Potter, adelante – la profesora McGonagall miró al muchacho de forma seca y fría

- Buenos días – dijo Harry nada más pasar por la puerta y ésta cerrarse

- Buenos días, Harry – la profesora ahora lo sonreía orgullosa – Has hecho un examen teórico perfecto

- ¿Ya lo ha corregido? – preguntó asombrado el alumno

- Tenemos nuestros métodos – volvió a sonreírle – Este es el jurado que te calificará en las Transformaciones prácticas, las que hemos dado en clase. Como ves a algunos ya les conoces

Harry se fijó en una mesa alargada que había en medio de la sala. Allí estaba el director, Arabella, Hagrid, Emy y dos personas más.

- Buenos días

- Buenos días, Harry - contestó el director – Ellos son Samantha Street y Arnold Pace, son miembros del ministerio de educación y supervisan las calificaciones para la aprobación del permiso de magia

- Es un placer conocerle, señor Potter – dijo el hombre

- Sí... me habían dicho que el parecido era increíble... en alguna foto del periódico me pude dar cuenta de ello pero verte al natural, es casi como hablar con tu padre bajo la atenta mirada de tu madre – la mujer sonreía a Harry

- Ella fue nuestra Prefecta cuando estabamos en el colegio y por razones obvias conocía bien a tu padre – explicó Arabella al ver la cara de incertidumbre de Harry

- Encantado

- Bueno... empecemos, colócate aquí Harry – le ordenó el director

Harry hizo lo que le mandaron. Delante de la mesa del jurado se hallaba otra mesa, en la cual la profesora McGonagall fue poniendo objetos para que él los fuese transformando en lo que se le ordenaba. No lo hizo nada mal, excepto en dos que no quedaron muy perfectos, debido a los nervios de Harry por estar bajo la atenta mirada de aquella mujer. Emy observaba como su sobrino realizaba a las mil maravillas el examen, intentaba sonreír pero no le salía, desde que estaba sentada allí, con esa mujer al lado, se le estaban revolviendo las tripas, era una mortífaga, se apostaba el cuello y no lo perdía. No se lo podía decir a nadie porque se había pegado a su culo desde que las presentaron. Pensó que quizá mentalmente pudiese comunicarse pero quién le decía a ella que la tal Samantha no poseía ese poder, así que decidió mantener la mente en blanco y ser totalmente objetiva en aquel asunto. Uno a uno habían pasado los alumnos y ningún pensamiento comprometedor se había creado pero ahora, delante de Harry, estaba perdiendo la concentración. Intentó no mirarlo a los ojos, intentó no sonreírle, no habló ni una palabra y cuando ya llegó el momento en que Harry iba a abandonar la sala, tuvo que sacar la voluntad de debajo de las piedras para no darla dos leches a la tal Samantha de las narices.

- Lo has hecho muy bien, Harry... supongo que tu tía te habrá enseñado mucho... siendo profesora...

- No, si la profesora McGonagall no es mi tía – contestó Harry intentando ser ingenuo

- Jajaja – Arabella no pudo evitar reírse

- Me refería a Emily Evans, evidentemente la hermana de tu madre

- ¡Ah! – Harry hizo una larga pausa para que alguien hablara por él

- Intento enseñarle otras materias, en Transformaciones, Minerva es la mejor y nadie podría igualarla - Miró a su compañera y la sonrió

- Entiendo... bueno, señor Potter, eso ha sido todo por nuestra parte

- ¡Vale! Gracias – Harry salió, por donde le señalaba su profesora, con paso decidido

Fuera se encontró con sus compañeros pero no vio a Hermione hasta el almuerzo. Ginny llegó a los diez minutos y les encontró hablando de una tal Samantha. Harry puso al corriente a todos sobre lo que había pasado en el examen práctico.

- Os digo que no veía esa mirada en Emy desde el baile, cuando miró a Voldemort

- Mira que no te cortas un pelo en decir su nombre – se quejó Ron

- Tú eres un Guardián de La Unión y no debería, ni siquiera, darte respeto – contestó Harry de mala gana

- Haya paz, todos estamos nerviosos – calmó Ginny - ¿Crees que se comporta así por desconfiar de ella?

- Sin ninguna duda, intenté comunicarme con ella mentalmente y era como si hubiese cerrado la puerta

- Pues no creo que tengamos oportunidad de hablar con ella porque, cada paso que da, es seguido por la del ministerio, míralo – comentó Hermione

Sin ninguna duda, algo raro pasaba allí. Normalmente Sirius y Emy se sentaban juntos en la mesa de profesores, en aquella ocasión estaba separados por la tal Samantha Street, la cual estaba demasiado encima del padrino de Harry y le estaba riendo algún comentario. Emy se levantó de golpe, su cara demostraba un "¡Ya no aguantó más!" Pero se contuvo y cuando, al parecer, le preguntaron a dónde iba, contestó que al servicio con una sonrisa más falsa que las varitas de los hermanos Weasley, pero para su sorpresa la otra le contestó que la acompañaba.

Emy se encaminó entre las mesas de los estudiantes seguida por su escolta diaria particular ¿Por qué llevaba detrás de ella todo el día? ¿Qué esperaba conseguir? Si era una mortífaga, estaría bajo las órdenes de Voldemort y ya le habría advertido que nada podría hacerle ¿Por qué entonces se empeñaba en seguirla a ella? Cuando iba a llegar a la altura de los gemelos hizo una señal, se rascó una oreja y casi inmediatamente se formó un revuelo enorme. Los que estaban en la mesa no entendía nada. Sin previo aviso de ningún tipo, Fred y George cambiaron de tema de conversación y se pusieron a discutir en voz alta.

- Te digo que es mía

- ¿Pero tú de que vas? No te la mereces ¡Nenaza!

- Eso no lo decides tú, egoísta de mierda ¡Si vuelves a llamarme nenaza, te rompo la cara!

Ron y Ginny estaban alucinados, ellos nunca habían discutidos así. Harry no entendía nada, hacía un segundo se les oía hablar del examen que habían tenido por la mañana. Sin embargo, Hermione lo vio todo tan claro como si lo hubiese planeado ella, así que contempló maravillada la obra de teatro que se mostraba ante ella.

- Chicos, bajad la voz ¿Queréis? – Emy había cogido de la mano a George que la levantaba peligrosamente para dar un puñetazo a su hermano – No quiero una palabra más alta que otra

- Es éste, profesora, quiere quitarme a mi chica – se quejó Fred

Hermione vio como George se rascó la oreja.

- Ni una palabra más, lo discutís en la sala común – Emy se marchó seca y autoritaria, pasó al lado de Harry y les sonrió

La integrante del jurado no dijo ni una sola palabra, miró a los gemelos con cierto desprecio y siguió a la profesora de Estudios No Mágicos por el pasillo en dirección a la puerta. De repente, Emy se paró y giró ciento ochenta grados, haciendo chocar a su espía contra ella. En ese mismo instante un pequeño proyectil hacía diana en la nuca de la intrusa, venía dirigido de una tos fingida por parte de George.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, no pensé que estaba tan cerca de mí

- No se preocupe, lo extraño es que he sentido un punzón en la cabeza

- Debe ser por la mañana que hemos tenido – Emy sonrió cínicamente – Espere un momento aquí, he de advertir a la Prefecta del comportamiento de los alumnos Weasley

Allí, a unos cinco pasos, se quedó mirándola. Si cuando había visto a Harry, se quedó de piedra con el parecido, cuando vio a Emily casi se queda congelada. La misma cara, la misma expresión en sus ojos, sus manos. Lily era un poco más baja y menos exuberante en sus formas. Emy, sin embargo, había convertido su pelo rojizo natural en rubio cobrizo, su tipo era impresionante, incluso para una mujer. Una talla perfecta para que cualquier hombre posara sus ojos en ella, se notaba que Emy lo sabía y que se había aprovechado de ello en bastantes ocasiones, su forma de vestir lo decía a gritos. No llevaba una capa como el resto de las profesoras, sino una casaca ceñida que marcaba perfectamente todas las formas de su tronco. Lo que más le extrañaba era que no estuviese casada o comprometida, cualquier hombre estaría encantado de ser su pareja.

- Samantha ¿Le pasa algo?

- ¡Oh! No, no, nada, me he quedado un poco en Babia

- Bien, porque a este paso no terminamos de llegar al baño

En cuanto salieron por la puerta, los gemelos Weasley se levantaron y fueron a la mesa de los profesores. Acto seguido, Dumbledore y Sirius se marchaban con ellos por la puerta de detrás de la mesa y volvían a aparecer en dos minutos. Todos volvieron a sus puestos e hicieron como si nada pasara.

- No es justo que pase esto hoy, cuando ya tengo bastante ocupada la cabeza con los exámenes – se quejó Hermione

- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó Harry

- Ya os lo explico esta noche – Hermione suspiró – El resto del año todas la comidas transcurren con total calma y aburrimiento y justo cuando empiezan los exámenes, comienzan las intrigas ¡Es injusto!

- No deberías estudiar tanto, cariño – Ron le acariciaba el cabello como si de un loco se tratara, provocando las risas de los demás

El examen de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas fue duro pero salieron contentos con su actuación. Harry estaba convencido que sus nuevos poderes, combinados con el exhaustivo repaso del verano pasado, las clases extraordinarias y la voluntad de Hermione por que todos estudiaran, darían como resultado unas buenas calificaciones. Era raro terminar pronto y no tener que ir a clases particulares o entrenamientos de quidditch. Por supuesto, Hermione no les dejaría ir a jugar una partida al ajedrez mágico, ni salir a volar un rato con la escoba, ni dar un paseo por los terrenos... Terminarían en la biblioteca, repasando el examen de mañana. En cierto modo, Harry estaba agradecido por esa disciplina, si por él o Ron fuera, no habría estudiado ni una sola línea. A las cinco y media aparecieron en la biblioteca Ginny, Fred y George.

- Chicos tenemos que hablar – dijo Fred

- ¿Estáis enfermos? – preguntó Ron asombrado de ver a sus hermanos allí

- Lo que estamos es en apuros

- Estaba esperando a que llegarais para que me dijeseis qué fue la pantomima de esta mañana y qué hablasteis con Dumbledore y Sirius – dijo Hermione sin ni siquiera levantar la mirada del libro de Historia.

- ¿Y tú qué sabes de este asunto? – preguntó anonadado George

- Vámonos mejor a un sitio en el que podamos hablar

Los seis decidieron salir afuera, donde las paredes no oyesen.

- Desde Navidades tenemos un proyecto a medias con Emy – comenzó explicando Fred – Ella nos encargó un artilugio, el cual apodó como "chip". Tenía que ser muy pequeño, implantarse de forma rápida, sin ser detectado y a ser posible a distancia.

- Como vosotros comprenderéis, nosotros adoramos a Emy, ella es el paradigma de la mujer perfecta, guapa, inteligente, con sentido del humor y espía

- Mi tía no es espía – se quejó Harry

- Sí, sí, sí pero el aparato es para que lo lleve una persona no dándose cuenta y que se pueda localizar a cualquier distancia mientras el espía está tranquilamente en Hogwarts

- Con eso es con lo que se pudo localizar a Colagusano – exclamó Hermione

- ¿Y vosotros lo inventasteis? – preguntó Ron

- Sí, claro que con ayuda de nuestra musa Emy – contestó Fred todo orgulloso

- Ideamos que se lanzara con una cerbatana, a ser posible en la nuca, que casi nunca nos vemos, para no ser fácilmente descubierto y se lo hemos puesto al jurado bajo las órdenes de Emy, ya que es ella quien tiene en su poder la cerbatana, el chip y el aparato de control – explicó George

- ¿Y por qué a ella? – preguntó Ginny

- Ahí está el problema... Emy nos dijo que no tardarían en aparecer mortífagos por Hogwarts, así que, debido a que no sabríamos que clase de poderes tenían, debíamos utilizar métodos más rudimentales que la telepatía mágica y pasaríamos a las señales... no sé muy bien qué sabrás de tu tía pero yo te digo que ha trabajo de espía

- No era espía, era agente de inteligencia

- ¡AH!... espía – dijeron a la vez los gemelos

- ¿Estás diciendo que Samantha Street es mortífaga?

- Eso tengo entendido, Hermione, sino Emy no nos hubiese hecho la señal para montar el número

- Al parecer no deja a Emy ni a sol ni a sombra, lleva todo el día pegada a su casaca

- Se lo habéis dicho a Dumbledore y a Sirius ¿No?

- Sí

- Emy apenas me miró en el examen – dijo Harry

- Ni a mí – exclamó Hermione – Creo que Emy está impidiendo la comunicación telepática debido a que la tal Street puede leerla y así descubrir los puntos flacos de Emy, por ejemplo... Sirius

- ¡Claro! Por eso lleva todo el día con ella, está buscando sus debilidades, Voldemort sabe que no le puede hacer nada pero no se va a quedar con los brazos cruzamos y menos después de lo que ella hizo. Demostró un gran poder al llevarse sin ningún problema a todos esos mortífagos de Hogwarts sin que hubiese daño alguno... – Harry se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho – Sin que hiciesen daño alguno a algún inocente – terminó diciendo

- Lo hemos entendido, Harry – Hermione le sonrió para que viera su apoyo

- Dejadme pensar... – Ron llevaba un rato pensando en aquella situación – Alguien se ha colado entre nuestras filas... pero nosotros no debemos mostrar que sabemos sus intenciones... es fácil, sólo hay que distraerla y luego comérnosla

- Has hecho una síntesis perfecta – exclamó orgullosa su novia

- Sólo que falta el anzuelo – se quejó él

- Lo haré yo – dijo Ginny

- ¿Por qué tú? – exclamó Harry que no estaba de acuerdo con la idea

- Por que mis exámenes no son tan importantes como los vuestros

- Los nuestros tampoco son impor... – Fred no pudo terminar la frase

- Son más importantes que los de ellos – dijo Ginny - ¿Se puede saber por qué no puedo involucrarme en esto?

- Pues está claro, tienes sólo catorce años – dijo George

- Tengo quince, los voy a cumplir este sábado

- Tú eres muy delicada Ginny, además mamá nos mataría si te pasara cualquier cosa – Fred no quería cargársela con su madre, aún tenían que decirle lo de la tienda

- Gin, tú no... – Harry no tuvo opción de terminar la frase

- Estoy hasta las mismísimas narices de que os penséis que estoy hecha de cristal... Llevo casi seis meses dando clases especiales de defensa avanzada, soy La Guardián de Hufflepuff y ya me he enfrentado con cosas peores – sus ojos brillaron por un momento pero permanecían firmes mirando a todos los chicos – No estoy dispuesta a declinar mi opinión ante cuatro chiquillos que tienen miedo de perder sus pellejos por que me pueda pasar algo a mí

- Estoy de acuerdo con Ginny – exclamó Hermione – Te doy todo mi apoyo

- Gracias, Mione

- Y yo

Ginny miró a su hermano Ron incrédula por lo que acababa de oír. Ron el más receloso con ella, el que siempre estaba prohibiéndole cosas y dándola regañinas, le daba su apoyo. Le sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y esperó a que Harry y los gemelos dijeran algo pero nadie dijo nada a su favor.

- Nosotros no somos unos chiquillos

- ¿Eso es lo único que se te ocurre, Fred? – Preguntó Ginny

- Sí – Contestó él sabiendo que había sido poco elocuente por su parte

- Lo siento, chicos, pero ella tiene razón - Ron esperó a que los gemelos le prestaran atención – Helga Hufflepuff la eligió a ella y es una de los miembros de La Unión, tiene derecho a protegerla y es una muy buena candidata, nadie reniega de ella, por sus características es el mejor cebo que hay, su papel es fundamental y si ella quiere cumplirlo, pues que lo haga

- Supongo que mi opinión no cuenta – dijo Harry con voz baja forzada para no gritar

- Supones bien – Ginny le miró a los ojos un momento - ¿Qué debo hacer?

- Empezaremos en la cena, tú misión es enredarla lo suficiente para que no sepa que Sirius es su prometido y que crea que Emy y Harry se llevan fatal por lo ocurrido a Cho...

- Ya sé por donde vas, perfecto, me voy ahora mismo, os informaré esta noche en la sala común

Ginny caminó con paso firme por la hierba hasta el camino que llevaba al portón del castillo. Se sentía orgullosa de sí misma, por fin había podido demostrar que ella era válida y tenía carácter... si al menos Harry la hubiese apoyado. Sus pensamientos se borraron cuando alguien la cogió del brazo y la paró en seco.

- Gin, por favor no lo hagas... Te lo ruego yo, hazlo por mí

- Harry... no me pidas eso. Lo siento, vas a tener que entender mis razones

- Lo estás haciendo por venganza, tú me pediste que no fuese al duelo con Malfoy y yo me negué – La rabia le hacía hablar así

- Si realmente piensas eso de mí, no me conoces en absoluto, Harry – Ginny se dio media vuelta y se marchó corriendo

- Gin, ten mucho cuidado – Harry sabía que no le oía pero aún así lo dijo en voz alta


	32. Estrategia en marcha

32. Estrategia en marcha

Albus, Remus y Sirius estaban en el despacho del director, la noticia les había pillado desprevenidos ¡Un mortífago infiltrado en Hogwarts y miembro del ministerio!

- ¿Estáis seguros de lo que estáis diciendo? – preguntó Remus incrédulo por todo aquello

- Emy no se suele equivocar con las personas. Ella sabe que la han intentado leer la mente, sabe que Samantha recibe órdenes de Voldemort, además lleva todo el día pegada a ella y luego está... el sexto sentido de nuestra rubia – indicó Dumbledore

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué está pegada a ella todo el rato – exclamó Sirius

- Está buscando sus debilidades, espero que nadie diga nada de vuestro compromiso – explicó Dumbledore

Toc, toc.

- ¿Esperas a alguien? – preguntó Sirius

- No pero suelo recibir visitas – dijo irónicamente el director – Adelante

- Buenas tardes ¿Podría hablar un momento con usted?

- ¡Ginny! ¡Claro! Pasa y cierra la puerta – la joven hizo lo que se la mandó - ¿Algún problema?

- Creo que el mismo que tienen ustedes, el miembro del jurado

- ¡Ah! Sí ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Bueno, creemos saber cómo resolver este asunto

- ¿Ah, sí? – Dijeron pasmados Remus y Sirius a la vez

- Sí, Ron ha trazado una estrategia de distracción y caza – Esperó a que alguien dijera algo pero al ver la cara de asombro de los tres hombres pensó que debería seguir hablando – Hemos decidido ponerla un cebo para que muerda, hacerla pensar que está enamorada por ejemplo de... el profesor Lupin pero que no es correspondida y que se lleva fatal con Harry por que éste le echa la culpa del incidente de la noche del baile, o sea le echa la culpa de la muerte de Cho, y que Harry la aborrece porque estaba realmente enamorado de ella. También habíamos pensado en meter a Malfoy en todo este asunto, contándole que él vio, con sus propios ojos, como ella se convertía en un ser maligno sin poder contener su ira – Ginny frenó ahí, no sabía si ellos estaban entendiendo todo lo que estaba diciendo

- ¿Y se puede saber en cuanto tiempo habéis trazado semejante plan? – preguntó Remus asombrado

- En esta última media hora larga – Contestó ella sin saber muy bien porqué le hacían esa pregunta

- ¿Quién es el cebo? – Preguntó Sirius temiéndose la respuesta

- Yo

- Pero Ginny... – Sirius tampoco pudo acabar la frase

- Ya he discutido esa cuestión y no pienso ceder – Su habitual tono suave y delicado había sido reemplazado por uno seco y tajante

- ¿Siguen creyendo que eres la pequeña Ginny? – Dijo cariñosamente el anciano – Creo que soy la única persona en este mundo que puedo tratarte así... por la diferencia de edad no por la diferencia de mentalidad ¡Eso está claro!

- Sí... gracias, de usted no me molesta – Contestó ruborizada la joven

- ¡Es un plan genial! ¡Este Ron es un gran estratega! – Exclamó Remus – Por un lado nos quitamos la amenaza a Sirius, por lo menos hasta la boda, por otro lado Voldemort va a pensar que no están tan unidos y por otro lado se le va a informar que el lado de Emy no está claro que sea con los buenos ¡Incertidumbre total! Eso sí, en cuanto se entere que todo está manipulado, la matará

- No pensemos en eso por ahora – Dumbledore miró a la joven y sonrió – Me parece un buen plan, aunque debes tener cuidado, ella puede ser bastante peligrosa... empezaremos en la cena ¿vale?

- Eso teníamos pensado – Ginny sonrió a modo de despedida – Hasta luego

Salió y cerró la puerta, cuando comenzaba a bajar las escaleras, la puerta volvió a abrirse, era Sirius, la llamó y ella acudió.

- Las dos personas que más quiero en este mundo y yo mismo no podríamos soportar que te pasara nada malo, Ginny ¡Hazme el favor de cuidarte! – Sirius la abrazó y le dio un beso en la frente

- No te preocupes, estaré perfectamente, además tengo una cita dentro de poco con vosotros tres en un altar ¿No?

- Sí – dijo sonriendo

- No me lo perdería por nada del mundo

Ginny esperó en el vestíbulo que Emy y Samantha aparecieran para cenar en el Gran Comedor y, cuando ya estaba apunto de comenzar su plan, apareció Malfoy para incordiarla.

- Hola preciosidad

- Hola – sin dejar ni un momento de mirar hacia las dos mujeres

- ¡Qué raro es verte aquí sin tus inseparables amigos! ¡Suerte para mí!

- ¡Y para mí! – La idea que se le estaba ocurriendo era perfecta, cambió la expresión para contestar a Draco y que las mujeres le prestaran atención viendo que eran dos amigos normales, sin ninguna clase de rivalidad

- Buenas noches ¿No entran a cenar? ¿Acaso los exámenes le han quitado el apetito, Draco? – dijo Emy, no podía demostrar preocupación o sino sabría que Ginny era especial para ella

- Ahora vamos, sólo estaba hablando con mi amigo – dijo Ginny sonriendo a Draco que estaba en estado de coma

- ¡Ah! Perfecto

Emy se alejó, por supuesto detrás iba Samantha Street.

- Cabrona, ojalá ardas en la hoguera – dijo Ginny con asco

- ¿Qué? – preguntó asombrado Draco

- Si tú supieras lo que yo de ella, no me lo preguntarías con esa cara - Ginny esperó a ver si la espía lo había escuchado y... ¡Bingo! ¡Lo oyó!

La mujer frenó en seco dejando entrar a Emy sola en el comedor.

- ¿Podría hablar contigo un momento a solas?

- Claro, adiós, Draco

- Adiós, Ginny – el rubio, orgulloso de su hazaña, le guiñó un ojo y se marchó convencido que esta vez Ginny sería suya

- ¿Le importaría que saliéramos a dar un pequeño paseo? – preguntó Samantha

- Para nada ¿No me meteré en un lío por salir a estas horas?

- Claro que no, además sólo será un momento

- Está bien... Usted dirá

- No he podido evitar oír tu comentario sobre la profesora Martín – La voz contenida de la mujer dejaba ver que estaba reservando su gozo por haber encontrado un informador

- ¡Eh! Yo no, no, no he dicho nada...

- No te preocupes, nadie sabrá nada de lo que tú me digas

- Pero yo no sé nada – la voz melosa de Ginny siempre daba resultado, llevaba mucho tiempo ensayándola con su madre

- Claro que no, aún así ¿Te importaría contestarme algunas preguntas?

- No

- Bien ¿Te da clase la profesora Martin?

- Sí

- ¿Estás contenta?

- Sí

- ¿Te gusta ella?

- Sí – Ginny contestó entrecortada para dar a entender lo contrario, hizo una pequeña pausa - Me asusta un poco cuando cambia

- ¿Cuándo cambia?

- Sí, a veces sus ojos verdes se ponen negros y su tez se oscurece, es entonces cuando habla con una voz más profunda... cuando la vi... la vi... la vi amenazar a Cho

- ¿Cho? Esa es la chica que ha muerto hace poco ¿no?

- Sí

- ¿Qué le dijo?

- Dijo que sabía quien era ella en realidad y que dejara en paz a Harry o pagaría las consecuencias, dijo literalmente "De Harry me encargo yo"

- ¿A sí? Pero se referiría a que le iba a proteger

- Pues no sé, no creo, siempre se han llevado mal. Mi hermano me ha contado que Harry vivía con unos muggles horribles pero que Emy le obligó a irse con ella y creo que ella es aún peor... Parece ser que le gusta mucho mandar, que es muy maniática y que hace... magia negra, ya sabe con los espíritus...

- ¿Pero qué me estás contando? Si yo te lo preguntaba es porque tenía mis dudas pero ahora lo tengo todo mucho más claro

- Al parecer, dicen que está enamorada del profesor Lupin, que como sabe es licántropo y él siempre la ha rechazado porque ama a la profesora Figg, eso... dicen, creo que ese asunto la está trastornando y que tiene arrebatos de locura y maldad, por eso Harry no la soporta y no quería que se supiese que era su tía

- ¡Pobre Harry!

- Yo he oído a mi hermano calmar a Harry, creo que la culpa de la muerte de sus padres

- ¡No me digas!

- Esto es entre nosotras ¿No dirá nada, verdad? – dijo Ginny haciendo entender que igual estaba hablando de más

- Por supuesto ¿Y tú dices que la has visto en su forma malvada?

- No me lo recuerde, pensé que era un mortífago ¡Imagínese el susto! ¡Un mortífago en Hogwarts! – dijo muy asustada

- Sí, me lo puedo imaginar, pobre niña – Samantha no pudo evitar sonreír por lo divertido del comentario, si aquella mocosa supiese con quien estaba hablando - ¿Cuándo te refieres a un mortífago es que llevaba una capa negra con capucha?

- Sí pero la capucha no la cubría la cara, por eso pude verla cuando amenazó a Cho, aunque ella también me vio a mí

- ¿Qué dices? ¿Y qué ha hecho?

- Me tiene controlada, soy el único testigo junto a Harry y Draco, que sabe cómo es ella en realidad

- Da una imagen muy diferente

- Sí, todo el mundo la adora porque da clases entretenidas y los sábados por la mañana hace talleres divertidos, claro está que los chicos babean por ella, es increíblemente guapa ¿no lo cree usted?

- Sí, demasiado

- Yo creo que ella ha abusado de su belleza para conseguir sus fines ¡Hasta los profesores están encantados con ella! Yo he sido testigo de que como el señor Malfoy le ha tirado los tejos... le digo yo que ella es el ángel de la muerte

- ¿Malfoy? – La cara de Samantha cambio por completo, una ira irrefrenable se apoderó de ella - ¿Angel de la muerte? No te quepa la menor duda... yo que pensaba que iba tras Sirius

- Que va, mira si se llevan mal que ni se tocan, se repelen mutuamente ¿Pero por qué desconfiaba de ella desde un principio?

- Bueno en el ministerio teníamos nuestras dudas sobre ella, quizás promovidas por la forma que tuvo de entrar a formar parte del profesorado del colegio, sabemos que tiene varias carreras y que ha ejercido de maestra en anteriores instituciones pero no sabíamos nada de ella, me refiero en el mundo mágico

- ¿Y le ha mandado su jefe a investigar? – la cara de Ginny cambio un momento al recordar a Voldemort

- Sí, querida, mi señor... mi jefe me mandó investigar pero yo también tengo un interés personal en ella

- ¿Y eso? ¿Le ha hecho daño a alguno de su familia?

- No, es que nunca me fié de su hermana y veo que ella es de la misma calaña

- ¿Conoció a la madre de Harry?

- Estudiamos juntas aquí, claro está que también estudié con su padre, un hombre maravilloso que se merecía a alguien mejor que Lilian Evans

- Déjeme adivinar ¿Alguien como usted?

- Sí – Samantha sonrió de forma cruel – Pero ella logró apartarlo de mí... por eso sé que su hermana es igual de arpía que ella

- Pues, si la vuelvo a ver esta semana, le confirmo, si quiere, lo del señor Malfoy, ya sabe si tienen una aventura... si no pregúntele a Draco, él también vio a Emy cambiar de forma y estuvo presente cuando encandiló a su padre, ya verá lo que le dice, evidentemente no le diga nada de la aventura de su padre, no quiero jaleos

- Bueno, creo que ya es hora de que volvamos al comedor, iremos juntas pero entraremos separadas ¿Le parece?

- Vale

Mientras, Harry se mordía las uñas, sentado, en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ron y Hermione no estaban mucho mejor que él, ni siquiera los hermanos Weasley tenían sus habituales charlas de cena con el resto de sus amigos. Todos permanecían en silencio a la espera de que Ginny apareciera en el Gran Comedor y todos creían que estaba tardando demasiado. Se abrió la puerta de nuevo con un alumno rezagado, esta vez era Draco Malfoy que no fue directamente al pasillo de los Slytherin sino que fue a degüello a por Harry, Ron y Hermione.

- Al final no vais a poder evitar que la pelirroja sea toda mía – dijo Draco lo suficientemente alto para que los tres lo escucharan pero el resto no, ni siquiera se paró a decirlo, lo soltó mientras andaba, más chulo que un ocho, por delante de ellos

Harry pensó que iba a estallar, se levantó de golpe para arrojarse a su cuello pero sus dos amigos se levantaron también para obligarle a sentarse de nuevo. Recordó la amenaza que había hecho mentalmente de matarlo si ponía un solo dedo a Ginny encima. Cómo podía estar permitiendo que pasara todo aquello, su Gin estaba con una mortífaga en vete a saber qué parte del castillo y sin ver qué estaba pasando. Pasaron al menos diez minutos más y nadie entró en la sala. Harry ya no tenía uñas que morderse, ni comida que engullir, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago de lo rápido que había cenado.

- No aguanto más, me voy a buscarla

- No lo pongas peor

- "Siéntate y tranquilízate, ella sabe cuidarse" – Harry oyó la voz de su tía en la cabeza y obedeció inmediatamente sin ni siquiera mirarla

- ¿Ves? Ahí está y parece que todo ha ido bien... se sienta con sus compañeras de clase ¿Dónde está Street? – preguntó Hermione viendo que no venía detrás

- Ni lo sé ni me importa, me voy a la sala común, he terminado de cenar y ya no aguanto más aquí – Harry tenía un humor de perros

- Ron, vete con él, yo me quedo aquí, por si las moscas

- Vale, hasta luego - Ron se agachó y le dio un beso breve en los labios – Si no te veo luego, que descanses, no te quedes estudiando

- ¡Qué no! Hasta luego

Harry y Ron salieron de la sala y se toparon de frente con el miembro del ministerio en el vestíbulo.

- Harry, quería disculparme por mi comportamiento de esta mañana, no quería incomodarte – le dijo suavemente

- No se preocupe

- ¿Ya habéis terminado de cenar?

- Sí

- ¿No haréis ahora trastadas?

- No, señora, nos vamos a dormir para poder madrugar mañana y repasar el examen

- ¡Ah! Me parece muy bien señor Weasley. Hasta mañana entonces

- Adiós – contestaron los dos

Harry no dijo nada en todo el camino hacia su sala común. Ron le miraba de reojo, había visto a Harry enojado en algunas ocasiones pero esta vez su mirada reflejaba algo diferente, quizás preocupación o impotencia, o quizás ambas. El pelirrojo se dio cuenta que Harry quería de verdad a su hermana, se atrevió a hablarle cuando ya habían pasado por el retrato de la Dama Gorda.

- Ella tiene un gran sentido común, nos lo ha demostrado en otras ocasiones, no se pondría en peligro inútilmente y además sabe defenderse

- Mira, ahora mismo, no soy una persona muy racional y no quiero decir nada de lo cual luego me tenga que arrepentir, así que permíteme no contestarte a eso – Harry estaba en un estado de ira total

- Yo sólo quería animarte

- Si querías animarme, haberme apoyado antes... ¿Ves? No soy buena compañía ahora, así que te ruego me dejes solo, me voy a la cama, mañana nos vemos

- Pero aún no sabemos qué ha pasado

- Pues que te lo cuente a ti, yo ya me enteraré mañana – Harry se dio la vuelta y subió a su cuarto

Ron se sentó en su butacón habitual, esperaría allí hasta que llegaran los demás. No culpaba a Harry por su comportamiento, es más, lo entendía. ¿Qué haría él si fuese Mione la que estuviese en aquella situación? Ahora entendía lo que era tener un punto débil, él no permitiría que a ella le pasara nada malo, por fin comprendía de primera mano que era dar la vida a cambio, sin importar las consecuencias. Ellos estaban viviendo una época demasiado difícil de manejar; no se trataba de piezas de ajedrez, sino de las personas que más apreciaban en este mundo y sólo eran muchachos, demasiado jóvenes, para participar en esa guerra, una batalla cruel que tendrían que librar de la mejor manera posible. A los diez minutos Hermione apareció por el hueco del cuadro con los gemelos. Los tres traían las caras de perplejidad. La chica se sentó junto a Ron y se refugió en sus brazos. Los hermanos de Ron acercaron unas butacas para sentarse frente a ellos. Ninguno de los tres parecía querer hablar el primero.

- ¿Se puede saber qué os pasa?

- Hemos presenciado algo insólito – dijo Fred

- Y no hemos podido hacer nada - agregó George

- Hermione ¿Me lo puedes explicar tú?

- Como pudiste observar, Ginny llegó al comedor y se sentó con sus compañeras de clase. Ella estaba hablando y riendo como si nada pasara...

- Yo aún no me lo puedo explicar – dijo de pronto Fred

- ¿Pero qué pasa?

- Menos mal que Harry y tú ya os habíais ido, porque sino, se monta allí una peor que la rebelión de los duendes – contestó Hermione

- Ni que lo digas, estoy seguro que Harry se le hubiese cargado

- ¡BUENO YA ESTA BIEN, QUE ALGUIEN ME DIGA QUE SUCEDE! – estalló Ron

- Cariño, no chilles, ahora estoy muy nerviosa y necesito de ti para poder componerme – dijo Hermione suavemente – Es que la tal Samantha entró en el comedor y pasó por nuestro pasillo, creo que para ver con quien se había sentado Ginny para cenar. Más tarde se fue a hablar con Malfoy y volvió a la mesa. Cuando ya estabamos a punto de irnos, Malfoy se levantó de su mesa y fue hacia donde estaba Ginny...

- Te juro, Ron, que no entiendo el comportamiento de Ginny

En aquel momento entró Ginny. Su cara estaba desencajada, sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas que estaba apunto de soltar. Se sentó en el suelo apoyando su espalda en el vértice de la pared, les miró un segundo, luego se echó a llorar sin consuelo, tapándose la cara con las manos y temblando como si estuviese desnuda en un campo de nieve.

- Tranquila, tranquila – le consolaba Hermione que se sentó a su lado – Dinos qué ha pasado, sino no te podemos ayudar

- Harry lo sabrá mañana y no volverá a mirarme a la cara jamás – Ginny estaba desconsolada

- Venga, Ginny, dinos qué ha pasado

- Conseguí la información y la despisté – dijo entre sollozos – Pero no pensé que esto se volvería contra mí ¡OH DIOS, NO VOLVERÁ A MIRARME!

Entre los cuatro consiguieron calmar a la muchacha, se la veía verdaderamente hecha polvo, sus ojos se movían nerviosos buscando a Harry por la sala hasta que Ron le dijo que estaba en el cuarto durmiendo, no se encontraba de buen humor, así que decidió no hablar con nadie.

- Si me hubiese visto, me hubiese muerto allí mismo

- ¿Qué le has contado a ella? – Preguntó Ron

Ginny les explicó pormenorizadamente la conversación que sostuvo con Samantha, desde cómo se había encontrado con ellas y que pintaba Malfoy en todo aquello, hasta la metedura de pata de ella llamando a su jefe "Su señor" como sólo lo hacen los mortífagos; también les dijo los motivos por los cuales tenían tanto asco a Emy, cuando terminó esa parte de la historia todos estaban con la boca abierta.

- Entonces esta tía, debemos interpretar que, es o ha sido, amante de Malfoy padre y que cuando era adolescente estaba colada por James, el padre de Harry – sintetizó Hermione – No me extrañaría nada que se presentase voluntaria, frente a quien ya sabéis, para hacer esta misión, el odio le vine de muy atrás

- A mí tampoco me extrañaría, hay que pensar en el siguiente movimiento – dijo Ron

- Antes me gustaría que Ginny nos contara qué paso en el Gran Comedor con Draco Malfoy – dijo Fred con voz de hermano mayor

- Supongo que él pensó que le estaba dando una oportunidad en serio... debí interpretar muy bien mi papel... así que vino a hablar conmigo

- Eso ya lo vimos ¿Qué te dijo? – Preguntó George

- Me dijo que ya se había enterado que yo tenía manía a Emy, porque la había visto igual que él... me dijo que yo le gustaba desde principio de curso y que saliera con él...

- ¿QUÉ? – dijo Ron pegando un salto de su asiento

- Tranquilo deja que acabe – Hermione hizo que volviera a sentarse

- Miré en dirección a la mesa de profesores, entonces entendí que si montaba un numerito, el plan se caería por si solo, vi que ella me estaba mirando, de hecho todos me estaban mirando... como tardé en contestar... creo que Draco lo interpretó como un sí... y me besó en la boca

Ginny estaba llorando de nuevo sin consuelo, se sentía sucia, traicionera, indigna, le acababan de dar su primer beso y era la persona que más detestaba, aquel beso llevaba reservado muchos años para la única persona que había amado, Harry Potter. Ella no escuchaba los insultos de sus hermanos dirigidos hacia el chico del Slytherin, ni las palabras cariñosas de su mejor amiga, su único sentido se hallaba en saber qué diría Harry cuando se enterara, qué haría él entonces, seguramente no volvería a mirarla a la cara, ni querría saber más de ella en toda su vida ¿Cómo era posible que esto hubiese pasado a tan sólo dos semanas de cumplirse su sueño? Ya no iría con Harry al baile, no pasearían por los terrenos de Hogwarts después de cenar, ni se estremecería en sus brazos al bailar con él, ni la besaría antes de dejarla en su cuarto... Ya nada de eso podría pasar, ahora era ella la que no podría mirarle a los ojos, no podría por no morirse de pena. Entonces una energía la envolvió, sintió como alguien la abrazaba y como los malos pensamientos salían de ella para sólo sentir un sopor suave y tranquilo como el de un sueño de una noche de verano...

Ginny despertó en su cama, no recordaba que hubiese llegado allí por su propio pie. Se fijó que llevaba puesto su camisón y que alguien había recogido su pelo para que no la molestara al dormir. Sintió una aroma familiar y entonces supo quien había sido. Después de darse una larga ducha y peinar su pelo, se vistió. Bajó a la sala común, allí sólo estaba Hermione, repasando Historia, mientras la esperaba. Sonrió al verla y ambas se abrazaron.

- Fue Emy ¿Verdad? – dijo Ginny al separase de su mejor amiga

- Sí – contestó Hermione – Estaba consternada por lo que habías hecho, creo que se lo dijo Sirius. En cuanto se deshizo de Samantha, vino aquí con la profesora McGonagall, te abrazó, tú te desmayaste, ella te cogió en brazos y te subió a tu habitación. Allí te puso el camisón, te recogió el pelo, te besó en la frente y te echo el conjuro de dulces sueños... Fue muy hermoso por su parte, ella nos quiere como unas hijas, me lo dijo después, estaba hecha polvo, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado... Ella es muy buena, Ginny

- Sí, lo es y debemos protegerla

- Sí, debemos

Ambas bajaron a desayunar. Ron y Harry no estaban allí, les dijeron que ya habían desayunado y que esperaban a Hermione en la clase de Historia de la Magia. Cuando terminaron de desayunar se separaron para ir cada una a sus clases.


	33. Exámenes

33. Exámenes

El examen de Historia fue muy largo y cansado, tenían que poner muchas fechas y eventos, no era un examen fácil pero ellos creyeron hacerle bien. No vieron a Ginny en el almuerzo, para Ron y Hermione era mejor, no habían hablado con Harry de nada de lo sucedido el día antes y éste tampoco les había preguntado.

Por la tarde, el examen de Encantamientos comenzaba pronto, debían realizar quince hechizos delante del jurado. Harry tuvo que ver de nuevo la cara a la tal Samantha, también tuvo que poner a prueba su poder de concentración para no fallar la prueba, ya que lo que realmente le apetecía era mandar unos cuantos hechizos a la mortífaga. En todo el día, no vio ni a Ginny ni a Emy, y a la hora de la cena, ya se estaba preguntando dónde estarían.

- Yo he visto a Ginny antes, estaba en la biblioteca y la profesora McGonagall me dijo que Emy tenía hoy un día muy ocupado, que por eso no había ido a comer y no vendría a cenar al comedor – les explicó Hermione mientras cenaban

- ¿Ginny no va venir a cenar? – preguntó Harry

- Creo que ya lo ha hecho – contestó Hermione

Ron respiró tranquilo al ver que Malfoy no se acercó a ellos en todo el día, ni a la mañana siguiente en el desayuno. Ellos no habían tenido el valor de decirle a Harry lo que pasaba y su amigo seguía sin preguntar nada. Los tres marcharon a los invernaderos para el examen de Herbología que consistía en un test y una demostración de cuidado de plantas, fue la única vez en toda la semana que vieron a Neville sonriente. El test que puso la profesora Sprout no fue difícil, para alivio de los alumnos, pero los cuidados de las plantas requerían algo más que grandes poderes, así que Ron y Harry no salieron de allí con buenas expectativas, por lo contrario, Hermione salía más contenta que unas castañuelas.

De nuevo en el comedor no se encontraron con Ginny. Harry parecía bastante decepcionado por su ausencia pero no dijo nada. Por la tarde, les esperaba Astronomía, un examen mucho más duro de lo que se hubiesen imaginado. Tuvieron que sacar cinco constelaciones, dos cartas astrales y un examen tipo test, para cuando terminaron eran las seis y media y fueron directos a cenar.

- Bueno está claro que no quiere verme – dijo Harry al comprobar que Ginny tampoco estaba allí

- No digas eso, es sólo que... – Ron no podía decirle nada, estaba totalmente atascado

- ¿Qué?

- Seguramente, cree que sigues enfadado con ella por no hacerte caso – terminó Ron sintiéndose un completo cobarde

- Yo no estoy enfadado con ella ni mucho menos, no ha sido culpa suya... mas bien mía

- Harry es que... tú no sabes... es que... Ginny no quiere

- ¿No quiere qué?

- Es que el otro día pasó algo después de que tú y Ron os fuisteis...

- No, el otro día no pasó nada – dijo Harry con voz tajante

- ¿Es que lo sabes?

- No sé nada porque no pasó nada – la voz de Harry reflejaba ira contenida

- Mira, si lo sabes, dínoslo porque personalmente me muero llevando esta carga – exclamó Ron

Harry miró a su amigo para hacerle entender que sabía lo sucedido pero no quería darle mayor importancia.

- No me puedo creer que llevemos dos días comiéndonos la cabeza por no saber cómo decírtelo y tú estés ahí, tan tranquilo, sin decir absolutamente nada – dijo Hermione enojada

- ¿Tranquilo? – Exclamó Harry con voz de pocos amigos - ¿TRANQUILO?

- Vale, vale, vale creo que yo ya lo he entendido – dijo Ron para calmar el ambiente

- Pues yo no – exclamó Hermione que miraba perpleja esa complicidad que ellos tenían pero ella no captaba

- Es simplemente que Harry quiere olvidarlo, como si no hubiese pasado – le explicó cariñosamente Ron a Hermione

- Pero es que ha pasado y Ginny se siente fatal por lo sucedido – respondió ella intentando hacerles entender que no era tan simple – No se puede decir "no ha pasado nada" como si cualquier cosa ¿Es que no podéis entender los sentimientos de una chica? ¿Tanto cuesta que os fijéis un poco más allá de las apariencias? Mi madre siempre me dijo que los hombres solamente saben sumar una y una ¡Ahora entiendo lo que quería decir!

- ¡Basta! – la voz de Harry estaba entrecortada por el enojo – Gracias, Hermione, por joderme la cena

- No era mi intención, Harry – Hermione intentó calmar un poco su tono de voz – Es que no puedes pretender que nada ha pasado. Ella se siente... se siente... indigna

- ¿Indigna? – Harry comprendió con sólo una palabra la situación – Yo sé lo que es sentirme sucio e indigno... ¿Acaso tengo que recordaros mi situación con Cho?

Ambos le miraron, hubo una gran pausa, sin que nadie dijera o hiciese nada, Hermione se echó las manos a la cara y Ron le pasó un brazo por los hombros.

- ¿Qué pasa, cariño?

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho – Hermione se secó las lágrimas con las manos – Harry de verdad, esta situación nos ha pillado en la peor época posible, todos estamos muy nerviosos. Yo no pretendía decir que tú no la podías entender. No me había dado cuenta hasta que lo has dicho, Harry yo sé por lo que ella está pasando y debes hablar con ella, ve tú porque ella no tiene valor para mirarte

- Esto es una mierda – exclamó Harry – Nosotros debemos permanecer unidos. Si estamos así por una mortífaga, qué haremos cuando Voldemort pretenda separarnos aún más...

- Somos Los Guardianes, debemos proteger a La Unión y al resto de nosotros, ese es nuestro mayor propósito y no debemos permitir que nada se interponga en ello – dijo Ron con ímpetu

- ¡ESO ES! – Exclamó Hermione - ¡BIEN DICHO!

- Hablaré con Ginny, ella debe saber que no tiene porque sentirse indigna, ella es mi mayor tesoro – dijo Harry un poco ruborizado

- ¿Sabes, Harry? No sé si el destino te depara estar con mi hermana pero me sentiría el cuñado más orgulloso del mundo si acabarais juntos

- Aún es muy pronto, Ron, para decir eso – dijo Harry ya totalmente ruborizado

Fue imposible encontrar a Ginny por ningún lado, incluso llamaron a la profesora McGonagall para decírselo, no era prudente alertar a Emy. La jefa de la casa les dijo que en aquel momento estaba en el despacho del director hablando con él, así que la esperaron en la sala común hasta las doce de la noche pero no pareció por allí.

Ellos habían aprovechado a repasar el examen de pociones, que era al día siguiente por la mañana pero ya no aguantaron más y se fueron a dormir. Harry hubiese deseado que aquella situación con Ginny se hubiese aclarado esa misma noche pero no pudo ser así. A la mañana siguiente todos los alumnos de quinto curso de Gryffindor estaban aterrados, su peor asignatura se presentaba a examen y por mucho que hubiesen podido estudiar, Snape era implacable con ellos. La mayoría bajó a desayunar pronto, ya que la prueba comenzaba a las nueve en punto y casi todos querían repasar antes. Hermione ya estaba desayunando, con un libro en medio, cuando los chicos bajaron.

- ¿La has visto? – preguntó Harry sin dar los buenos días

- Sí, se ha ido ya a su clase para repasar su examen de hoy. Está más tranquila, no te preocupes

- ¿Le has dicho que quiero hablar con ella?

- No porque se pondría nerviosa de nuevo

- Vale

- Seguramente mañana por la tarde, que ya no tenemos exámenes, puedas hablar con ella

- Sí, mañana es un bueno momento

Cuando se sentaron en sus respectivos pupitres comprobaron que todos los alumnos estaban atacados de los nervios. El pobre Neville tenían un color verdoso en su rostro y sus ojos iban a ponerse a llorar en cualquier momento. En lugar de la habitual mesa del profesor Snape había una bastante mas larga, lo cual les indicaba que, también, habría jurado en esa prueba. A las nueve menos cinco, aparecieron Snape, Arabella, Dumbledore, Arnold Pace y Samantha Street. Los tres últimos se sentaron en la mesa mientras que Snape y Arabella repartían los exámenes. Harry se alegró que a los de Gryffindor se los repartiera Arabella, quien les guiñó un ojo al pasar por su lado, así no tendría que escuchar algún comentario sarcástico de su odiado profesor. El examen era dificilísimo, algunos chicos suspiraron cuando lo leyeron, en señal de que todo estaba perdido. Consistía en una parte de descripciones de ingredientes, algunas que incluso jurarían que no habían visto, otra parte de descripciones y utilidades de diversas pociones, y otra parte de preguntas tipo test. El examen duró dos horas y media, la primera en acabar fue Hermione que lo hizo a las dos horas y veinte minutos, mientras que los demás se exprimían el cerebro buscando respuestas a aquel maldito cuestionario. Acto seguido se repartió un caldero a cada alumno. En este había un papel con la poción que debía prepararse y un kit de ingredientes, pero en el kit había ingredientes de más así que debían saber qué echar a la poción. A Harry le tocó, nada más y nada menos, que Verisaterum, menos mal que se la sabía de las clases particulares, aunque no era la poción que mejor le salía. Un recuerdo le vino a la mente. Se acordó del día que estuvo ayudando a su tía en la cocina para hacer aquel delicioso solomillo, esa noche tendrían invitados, unos muy especiales, Dumbledore y Sirius, recordó que su tía les había dicho que estaba muy orgullosa de él, ese recuerdo dio ánimos a Harry para realizar perfectamente la poción y así lo hizo, le salió con el color y textura exactas y la presentó al jurado.

- Esta poción tiene muy buena pinta, señor Potter – dijo amablemente Arabella

- Eso habrá de verse, porqué no la probamos para saber si realmente cumple su cometido – dijo Samantha Street

- Eso es una gran idea, Sam – contestó Snape

"Sam" aquel capullo la tuteaba, seguramente se conocían por estudiar juntos. Eso le revolvía las tripas a Harry, no necesitaba la poción para decir lo que pensaba de cada uno de los que estaban allí.

- Creo que eso no será necesario... a no ser que la probemos todos – contestó sabiamente Dumbledore

Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Harry.

- ¿Le parece divertido el comentario del director, Potter?

La desagradable voz de Snape resonó en su cabeza como si de una campana chillona se tratara.

- Puede retirarse señor Potter - Ordenó el director

Harry bajó levemente la cabeza en señal de despedida, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Esperó a que salieran sus amigos, Hermione lo hizo cinco minutos después que él con aire triunfante en su cara. La había tocado la poción reconstituyente de almas caídas, una poción verdaderamente muy difícil aunque para Hermione era todo un reto, si sacaba buena nota encima sería en algo realmente difícil. Cuando salió Ron traía una cara tremenda de decepcionante. Hermione al verle le abrazó para darle apoyo.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, todo saldrá bien – Hermione le dio un suave beso en la boca

- Sobre todo si me recibes así después de un examen – contestó él riéndose

- ¿Pero de qué te ríes?

Harry, que ya se olía lo que había tramado su amigo, soltó una carcajada.

- ¿Se puede saber qué pasa?

- Pues que me ha tocado la poción Multijugos y la he hecho perfecta pero quería hacerme el mártir un poquito para recibir unos pocos mimos... Ha sido una mañana agotadora

Lo siguiente que recibió Ron fue un manotazo en la cabeza.

- ¡Eh, no me des en la cabeza, que estoy estudiando! – Luego soltó una carcajada junto con Harry

- ¡NO SE PUEDE CON VOSOTROS!

La comida fue tranquila, lo peor ya había pasado, además Harry vio a Ginny que estaba almorzando en compañía de sus amigas de cuarto curso. Todo iba sobre ruedas, solo quedaban dos exámenes, Defensa Contra Las Artes Oscuras, esa misma tarde y Adivinación, después todo serían unos días relajados en Hogwarts, la boda y las vacaciones en España. Harry estaba ensimismado en sus pensamientos y no se dio cuenta que Malfoy se fue hacia donde estaba Ginny. Ron no quería espectáculos en el comedor, así que se levantó y se fue hacia donde estaba su hermana. Llegó antes que Malfoy, le echó una mirada de advertencia, señaló con la cabeza la mesa de los profesores y Malfoy no tuvo más remedió que marcharse de allí sin haber conseguido su propósito. Ginny le agradeció de mil amores aquel gesto y le prometió cumplir cualquier cosa que él le pidiera, Ron por supuesto aceptó la invitación de mil amores, ya se le ocurriría como sacar partido de esa promesa. Volvió a su mesa y Harry le miró con cierto aire de orgullo.

- No te beso porque eres un hombre – dijo Harry sonriente

- Y por que tiene novia y tendría que machacarte con mi varita – agregó Hermione

El comentario de su amiga hizo reír a los tres, que se dispusieron, como bastante mejor humor, a salir del comedor para ir a clase de Lupin y repasar antes de que comenzara la evaluación. Harry sonrió a Ginny cuando pasó por su lado, ésta le miró asombrada y le devolvió la sonrisa. No hizo falta nada más para que a Harry se le cambiara el humor a excelente.

- Buenas tarde a todos, el examen se efectuará de manera individual frente al jurado, esto no quiero que sea motivo de nerviosismo, sino más bien todo lo contrario, sólo muestren al jurado lo bien que lo han hecho en clase estos últimos meses

Lupin era un excelente profesor, no cabía duda, sólo con ese comentario infundió tranquilidad a todos los alumnos. Uno a uno, por orden alfabético, entraron en el aula para hacer su examen y, al igual que en Transformaciones, no volverían a ver a nadie hasta que todos hubiesen acabado la prueba.

- Harry Potter – Llamó Lupin – Contente por todo lo que más quieras y no les muestres todo el poder que tienes, no conviene que esta se lo largue a Voldemort ¿Entendido? – dijo al oído al muchacho

- Sí

- Buenas tardes, nos volvemos a encontrar, Harry – dijo Samantha

- Buenas tardes

- Tú no tendrás problemas con esta asignatura, la aprobaste cuando aun no habías cumplido dos años – dijo sonriente y sarcástica de nuevo

- Quizá no deberíamos aturdir al muchacho – exclamó de repente Arnold Pace

- No, no deberíamos – asintió Lupin

Harry miraba a su tía fijamente, no la veía desde el lunes por la noche, fue ella quien le explicó todo. En aquel momento sus ojos eran más oscuros de lo normal y su rostro más marcado, pudo ver que era así como demostraba su mala leche y aquel día era muy mala, seguramente por el comentario que acababa de decir la mortífaga. Notó que su mente estaba cerrada de nuevo y sintió que ella estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no aplastar a aquella arpía con sus propias manos.

- Bueno, Harry, alternaremos unas preguntas con unas prácticas – explicó Lupin - Dinos, por favor ¿Qué es un boggart?

Harry contestó.

- ¿Cómo se puede controlar una doxi?

Harry contestó.

- ¿Podrías decirnos que forma tiene un Patronum?

Harry contestó.

- ¿Podrías mostrarnos uno?

- "Expecto Patronum" – de la varita salió un gran ciervo con una cornamenta enorme

- Muy bien ¿Te prestarías a un pequeño duelo?

- Por supuesto

- ¿Dinos las reglas de un duelo?

Harry contestó.

- Bien, a la de diez ¿Estamos listos?

- Sí

Harry y Lupin se batieron en un pequeño duelo que Lupin ganó, lógicamente por lo que le había dicho antes de entrar.

- Bien, ha estado muy bien... creo que ya no hay más preguntas

- Yo tengo una – Samantha esperó a que los demás se dejaran de mover en sus asientos – Si es cierto lo que me ha dicho Dumbledore ¿Cómo has salido ileso, en seis ocasiones, de los enfrentamientos con el Señor Tenebroso?

La sala se quedó en completo silencio, apenas se oía las respiraciones de la gente. Harry no sabía muy bien por qué pero aquella pregunta no le había cogido por sorpresa. Se limitó a sonreír con orgullo, lo cual dejó pasmados a los que le estaban mirando.

- Muy sencillo, señora, es el mejor hechizo contra las artes oscuras que conozco... con suerte – intentó no reírse por su atrevimiento

- ¿Suerte? – Repitió ella - ¿Has dicho suerte?

- Sí y déjeme decirla que la palabra "ileso" sobra en su apreciación, ninguna de las veces en las que me he encontrado con Voldemort… – miró orgulloso, como al decir el nombre, ella palidecía –…he salido "ileso". Cada una la tengo bien grabada en mi cabeza hasta el día en que acabe con él – Harry nunca había sido tan claro, lo podría haber dicho más alto pero no más claro

- Entiendo – titubeó Samantha – Creo que yo ya he terminado

- Entonces... gracias, Harry. Ya puedes irte

- Adiós – se despidió de todos pasando la mirada y se dirigió hacia donde le indicaba Remus

Harry salió corriendo en dirección a la sala común, necesitaba decírselo a alguien y allí encontró a Hermione sumergida en Aritmancia. Cuando terminó de contárselo, la chica daba saltos de alegría y abrazaba a su amigo.

- ¡QUÉ SE ENTERE ESA CABRONA!

- Me muero por contárselo a Ron y a Ginny

- ¿Y a nosotros no? – preguntó Fred que llegaba seguido por su hermano

Harry se lo contó también a ellos, que se partieron de la risa al escucharlo.

- De verdad, Harry, en tu familia debe haber un gen que hace que seáis nuestras musas

- Esa cerda necesitaba una buena contestación y tú, nuestro socio capitalista, se la has dado – dijo enérgicamente George que se tapó la boca al ver lo que había dicho

- ¿Socio capitalista? ¿Qué significa eso? – preguntó Hermione

- Nada, nada

- Entonces se lo tendré que preguntar a Ron o mejor a vuestra madre

- Creo, sinceramente, que no eres buena persona

- No me digas eso y cuéntamelo, cuñado – dijo Hermione poniendo voz melosa

- Yo se lo diré – Harry dio un suspiro – El premio que gané por el Torneo se lo di a ellos para que montaran Sortilegios Weasley

- ¿Qué? ¿Así que es eso lo que habéis estado haciendo todo este año?

- Sí

- Ya tenemos la tienda

- ¿Qué tienda? – preguntó Ron que venía del examen

- Bueno creo que ya no tiene sentido que lo escondamos más – dijo, dándose por vencido, Fred – Vamos a abrir una tienda en el Callejón Diagon este verano, se llamará "Sortilegios Weasley"

- ¿Qué? Eso es genial pero ¿De dónde vais a sacar el dinero? – preguntó Ron

- Tienen un socio capitalista – contestó con sorna Hermione

- ¿Quién? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- Yo

- ¿Tú? ¿Tú has dado dinero a mis hermanos para que monten su negocio?

- Sí, cuando recibí el premio del Torneo, pensé que sería mejor destinarlo a algo que hiciese reír a los demás, no se presentaban buenos tiempos y no me equivoqué y mucho menos me arrepiento

- ¡ESTE ES MI MEJOR AMIGO! ¡HARRY POTTER! ¡EL MEJOR AMIGO QUE NADIE PUEDA TENER! – Comenzó a gritar Ron por la sala mientras le llevaba de un sitio a otro con un brazo por los hombros del pobre chico avergonzado

Todos se rieron por la ocurrencia del muchacho, además no hacía falta que lo gritara, todos ya lo sabían.

- Ya saben quien es tu mejor amigo, Ron, no hace falta que lo grites – dijo avergonzado Harry mientras intentaba escaparse de los fuertes brazos de Ron

- Eres un crack, el mejor, el más valiente...

- Hablando de valientes, que te diga lo que le ha dicho a Samantha Street

Harry le contó lo que había pasado durante su examen y Ron comenzó de nuevo a gritar que él era su mejor amigo. Bajaron a cenar entre risas por las ocurrencias de Ron y los gemelos sobre posibles artículos de broma, algunos, ideas que no eran del todo descartables. Harry albergó la esperanza de volver a ver a Ginny pero no fue así. Volvieron a subir a la sala común, esta vez para estudiar el último examen que tenían, Adivinación.

La mañana siguiente se terminaba con el suplicio de los exámenes, así que un pequeño esfuerzo por parte de todos y ya estaba... comenzaban las vacaciones. Desayunaron aprisa, para poder subir hasta el último piso y aguantar el calor y el sopor del aula donde estaba la profesora Trelawney. Aunque Harry tampoco había visto a Ginny en el desayuno, la esperanza de hablar esa misma tarde con ella le daba ánimo. De nuevo, uno a uno fueron subiendo por las escaleras que accedían al ático, aunque esta vez volvían a bajar por ellas informando a los que esperaban que se trataba de adivinar pasado, presente y futuro de diferentes formas. Le tocó el turno a Harry, que no sabía muy bien con qué se iba a enfrentar. Dio los buenos días y caminó hacia ella para sentarse en la butaca que estaba preparada para el alumno.

- Bien, Harry, toma tres papeles de este sombrero – la profesora esperó a que lo hiciese – Ahora abre el primero para que veas el pasado – esperó de nuevo - ¿Qué pone?

- Bola de cristal

- Pues adelante

Harry comenzó su actuación e intentó concentrarse para saber qué contestar.

- Veo un perro grande y negro en un callejón oscuro – esperó a que la profesora dijese algo pero lo único que hacia era sonreír – Veo un lago con muchos seres malvados y al fondo una luz... tiene forma de ciervo – pensó darle el golpe de gracia, era cruel pero sabía que así pasaría al presente y dejaría esa patochada – Veo una mujer llorando protegiendo a un niño... ahora es todo verde – Harry se recostó para atrás y hundió su cara en sus manos para no reírse

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? Tú eres un alumno muy poderoso y es normal que te vengan tantas imágenes, descansa un poco y seguimos con el presente

Harry al menos estuvo un minuto con la cara sumergida en sus manos para que no le pillara riéndose. Al fin se volvió a sentar bien y abrió otro papel.

- Posos de café – Pensó "mierda, a ver que digo ahora" cogió la taza y la cafetera, sabía que debía beberse el café, que en cierto modo le vino de maravilla para despertar de aquel sopor, luego posó la taza en la mesa, la cogió con dos manos y se inclinó sobre ella – Esto es confuso, noto una presencia maligna en el colegio, quiere atrapar a alguien importante y... a mí

- Muy bien, muy bien, eso lo he sentido yo hace dos días

Harry la miró extrañado ¿Sería verdad?

- Sigue, Sigue

- Veo... muchas flores... mucha gente divirtiéndose, noto que usted está allí, al igual que yo

- ¡Esto es magnifico!

Entonces Harry tuvo la necesidad de cerrar los ojos, una imagen le venía a la cabeza, su tía tenía lágrimas en los ojos, estaba enfrente de un espejo, solo la veía la cara y notaba una especie de melancolía en ella, algo que ya había visto, ella se sentía desgraciada por no poder...

- Ellos no podrán bailar juntos, no se podrán tocar – dijo de repente en voz alta

- ¡Oh Harry, es fabuloso! Tienes grandes dotes para la adivinación, espero que el año que viene sigas conmigo

Harry se tuvo que volver a reclinar en la butaca, esta vez no había sido invención, lo había visto con sus propios ojos. Sentía la pena y melancolía de su tía... aquello no era justo.

- Coge el último papel

- Tarot – esta vez le iba a pillar, sabía que ella leía bien las cartas y no iba a ser tan sencillo engañarla – Barajo, corto en tres con la izquierda y escojo un montón

- Bien, muy bien

Harry fue poniendo las cartas sobre la mesa, no eran muy halagüeñas, así que decidió exagerar con lo que pasará.

- Alguien muy poderoso morirá... pero dejará un legado... habrá una guerra entre el bien y el mal, todos sufriremos, el mundo mágico está en peligro...

- Déjame ver – ella se puso de pie y miró las cartas – Es correcto pero ¿Qué me dices de esta mujer? – Harry miró la carta que señalaba la profesora, no tenía ni idea de qué contestar - Es una mujer joven ¿Qué la pasará?

- No... lo... sé – Harry sintió un leve punzón en la cicatriz, aquello no era un buen síntoma - ¡AUH!

- ¿La cicatriz? – preguntó ella preocupada

- Sí – dijo mientras se pasaba la mano por ella

- Eso es lo que la sucederá, será ataca por el mal... la mujer joven será atacada dentro de poco

- Profesora ¿Podemos dejarlo aquí? No me encuentro muy bien – Harry no quería seguir con aquello, algo le decía que no era bueno saber más

- Por supuesto, lo has hecho genial, te felicito, llama al siguiente

Harry salió de allí tan rápido, que casi se cae por las escalerillas. Se disculpó con Ron y se fue a la enfermería, un dolor de cabeza inmenso se apoderó de él, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía uno igual. Una vez le miró la Señora Pomfrey, le dio un brebaje para que se lo tomara. "Demasiadas tensiones" le había dicho, él agradeció los cuidados y salió de allí, nada más salir se topó de bruces con Ginny.

- ¡Ay! Perdón yo no sabía... Gin

- ¡Harry!

- Hola ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Tengo prisa, debo marcharme – dijo ella apunto de echarse a correr

- Espera, necesito que hablemos esta tarde... Por favor – Harry se lo pidió muy cariñosamente mientras sacaba la mejor de sus sonrisas

- Tengo examen de Pociones

- ¿A qué hora acabas?

- A las seis

- Entonces te voy a recoger

- No, no es prudente que nos vean, ella estará allí seguramente

- Entonces a las seis y media en la lechucería

- De acuerdo – Ginny le sonrió como sólo ella sabía hacerlo y se marchó corriendo

- "No puedo escapar de esto, la quiero con todo mi alma" – pensó Harry


	34. En la lechucería

34. En la lechucería

Mientras comía, no paraba de mover la pierna, una y otra vez la balanceaba de arriba a bajo muy rápidamente. Sus pensamientos estaban sumergidos en el último examen que tenía ese viernes por la tarde, uno muy especial, debía convencer a Ginny de que había que olvidarse de todo para seguir su camino.

- ¡Harry! – Exclamó Hermione

- ¿Qué? – contestó dando un salto

- Para ya, me estás poniendo muy nerviosa ¿Por qué estas así? Ya hemos terminado los exámenes

- Tengo uno especial esta tarde – dijo con la sonrisa torcida en señal de ironía

- Ha quedado con mi hermana para hablar con ella – explicó con la boca llena Ron

- ¡AH! Es por eso – Hermione comenzó a hacer el mismo tic que Harry – Entonces tienes todo mi apoyo – Hermione y Ron se echaron a reír

- Sois los dos muy graciosos, como vosotros ya estáis juntos y todo fue muy romántico... pues ya no hay problema

- Sí, muy romántico – dijo Hermione mirando tiernamente a Ron

- E improvisado... aunque la verdad nunca me hubiese atrevido a llevar un plan tan descabellado, me hubiese podido la vergüenza, así que me decidí por los impulsos y cuando terminó el partido, sólo pensaba en besarte – dijo Ron devolviéndole la mirada

- Menos mal que hoy os habéis sentado enfrentados, si no ya os estaríais besuqueando – exclamó Harry con cierto tono de envidia – Además creo que la historia de Ron no es del todo cierta

- ¿A no? – preguntó el pelirrojo

- Tú ya te morías por besarla antes del partido y desde el día que le pediste ir al baile – dijo Harry, esta vez triunfante, el vacile había pasado a otro bando

- Eso es cierto... – Su rubor en las mejillas lo delataba

- Esta tarde te voy a dar tantos besos, que se te acabará el ponerte colorado – exclamó Hermione, bajo para que sólo lo oyeran ellos, con la voz muy sensual

- ¡Obscenidades no! Y por favor, tener piedad de un pobre muchacho que sufre la envidia y el desamor – fingió Harry la voz de mártir

- Tú no sufres de desamor – dijo Hermione

- Ya te lo diré esta tarde

- ¡Eh! Mira a la mesa de los profesores

Ron les cortó por lo que estaba sucediendo. Emy se había puesto en pie con los puños muy apretados y mirando a Samantha Street, en sus ojos se reflejaba un odio profundo, Sirius había palidecido y también tenía los puños apretados pero permanecía con la mirada al frente sin hacer nada, entonces Lupin se levantó, le dijo algo cerca del oído a Samantha y se llevó a Emy por la puerta de atrás.

- Sea como sea, necesito hablar con mi tía después de comer – dijo Harry, sabía que algo muy gordo había tenido que decir para que su tía perdiera los nervios

- Utilizaremos el pasadizo de la sala común – dijo Hermione

- ¿Y qué hacemos si hay gente? – preguntó Ron

- ¿Para qué sabemos tantos hechizos? ¿Para no utilizarlos? Es hora que pongamos en marcha nuestros poderes – exclamó decidida Hermione

A la media hora estaban en la sala común, allí había unas veinte personas que repasaban exámenes, la mayoría eran alumnos de cursos inferiores que aún no habían acabado.

- Tú bloquea la entrada del cuadro para que no entre nadie – ordenó Hermione a Ron – Harry sitúate en aquel extremo de la sala y a mi señal los tres decimos el hechizo "Totus Inmobilis" desde nuestros puntos apuntando al centro de la sala

- Vale

- Vale

Los tres se pusieron en las tres esquinas de la sala y, a la señal, pronunciaron el hechizo con sus varitas. Salió perfecto, todos estaban inmovilizados y ellos tres tenían campo libre para sacar el libro que abría el pasadizo por detrás del cuadro. Una vez abierto, entraron los tres, Hermione la última, ella se encargaba de deshacer el conjuro "Totus Mobilis". Echaron a correr por el largo pasillo y al final vieron la salida. Escucharon antes de salir para ver si había alguien al otro lado, comprobaron que estaba despejado y salieron. Llamaron a la puerta del apartamento y les abrió Remus.

- Menos mal que habéis llegado, a ver si la tranquilizáis vosotros – Remus les hizo pasar

En el suelo del salón había candelabros por el suelo y los ceniceros, que una vez habían albergado flores secas, estaban hechos añicos en el suelo con todas las flores esparcidas, había dos sillas tumbadas en el suelo y se oían los gritos de su tía ahogados por una puerta.

- La he tenido que encerrar en el cuarto vacío de Harry – Remus suspiró – Nunca la había visto perder los nervios de esta manera, ni siquiera con Voldemort

- Yo hablaré con ella – dijo decidido yendo a la que un día sería su habitación – Emy soy yo, Harry, voy a entrar – Harry dejó la puerta entreabierta

- ¡HARRY! MENOS MAL QUE TÚ NO LA OISTE

- Tranquilízate ¿Quieres? No es bueno que estés en este estado

- Sí, tienes razón, cariño... además menudo ejemplo te estoy dando

- No te preocupes por mí

- Pero es que esa necia arpía se ha atrevido a insultar a Lily

- ¿Ha insultado a mi madre? – La cara de Harry cambiaba por momentos

- Me dijo que ella había sido novia de James y que si no hubiese sido por la buscona de mi hermana, aún estaba con él y que, por supuesto, él seguiría vivo

- ¿QUÉ?

- Y NO SE CORTÓ AHÍ, DIJO QUE SIEMPRE SE HABIA COMPORTADO COMO UN PUTITA BARATA CON LOS CHICOS

- ¿HA LLAMADO A MI MADRE PUTA Y BUSCONA? – Harry estaba enloquecido al igual que lo volvía a estar Emy – CUANDO LA VEA SE VA ENTERAR ¡HIJA DE PUTA! ¡IMBECIL DE MIERDA! SE LE VAN A QUITAR LAS GANAS DE VOLVER A MENCIONAR A MIS PADRES

- Hermione, Ron, entrar y tranquilizarlos – Rogó el profesor de defensa

- ¿Es necesario? – Preguntó Ron

- ¡RON!

- Vale, vale, es que los dos tienen mucho poder... no vaya a ser que lo suelten

- Por favor, tranquilizaros, tranquilos... ¿No veis que lo que busca es sacaros de vuestras casillas para saber hasta donde podéis llegar?

- PUES CONMIGO LO HA CONSEGUIDO – Bramó la tía

- Emy ¿Tú no eres la que dice que a palabras necias oídos sordos?

- Sí, sí, es cierto... es que estoy tan nerviosa, llevo una semana aguantando sus comentarios, luego la tensión que supone ver a los chicos en los exámenes, prepararlos y corregirlos... además se me ha juntado con los preparativos de la boda... yo ya no puedo más y por eso he estallado... lo siento, mi comportamiento no tiene excusa... lo siento mucho

- ¡Aún así, es una hija de puta! – exclamó furioso Harry que no se terminaba de calmar

- ¡Bueno, veo que ya has entrado en razón!

- Remus... lo siento – Emy se fue a abrazarlo

- Todos debimos darnos cuenta que estás sometida a mucha tensión, no te hemos ayudado mucho, soy yo quien debe pedirte disculpas

- ¿Pero qué dices? Tú y Arabella os habéis portado como los mejores amigos que sois para Sirius y para mí – Emy se echó a llorar en los brazos de Remus

- Todo saldrá bien, no te preocupes – La cogió por los hombros – Vamos siéntate en el sofá

Los cinco se fueron a la sala y se sentaron en los sofás, excepto Hermione, que se dedicó a reparar los destrozos causados y ofreció un té a los presentes que aceptaron de mil amores.

- Es que no sé si él podrá aguantar así... yo no puedo – dijo entre sollozos Emy

Ron y Harry comprendieron inmediatamente el problema. El pelirrojo se puso en el lugar de ellos, él no soportaría no poder besar a Mione y abrazarla, le dieron ganas de hacerlo inmediatamente, se levantó del sofá y se fue hacia la cocina. Allí estaba ella preparando el té, la miró, pensó en cómo había tardado tanto tiempo en darse cuenta que era la mujer de su vida. Se imaginó en su casa, en su cocina y una sensación de bienestar le recorrió el cuerpo, él la amaba desde lo más profundo de su ser y deseaba pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Fue hacia ella en silencio, la abrazó por detrás, ladeó la cabeza y la besó tiernamente en el cuello debajo de la oreja. Notó como ella se estremecía en sus brazos y se sintió el chico más feliz de mundo.

- Te quiero tanto que desearía gritarlo al mundo – le dijo suavemente

Hermione se dio la vuelta, un poco asombrada por aquella demostración súbita de amor, se fijó bien en Ron, se había convertido en un muchacho muy atractivo y ella estaba con él y ahora le demostraba cuanto la quería. Recordó, un instante, lo que le dijo el hada y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar. Pasó sus manos por entre su pelo y le atrajo hacia ella para fundirse en un beso apasionado, un beso que ya no mostraba candidez sino deseo, una beso de amor verdadero. Cuando se separaron Hermione le sonrió.

- Sin ti no soy nada, Ron, todo mi universo eres tú... Yo también te amo – Hermione volvió a besarle, un beso largo y lleno de amor hasta que oyeron la voz de Remus pidiendo el té – Ya está casi listo – contestó con su respiración entrecortada mientras no podía evitar sonreír

Los dos llevaron en una bandeja unas tazas y la tetera, lo posaron en la mesa y Hermione comenzó a servirlo. Cuando le acercó la taza de té a Emy se miraron un segundo, el rostro de ella estaba enrojecido por las lágrimas pero en ese momento sonrió.

- Aún no os he felicitado por vuestro reciente noviazgo – exclamó de forma cariñosa con un toque de melancolía – Estoy encantada de que, por fin, os dieseis cuenta de que estáis hechos el uno para el otro ¿Lo sabe ya Molly?

- No, yo no he dicho nada – contestó Ron un pelín ruborizado

- Le va a encantar la noticia, siempre quiso que Hermione fuese tu novia

- No lo sabía – dijo la muchacha

- Os deseo lo mejor

- Y yo – Agregó Remus, acto seguido miró a Harry al igual que Emy

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Harry consciente de que todas las miradas estaban clavadas en él – No me miréis así, me estáis intimidando y no respondo bien ante la presión – dijo sarcásticamente

- No, Harry, no llevas bien la presión, eso se te nota ¿No esperarás a que ella dé el primer paso?

- ¿Es que mi vida la sabe todo el mundo? – se quejó

- Todos menos Draco Malfoy – contestó Emy – Siento decirte que ahora no conviene que se airee lo vuestro, Ginny está en una situación muy delicada, ya ha recibido instrucciones nuestras de cómo obrar al respecto, por lo menos hasta que esa sucia arpía se vaya de aquí

- No sé como es que, al final, siempre pago el pato yo... a ver si ahora no voy a poder ir al baile con ella

- Pues eso no está muy claro – le dio Emy

- Pues yo sí lo tengo claro

Luego de estar un rato con ellos, los tres muchachos volvieron a la sala común por el pasadizo y tuvieron que volver a hechizarlos para que no vieran por donde salían. Allí se quedaron hasta que llegó la hora en que Harry acudiese a su cita.

El estómago del pobre muchacho estaba retorciéndose por los nervios y su cabeza no pensaba con claridad, eso de estar enamorado parecía más bien una enfermedad que un sentimiento. Llegó a la lechucería a las seis y veinte, aún era pronto para que ella estuviese allí. Miró con desagrado que no era un lugar muy romántico para declararse, él no daría el paso allí, mejor el día del baile. Esa tarde solamente hablarían las cosas para poder dejarlas zanjadas, de una vez por todas, y que ninguno de los dos pudiera sentirse indigno delante del otro.

La puerta se abrió cuando Harry estaba en una esquina acariciando a Hedwig. Ginny avanzó despacio por la estancia, aquel sitio nunca le había gustado, demasiados pájaros observándola con sus grandes ojos, entonces uno, que estaba justo delante de ella, abrió las alas para volar y cambiarse de sitio, Ginny se asustó y caminó para atrás torpemente hasta que se tropezó y cayó, dándose la vuelta en los brazos de Harry.

- ¡AY! Lo siento - exclamó ella ruborizándose

- No hay porque sentirlo, has acabado en mis brazos – sonrió Harry

- Ya... bueno... yo... ¿De qué querías hablar? – Ginny se mostraba nerviosa e incómoda

- Directa al grano

- Es que puede venir alguien y ya se sabe que, en este colegio, los rumores corren como la pólvora

- Bueno yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento del otro día... Simplemente era preocupación... No quiero que te pase nada malo, Gin

- Lo sé y te lo agradezco... Yo no debí contestarte como lo hice

- Para nada, tú estabas en tu derecho de eso y de más. A veces no nos damos cuenta que eres una chica excepcional, en todos los sentidos, y nos cuesta verte asumiendo papeles de riesgo

- Sí, supongo que tú aún me ves como una chiquilla

- No, no, yo no te veo como una chiquilla... No es eso

- Vale, pues aclarado – Ginny se dio la vuelta para irse

- Espera, no creo que hayamos terminado – Harry sentía que aquello no iba como debería – Aquel día ocurrieron... cosas que... bueno yo... no pude digerir muy bien en un principio

- Te refieres a Draco – Los ojos de Ginny se llenaron de lágrimas – Sé que me detestas por lo sucedido, yo no pude pararlo

- No, estás muy equivocada, Gin, yo jamás te culparía de algo así, yo... tuve que pasar por lo mismo ¿O es que no recuerdas mis últimos días con Cho?

- Sí – Ginny no podía mirar a Harry a la cara

- Gin, yo sé lo que es sentirse traicionado e indigno, pagué mi mal genio de aquellos días con la persona que menos culpa tenía y que yo más aprecio, tú – Harry levantó la cara de Ginny con su mano para poder mirarla a los ojos – Los dos hemos tenido experiencias que hemos de olvidar, yo prefiero pensar que Cho nunca fue mi chica y tú... que Draco no fue el primero en besarte – Harry veía como las lágrimas de Ginny corrían despacio por su dulce cara – Hemos de olvidar todo lo que ha pasado últimamente, TODO

- ¿También que me pediste ir al baile contigo? – Preguntó Ginny muy triste

- No, de aquella noche no borres ni una sola frase

Harry entendió lo que había dicho Ron de no poder aguantarse las ganas de besar a Hermione. Él, en aquel momento, ya no podía más, se moría por besarla y sentirla. Cuando sus rostros ya no podían estar más cerca sin tocarse, la puerta de la lechucería se abrió de golpe, era su amigo Ronald, que la cerró de nuevo de golpe asustando a todas las lechuzas.

- ¡RON! ¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Harry de mala gana por la interrupción

- Deprisa, Samantha Street viene para acá, rápido, ponte la capa y vete hacia una esquina, yo diré que estabamos enviando una lechuza a mi madre

Harry no lo pensó un segundo, se plantó debajo de la capa y se colocó en una esquina apartada de la entrada, ellos no sabían si ella podría detectar las capas de invisibilidad. Al minuto la puerta volvió a abrirse, Samantha entró en la lechucería y se encontró con los hermanos Weasley asomados a la ventana.

- Buenas tardes

- ¡Ah! Hola – contestó Ginny un poco descolocada y nerviosa

- Hola

- ¿Qué hacen aquí?

- Pues mandar una lechuza ¿Qué sino? – contestó Ron ironizando, luego entendió que debía dar una respuesta más convincente – Se la hemos enviado a mi madre, ya sabe por eso de los exámenes, para que se quede más tranquila

- Pero aun no tienen las notas

- Sí, ya, pero siempre le enviamos nuestras impresiones, ella nos lo pidió así desde que entramos en Hogwarts

- Se nota que es una buena madre – Les miró un momento – Pues si ya la han enviado no se queden aquí, este no es un buen lugar para charlar, vuelvan a su sala común o den un paseo por los terrenos, hoy hace una maravillosa tarde primaveral

- Sí, así lo haremos, gracias – Se despidió Ron tirando de su hermana hacia la puerta y cerrándola de golpe después, con lo que volvió a asustar a las lechuzas

- Malditos mocosos – Samantha cogió una lechuza y ató un pergamino a su pata – Llévasela a Lucius Malfoy y entrégasela en persona – esperó a que la lechuza saliera por la ventana – Si ese gilipollas se piensa que me puede poner los cuernos a mí, su amante, lo lleva claro y menos con esa puta de ojos verdes – Cogió otro pergamino y lo ató a la pata de otra lechuza – Lleva esta nota a Lord Voldemort y luego llévame la respuesta al Caldero Chorreante, me alojaré allí hasta el viernes que viene

Harry pudo observar que la lechuza no era como el resto de las que estaban allí, era completamente negra y sus ojos eran de un rojo intenso ¿Y si fuese algún mortífago animago? No lo creía, no por la forma que tuvo ella de tratar a la lechuza. Vio como ella la seguía con la mirada hasta que se perdía en el horizonte y luego salió de allí con paso firme.

Tuvo que esperar, al menos diez minutos, para salir sin ser descubierto en algún pasillo próximo. Llegó a la sala común, tuvo que esperar que viniese alguien para poder entrar sin llamar la atención, luego subió las escaleras hasta su cuarto, guardó su capa en el baúl y se tiró en la cama.

Aquella sensación era muy extraña, por un lado se sentía como en una nube por haber hablado con Gin y haber estado a punto de besarla pero por otro lado, sentía rabia y frustración por no dar caza a Samantha Street, ahora estaba claro que era una mortífaga, aunque él no lo había dudado.

De repente, le pareció ilógico quedarse allí tumbado, debía informar al director del colegio, él le daría Verisaterum para hablar y así sabrían los planes de Voldemort. De un salto se levantó de la cama para luego bajar las escaleras corriendo. Llegó a la sala común, allí no había nadie de interés para aquel tema tan importante. Salió por el cuadro como alma que lleva al diablo, la dama le dijo algo pero él no prestó atención. Su cabeza le decía que lo mejor era ir al despacho de Dumbledore y para allá se dirigió. "Limones a montones". Nada. "Montones de Limones". Nada. "Menos Limones". Nada. "Quiero Limones". Nada. "Se Acabaron los limones". Nada. Vio que aquello era inútil y se fue directo al despacho de la profesora McGonagall y cuando llegó allí, no había nadie. Fue entonces al de Remus y nada; luego al de Arabella y tampoco; así que decidió irse al de Emy pero allí no había nadie.

Miró su reloj, marcaba en ese momento la seis y media. "Maldita sea, se me ha vuelto a parar". Calculó la hora que sería y no podía ser más pronto de las siete y cuarto, así que estaría todo el mundo en el Gran Comedor cenando. Fue para allá corriendo, en el vestíbulo se encontró a Neville, Dean y Seamus.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Harry? - Le preguntó Neville

- Pues que no encuentro ni a Dumbledore, ni a McGonagall, ni a Lupin, ni a Figg y tampoco a Emy

- Yo sé donde está McGonagall, está en la enfermería – dijo Dean

- Los demás creo que están dentro – Agregó Seamus

Harry asomó la cara por la puerta, en la mesa de los profesores estaban sentados todos menos los que él estaba buscando, también miró a ver si habían llegado Ron, Hermione y Ginny pero no estaban allí, así que volvió a salir y decidió ir a la enfermería. Cuando ya estaba subiendo los últimos escalones oyó voces familiares, Lupin, Bella y Ron hablaban en el pasillo frente a la entrada de la enfermería. Todos callaron cuando vieron acercarse a Harry.

- Os estaba buscando, tengo que contaros lo que oí en la lechucería – Harry miró las caras e interpretó que se estaba perdiendo algo - ¿Qué sucede?

- Ha habido un ataque – dijo Lupin cogiéndole de los hombros – Ella fue derribada por la espalda, hace tan solo quince minutos, mientras caminaba al lado de Ron

No hacía falta que nadie dijera que era Ginny la que había sido atacada. Harry se deshizo de Remus y entró en la enfermería. Allí estaba Hermione con lágrimas en los ojos. La Señora Pomfrey le entubaba y controlaba lo que parecía un sedante. Dumbledore, al pie de la cama, con la expresión de furia marcada en su rostro. La mano de Emy puesta por encima de la frente de Ginny, a unos dos centímetros, mientras decía, sin parar, unas frases en latín. Harry permaneció de pie, a unos dos pasos de la cama, sus ojos estaban fijos en la dulce cara de su pequeña princesa guerrera, se notaba que estaba profundamente dormida, ya que ninguna expresión se mostraba en ella.

- Sirius ha ido tras el atacante, aunque nadie pudo ver quien era – Dumbledore hablaba con una extraña voz seca y fría – La ha salvado la poción "Impremeabilus Corpem" que tomó esta mañana para prevenir cualquier ataque

- Sus constantes son débiles pero estables, sólo hay que esperar a que despierte pero no sé cuándo puede ser – dijo la Señora Pomfrey – La mantendré con fortalecedores de espíritu y calmantes musculares

- Bien. Emy ¿qué me puedes decir? – Dumbledore mantenía su tono de voz

- Estoy segura que ha sido un hechizo de magia negra, no nos hayamos frente a ninguna maldición imperdonable. Gracias a la poción, su alma está intacta. Creo que Poppy tiene razón, sólo es cuestión de paciencia

- Entonces me marcho, Sirius necesitará ayuda, me llevo a Remus y Arabella. Si hay algún cambio, avisadme – Sin esperar respuesta y evadiendo la mirada de Harry salió de allí

- ¿Cómo ha podido pasar esto? ¿Ha sido Samantha Street? – Harry no alcanzaba a comprender la situación, apenas hacia veinte minutos que casi la estaba besando y ahora, ella yacía en una cama en estado de coma

- Yo creo que sí, pero será difícil sacar pruebas, se suponía que ya estaba fuera del castillo

- Pero yo la he visto en la lechucería, mandó una carta a Malfoy y otra a Voldemort... hace tan solo unos veinte minutos

- ¿Dijo algo?

- Sí, que no permitiría que, creo que se refería a ti, fueses la nueva amante de Malfoy, ya que era ella y, a una lechuza negra con los ojos rojos, le indicó que la contestación de Voldemort se la llevara al Caldero Chorreante antes del viernes, ya que ese día se marchaba

- Hermione ¿Serías tan amable de decirles todo esto a Dumbledore y los demás? Vete con Ron

- Sí, por supuesto – Salió de allí con la cabeza baja

- Creo que Samantha tiene algún cómplice dentro del castillo, pero ahora son todo conjeturas – Emy miró tiernamente a su sobrino – Harry, Ginny va a necesitar de tu apoyo en estos momentos

- Claro, no me separaré de ella ni un segundo

- Mímala, habla con ella, léela algún libro. Le dejé las obras completas de poesía de Federico García Lorca, seguro que Hermione puede traértelo mañana, la poesía tiene musicalidad y ayuda a tranquilizar el alma

- Me parece una gran idea – Harry se sentó en el taburete que estaba al lado de la cama – Hola, Ginny, ya estoy aquí, vamos a estar un buen rato juntos, ahora ya nadie nos lo impedirá...

Emy cerró los ojos para tragarse las ganas de llorar, tenía que ser fuerte delante de su sobrino, si decaía él se daría cuenta del sentido de culpabilidad que le invadía y al final él sentiría lo mismo "Maldito Ryddle, pagarás por cada lágrima que se ha derramado por tu culpa". Emy besó a su sobrino y se marchó de allí en silencio.

- Por fin solos, Gin, has elegido un lugar extraño para nuestra primera cita, pero lo más importante es que estemos juntos – Harry acariciaba sus cabellos – No sabía que tenías el cabello tan sedoso, es como tocar hilos de seda, de seda ardiente – Harry tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar pero no podía permitir que ella sintiese su pena - ¿Sabes? Ahora mismo desearía que Marina estuviese aquí para que te cantase una canción

Como si de un genio de la lámpara se tratara, una luz azulada muy brillante se acercó desde el lago hasta la ventana y luego voló por el techo de la enfermería. El hada de Harry apareció revoloteando a su alrededor.

- ¡MARINA! – Exclamó Harry impresionado

- Sí, te dije que acudiría a ti en cuanto escuchase tu llamada

- Marina, ella ha sido hechizada con magia negra y no sabemos cómo está o cuando despertará

- Déjame esto a mí – El hada comenzó unos movimientos sobre el cuerpo de Ginny y comenzó su canto

El mar y la tierra,

El fuego y el aire

Te darán paz.

Tú eres el guardián,

Tú eres la respuesta,

Sueña con el amor

De quien más te venera.

La luna en noche,

El sol en día

Te protege de cualquier

Mal que hay en tu vida.

Escucha mi canción,

Siente mi presencia,

Huele el aroma

De mi mágica existencia.

No temas por el presente,

Olvida el pasado ya,

El futuro solo existe

Para quien traiga la paz.

En ti confiamos

Las muchas criaturas

Que de la magia vivimos.

No te rindas ahora,

El amor está al llegar.

Tus sentimientos son fuertes.

Tú eres el guardián.

- Es la misma canción que me cantaste a mí – dijo Harry

- Ella estaba en la situación en la que tú te encuentras ahora mismo, os la canté a ambos – Marina se posó en la mano de Harry – Ella estará bien en unos cuantos días y despertará cuando tú se lo preguntes. Has de encontrar la manera de conectar con ella, has de decirle lo que sientes... Cuídate, Harry, y cuida de ella, es una verdadero tesoro – El hada vertió polvos sobre él y sobre Ginny y se marchó

- ¿Has oído, Gin? Nos la cantó a los dos... Yo sabía que no era Cho, ahora me doy cuenta que siempre fuiste tú

Harry no se movió en toda la semana de su lado, nada más que para ir a dormir, ya que no le permitían quedarse allí. Los profesores, incluido Snape, a regañadientes, le dieron permiso para estar allí. Harry sentía que debía de estar con ella cuando despertara. Aprendió a buscar dentro de su corazón para sentir el corazón de Ginny y a los siete días lo consiguió. Ella contestó a su pregunta.


	35. La bella durmiente

35. La bella durmiente

El sábado del baile, Harry se levantó temprano, como si fuese un día normal de clase, lo había hecho durante los últimos días. Fue a las duchas y se mantuvo debajo del agua al menos un cuarto de hora, necesitaba sentirse fresco. El cansancio de toda la semana se empezaba apoderar de él, demasiadas horas despierto, nervioso y sin apenas comer. Hermione tenía razón, ese cansancio era provocado por la falta de alimento así que, antes de ir a la enfermería, bajaría a desayunar.

Se vistió con sus vaqueros nuevos, un polo azul marino y unas zapatillas deportivas. Recordó, frente al espejo, el día que había comprado la ropa con Emy. Era una tienda frente al mar y su tía se empeñó en aquel polo, porque decía que estaba guapísimo con él, resaltaba con sus ojos y con su fantástico moreno. Cuando se lo probó ahora, no estaba moreno y no sonreía como aquel día, pensó que siempre podía haber una versión peor de sí mismo. Intentó peinarse pero era prácticamente imposible, así que desistió, si veía a Emy le diría que le diera un toque, aquel pelo cada vez era más rebelde y ella era a la única que hacía caso. Cuando entró en el Gran Comedor, se quedó pasmado, no había ningún alumno, nadie parecía estar allí hasta que se fijó en la mesa de profesores y vio a Dumbledore y a Emy que mantenían una conversación muy animada y no se habían dado cuenta de su presencia.

- Buenos días – dijo acercándose a ellos

- ¿Harry? ¿Qué haces levantado tan temprano? – Preguntó su tía

- No es tan temprano, son las ocho y media y quiero estar con Ginny

- ¿Las ocho y media? – Preguntó Dumbledore sacando su reloj de bolsillo – No, Harry, son las siete y media

- ¿Qué? Este reloj me la ha vuelto a jugar – Harry dio unos toquecitos a su reloj de pulsera pero al ver que ninguna aguja se movía decidió quitárselo y guardarlo en el bolsillo

- Estás muy guapo esta mañana – dijo Emy viendo la ropa que se había puesto - ¿A qué se debe?

- Hoy Ginny se va a despertar ¿Me puedes arreglar el pelo? – dijo mientras se acercaba a ella

- ¿Y cómo lo sabes? – Dumbledore estaba asombrado de la seguridad con la que lo había dicho

- Porque tiene una cita conmigo, hoy es el baile

Harry contestó sonriente, como si lo que estuviese diciendo fuese lo más normal del mundo, si no fuera porque ella llevaba más de una semana inconsciente en una cama de la enfermería, herida por un hechizo de magia negra, la frase no hubiese alarmado a los dos adultos. Harry disfrutaba de las caricias de su tía en el pelo, tenía los ojos cerrados y no vio la mirada cruzada entre Albus y Emy.

- Déjame ver – Emy miraba a su sobrino con todo el amor del mundo - ¿Cuándo es la última vez que te he cortado el pelo?

- En Semana Santa

- ¡Válgame Dios! Te lo tengo que cortar sin falta antes de la boda – Emy le acercó para si y le dio un beso en la frente, muy cerca de la cicatriz – Siéntate aquí con nosotros un momento – Emy apartó la silla para que él se sentara con ellos y luego miró a Albus para que le ayudara con aquella situación

- ¿Y si viene alguien y me ve aquí sentado?

- ¿Quién va a ser el insensato que se levante a estas horas? – dijo sonriendo el director – Harry, no debes albergar esa esperanza, no sabes cuándo despertará

- Despertará hoy

- ¡Harry, por favor, no me asustes! ¿Es que estás perdiendo la razón? – Emy tenía los ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas

- No te preocupes, lo sé porque lo siento... - Harry hizo una pausa para mirarlos a los dos – Cuando tú desapareciste el día de La Ceremonia, Ginny me enseñó que si te concentras lo suficiente, puedes sentir lo que le pasa a la otra persona. Nosotros cinco tenemos ese poder entre nosotros. Sólo lo he utilizado para saber cuándo estaba ella preparada para despertar y me contestó que hoy, porque tenemos una cita, una muy importante para los dos...

- ¿Quién sabe, Emy? Quizás tenga razón – dijo Albus mirando fijamente a Emy

- Tienes que estar convencido de ello... te has puesto muy guapo y te has perfumado – Emy le sonreía cariñosamente

- He oído a una chica de séptimo que le volvían loca los hombres bien perfumados

La frase de Harry sonó a pura inocencia y provocó las risas de los dos adultos. Su tía le agarró para darle un abrazo y otro beso.

- Lo que daría porque tuvieras esa inocencia cada minuto de tu joven vida – Emy le revolvió el pelo como solía hacer y luego se fue a por el desayuno de su sobrino – Me gustas más con el pelo revuelto ¿Desayunas lo de siempre?

- Sí ¿Cómo sabe ella qué es lo de siempre? – preguntó confuso Harry dándose cuenta que no solía desayunar con ella

- Porque no te quita ni un ojo de encima en todo el día – Albus sonrió a su joven amigo – Te acompañaré a la enfermería cuando acabes, Emy tiene muchas cosas que hacer e irá después

- Vale

El desayuno fue muy tranquilo, estuvieron hablando de la boda y de las futuras vacaciones. Luego Albus se levantó indicando que era el momento de irse a la enfermería. Harry se despidió de su tía prometiendo que comería, aunque fuese en la enfermería. Durante el trayecto por los pasillos ninguno de los dos dijo nada pero, justo antes de entrar, Dumbledore paró y habló a Harry.

- A veces las personas necesitamos un motivo para seguir adelante con nuestras vidas. El motivo principal es el amor... Siempre mueve montañas y hace milagros. He de confesar que siento una especial debilidad por Ginny Weasley y que perdí un poco los papeles con todo este asunto pero es que yo sé que ella es una persona muy especial ¿Sabes? Alguien capaz de parar lo peor con sólo una sonrisa...

- Sí, ella es capaz de parar mi corazón... entiendo lo que me dice... gracias

- Siempre has sido igual de espabilado que tu padre

Ambos entraron en la enfermería, allí solo estaba Ginny y la Señora Pomfrey, que la estaba introduciendo un brebaje.

- Buenos días – dijo ella

- Buenos días – respondió Harry - ¿Cómo ha pasado la noche?

- Mucho mejor, se la ve más tranquila y ha estado murmurando en sueños – Una gran sonrisa se posó en la cara de la enfermera – Te ha estado llamando, Harry

- ¿Sí? Eso es genial, seguro que se despierta hoy – dijo muy animado el muchacho

- Bueno, yo he de irme, luego pasaré por aquí – Se fue hacia la puerta seguido por Poppy – Si hay alguna novedad me avisas

- No te quepa duda, hasta luego

Harry permaneció toda la mañana allí, sentado en la misma silla y haciendo lo de todos los días. Se levantaba a darle vuelta a la almohada para que estuviese más fresca, peinaba sus cabellos suavemente, acariciaba su brazo y le leía el libro de mesa que ella tenía a medio terminar. Él nunca había leído poesía hasta ahora y no sabía que a Ginny le gustara, aunque tampoco le extrañaba.

A la hora de la comida Hermione le relevó para que él bajara a comer con Ron pero no duró más que un cuarto de hora, no quería que ella despertara y él no estuviese allí. Como normalmente, las visitas las recibió por la tarde, aunque estaban restringidas sólo a los hermanos, a Hermione y a los profesores. Harry contestaba a las preguntas que hacía la gente como si se tratara de la Señora Pomfrey. A las siete de la tarde, cuando ya no había nadie más que ellos dos, vino Emy, ya estaba vestida para el baile y lucía preciosa.

- Parece ser que va a retrasarse un poco – le dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su sobrino

- Tía ¿No va a despertar? – Harry sentía un gran vacío en su interior – Necesito hablar con ella, tengo que decirle tantas cosas... Esta iba a ser nuestra noche especial... Lo tenía todo planeado... Después de bailar, saldríamos a dar un paseo por los terrenos y allí me declararía y la besaría por primera vez, si ella me aceptaba

- Pues creo que esta noche no va poder ser – le contestó con mucha pena

- No es justo, llevamos mucho tiempo esperando esto. Hemos seguido el juego del coqueteo para esperar el mejor momento e incluso decidí no decírselo en la lechucería por no ser un sitio romántico, aunque estaba apunto de besarla cuando apareció Ron

- ¿Y por qué no lo haces ahora? Yo voy a ir un momento a hablar con Poppy, en diez minutos vengo y decidimos qué hacer ¿Vale?

- Vale

Harry miró el inocente rostro de Gin, parecía dormir plácidamente y en cualquier momento podría despertar. Posó su cabeza en la almohada junto a la de ella. Notaba su débil respiración, le acarició la cara ladeada y le apartó el pelo.

- ¿Me vas a dejar plantado? ¿Tan mal candidato parezco? Sé que yo no soy uno de esos chicos de séptimo curso, grandes, atractivos y fuertes, que te suelen rondar pero mis sentimientos son verdaderos... Gin, yo... yo... te quiero – Harry se adelantó y le dio un inocente beso en los labios

Las sensaciones pasaban muy rápido por su mente. Un enorme escalofrío se deslizó por su cuerpo desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Los músculos de su rostro no podían evitar sonreír y un aroma lo envolvió, el suave olor de Gin, de su pelo, de su cuerpo, se apoderó de él. Necesitaba mirarla, como si la hubiese podido romper con sólo un beso. Ella seguía igual, sin abrir los ojos, sin decir nada pero hubo algo que cambió, poco a poco un rubor se posó en sus mejillas. Harry le tocó la frente y notó un cambio de temperatura en ella. Su rostro frío, hasta ese momento, estaba recuperando calor.

Llamó a la enfermera y a Emy, llegaron inmediatamente. La Señora Pomfrey le tomó el pulso, le puso el termómetro mágico, le observó los ojos y luego marchó a por una pócima. Incorporó a Ginny, con la ayuda de Harry, y se lo hizo tomar. Cuando aún estaba incorporada, para que bajara mejor el brebaje, Ginny entrelazó sus dedos con los de Harry, que casi se cae de culo por la impresión. Poco a poco la posaron de nuevo en la cama. Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó a pestañear, gimió y Harry entendió que la luz la hacia daño, inmediatamente puso la estancia en penumbra.

- Gracias – musitó Ginny

- ¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? – Preguntó Emy

- Como si hubiese dormido un año entero, me duele el cuerpo y la cabeza – la voz de Ginny era débil y lenta pero no soltaba la mano de Harry, ni dejaba de mirarlo

- Te traeré algo para remediar eso – dijo la enfermera

- Gin, yo...

- Harry... ¿Qué pasó ayer?

- Has estado inconsciente desde el viernes de la semana pasada. Hoy es sábado, el día del baile – Le explicó Emy

- ¿Baile? ¡Oh, no!

- No debes preocuparte, sólo es un baile y tendrás muchos en tu vida, lo primero es tu salud – La Señora Pomfrey le hizo tomar un líquido que parecía batido de fresa, incluso olía así – Si te portas bien, te dejaré cenar algo aquí sentada, aún estás muy débil

- Pero yo quería ir al baile... contigo...

- No te preocupes, Gin, si tú no vas al baile, él vendrá a ti – Se soltó suavemente de ella y la miró con todo el amor en sus ojos - ¿Me esperarás despierta? No me vuelvas a dejar solo

- Sí, aquí estaré – Ginny le sonrió

Harry salió como un rayo en dirección a las cocinas, se encontraba feliz y excitado. Cuando llegó allí, le encargó a Dobby lo que debía de hacer y dónde debía presentarlo. Se marchó dando mil gracias y se fue a su habitación, cogió la mini-cadena, que su padrino le había regalado por Navidad, y se fue para la enfermería. Allí seguía Ginny, en ese momento estaba tapada por un biombo, ya que la enfermera la estaba reconociendo.

- Harry ¿Vas a organizar una cena aquí?

- Sí

- ¡Eso es muy romántico! Pero la pobre Ginny se queja de la pinta que tiene en camisón

- Pero si ella siempre está guapísima

- ¿Por qué no te presentas tú en pijama? Si me permites, te arreglo en un segundo el cambio

- Me parece bien – Harry volvió a mirarse después de que una luz le alcanzara – Genial, es muy bonito, gracias... tengo que pedirte un favor

- Dime

- ¿Puedes convencer a la Señora Pomfrey que nos deje solos durante la cena, separados por unos biombos?

- Claro, seguro que accede ¿Has traído velas?

- No, yo no tengo, ni sé dónde conseguirlas

- Aquí – Emy hizo un movimiento de mano y apareció una caja llena de vela – Va a quedarse de piedra, Harry... Déjame hablar con Poppy antes de que la digas nada, ve a hablar con ella de cualquier cosa – Emy se fue hacia la enfermera, la cogió por el brazo y se la llevó a parte, Harry veía como su cara cambiaba por momentos

- Ya estoy aquí ¿Qué tal te encuentras?

- Mucho mejor, más despejada

- Me alegro, me has tenido muy preocupado

- Lo sé, me lo han dicho y que no te has movido de mi lado, si no era obligado... Muchas gracias, Harry

- No hay porqué darlas, no lo he hecho por ti, lo he hecho porque no podía estar en ningún otro sitio que no fuese a tu lado

- ¡Harry! Yo...

- Me parece una idea genial... Espero que de mayor no cambies, los hombres os volvéis unos dejados cuando ya nos tenéis controladas – Después de decirlo le dio un achuchón y se alejó con Emy a su despacho

- Vas a tener que esperar cinco minutos más – dijo Harry sonriéndole

- No entiendo – contestó Ginny con cara de no comprender muy bien que tramaba Harry

- Ahora lo verás... cinco minutos

Harry salió para el fondo de la sala, colocó los biombos, dio un silbido y apareció Dobby con una mesa redonda con un mantel. El elfo estaba encantado de servir al joven señor y en cuanto hubo situado la mesa a una distancia correcta de las paredes, hizo aparecer dos sillas para colocarlas. Mientras, Harry sacaba las velas y las dispuso en el alféizar de las dos ventanas que tenían tras ellos, colocó una más grande en el centro de la mesa. Dobby volvió con la cubertería y los platos, Harry colocó la mini-cadena, buscó música apropiada y la dejó preparada. Miró al elfo y le hizo un gesto de que todo estaba correcto. Harry sonrió y salió de entre los biombos. Miró a Ginny que parecía divertida por algo.

- ¿Qué haces en pijama, Harry? – preguntó sonriendo la joven

- Para que estuviésemos en igualdad de oportunidades, no me voy a deleitar yo sólo con verte a ti en camisón – Harry sonrió al ver el rubor en ella - ¿Te sientes con energías de levantarte y sentarte en una silla?

- Creo que sí, si me ayudas

- Eso está hecho – Harry retiró las mantas de la cama y pasó un brazo por el pequeño cuerpo de su Gin – Vas a tener que cenar bien esta noche, señorita, hay que recuperar esas fuerzas – La ayudó a ponerse en pie

- ¡Uy!

- ¿Te duele? ¿Te mareas? ¿Qué te pasa? – Preguntó Harry asustado

- Que el suelo está frío y no llevo zapatillas – Después de decirlo no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada

- Muy simpática, sí, sí, vas a terminar con mi pobre corazón – dijo Harry mientras la mantenía sentada en la cama y buscaba dónde estaban las zapatillas

- No te preocupes me gusta andar descalza

- Está bien – Harry también se quitó sus zapatillas y las dejó allí – Es verdad, el suelo está fresquito, se agradece – La llevó hasta los biombos cogida por la cintura y con un brazo suyo por los hombros. Observó su cara al ver la sorpresa y se sintió muy orgulloso de sí mismo por la idea que había tenido

- Harry ¡Qué detalle más precioso! Gracias – exclamó Ginny ensimismada

- "Incendio" – Harry encendió todas las velas de un solo hechizo – "Accio" – la música comenzó a sonar suave, era una balada muy bonita – Si no podemos ir al baile, pues él viene a nosotros

- No sé qué decir, esto es... fantástico... Muchas gracias

- No hay de qué, todo desaparecerá si la dama no cena debidamente

- ¿Cenar? ¿Y la comida?

Harry silbó y Dobby apareció con varios platos flotando.

- ¡Qué aproveche! Avísenme cuando terminen para traer los postres

Y sin más, desapareció. Comenzaron a cenar y a hablar, era fácil cuando abandonaban el tema de los sentimientos. Comentaron los exámenes, la boda, las vacaciones, recordaron cuando se conocieron y ciertas anécdotas del colegio.

- En mi primer año me di cuenta del error que cometemos todos, al principio, contigo – dijo ella suavemente – Pensamos que por que seas un personaje famoso, por haber librado al mundo de aquel horror, debíamos verte y tratarte como un héroe o algo por el estilo. Yo también cometí ese error, me deslumbró tu nombre antes que tú, aunque desde hace mucho tiempo ya no es así

- Lo sé. Nunca antes habíamos hablado de la Cámara después de lo sucedido

- No suelo mencionarlo, fue muy duro para mí, aunque he de decir que yo no sería la misma de no haber pasado por aquello... Supongo que tú tampoco

- Emy tuvo razón cuando os dijo que yo nunca he deseado ser el niño que sobrevivió. Daría lo que fuese por haber tenido una vida normal, con mis padres a mi lado y con amigos como vosotros

- El tiempo me enseñó que, de no haber vivido las experiencias que se nos presentan, quizás nosotros no hubiésemos sido las mismas personas ¿Cambiarías lo que está pasando ahora mismo? – Ginny se sonrojó al preguntarlo

- Esto no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo, Gin

- Me alegro, porque yo tampoco

- ¿Un helado de chocolate? – Harry se acobardó de seguir con esa conversación y por un momento pudo ver la mirada decepcionada de Ginny

- Sí, claro

Harry silbó y de nuevo apareció Dobby trayendo dos copas con helado de chocolate y llevándose el resto de platos, para así dejar la mesa despejada. Se despidió de ellos con una gran sonrisa y desapareció. Comieron el helado en silencio, aunque a ninguno de los dos le pareció incómodo, oían las suaves melodías que provenían de la radio mágica y se miraban el uno al otro. Ginny no podía más y dejó el helado prácticamente entero. Harry sonrió al ver que tenía la mejilla manchada de helado, no sabía si debía decir algo, así que lo que hizo fue levantarse con su servilleta y ponerse de cuclillas junto a ella. Por la cara que puso Ginny, Harry decidió explicarse.

- Tienes una mancha de helado en la mejilla, te la voy a limpiar

Harry sacó una sutileza asombrosa en él y, con toda la dulzura del mundo, le limpió el rostro con la servilleta. Sus caras estaban muy juntas, era la segunda vez que estaban a esa distancia el uno del otro y Harry no aguantaba más las ganas de besarla. Se acercó despacio a su boca, ella no se movió, ambos sentían sus respiraciones entrecortadas por los nervios y sus labios se unieron en un beso cálido, tierno, suave como un susurro, lento como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, ingrávido como si estuviesen flotando en el aire y caliente como una tarde de verano. Se separaron, se miraron a los ojos y en ese mismo instante supieron que comenzaba una nueva vida para ambos.

- Gin, lo he deseado desde...

Las puertas se abrieron de golpe y una ráfaga de frío inundó la estancia. Harry escuchó los gritos de su madre en la cabeza y supo, en ese momento, que quien venía hacia ellos, era un dementor.


	36. El ataque

36. El ataque

Harry reaccionó inmediatamente, cogió a Ginny en brazos y la sentó en el suelo, en la esquina más alejada. Con un movimiento de varita, colocó los biombos, la mesa y las sillas delante de ella formando una barricada.

- Pase lo que pase, no te muevas de aquí

- Harry, ten mucho cuidado

- No permitiré que te pase nada

Se preparó para el enfrentamiento. De frente, el dementor se deslizaba con seguridad hacia él. Harry agarró fuerte su varita, se concentró en un pensamiento alegre, esta vez era fácil, el beso que acababan de darse. Una fuerza asombrosa se apoderó de él, la notaba en cada centímetro de su ser, el sentimiento de protección hacia un ser amado era lo más grande que jamás había sentido. Toda aquella fuerza iba a parar a sus manos y de ahí a la varita.

- "Expecto Patronum" – La voz de Harry sonó potente y de su vara salió un humo blanco y brillante que se formó, en apenas dos segundos, en un enorme ciervo - ¡ATACA!

Gritó Harry y el ciervo hundió su cornamenta en el dementor con la mayor de las rabias, con un odio iracundo por haber interrumpido el momento más hermoso que él había tenido, convirtiéndolo en un humo negro y espeso que se evaporó en el aire al minuto. En ese momento llegaba Arabella, corriendo a la enfermería y presenciando la victoria de Harry sobre su enemigo.

- Muy bien, Harry – La profesora sonrió al muchacho con cierto aire de sorpresa - Te necesitamos abajo, están atacando el castillo

- ¿Y Emy?

- Primero se presentó Voldemort solo en el Gran Comedor, venía a hablar con ella y amenazó que si no se le concedía lo que pedía, algún inocente moriría. Emy no opuso resistencia y desapareció con él, pero a los dos minutos se oyó una explosión y unos cincuenta mortífagos, con unos treinta dementores entraron en el castillo y están atacando a todos los que se les ponen por delante. Necesitamos más varitas expertas contra ellos, sobre todo con los dementores, parece que tienen orden de atacar a cualquiera, no hacen excepciones ni con los más pequeños

- ¿Pero quién se quedará con Ginny?

- Yo la pondré en un lugar seguro, para que nadie la encuentre – Arabella miró a Harry suplicante - Pero ahora el colegio te necesita, baja corriendo a ayudarlos y ten mucho cuidado

Harry miró atrás un segundo antes de salir corriendo, sabía que Ginny no le veía, estaba escondida entre todos aquellos bultos, le daba mucho coraje que volvieran a dejar las cosas sin aclarar, no sabía cómo terminaría la noche ¿Por qué siempre había algo que les interrumpía? La próxima vez no esperaría ningún acontecimiento, se lo diría nada más verla. Salió de allí corriendo y bajó de tres en tres las escaleras. A medida que se acercaba al vestíbulo iba escuchando las explosiones y los gritos. Algunos alumnos habían escapado y corrían sin saber dónde por ir.

- ¡Vayan a sus salas comunes y no salgan de allí! – ordenó Harry a todos con los que se cruzaba a su paso

Los pequeños le oyeron y obedecieron sin perder un segundo. Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron de par en par, otra oleada de gente salió despavorida, huyendo de diez dementores que salieron tras de ellos al vestíbulo en busca de víctimas a las que absorber. Entre aquella gente se encontraba Neville, Dean y Seamus, que nada más ver a Harry, corrieron a su lado.

- Debéis guiar a toda esta gente a la sala común de Gryffindor y no moveros de allí, si hubiese algún problema tirar bengalas de colores por la ventana y así iremos a vuestro encuentro – Harry estaba asombrado de su tono frío y seguro en un momento así – Sí hay algún herido improvisar unas camas, la Señora Pomfrey no está en la enfermería

- Está con el resto de profesores – contestó Dean muy nervioso

- No perdáis un segundo más, yo me ocuparé de estos

- Suerte, Harry – Dijo Seamus – TODOS POR AQUÍ, SÍGANNOS

Allí solo se quedó Harry, que volvió a pensar en su beso con Ginny, con tanta fuerza, que ni siquiera tuvo que decir el hechizo en voz alta para que de la varita saliera el gran ciervo.

- ¡ATACA!

Eran demasiados para que su ciervo se hiciese cargo de todos. Harry luchaba en su interior para apagar las voces de su madre en la cabeza, el frío era tan grande que salía vaho de su respiración. "A Harry no. A Harry no. A Harry no, por favor". El ciervo dio una enorme coz a uno que tenía atrás, luego el humo se evaporó; atacó con su cornamenta a otro que tenía enfrente. El joven mago no era capaz de callar la voz de su interior. "A Harry no. Te lo ruego, no. Cógeme a mí. Mátame a mí en su lugar". El corazón del muchacho se estaba arrugando por los lamentos de su madre y entonces un dementor arremetió contra al ciervo, el dolor lo sintió también Harry. Eso le hizo reaccionar y concentrase mejor en el beso de su amada. El ciervo se levantó rápido, con más fuerza, y salió corriendo como un toro bravo hacia uno de ellos, que volatilizó en un segundo. Las fuerzas renovadas no eran tan fijas como a Harry le hubiese gustado, seguía sin conseguir dejar de oír los gritos de su madre. "A Harry no, por favor. Ten piedad, te lo ruego, ten piedad". Unas lágrimas de impotencia, rabia, odio y rencor brotaron de los ojos de Harry, no le quedaban muchas fuerzas ante aquel frío tan intenso. Una crudeza se iba extendiendo por sus venas congelándole el alma. "El beso, el beso, el beso" pensaba para su interior. Gritó para sacar la última reserva de fuerza.

- ¡ATACA!

Llevaba al menos ganados a cinco pero los otros le estaban rodeaban peligrosamente. Entonces un gran dragón brillante voló por el aire y atravesó de golpe a dos de ellos. Ron estaba en la puerta y no iba a permitir que a su amigo le pasara nada. Se le veía muy desmejorado, su túnica de gala estaba ajada y su cara sangraba por varios cortes, pero se mantenía firme con la varita alzada. Los dementores se retiraron un momento al ver al gran dragón, su sola presencia era imponente y eso dio tiempo al Patronum de Harry a atacar a dos más, controlados por él. El último que quedaba fue fulminado por el dragón.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó Ron a Harry

- Yo sí, pero tú estás hecho unos trapos – dijo jadeando por el esfuerzo de la lucha

- No te preocupes por mí, aún nos queda trabajo – Ron se inclinó y puso sus manos en las rodillas, en señal de fatiga – Bien, esta es la situación, tienen sitiados a los profesores en la pared de su mesa, tenemos que llegar por el lateral y atacarlos, lo mejor sería entrar por las ventanas para despistarlos

- Pero esas ventanas dan al acantilado, no tenemos acceso a ellas

- ¿Y para qué tenemos las escobas?

- Buena idea

- Aunque un pelín descabellada

- Está bien, no tenemos más remedio ¿No?

- No

- "Accio Escoba de Harry"

- "Accio Escoba de Ron"

En medio minuto aparecieron las escobas por el cielo y se pararon frente a ellos. Ambos se montaron allí mismo y salieron por el hueco de la puerta de entrada al castillo. Había sido derribada por algún hechizo bomba, aunque aquello no tenía mucho sentido, todos sabían que esa puerta estaba hechizada para que aquello no pasara, estaba claro que alguien la había manipulado.

La noche se mostraba fría, despejada, miles de estrellas alumbraban el cielo a la vez que la luna. Una luna con un aro rojo a su alrededor, aquello no presagiaba nada bueno. Se dirigieron hacia las ventanas que indicaba Ron y cada uno se situó frente a una. Harry sujetaba bien la escoba con su mano izquierda y agarraba con fuerza su varita en la mano derecha, tenía que ser así, porque debían atravesarlas como balas y no sabían con qué se encontrarían al traspasarlas o si las ventanas no se romperían. Se colocaron desde bastante atrás y a la señal de Harry, los dos salieron disparados hacia los ventanales. Lo siguiente fue un gran golpe y las vidrieras se hicieron añicos, las habían traspasado como un rayo. Una vez dentro, con el enorme ruido que se había producido y estando los dos en el aire, lograron tomar a tres mortífagos por sorpresa derribando a cada uno con hechizos aturdidores y así abrir hueco para que los profesores pudieran moverse.

Harry pudo observar la situación desde su escoba, sólo quedaban dos dementores que ya eran controlados por una Hermione bastante deteriorada, su cara estaba manchada de sangre y se notaba que había sufrido los efectos de una explosión cercana. Había muchos alumnos acurrucados en las esquinas, con caras de absoluto terror y sin saber cómo salir de allí, seguramente el miedo paralizaba sus cuerpos. Otros estaban tendidos en el suelo boca abajo, con la cabeza entre sus brazos, esperando que pudieran salir de allí sin daño alguno. En medio de la sala se confundían estudiantes mayores, caídos e inconscientes, con mortífagos derrotados. Harry eligió una zona de combate donde estaban unas cinco chicas de sexto curso intentando defenderse de tres mortífagos.

- "Expelliarmus" – dijo uno de ellos apuntando a Harry

- "Rictusempra" – le mandó otro de ellos

- "Reflexus Magia"

Harry sacó una bola de agua en la que rebotaron los hechizos y los dirigió invertidos a cada uno de los mortífagos. Una gran serpiente mordió en el cuello al mortífago, que cayó desmayado y la serpiente desapareció, el otro fue lanzado muy fuerte contra una pared quedando inconsciente y desarmado. Volvió con el tercero, que estaba intentado escapar de las garras de las chicas que, olvidándose de las varitas, descargaban su furia a puñetazos y patadas contra él. Harry desmontó de su escoba y a una señal de él, todas se apartaron.

- "Maximus Pretrificus Totalus"

El mortífago se convirtió en un témpano helado y cayó al suelo.

- Recoged a la mayor cantidad de gente que podáis y llevarla a la enfermería o la sala común, ahora ya son menos y los profesores podrán hacerse con ellos – les ordenó Harry echando un vistazo a la sala – Mientras, yo os cubriré

- Pero en la enfermería no hay nadie

- En algún lado habrá que dejar a los heridos

- Está bien

Las chicas comenzaron a hacer lo que Harry les había mandado. Este estaba atento por si algún mortífago se cruzaba en su camino. A los cinco minutos las seis chicas salieron de allí llevándose a otros seis alumnos. Harry volvió a mirar, esta vez desde el suelo, el panorama. Sirius acababa de derribar a uno e iba en ayuda de Remus, que era asediado por dos de ellos. Hagrid había desarmado a dos de ellos y les había cogido por las capas y chocado entre sí, provocándoles una conmoción y dejándoles inconscientes en el suelo. McGonagall estaba sentada en una silla medio desfallecida. La profesora Sprout tenía atado a un mortífago con una planta enredadera, con muchas espinas grandes, que no le dejaba moverse y le tenía medio asfixiado. Snape luchaba en un duelo cruento, parecía a muerte, con un mortífago que parecía muy poderoso y el cabecilla de esa batalla, ya que mientras se batía en duelo daba instrucciones a los mortífagos que se mantenían en pie. El pequeño profesor Flitwick había creado una burbuja protectora para que la profesora McGonagall y para la profesora Vector, que habían caído por algún hechizo lanzado, no fuesen alcanzadas por más hechizos. Luego volvió para enfrentarse con otro que intentaba atacar por la espalda a Snape. El peor parado parecía Dumbledore, estaba luchando con tres a la vez, y aunque pudiera con ellos, se le veían varias heridas que le impedían batirse con total soltura. Harry no dudó un momento y fue para allá. Cuando uno de los mortífagos le vio, se encaró a él dejando a sus dos compañeros con Dumbledore.

- Maldito mocoso entrometido, vas a saber lo que es bueno "Expelliarmus"

- "Reflexus Magia"

Harry manejaba a las mil maravillas aquel hechizo y evitó el hechizo que salió disparado en dirección de su oponente pero, éste, en el último momento lo esquivó.

- Vaya, vaya, el cabeza rajada ha estado aprendiendo nuevos hechizos – El mago soltó una carcajada - "Focus Infernum"

- "Radius Congelatio"

Los dos rayos se encontraron formando una gran explosión que lanzó a ambos de espaldas contra el suelo. Harry se puso en pie inmediatamente.

- Veo que tu anciano director te ha enseñado unas cuantas cosas

- Una de ellas es a no ser amable con los desgraciados como tú – Harry levantó la varita y con un movimiento rápido dijo – "Tempesta Pugionis" – de su varita salieron un puñado de puñales en dirección a la mortífago

Éste no supo reaccionar, al menos cinco de ellos se clavaron en sus brazos y piernas, incluso uno se clavo en la mano que asía su varita, la cual cayó al suelo al igual que él.

- "Maximus Pretrificus Totalus"

Harry le dejó completamente congelado en el suelo y fue hacia su siguiente rival. Sentía una fuerte energía renovadora, una sensación de sed de lucha que sólo se apagaría batiéndose en duelo con todo aquel que se pusiera por delante. No tardó en encontrarse con otro mortífago que le hizo frente.

- ¿Por qué sonríes, chaval? ¿Acaso sabes que te vas a encontrar con tus padres en breve? – El mortífago estaba dispuesto a matarle sin importarle que ese placer estuviese destinado a su amo

- "Furia Acidus" – Harry no estaba allí para entablar conversación

- "Reflexus" – El mago hizo rebotar el hechizo que ahora iba hacia el muchacho

- "Reflexus Magia" – Harry volvió a devolver el hechizo, que esta vez dio en el pecho de su contrincante si poder esquivarle

Segundos después el traje del mortífago se estaba descomponiendo y llegando a la piel. Por los gritos del mortífago aquel hechizo debía quemar mucho y no debía saber cómo pararlo ya que ni "Reparo" ni "Finitem" daba resultado. Los gritos alertaron a otros mortífagos hacía el lugar, Harry no estaba dispuesto a ver el espectáculo, sólo le interesaba ganarlos, no ver como sufrían.

- "Maximus Pretrificus Totalus" – Harry levantó la varita – Que conste que acabo de ahorrarte un sufrimiento

- RETIRADA, RETIRADA – El mortífago que estaba luchando gritó a los diez que quedaban para irse de allí lo antes posible

Inmediatamente todos se dieron la vuelta y se marcharon corriendo a través del vestíbulo y por los terrenos. Un sin fin de hechizos salían de los profesores y alumnos que fueron tras ellos alcanzando a dos y dejándolos tendidos en el duro césped. En cuanto el resto cruzó el umbral del portón de entrada a los terrenos desaparecieron. Harry había salido también tras ellos y allí se encontraron Snape, Lupin, Flitwick, Fred, George, Sirius, Ron y Harry. Todos se miraron, en sus ojos estaba el orgullo de la victoria y la preocupación por los caídos. Lo que pasó a continuación dejó a Harry anonadado un buen rato.

- He de reconocer que habéis luchado con gran maestría y valor, me siento orgulloso de haber contribuido a vuestro especial aprendizaje. Nunca pensé que en la batalla responderíais de mejor manera que en las clases, os felicito Ronald Weasley y... Harry Potter – Snape fue sincero en sus palabras, sin esperar ningún comentario por parte de los elogiados se dio la vuelta y volvió al castillo

- Vuestra familia esta hecha de una pasta especial – dijo Remus a los gemelos – Cuando me plantee tener hijos, le preguntaré a Molly y a Arthur qué fórmula especial utilizaron – dijo risueño Remus – Volvamos al castillo tengo que encontrar a Arabella

- He visto tus duelos, Harry, Emy estará orgullosa de ti en cuanto se lo cuente... – Sirius enmudeció ante la perspectiva de que ella no volviese

- Vendrá enseguida, como la otra vez, no la siento muy lejos y sé que está a salvo - contestó Harry para tranquilizar a su padrino – Si no llega a ser por Ron antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado, gracias amigo

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices? Has estado fabuloso, Harry, te has cargado a unos diez dementores y a seis mortífagos... esta noche has demostrado de nuevo ese temple que te caracteriza en momentos de máxima tensión

- Tu padre y tu madre estarán orgullosos de ti, Harry, desde donde quiera que estén. Estoy seguro que esta noche han visto el hijo tan valiente que tienen – Dijo Sirius dando un abrazo a su ahijado

- Gracias "tío" – Contestó Harry medio sonriendo por la insinuación

Ron, Sirius y Harry llegaron los últimos al Gran Comedor. La escena era de lo más desoladora, los pocos alumnos adultos que no estaban gravemente heridos, atendían a sus compañeros y les trasladaban a la enfermería. La Señora Pomfrey tenía bastantes rasponazos y quemaduras pero aún así se ocupaba de los demás antes que de ella. Dumbledore había ordenado ir despejando poco a poco la sala para poder poner unas camas, ya que la enfermería ya estaba llena. La profesora McGonagall ya estaba consciente, aunque muy perjudicada, e intentaba ayudar a los alumnos poniendo orden en aquel caos con sus escasas fuerzas. George y Fred estaban haciendo sitio para poder poner las camas para los accidentados. Lee Jordan y Angelina se ocupaban de reanimar a los desmayados. Alicia y Katie de tranquilizar a un grupo de niñas que estaban histéricas por que una amiga suya no despertaba. La profesora Sprout y la profesora Vector se ocupaban de llevar a los alumnos ilesos de cursos inferiores a sus salas comunes, los pobres estaban tremendamente asustados y apenas eran incapaces de mantenerse en pie por el miedo que habían pasado, aún veían a muchos mortífagos tendidos en el suelo petrificados o inconscientes por los ataques y no sabían si en algún momento despertarían y arremeterían contra ellos.

De ese asunto se estaba ocupando Dumbledore y Snape, los ataban con unas cuerdas mágicas y les requisaban sus varitas. Harry no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, las guirnaldas que habían decorado el Gran Comedor caían en desorden por todos los lados, se suponía que aquella noche un gran baile debía de haberse celebrado, se suponía que los chicos y chicas de Hogwarts debían de estar felices y animados por la proximidad de las vacaciones y el fin de los exámenes pero aquello era lo opuesto. La mayoría de las caras mostraban lágrimas de desolación, preocupación o miedo, se habían visto atrapados por un montón de mortífagos y dementores cuando mejor se lo estaban pasando, Voldemort había escogido el peor momento para ellos y él mejor para él. Llegaron médicos y enfermeras del Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades, venían cargados con vendas y brebajes para todos ellos. Alicia y Katie comenzaron a gritar que alguien la ayudara. Ron y Harry fueron para allá.

- No hay manera de que reaccione y ellas sólo saben llorar y gritar, ninguna nos dice que ha pasado

- Bien, tranquilizaros – dijo Harry

Una chica corrió a su lado y lo abrazó con fuerza. Lloraba sin consuelo.

- Ella es mi hermana melliza... ¿Qué les diré a mis padres?

- Tranquila, primero cuéntame qué pasó

- Aquel ser monstruoso vino hacia nosotros... No sabíamos qué hacer... Los mayores se estaban batiendo a nuestro alrededor... No sabíamos hacia dónde dirigirnos... Ella siempre estaba tan contenta... siempre nos hacia reír a todas – se volvió a echar a llorar en el pecho de Harry, que la acariciaba la cabeza en señal de consuelo

- Creo que fue directa a ella... Yo me desmayé – dijo la amiga

- Y yo

- Y yo

- ¿Todas os desmayasteis? – preguntó Harry

- Yo lo hice después de ver como... como... la llevó hacia ella

Dos médicos la estaban atendiendo pero inmediatamente supieron que no podían hacer nada. Uno de ellos alzó la voz para que le oyesen los que estaban a su alrededor.

- Lo siento, esta chica ha recibido el beso de la muerte

Un frío recorrió el cuerpo de Harry, había pasado, la primera víctima estaba allí frente a él, un cuerpo vacío sin alma estaba tendido en el suelo. Recordó lo que siempre había oído del beso de la muerte "Es peor que morir a manos de un asesino, estás condenado a vivir sin alma". Harry tocó fondo, aquello era lo peor ¿Cómo habían podido permitir que aquello pasara? ¿Para qué servía tanto poder? Si al menos Emy hubiese podido hacer lo mismo que la otra vez, alejarlos a todos ellos de allí. Por eso se presentó Voldemort primero solo, para poder alejarla de allí y así cometer la barbarie planeada. "Maldito hijo de puta" pensó Harry mientras aguantaba a la joven chiquilla contra su pecho.

- Harry no veo por ninguna parte a Hermione, no sé dónde está, la perdí la pista hace más de quince minutos – Ron estaba asustado, después de lo que había visto con la alumna de segundo, tenía sus dudas que Hermione estuviese bien y a salvo

- Vamos a buscarla – Harry dejó allí a la chica que se refugió en brazos de una amiga – Preguntemos primero a Sirius si la ha visto

Ambos buscaron con la mirada y Ron lo encontró al lado de Remus, éste abrazaba un cuerpo y estaba hecho una furia.

- Harry, está allí con Lupin

Esquivando cuerpos y camas llegaron hasta donde ellos estaban. Harry tenía una sensación extraña, algo iba mal y no sabía qué era. Cuando llegaron comprendieron que estaba pasando. Remus abrazada a Arabella, que estaba inconsciente y en muy mal estado. Su cara, pecho, hombros y manos estaban llenos de sangre seca. No sabían qué decir.

- No entiendo por qué fue a la primera que atacaron en cuanto llegaron – La voz de Dumbledore sonó tras ellos – Estaba conmigo cuando comenzó todo, fueron directos a por ella

Harry se fijó en la joven profesora, llevaba una ropa diferente que cuando la había visto en la enfermería, no entendía muy bien el porqué.

- ¿Dice que fue a la primera que atacaron? Eso no es posible, ella fue quien me avisó en la enfermería de lo que estaba sucediendo, justo después de que me deshiciera del primer dementor

- Eso no puede ser, ella siempre ha estado aquí... – Contestó Dumbledore

- Pero... entonces... ¡OH DIOS MIO! LA POCION MULTIJUGOS, ALGUIEN SE HA HECHO PASAR POR ELLA... ¡GINNY!


	37. La trampa

37. La trampa

- ¿Dónde estamos? – Preguntó Emy

- ¿No recuerdas este lugar? – Voldemort disfrutaba aquel instante

- No ¿Debería hacerlo?

- Creo que sí

- Es un desván viejo y ruinoso, como no me recuerde a ti, no sé a qué te refieres

- ¿Ni siquiera el olor?

- ¿Olor? – Emy inspiró para entender a qué se refería – Huele a moho y a quemado

- Yo aún percibo el aroma de Lily...

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

- ¡AH! ¿Ya has recordado?

- Disfruta mientras puedas

- Aquí me arrebataste a tu hermana y yo te arrebate a tus padres... Un trato justo ¿No te parece?

- Pagarás por ello, no te quepa la menor duda

- Sí tú lo dices...

- ¿Se puede saber qué quieres?

- Bueno, te he traído aquí para que entres en razón, Emy

- No creo que seas la persona... la cosa más apropiada para hablar de razón

- Puedes decir lo que te venga en gana, zorra, cuantos más insultos, más halagas a mis oídos

- Entonces te diré uno solo... asquerosa sangre sucia

- Ten mucho cuidado, Emily, o alguien al que aprecias morirá – Voldemort agarraba fuerte del cuello a Emy – Te enseñaré una cosa

- Quita tus pezuñas de mi precioso cuello o tendré que hacerte daño

- Está bien, mira aquí

- Es una simple palangana con agua ¿Por fin te lavarás y dejarás de oler a mugre?

- Debes mirar con atención

Emy miró fijamente al agua mansa que había allí y entonces una imagen apareció. Un mortífago tenía atado de pies y manos a Remus y le apuntaba con su varita, luego la imagen cambió para mostrar a otro en la misma situación pero con Arabella, luego otro con McGonagall y con Ginny. La cara de Emy cambió por completo.

- Ahora me escucharás con mayor atención... Una insolencia más y tu joven amiga sufrirá las consecuencias

- Canalla

- ¡Chist! Me han dicho que andas detrás de un asqueroso licántropo ¿No te da vergüenza? ¡La Unión de las Cuatro Sangres detrás de un animal monstruoso!

- ¿No sé de qué te extrañas? Mi tío, por parte de madre, es una sabandija sin nariz, con los ojos rojos como semáforos y con la sangre putrefacta

- Te advertí que no te andarás con insolencias

Voldemort se llevó la mano al brazo y acto seguido el mortífago que estaba con Ginny le lanzó un "Crucio". Emy no podía oír los gritos de dolor de Ginny pero sí podía ver su cara.

- Está bien, está bien, lo retiro

- Eso está mucho mejor... Te aseguro que si mato a ese individuo te hago un favor

- Si matas a alguien más relacionado conmigo, vas a tener que buscarte otro puesto dentro del mundo mágico

- También tenía entendido que tu posición no está muy clara ¿Perteneces a los bueno o por el contrario quieres fundar tu propio lado tenebroso?

- Yo tengo muy clara mi posición

- Solo te lo digo para que puedas usar la razón... Yo ya tengo mucho seguidores, si te unes a mí, te adorarán como a su señora... A mi lado, seríamos muy grandes y poderosos

- Debes tener muy poca capacidad de vocabulario, no has tardado mucho en decir tu palabra favorita... poder... la voy a utilizar "puedes meterte tu poder por el puto culo"

- No, no, no, no, NO... esas no son palabras que deba de utilizar una joven dama como tú, no – dijo Voldemort acercándose mucho a ella

- ¿Alguien te ha explicado lo que es la pasta de dientes? TE APESTA EL ALIENTO, CERDO

- Para ser mi señora tienes que infundir temor sin groserías

- ¿Es qué acaso temes que te pueda robar a tus seguidores? Quizás el que no es bastante convincente eres tú...

- ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

- Adelante

- A ti no podría hacerte daño... pero a ellos sí... – Voldemort repitió la operación, esta vez la víctima fue la profesora McGonagall – Nuestra vieja profesora no resistirá mucho los ataques del Cruciatus. Es una lástima que no puedas oírla ni ella a ti, así podrías despedirte y decirla que va a morir por tu insolencia

- Te lo advierto, Tom, si no paras voy a hacer que te arrepientas

- Estoy deseando que vuelvas a mostrarme tu poder... como por ejemplo el hecho que puedas aparecer y desaparecer en Hogwarts

- Claro, ahora mismo te lo explico ¿Es que crees que soy imbécil?

- No, querida, sólo creo que harás lo que yo quiera mientras tenga a tus seres queridos

- Me estás cabreando, Tom...

- Muéstrame de lo que eres capaz – Esperó a que ella diese el siguiente paso pero no ocurrió nada – Entiendo... He considerado que este lugar debía de estar tan bien protegido como tu colegio... así que una vez dentro hemos activado los hechizos para no poder desaparecer de aquí... Tendrás que salir por la puerta y no te lo voy a poner fácil

- No estaba contemplando la posibilidad de desaparecer pero gracias por informarme

- Entonces ¿Qué estabas haciendo?

- Pues estaba pensando en toda esa información que tienes y en quien te la ha suministrado

- Tengo mis medios

- Tienes una panda de inútiles ¿Acaso piensas que Samantha Street ha recibido esa información sin ser clasificada? No, no, no... esa no es la palabra, la palabra es... modificada – Emy disfrutaba de la cara de cabreo que tenía Voldemort

- ¿Cómo sé que no estás cambiando ahora esa información?

- En serio, tío, te creía mucho más listo... Un camelo, de unos chavales de quince años, se te ha colado hasta el fondo

- No te pases o el siguiente es Lupin y no será un Cruciatus

- ¿Le preguntaste cómo recibió toda es información? ¿Te creíste en serio que yo me llevaba mal con Harry? ¡Por amor de Dios! Eres un ingenuo

- ¿Cómo la recibió?

- Pregúntaselo a ella, tenía tanto miedo de Dumbledore y de mí que no hizo otra cosa que meter la pata continuamente, lo supimos en cuanto llegó. El "Imperius" se te va de las manos o es que ella es una mortífaga muy mala

- No dudes que lo haré – Voldemort estaba furioso tocó su brazo y apareció la imagen del mortífago con Remus – Ahora tu amigo lobo morirá

- De verdad me das mucha pena, creo que ya es hora de que dejes de jugar con cacharritos a las cocinillas – Emy de un manotazo tiró la palanca y el agua se derramó por el suelo

- ¡OH, conmovedor! ¿No quieres ver a tu amigo morir?

- Una de las cosas que más me joden en esta vida, es que me hagan pasar por tonta. Tú deberías saber que soy mucho más inteligente que todo esta lisonja que te has montado

- ¿Es que crees que tus amigos no están siendo atacados?

- Sé perfectamente que ellos no están en esa situación, el despacho de Remus no ha estado tan arreglado en su vida, ni lo estará... Creí que tú eras un mago de verdad no de esos que salen en la tele ¿Cómo se llaman? ILUSIONISTAS – Emy se reía a carcajadas

- Maldita zorra ¡CÁLLATE!

- No, por favor, no me mates – Emy reía sin cesar, que no le pudiera matar no significaba que no pudiera reírse de él y aquello era muy gratificante – Perdóname, no está bien que una se ría de sus mayores

- Te voy a cerrar esa boca de golpe – Voldemort con un gesto de varita hizo aparecer las imágenes, a tamaño natural, de Lily y de James - ¡Ah, se te ha cortado de cuajo la risa!

- Sí, eres un aguafiestas

- De momento son una ilusión pero yo podría convertir esa ilusión en verdad...

- ¿En serio? – Emy intentaba que aquellas dos imágenes no la afectaran pero no resultaba fácil – No me digas más... todo si unimos nuestros poderes

- Sí que eres una chica lista

- Déjame pensar, uh... no

- Eso lo dices por que ahora no puedes olerla – Voldemort dio un movimiento de varita y un hilo de humo pasó por delante de la nariz de Emy – Tu querida hermana siempre olía a flores silvestres... lavanda

- No

- Quizá sea porque no puedes oír su voz

- En eso estás completamente equivocado, la tengo grabada en mi cabeza como si de un cd se tratara

- ¿Un cd?

- Estás pasado de moda – Emy se rió por la sugerencia

- ¿Realmente no te gustaría volver a abrazarla, a besarla, a quererla?

- Yo ya la quiero, no tengo que volver a hacer nada de eso

- ¿Tampoco buscar su consejo, sus charlas, sus cuentos?

- No – Emy sentía como su corazón se hacía cada vez más pequeño

- ¿No quieres saber si ellos están orgullosos de ti y de Harry?

- Sé que lo están

- Quizás... si volvieras a hablar con ellos... quizás... ellos estarían... enfadados por cómo les has suplantado con respecto a Harry

- ¡NO! ESO NO ES ASÍ

- ¡AH! Este punto te duele

- Sí – Emy cerró las manos como ahogando a alguien por el cuello – Te lo vuelvo a advertir, no me toques las narices, Tom, no te conviene

- ¿Qué me estás haciendo? – Voldemort apenas podía respirar - ¿Qué magia es esta?

- Y ahora me voy a ir – Emy se dio la vuelta y fue en dirección a la puerta

- Te dije que no te lo pondría fácil – Voldemort se rió al ver la cara de Emy cuando abrió la puerta y había una pared de piedra

- Me olvidé

Fue hacia él, le dio una patada muy fuerte en la entrepierna, que le hizo doblarse de dolor, y con las mismas comenzó a girar sobre sí misma convirtiéndose en un remolino de viento y saliendo de allí en forma de nube. Tardó un rato en encontrar la salida, la habitación estaba en un subterráneo que, a la vez, era un verdadero laberinto. No pudo evitar recordar la última vez que había estado allí y la nube se oscureció. Por fin encontró la salida y traspasó la puerta por las rendijas, el aire fresco de la noche la hizo elevarse, estaba claro que ella era una nube cálida. Recordó el nombre del pueblo donde habían hallado a Lily, Hangleton. Se aproximó a un pequeño bosque que había allí y se volvió a convertir en la Emy corpórea, eso sí un poco despeinada, anduvo diez pasos por allí hasta que desapareció. Emy decidió aparecerse en Hogsmeade, donde la gente parecía muy impaciente por refugiarse en sus casas. Fue directa a Las Tres Escobas y se encontró con Roberta cerrando el pestillo.

- Vete al colegio, lo están atacando

Emy no tuvo que oír nada más, echó a correr con todas sus fuerzas en dirección al castillo, la noticia la había cogido por sorpresa, un ataque, ella había accedido a ir con Voldemort justo para que no se produjera aquello. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar al portón vio que unas ocho personas venían corriendo de frente a ella, seguidas por otros tantos pero en cuanto traspasaron los límites de Hogwarts desaparecieron. Emy se quedó allí de pie inmóvil, veía al otro grupo de gente, eran Harry, Sirius, Remus, Snape, Flitwick, Fred, George y Ron. Quería acercarse a ellos pero era incapaz de dar un paso al frente o hablar para que la oyeran, simplemente se quedó allí escuchando lo que ellos decían. Snape estaba hablando muy célebre.

- He de reconocer que habéis luchado con gran maestría y valor, me siento orgulloso de haber contribuido a vuestro especial aprendizaje. Nunca pensé que en la batalla responderíais de mejor manera que en las clases, os felicito Ronald Weasley y... Harry Potter

- Vuestra familia está hecha de una pasta especial. Cuando me plantee tener hijos, le preguntaré a Molly y a Arthur qué fórmula especial utilizaron. Volvamos al castillo tengo que encontrar a Arabella

- He visto tus duelos, Harry, Emy estará orgullosa de ti en cuanto se lo cuente...

- Vendrá enseguida, como la otra vez, no la siento muy lejos y sé que está a salvo. Si no llega a ser por Ron antes, nada de esto hubiese pasado, gracias amigo

- ¿Yo? ¿Pero qué dices? Has estado fabuloso, Harry, te has cargado a unos diez dementores y a seis mortífagos... Esta noche has demostrado de nuevo ese temple que te caracteriza en momentos de máxima tensión

- Tu padre y tu madre estarán orgullosos de ti, Harry, desde donde quiera que estén, estoy seguro que esta noche han visto el hijo tan valiente que tienen

- Gracias "tío"

Emy lloraba sin consuelo ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpida? Voldemort lo único que quería era ganar tiempo. Ella había faltado a su deber, había fallado, el colegio había sido atacado por mortífagos y dementores... Ella había permitido que aquello pasara... se las había dado de lista y había caído en la trampa como un ratón con un trocito de queso. ¿Para qué servía todo aquel poder si no podía defender a los suyos? Si le hubiese pasado algo alguno de los que ella quería, no se lo perdonaría en la vida. Las lágrimas inundaban su rostro, su visión se nublaba, se sentía fatal, la cabeza le daba vueltas, su estómago necesitaba vomitar, el corazón se le salía del pecho ¿Cómo había podido permitir aquello? Jamás volvería a subestimar a Voldemort... Emy cayó desmayada en el suelo. Cuatro vientos surgieron al mismo tiempo, cuatro luces provenientes de los cuatro puntos cardinales se aproximaron a su cuerpo. Los cuatro Fundadores la envolvieron con sus vuelos hasta hacerla desaparecer.

- ¡GINNY! LA DEJÉ ALLÍ CON ELLA – Harry estaba histérico

- Tranquilízate y cuéntamelo despacio – Dijo Dumbledore agarrándolo de los hombros

- Ginny y yo estabamos en la enfermería cuando un dementor entró. Puse a Ginny a salvó en una esquina de la habitación, tapándola con todo lo que tenía alrededor. Luego derroté al dementor y apareció Arabella diciéndome que me necesitaban abajo porque estabamos siendo atacados y que ella se ocuparía de Ginny y la pondría en un lugar seguro... Luego me marché – Harry se tapaba la cara con las manos ¿Cómo no había podido sentir que no era ella? - ¡QUÉ IMBÉCIL SOY!

- No te culpes, cualquiera hubiese podido robar la poción multijugos y añadirla cualquier objeto de Arabella... creo que ya sé quien ha sido – Dijo Dumbledore

- SAMANTHA STREET, ELLA ESTABA EN EL EXAMEN Y RECOGIÓ MI POCION – Exclamó Ron

- Creo que estás en lo correcto

- Si le ha pasado algo, nunca me lo perdonaré

- Sirius acompaña a Harry y a Ron a buscar a Ginny – Ordenó Dumbledore

- Voy

Los tres salieron de allí corriendo y fueron a la enfermería. La imagen era igual de desoladora que la del Gran Comedor. Esquivando las muchas camas que se amontonaban, lograron llegar a la esquina, allí estaba la barricada que Harry había formado para defender a Ginny. Todo estaba tirado de mala gana pero no había rastro de Ginny por ningún lado. Comenzaron a preguntar por ella a los que estaban allí. Harry fue cama por cama mirando a las personas que estaban convalecientes, preguntó a los que podían responderle si habían visto a alguien cuando habían llegado, todos le respondían que ya había gente en las camas. Harry se estaba dando por vencido cuando se encontró con Neville.

- ¿Has visto a Ginny?

- No, no la he visto, lo siento Harry

- ¿Había alguien cuando llegasteis a la enfermería?

- Sí, estaba la profesora Figg y ahora que lo mencionas, ella también estaba buscando a Ginny... Se la veía muy cabreada pero supongo que es por el ataque

- ¿Sabes a dónde se dirigió después?

- Creo que fue a nuestra sala común

- Gracias, Neville, muchas gracias – Harry se dio la vuelta para llamar a Sirius y Ron – Vámonos, tengo una pista

Los tres salieron de allí y fueron corriendo a la torre de Gryffindor. Pasaron por el cuadro y llegaron a la sala, estaba abarrotada de alumnos histéricos por los acontecimientos. Harry vio a las compañeras de curso de Ginny y fue directo a ellas.

- ¿Habéis visto a Ginny?

- No, se supone que está en la enfermería

- Quizá esté en algún cuarto de las chicas ¿Podéis ir a todas y mirar a ver si está allí?

- Claro, Harry, ahora mismo

Las cuatro chicas subieron hacia las habitaciones y bajaron a los diez minutos.

- Lo siento, Harry, no está en ninguna habitación. He preguntado y nadie la ha visto... De verdad que lo siento – repitió la chica al ver la cara de decepción del muchacho

- Gracias... buscaremos en todo el castillo, dividámonos – Harry estaba desesperado

- Lo siento Harry no es buena idea, no sabemos sin Samantha aún se encuentra en el castillo

- ¿Tampoco está Hermione en las habitaciones? – Preguntó Ron

- No, ella tampoco está allí

Se fueron de allí para comenzar a buscar en todo el castillo. Aula a aula, sala a sala buscaron por todos los pasillos cuando Harry se paró en seco.

- ¿Y tú dices que sé comportarme en momentos de tensión? Soy gilipollas ¿Para qué tenemos el mapa del merodeador? – Harry se hubiese dado de bofetadas

- ¡Claro! Vamos a buscarlo

Subieron por las escaleras de las mazmorras, habían buscado en todas las casas, le habían pedido a los prefectos de las diferentes casas buscar allí por si acaso Ginny se hubiese refugiado en alguna de ellas pero no había rastro de ella en ninguna. Harry había pensado en el mapa cuando se estaba planteando que estuviese escondida en algún pasadizo secreto. Llegaron al vestíbulo, allí estaba Dumbledore, McGonagall, Lupin, Snape y Flitwick.

- ¿Algún rastro de Ginny o Hermione?

- No – contestó Ron con abatimiento

- A mí no me busquéis más – la voz de Hermione inundó la estancia, era fuerte y orgullosa y venía de la puerta destrozada de la entrada

Todos se dieron la vuelta y vieron pasmados como Hermione traía atada de pies y manos a Samantha Street.

- Creo, director, que se nos ha colado una rata multijugos, se estaba haciendo pasar por la profesora Arabella Figg – Hermione sonreía por su caza

Dumbledore se acercó a ellas y miró a Hermione.

- Muy bien hecho, eres una bruja muy lista... Ya me ocupo yo

Hermione sonrió y salió corriendo hacia Ron para fundirse en enorme abrazo.

- ¿Estás bien, cariño? – Preguntó ella cariñosamente

- Estaba muerto de miedo por no saber dónde estabas, menos mal que estás bien... pero Ginny no aparece y creemos que Samantha Street la ha hecho algo

Nadie se dio cuenta que Harry que se había acercado a la mortífaga, había sacado la varita y la estaba apuntando directamente a la cara.

- ¿Qué has hecho con ella? Maldita hija de puta ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ GINNY?

- HARRY, TRANQUILO, así no lograremos nada – Sirius tiraba de él para atrás

- Harry, por favor, entra en razón, tenemos métodos más efectivos – Añadió Dumbledore

- TENGO GANAS DE ARRANCARTE LA CABEZA – Harry estaba rojo y se puso morado al ver que ella se estaba riendo - ¿TE ATREVES A REÍRTE? AHORA VERÁS – Harry volvió a sacar la varita pero, antes de pronunciar un hechizo, Snape le arrancó la varita de las manos. Jamás en la vida se vio una mirada de odio semejante, Harry hubiese matado a su profesor de pociones con sus ojos

- Cálmese jovencito y no me haga retirar lo que dije antes

Todos volvieron la mirada a la mortífaga, que ahora gritaba sin consuelo. De su brazo comenzó a salir humo e inmediatamente su manga comenzó a prenderse con un fuego anaranjado y caliente, como si del sol se tratara. Dumbledore sacó su varita para impedir aquello pero ningún hechizo que lanzaba era capaz de detenerlo. Samantha Street estaba quemándose por completo, prendida absolutamente en fuego y gritando como un cochinillo al ser sacrificado.

Hermione no podía presenciarlo y se refugió en los brazos de Ron, tapándose las orejas con las manos. La profesora McGonagall cerró los ojos pero el resto se quedó allí inmóvil sin poder hacer nada. Harry siempre había pensado que morir quemado debía ser horrible pero que con los humos te desmayabas enseguida. Aquel no fue el caso, el fuego consumió toda su piel y no paraba ahí, para quemar la carne viva y llegar hasta incinerar los huesos. Harry tampoco fue capaz de mantener la mirada, la escena era lo más horrible que había visto en su vida.

- Eso es lo que hace Voldemort a quien le falla – Dijo secamente Dumbledore


	38. Resaca de una noche horrible

38. Resaca de una noche horrible

- ¡EMY! – Gritó Hermione

Emy estaba de pie en medio de las escaleras contemplando la escena. Una sonrisa asomaba en su rostro, era de satisfacción. Estaba quieta, con los ojos clavados en la bruja que ardía, y sonriendo... daba miedo verla. Todos la miraban a ella, incrédulos por su fría conducta. Sin duda alguna, ella era la única de aquella sala que podía haber hecho algo, aunque quedaba claro que esa no era su intención, sino más bien todo lo contrario, estaba disfrutando de la visión.

- Emy, ella sabe dónde está Ginny, no permitas que muera sin decírnoslo – Dijo Harry con voz autoritaria

- Ella no sabe dónde está, aunque sí sabe quién la está haciendo esto – Su voz, gélida como un glaciar, estremeció a todos

- Como La Unión que eres, no debías haber permitido esta ejecución – Dumbledore utilizó su tono máximo de severidad

Emy miró un momento al director y luego desapareció. Cuando los demás volvieron a mirar a Samantha solo una montaña de cenizas se encontraba en el lugar en donde ella había estado. Luego una ráfaga de viento las esparció sin dejar ni una sola en el suelo.

- Iré a buscar el mapa – Le dijo Harry a Ron y a Hermione

- Te acompañamos

Subieron a la sala común, allí todo el mundo intentaba hacerles preguntas pero ellos salieron hacia los dormitorios. Una vez que Harry abrió el baúl y sacó el mapa, lo comenzaron a estudiar con detenimiento. Se mostraban muchas personas pero ni rastro de Ginny. Más de una hora estuvieron con el mapa entre las manos y ni rastro de ella apareció. Harry se dio por vencido.

- La he perdido, me había prometido protegerla y yo la he perdido – Su rostro se refugió entre sus manos, se sentía fatal

- No debes preocuparte por ella, está bien – Emy apareció en el quicio de la puerta, su rostro volvía a ser como siempre, aunque sus ojos brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas

- Dime dónde está

- No lo sé

- ¿Entonces por qué estás tan segura?

- Ellos me lo dijeron

- ¿Ellos? – Preguntó Harry

- Se debe referir a Los Fundadores – Contestó Hermione

- No entiendo por qué está pasando esto – dijo Harry con furia

- Lo siento mucho pero no sé nada más... Harry, lo siento mucho... – Emy ya no aguantó y sus lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos

- ¿Dónde has estado? Te has perdido una bonita fiesta, una que quizás hubieses podido evitar... pero tú... tú te has tenido que largar... ¡Muy bien hecho! – Harry no sabía muy bien porqué aquellas palabras salían de su boca, la frustración de perder a Ginny le hacía hablar a así

- NO HABLES ASÍ A TU TÍA – Sirius apareció detrás de ella, hubiese dado todo en aquel momento por poder abrazarla para consolarla pero no podía hacerlo

- Tiene razón, yo soy la única culpable de lo que ha ocurrido, si no hubiese caído en la trampa de Voldemort, esto no hubiese pasado

- No, Emy, tú no tienes la culpa – Dijo Hermione intentando animarla al verla en ese estado

- Yo tampoco creo que la tengas, esto es una de las batallas de Voldemort, él es el único culpable – Agregó Ron al que le parecía muy injusto aquella acusación

- ¿Entonces por qué me siento una asesina? – Emy bajó la mirada y desapareció

- Maldita sea, Harry ¿Cómo has podido decirle eso? ¿Es que no sabes lo que sufre? ¿Es que tú, mejor que nadie, no entiendes su sentido de la responsabilidad sobre nosotros? ¿Realmente crees que ella es la culpable? – Sirius le miraba con reproche

- ¡NO, JODER, CLARO QUE NO! – Harry estaba furioso consigo mismo

- Todos estamos nerviosos y no sabemos muy bien qué decimos – Excusó Hermione a su amigo

- Es mejor que descansemos, mañana veremos las cosas con mejor perspectiva – Dijo Ron

- Hasta mañana – Hermione dio un beso a Harry luego a Ron y se marchó, Sirius fue detrás sin decir nada más

- Soy un capullo, Ron, y un miserable – Harry se derrumbó en su cama sin ni siquiera quitarse el pijama rasgado y sucio por la pelea

- No digas eso... Estamos preocupados por Ginny y muy cansados por los enfrentamientos. Esto ha sido un duro golpe para todos nosotros, en un momento en el que no nos esperábamos un ataque. A partir de ahora habrá que estar siempre alerta

- Tienes razón, mañana me disculparé con los dos y permaneceremos siempre alerta

La noche fue difícil para Harry, tardó en conciliar el sueño a pesar de estar tremendamente cansado. Soñó que estaba en un largo sendero de un bosque frondoso, con un rumor de agua que no sabía de dónde provenía. El calor era sofocante, la humedad hacía que sudara por cada poro de su piel pero él no podía dejar de correr, buscaba en cada matorral o árbol grande por si estuviese detrás, buscaba incansable algo, no sabía muy bien el qué. Por fin llegó al riachuelo, el agua corría saltarina entre las piedras, no era muy profundo pero más adelante había una gran poza. Sintió deseos de nadar, de quitarse aquel sudor tan pegajoso y sentirse limpio. Se desnudó y sumergió en el agua, estaba más bien fría pero le hacía sentirse bien. Buceó con los ojos abiertos como buscando en la profundidad. La tenue luz de la tarde llegaba hasta allí, un brillo en el suelo le hizo fijarse mejor en el fondo, como si pudiese respirar bajo el agua, siguió sumergido hasta que llegó a él, era una cadena de oro con un colgante en forma de corazón. Subió a la superficie para verlo mejor. Ya arriba lo contempló en su mano, lo había visto antes pero no sabía dónde. En el corazón había unas iniciales grabadas, las letras eran antiguas y rebuscadas y no podía leerlas bien.

Algo en la orilla hizo que cambiara la mirada. Una joven estaba apoyada en un árbol mientras le sonreía. Su estatura era mediana, con el cuerpo de una pequeña bailarina, su piel era blanca como la porcelana, al igual que su rostro, aunque en él había unas pecas que le daban un aspecto inocente. Sus ojos grandes, de un hermoso color castaño, lo miraban tiernamente. Su boca sonrosada le sonreía abiertamente y su pelo rojo fuego se mecía con el aire.

- ¿Has encontrado mi colgante? – Preguntó suavemente

- Sí – Contestó Harry hipnotizado

- ¿Me lo guardarás hasta que vuelva?

- Sí

La muchacha le lanzó un beso y desapareció.

- ¡GINNY! ¡GINNY! – Harry se despertó de golpe jadeando y envuelto en sudor

- Tranquilo, Harry, sólo ha sido una pesadilla

- No, no ha sido una pesadilla

Harry abrió su mano y allí estaba la cadena de oro con el colgante en forma de corazón. Ron se quedó alucinado.

- Eso es lo que le dio Helga Hufflepuff a Ginny cuando nos nombraron Guardianes

- Sí, lo es

- ¿Significa eso que mi hermana... mi hermana... está muerta?

- No, me dijo que se lo guardara hasta que ella regresara – Dijo Harry con pena

- Ella te ha dejado su corazón...

- Sí, Ron, cuando la he visto, yo apenas podía respirar... la necesito a mi lado – Miró la inscripción y vio las dos letras grabadas, una "V" y una "H" estaban entrelazadas

- Ella siempre lo llevaba puesto, incluso esta semana en la enfermería lo tenía colgado al cuello

- Lo sé pero nunca había visto la inscripción, ahora seré yo quien lo lleve

Los dos amigos bajaron a la sala común, sólo estaba Hermione esperándoles, los demás aún dormían, la noche había sido un horror y la gente no había madrugado. Ambos le explicaron a su amiga lo sucedido mientras bajaban a desayunar, lo más extraño es que Hermione apenas hizo algún comentario. No sabían muy bien si el Gran Comedor estaba restaurado para el desayuno. Cuando llegaron allí y abrieron las puertas, se quedaron asombrados al ver que todo estaba como siempre. En la mesa de los profesores estaban Dumbledore, Sirius y Remus charlando, seguramente de lo ocurrido la noche antes. Los tres se callaron al ver entrar a los muchachos.

- Buenos días – dijeron al llegar a la mesa

- Buenos días – contestaron los profesores

- Veo que todo vuelve a estar en su sitio – dijo Hermione

- Sí, hemos acomodado a los heridos en la enfermería

- Eso significa que algunos ya están mejor ¿No? – Preguntó Ron

- Sí, Poppy hizo un gran trabajo junto con los medimagos que vinieron del hospital – Dumbledore sonrió para apaciguar a los muchachos – En la enfermería sólo están una veintena de ellos, los demás han podido dormir en sus camas, en mucho mejor estado

- Es un alivio oír eso – dijo Harry

- ¿Estás más tranquilo esta mañana? – Preguntó Sirius

- Sí – Harry bajó la cabeza en señal de culpa – He de pediros perdón por mi comportamiento de ayer... Al no encontrar a Ginny, me puse nervioso y no dije más que idioteces

- Es compresible – Dijo Remus – Ayer todos perdimos los nervios en algún momento de la noche

- ¿Qué tal está Arabella? – Preguntó Hermione

- Está mucho mejor, ahora la he dejado con Emy, que la está terminando de curar

- ¿Y qué tal está Emy?

- Ella... no tiene heridas exteriores pero está destrozada interiormente y eso es más difícil de curar – contestó Sirius

- No entiendo el porqué – exclamó Ron

- Ella se siente culpable por lo sucedido – explicó Dumbledore

- Soy un miserable y no tengo perdón – Harry sentía en el alma lo que había dicho la noche anterior – Ella no tiene culpa alguna, si acaso la tengo yo, él quiere matarme a mí...

- No quiero que pienses que te estoy quitando importancia pero ahora las cosas ya no son sólo así. Ahora quiere matarnos a todos – Dijo Dumbledore – Hemos de darnos cuenta que la guerra contra el lado oscuro ya ha empezado, incluso el ministerio ya ha dado permiso para que se publique en los periódicos. Hasta ahora lo mantenía escondido y eso que no debía hacerlo, sobre todo después de que la inocencia de Sirius fuese publicada pero ahora con tantos padres al corriente de la situación, no pueden dejarlo en secreto

- ¿Cómo se han enterado los padres? – preguntó Hermione asombrada

- Se les ha mandado una lechuza anoche con el estado de sus hijos, los que están en la enfermería recibirán su visita esta tarde – aclaró el director – Hemos decidido que mañana cojáis el tren para Londres, este año el curso terminará un poco antes

- ¿Y nosotros qué haremos? – Preguntó Harry inocentemente a Sirius

- Pues siento deciros que la boda ha sido aplazada hasta nueva orden, Emy se ocupará hoy de notificarlo por carta a los invitados, menos mal que no eran muchos – Se notaba que Sirius estaba tremendamente decepcionado

- ¿PERO QUÉ HE HECHO? Voy a hablar ahora mismo con ella – dijo Harry dándose la vuelta para salir de allí

- ¡NO! No hagas eso, déjala que se reponga un poco... Ella está... bueno, ella no sabe cómo enfrentarse a ti en estos momentos

- ¡No quiere verme! – Harry se desplomó en el banco de la mesa

- Venga, Harry, seguro que no es eso – animó Hermione a su amigo

- Sabes que ella te quiere como a un hijo – Ron lo apoyaba incondicionalmente, incluso sabiendo que había metido la pata

- Es cierto, Harry, por que te quiere como a un hijo no puede ver tu abatimiento... Se siente culpable de él... dale un poco de tiempo, se le pasará... al igual que a ti – Dijo Sirius con cariño

- Ahora es mejor que desayunéis y luego vayáis a hacer el equipaje – Sugirió el director

- Está bien – Contestó Ron que se moría de hambre

- Hermione, si eres tan amable pones esta nota en el tablón de anuncios de la casa y se lo vas diciendo a la gente ¿Vale? – añadió Dumbledore a Ron y a Hermione

- Por supuesto, eso está hecho

- ¿Yo me quedo en el castillo o me voy a La Madriguera? – Preguntó Harry a su padrino

- Pues aún no lo sé muy bien pero creo que te quedas – Contestó Sirius

Los amigos desayunaron prácticamente en silencio, luego subieron a la sala común, no se encontraron a nadie por los pasillos pero ya había gente levantada en la sala. Muchos no habían bajado a desayunar por no saber si el Gran Comedor se hallaba en condiciones. Hermione informó a todos los que estaban allí de las últimas noticias. Los alumnos, viendo que el castillo volvía a su forma habitual, fueron bajando para desayunar. Ellos decidieron quedarse allí para seguir informando al resto de los estudiantes de Gryffindor. Harry se pasó la mañana tirado en su sillón habitual, desde donde veía el día nublado y pesado que había tras los muros. Pensó en su tía, seguramente estaba muy triste como el día. También pensó en Ginny ¿Qué hubiesen hecho hoy si el ataque no se hubiese producido? Pasearían cogidos de la mano o él estaría a los pies de su cama, leyéndola el libro de poesía porque todavía no podía salir de la enfermería o...

- Harry ¿Estás bien?

- ¡Eh! Sí, sí

Hermione le seguía viendo muy abatido y sin ganas de hablar pero no podía decir lo que sabía, se lo había jurado a Ginny. A la hora del almuerzo, todos bajaron de nuevo al salón. Harry se sentó al lado de Ron y éste al lado de Dean, Hermione y Lavander se colocaron en frente, comenzando una conversación que Harry hubiese querido evitar por todos los medios pero que no se atrevió a parar.

- Cuando todo el mundo comenzó a dispersarse y perdí de vista a Dean, me puse aún más nerviosa, no sabía dónde estaba, me estaba volviendo loca de preocupación y luego me vi arrastrada a una esquina sin poder moverme de allí... jamás he pasado tanto miedo – Comentó Lavander

- A mí me pasó lo mismo, yo sólo quería reunirme con ella y protegerla pero me fue imposible, hasta que no acabó todo y la vi sana y salva en la sala común, se me pasaron por la cabeza las peores pesadillas - Dijo Dean sonriendo a su novia

- Te entiendo, pasé por lo mismo con Mione, aunque sé que se sabe defender muy bien ella sola pero no me quedé tranquilo hasta que la tuve en mis brazos

- Y yo cariño pero vi pasar a Arabella por el vestíbulo y entonces entendí lo que se estaba tramando, tenía que ir tras ella... – Hermione paró de hablar cuando Harry se puso en pie

- Disculparme, tengo que irme... Luego nos vemos – Harry salió del comedor bajo la atenta mirada de sus amigos y compañeros

- No debimos hablar sobre esto... Él lo está pasando muy mal por Ginny – Hermione se dio cuenta del porqué su amigo se había ido

Harry no había visto a Emy en la mesa de profesores y supuso que ella estaría en su apartamento, ya que Sirius sí estaba en el comedor. Fue para allá sin perder un segundo, pasó por el cuadro de Los Fundadores y luego llegó a la puerta, esta estaba entreabierta y entró despacio sin hacer el menor ruido. Emy estaba recostada en uno de los sofás, tenía los ojos hinchados, seguramente por llorar, llevaba puesto aún el camisón y tenía los ojos cerrados. En la mesa de centro se hallaban unas cuantas cartas con la firma de su tía. Harry se quedó un momento contemplándola con un tremendo sentimiento de culpa. Se fijó que no estaba dormida, ya que de vez en cuando sorbía su respiración en señal de que aún estaba llorando. Se acercó a ella y se arrodilló en el suelo. Emy dio un brinco por el susto y luego vio a su sobrino, inmediatamente se tapó la cara con las manos y volvió a llorar sin consuelo.

- Vamos, no llores más, ya ves que todos estamos bien – Harry intentaba consolarla

- E... s... o... no... es... cierto – Contestó ella entrecortada por el llanto

- Lo siento, Emy, no debí hablar ayer así... No era lo que realmente sentía... Sólo estaba dolido conmigo mismo por no haber podido proteger a Gin... De verdad que lo siento

- Sí era... lo que... sentías y tienes... razón

- No, yo nunca te culparía a ti de las canalladas de Voldemort... Tía, yo te quiero con todo mi corazón... Eres mi única familia y con quien quiero estar... Sé que tú no pudiste hacer nada...

- Eso no es verdad... podía haberlo impedido

- Fue un plan bien tramado, no se pudo hacer nada más de lo que se hizo. No le demos más vueltas, no es bueno para ninguno de los dos

- Yo fui de lista con él y me pavoneé diciéndole que no me iba a engañar y mira lo que pasó... Sólo quería ganar tiempo para que sus mortífagos causaran todo este desastre... Caí como una imbécil en su trampa

- No se puede volver atrás, no te martirices con esto, la culpa solamente es de Voldemort

- ¿Para qué queremos tanto poder si no podemos defender a los nuestros?

- Sí que los defendimos y lo hicimos muy bien. Tenías que haber visto a Ron, estuvo magnífico y mira Hermione, ella logró capturar a Samantha, incluso yo me asombré de lo bien que luché... Todo gracias a ti, somos tus Guardianes y protegemos el equilibrio en este mundo mágico, que ahora lucha por acabar con quien quiere destruirlo... Eres tú quien nos motiva para ser mejores. Hemos aprendido muchas cosas juntos y ahora sabemos que somos capaces de ponerlas en marcha. Somos capaces de hacerles frente y día a día aprenderemos mucho más hasta que le destruyamos

- Pero tú has perdido a Ginny y me duele en el alma que yo no haya podido hacer nada por evitarlo

- Ginny volverá pronto

- No, Harry, tardará en volver

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Lo único que me han dicho es que su destino, de momento, es paralelo a este... – Emy miró a su sobrino indecisa de contarle o no lo que sabía - Anoche la vi, me dijo que todo iba bien, que ella estaba perfectamente, mejor que en toda su vida y que no me preocupara por ella... pero todo era un sueño

- No lo era, mira – Harry sacó del interior de su camiseta el colgante con la inscripción - ¿Ves? Me lo dio ella anoche, en mi sueño, dijo que se lo guardara hasta que volviera y mira la inscripción

- ¿Sabes cuándo fueron grabadas las letras? – dijo Emy sonriendo por primera vez

- No, no lo sé – Contestó intrigado

- Fue anoche cuando tú le dijiste que la querías y la besaste por primera vez

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- Ella me lo dijo en la enfermería, cuando te marchaste a preparar la cena. El corazón no tenía nada grabado en él pero anoche aparecieron las letras al declararte

- ¿Entonces Ginny me oyó?

- Eso parece

- ¡Qué callado se lo tenía! – Harry sonrió al recordarlo – Gin es una persona excepcional, es imposible no quererla... Sé que a ella no le gustaría que la boda se aplazara por este incidente

- No pienso celebrar una boda a los pocos días de un ataque aquí, ya habrá mejores momentos, además queremos que ella sea la madrina y Sirius está de acuerdo conmigo – Emy volvía a sollozar con fuerza

- Está bien – Harry hizo una pausa para besar en la frente a su tía, luego la quitó del sitio y se sentó él para dejar que ella se tumbara en su regazo - ¿Qué haremos cuando mañana se marche todo el mundo? – Preguntó mientras la acariciaba el cabello

- Nosotros nos iremos el día uno de julio a España, como teníamos planeado. Hasta entonces te quedarás aquí en Hogwarts, ya puedes decirme cómo quieres decorar tu habitación

Sirius llegó en ese momento, sonrió al ver que ambos estaban juntos, él sabía que sentían adoración el uno por el otro, sabía que esto no podía separarlos. Mientras les miraba, su estómago se retorció un poco de celos, Harry podía estar con ella sin miedo a dañarla, ojalá lo pudiese hacer él.

- Os miró y me muero de celos

- Cariño, ya has vuelto ¿Cómo están las cosas abajo?

- Mejor, los mortífagos detenidos están confesando sin gran resistencia y están siendo recluidos en una prisión de máxima seguridad, que no es Azkaban, esta no será revelada para no dar a Voldemort la idea de un rescate. Albus, Minerva y Remus se están ocupando de todo. Snape y Hagrid se ocupan de la salida de los alumnos mañana

- Me gustaría que Ron y Hermione se quedaran conmigo aquí

- No es posible, cariño, sus padres lo han pasado muy mal con el ataque, es hora que estén con ellos una temporada – Emy intentaba que Harry entendiera los motivos aún sabiendo que se vería muy solo – Os vendrá bien echaros un poco de menos

- Además, Emy y yo debemos enseñarte este verano muchas cosas, no te dará tiempo a que te aburras, ya verás que rápido se te pasará todo – Dijo Sirius para animar a su ahijado

- Yo no sé hablar español

- Eso lo soluciono yo como lo hizo mi abuela, de eso no os preocupéis – Emy sonrió al recordar a su abuela


	39. La despedida

39. La despedida

Harry salió de allí para pasar el resto de la tarde con sus amigos, se sentía más animado ahora que había arreglado las cosas con Emy. Sabía que el dolor que todos sentían, poco a poco se iría yendo. Harry había mirado en el reloj de la cocina de Emy donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione y éste indicaba en los terrenos. Cuando llegó al patio exterior vio a sus dos amigos con los compañeros de habitación de los chicos y las amigas de Hermione. Dean, Seamus, Neville, Lavander, Parvati, Padma, Susan, Ron y Hermione estaban hablando de las notas.

- Hola, chicos – Saludó Harry mostrando un tono más amigable

- Siento mucho lo de antes, Harry – dijo Lavander – No me di cuenta de la situación

- No te preocupes ahora estoy mucho mejor, mi tía y yo hemos solucionado un pequeño conflicto, por eso me marché

- Pensé que sería por lo que hablábamos – Agregó Hermione

- No – Harry hizo una pausa y decidió cambiar de tema - Ya sé que voy a hacer a partir de mañana

- ¿Te vienes o te quedas? – Preguntó Ron

- Me quedo – Dijo Harry mientras se sentaba junto a sus amigos en la hierba dejándose caer de espaldas atrás

- ¿Te quedas aquí todo el verano? – preguntó Dean

- No, a primeros de julio no vamos a España

- ¿España? – Preguntó Padma - ¡Eso sí que sería genial!

- Yo fui hace dos años con mis padres – exclamó Susan – Te va a encantar ¿A qué parte vas?

- Pues creo que recorremos todo el país – dijo Harry no muy convencido ahora que se lo preguntaban

- ¡Qué suerte tienes! – se quejó Parvati – Mi hermana y yo, como mucho, iremos dos veces a Londres

- Mis padres me llevan todo el mes a Francia – Dijo Hermione con pena en la voz

- En otras condiciones lo dirías toda orgullosa – dijo con tono sarcástico Lavander

- Al menos tú verás cosas allí, yo tendré que esperar muerto de asco en casa – Ron parecía mucho más abatido por la idea

- Yo hasta agosto me quedo en casa, luego si todo va bien, me voy con mis padres dos semanas a Italia, digo si todo va bien porque depende de cómo esté mi padre en el ministerio – Dijo Dean – Así que hasta entonces tendré tiempo de salir por ahí con Lavander

- ¡Menos mal que coincidimos! Nosotros nos marchamos al sur en agosto, a casa de mis tíos que viven en Plymeuth, cerca de la playa – Exclamó Lavander sonriendo a su novio

- Y tú Neville ¿Qué harás? – preguntó Susan

A Harry se le cambió la cara por completó, se dio cuenta de la situación de Neville, se veía que no sabía muy bien cómo responder.

- Yo... yo... seguramente lo pasaré en Londres, en casa de mi abuela para poder... para poder ir a ver... a mis padres – La tristeza de Neville era evidente

- Pues me alegro porque yo no me moveré de Londres, así podremos pasar juntos el verano ¿Te apetece? – Dijo Susan

- Sí, sí, eso sería genial – Ahora Neville sonreía sonrojado

- Pues yo dependo de las notas que saque, si son buenas mis padres me sorprenderán con algo y si son malas, pues me pudriré en Salisburry – Dijo Seamus con resignación – Además esta vez no hay engaño posible, les enviarán las lechuzas a ellos directamente

- No había pensado en las notas hasta ahora – Añadió Harry levantándose y sentándose como los demás

Todos estuvieron allí un buen rato, hasta que se les hizo necesario subir para terminar de empacar sus cosas en los baúles. Luego bajaron a cenar todos unidos, se notaba que tardarían en verse y querían aprovechar para estar juntos. Al terminar, el director se puso en pie para hablar a sus alumnos.

- Buenas noches a todos los presentes – Dumbledore sonrió a los chicos – Debo anunciar la casa ganadora de la copa de este año, si no lo he hecho antes de la cena es porque, por motivos obvios, no quería una celebración. Los puntos conseguidos son los siguientes, Hufflepuff con trescientos nueve puntos, Gryffindor con trescientos cincuenta, Slytherin con trescientos noventa y Ravenclaw con cuatrocientos diez...

Los alumnos de Ravenclaw daban saltos de alegría y vitoreaban el nombre de su casa sin cesar.

- Aún así, debido a los horrendos acontecimientos de ayer, hemos de entregar puntos a los valientes alumnos que se unieron a la lucha junto a nosotros, los profesores. Por favor, que se levante las siguientes personas: Justin Finch Fletchey, Hally Moon, Asley Nott, Lisa Turpin, Lee Jordan, Angelina Johnson, Katie Bell, Alicia Spinnet, Fred Weasley, George Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger y Harry Potter – Dumbledore esperó a que todos se pusieran de pie – A parte de entregaros cincuenta puntos a cada uno de ustedes, se les otorgarán la medalla por servicios especiales al colegio

Un gran aplauso estalló en la sala para estos alumnos. Hermione estaba apunto de llorar, siempre quiso esa medalla y ahora se la habían otorgado.

- Esto cambia las cosas, lo siento por los alumnos de Ravenclaw pero ahora las puntuaciones son las siguientes: Slytherin con trescientos noventa, Ravenclaw con cuatrocientos diez, Hufflepuff con quinientos nueve puntos y Gryffindor con ochocientos puntos, récord absoluto de puntos en el colegio

La euforia era aplastante, los alumnos de Gryffindor saltaban, chillaban, aplaudían y felicitaban a los que habían hecho posible que ganaran la copa con el récord de puntos del colegio, su nombre pasaría a estar en una placa en las vitrinas de Hogwarts, serían recordados hasta que otras generaciones consiguieran tanto puntos como esos y todos sabían que era muy difícil. Claro está que no todo el mundo estaba contento aquella noche, a Snape no le hacía ninguna gracia que su casa hubiese quedado la última y que nadie de sus alumnos, ni siquiera los prefectos, hubiesen ayudado en el ataque.

Los Weasley tampoco estaban muy contentos, sonreían cuando les felicitaban y daban las gracias pero sin Ginny allí, les era casi imposible disfrutar. Fred y George se habían tomado como un agravio que les dieran las medallas, eso, sin duda alguna, les quitaba prestigio de los mayores alborotadores que había tenido el colegio y además seguramente su madre les llenaría de besos y les echaría el sermón de ir por el buen camino y ponerse a trabajar en un lugar decente, como sus anteriores hermanos.

Hermione estaba contenta pero se sentía culpable por no poder disfrutar de aquello con su mejor amigo, además la conciencia no le había dejado respirar bien en todo el día, debía guardar un secreto sabiendo que revelándolo, haría sentir mejor a Harry...

Harry, sin duda, era el que menos le apetecía estar allí sintiendo todo aquel furor. No se le habían borrado de los ojos las caras de aquellas chicas al ver que su amiga y hermana había sido besada por un dementor, ni la horripilante visión del Gran Comedor la noche anterior, con todos aquellos cuerpos tendidos en el suelo con sangre y suciedad en ellos, ni la desolación en la enfermería al buscar a Ginny y no encontrarla... "Ginny, Ginny ¿dónde estás?" Se preguntaba en esos momentos una y otra vez. Quizás si ella hubiese estado, se sentiría orgulloso de su medalla o de sus puntos, ni siquiera la sonrisa de su padrino y de su tía le hizo espantar esos pensamientos. Se aferró con fuerza al colgante, necesitaba sentirlo como si fuese el corazón de Ginny, de su Gin. No le quedó más remedio que seguir allí aguantando las felicitaciones, las sonrisas, las miradas de admiración, el júbilo de los compañeros mientras él se sentía hecho una mierda por no haber podido proteger al único ser desvalido que se encontraba en el castillo. Tuvo que afirmar, cuando le preguntaban, que sí había derrotado a todos esos dementores y mortífagos, mientras que él pensaba "sólo tenía que haberme quedado allí con ella, escondidos los dos, sin que nadie nos viera".

Llegó la hora de retirarse a las salas comunes, el grupo de los alumnos de quinto de Gryffindor permanecía unido y subió las escaleras juntos. Harry se quedó un poco rezagado junto con Neville.

- No sirve de nada que todo el mundo te felicite por el orgullo y la gloria cuando lo único que quieres es estar con una persona ¿Verdad? – preguntó Neville tímidamente

- Verdad – Contestó Harry asombrado por el comentario de su compañero

- Créeme que te entiendo y que lo siento. Ella volverá, siempre he sabido que acabarías juntos, desde que la rescataste. Me di cuenta que vuestras vidas permanecerían unidas, mis padres se conocieron de la misma forma; él salvó la vida a mi madre y aún se quieren con toda el alma, yo sé que se quieren

- Gracias, Neville, necesitaba oír algo así

Harry pasó su brazo por los hombros de su amigo, no se sabía muy bien si para apoyar a Neville o para apoyarse él mismo y así subieron el resto de las escaleras, como unos buenos amigos. Harry se dio cuenta de la gran suerte que tenía por los compañeros que le habían tocado. En la sala común estuvieron hasta la una de la madrugada charlando, hasta que, con excepción de Hermione, Ron y Harry, se fueron a dormir.

- Otro año que se acaba – dijo Ron

- Esa frase es de Dumbledore – Sonrió Hermione

- Sí, es cierto ¿Quién sabe? quizás llegue a ser director de este colegio – dijo Ron dándose importancia

- Eso sí que sería una sorpresa – se burló Harry, Ron siempre le hacía reír

- ¿Sabéis que no solemos pensar en lo que seremos de mayores? – Preguntó Hermione

- Bueno, creo que eso más que elegirlo nosotros, nos han elegido – contestó Harry – Si las notas dan para ello, que sí creo, tiraré a ser Auror

- Y yo, aunque espero conservar todas las partes de mi cuerpo – Bromeó Ron

- Yo no había elegido esa carrera pero creo que ciertamente no me queda mas remedió – Se quejó Hermione – Quizá luego estudie otra después

- ¡Qué ganas tienes de complicarte la vida! – Suspiró Ron - ¿Qué carrera hubieses elegido? Y no me digas que bibliotecaria, porque no podría soportarlo

- Pues no, me gustaría prepararme para la docencia... Ser maestra, así podría seguir investigando en los libros

- ¿Ves como no iba muy desencaminado? – Le dijo Ron a Harry dándole un codazo

- Sería una perfecta sustituta de la profesora McGonagall – dijo Harry sonriendo a su amiga

- ¿De verdad lo crees? Gracias, Harry

- Os echaré mucho de menos en España – Harry bajó la cabeza, su voz mostraba mucha pena por la separación

- Y nosotros, sobre todo yo, que estaré en casa soportando las neuras de mi madre. Todavía no sé muy bien porqué no lleva tan mal que Ginny haya desaparecido... Todo será muy aburrido hasta que volvamos a estar juntos

- Podrías ayudar a tus hermanos con "Sortilegios Weasley" – Comentó Hermione para darle ánimos

- Seguramente es lo que haga

- Chicos, es muy tarde, deberíamos acostarnos, mañana nos espera un viaje muy largo en tren – Hermione bostezaba

- Sí, es mejor que vayamos a dormir

Los tres se despidieron y subieron a sus dormitorios. Harry se pasó la noche en un duermevela, tenía pesadillas y se despertaba cada poco tiempo, tardándose luego en dormir mientras pensaba en Gin, y así toda la noche.

Por la mañana se despertó cuando Ron ya estaba vestido. Se fue a las duchas y pasó un buen rato allí, el agua le confortaba, recordaba la sensación de la poza y la visión de Ginny en su sueño. Se vistió con desgana y bajó a desayunar. Allí ya estaban todos con el rumor nervioso, propio de aquel día, el día de la partida. Emy se acercó para decirle que irían a la estación de Hogsmeade para despedir a los chicos.

A las diez y media todos montaban en las carrozas para ir a coger el tren y en quince minutos, la estación estaba llena de gente cogiendo sus baúles para acomodarlos en algún compartimento. Ron y Hermione viajarían con Dean y Lavander. Una vez todo estuvo en su sitio, llegaron las despedidas. Emy abrazó fuerte a Hermione y la besó en la frente.

- Sé lo duro que han sido estos dos últimos días para ti, no es fácil callarse algo semejante, imagínate para mí pero el destino juega a veces cartas que no comprendemos muy bien... No te preocupes por Harry, él debe saber que su amor es verdadero y este tiempo se lo confirmará. Pásatelo muy bien en Francia y envíanos alguna que otra lechuza. Cuídate mucho y disfruta del tiempo con tus padres... te quiero mucho

- Y yo, Emy, gracias por todo – Hermione lloraba abrazada a su amiga – Despídeme de Arabella y dala un beso muy fuerte

- Así lo haré – Fue hacia Ron – No me cabe la menor duda, señor Weasley, que es usted un hombre alto, apuesto, decidido, sin temores y con un gran carisma. De igual manera sabía que no temería a un dragón ni a una mujer ¿Verdad?

- ¿Lo sabías? – Preguntó Ron asombrado

- Bueno, mi abuela era adivina, ya se sabe que el destino tiene una gran ironía – Emy lo estrechó entre sus brazos – Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Ronald Weasley, de lo maravillosamente que has encauzado tu vida y de lo valiente e inteligente que eres. Nunca hubiese escogido un Guardián mejor que tú

- Estaré para lo me necesites, Emy – Ron le dio un suave beso en la mejilla – Cuida de Harry

- Así lo haré y dile a tu madre que, si necesita hablar conmigo, ya sabe cómo hacerlo

- Bueno, Harry, disfruta todo lo que puedas en España, ellos te enseñarán muchas cosas y después tú me las tienes que enseñar a mí. Cuídate ¿Vale? – Hermione besó a Harry y luego lo abrazó – Ella no tardará en volver – Hermione no pudo más y se metió al tren llorando

- ¡Eh, chaval! – dijo Ron a Harry en tono bromista – Si se te ocurre correr cualquier aventura sin mí, me tendrás que oír después

- No podría, no sin mi mejor amigo – Harry se abrazó a Ron y le dijo al oído – Si sabes algo de Ginny, dímelo, por favor ¿Vale?

- Vale pero mantén la mente despejada, ya sabes, siempre alerta... Intenta disfrutar de tu viaje a España, todo se solucionará pronto – Ron se separó de su amigo y sin mirar atrás se subió al tren

Allí se quedaron en el andén la profesora McGonagall, Hagrid, Emy y Harry viendo como el tren salía despacio de la estación para luego coger velocidad y desaparecer. Volvieron al castillo en silencio. Cuando Harry entró de nuevo en el colegio nada era igual, no había murmullos ni movimiento alguno, estaba totalmente desértico ¿Qué haría él allí solo? Seguramente aburrirse como una ostra.

- ¿Qué te parece si llevamos tus cosas a tu nuevo cuarto? – Le preguntó cariñosamente Emy

- Vale

Los dos subieron a la torre de Gryffindor, evidentemente allí no había nadie, eso desanimó aún más a Harry. Subieron al cuarto y cogieron su baúl ya preparado. Emy le hechizó para que fuese él solo levitando, bajaron a la sala y abrieron el pasadizo, lo atravesaron en silencio y llegaron al apartamento.

- Cierra los ojos – Dijo Emy entusiasmada

- Tía, ya soy muy mayor para esto – Se quejó Harry que no le apetecía ahora entrar en jueguecitos

- Por favor

- Está bien – Harry hizo lo que le mandaron y avanzó despacio hasta el interior de su habitación

- Ya puedes abrirlos

Harry se quedó con la boca abierta. En el cuarto, frente a la puerta, había una gran cama con dos mesitas; a ambos lados de la puerta había un armario ropero a juego y una estantería para libros, todo de madera, muy bonito. También había un espejo de pie, un perchero y dos alfombras a los pies de la cama. En la pared de encima de la cabecera de ésta, había un gran escudo de la casa Gryffindor; en el resto de las paredes, que estaban pintadas de un gránate oscuro, habían colgados pósters de los Chudley Cannons y en la pared de enfrente había un colgador especial. En esa misma pared, una gran ventana hacía entrar la luz a la habitación. Harry se acercó a ella, se veía parte del lago, de los terrenos y al fondo, el bosque prohibido. Toda la estancia se veía confortable y a su gusto, Harry no lo hubiese hecho mejor, estaba encantado.

- El colgador es para tu escoba, falta de traer una peana para que tengas a Hedwig, la traerá después Sirius, y quería preguntarte si quieres tener una televisión en tu cuarto

- ¿Una televisión?

- Sí, no sabía si ponértela o no, como sólo pasaremos una semana y media aquí, pues no estaba muy segura ¿Te gusta la televisión? Creo que la del mundo mágico es divertida

- No me importaría

- Pues entonces está misma tarde la traemos ¿por qué no vas colocando tus cosas? Voy a buscar una sorpresa para ti y vuelvo ¿Vale?

- Vale – dijo sonriendo Harry

Sacó de su baúl todo lo que había y lo dejó encima de la cama. En la estantería, la balda de abajo era especial en altura para poner el baúl. Harry sonrió al ver que su tía pensaba en todo. Lo primero que hizo fue colocar su ropa interior en una de las mesitas y en la otra todos los calcetines que tenía. Luego fue al armario para ver su capacidad. En él ya había varios juegos de sábanas y alguna manta. También había varios vaqueros y polos nuevos, como pudo comprobar a simple vista, todo de su talla. Colocó la ropa restante y se centró en el resto de utensilios, fue distribuyendo en la estantería sus libros, el pensadero, el futbolín mágico y todos los detalles y regalos que tenía de esos últimos años. Lo último que hizo fue crear sitio para su kit de cuidados de su escoba. Lo cogió, al igual que su escoba, y comenzó a limpiarla, ese año no la había prestado mucha atención. Una vez hubo terminado, la posó en el colgador y se quedó contemplándola, su tesoro particular ahora brillaba, bien colgado, en la pared de su nueva habitación. Se fijó en como había quedado y deseó que estuviese allí Ron para que la contemplara también, aquella era la mejor habitación que un chico como él hubiese deseado. Salió de sus pensamientos al oír que llamaban a la puerta.

- Pasa

- Ya he vuelto ¿He tardado mucho? ¡VAYA! ¡QUÉ BIEN HA QUEDADO! – Exclamó asombrada Emy

- ¿A qué sí?

- ¡Eh! ¡Qué cuarto más chulo! – Dijo Sirius que venía detrás cargado

- ¿Qué traes?

- ¡Ah! Bueno, esto es una peana para tu lechuza, abajo cabe la jaula

- Es muy bonita, se parece a la de Fawkes, trae, la pondremos al lado de la ventana – Harry ayudó a su padrino a situarla

- También te he traído la mini-cadena, la recuperé ayer de la enfermería... por si quieres escuchar música

- ¡Genial! – Harry la cogió y la colocó en una balda de la estantería

- Cuando vayamos a España habrá que comprar algunos CDs de música – Dijo Emy

- ¿Esta era la sorpresa?

- No – Emy extendió su mano y le dio una caja – Espero que te guste, he pensado que le daría un toque a la habitación

Harry se sentó en el borde de la cama al igual que su tía. Abrió la caja y allí estaba un marco con la foto de sus padres el día en que se casaron, luego había otra el día en que le bautizaron, también había una de Ron y Hermione saludándolo muy sonrientes y por último, un retrato de Ginny que le sonreía y le guiñaba un ojo. Harry no sabía qué decir, su tía siempre conseguía emocionarlo de una manera inimaginable, daba en el clavo sacándole sus más profundos sentimientos, así que lo único que hizo fue abrazarse a ella fuertemente y susurrar unas gracias emocionado. Puso todas las fotos encima de las mesitas y acarició el retrato de Ginny.

- Hoy comeremos aquí con Remus y Arabella ¿Qué te parece? – Sirius quería animar a su ahijado

- Bien

- ¡Ah! Pues creo que ya han llegado

Los tres salieron del cuarto para recibir a sus invitados. Harry pasó el resto del día charlando animadamente con ellos y consiguieron hacerle olvidar la marcha de sus amigos y la preocupación por no saber dónde se encontraba Ginny. Harry sólo pensó en ella cuando llegó la noche. Sirius y Emy consiguieron que Harry pasara los días entretenido hasta el momento en que tuvieron que preparar, esta vez en maletas, su marcha a España. Él solo llevaría ropa, su pensadero y sus marcos de fotos, así que terminó pronto de preparar su marcha, le daba pena dejar su nuevo cuarto, estaba encantado con él.

El día uno de julio se despidieron de todos los profesores, cuando Harry se fue a despedir de Dumbledore, éste le habló de forma muy cariñosa.

- Recuerda Harry que debes obedecer a tus tíos y aprender todo lo que allí te enseñen... Todo volverá a la normalidad dentro de poco, el verano se pasa rápido cuando uno se divierte – Dumbledore se agachó un poco hacia él – Si por casualidad ves a tu bisabuela, dala recuerdos míos – el anciano le guiñó un ojo y se fue a despedir de Emy

Irían hasta el pueblo a recoger el coche de Emy y en él, se irían hasta Londres, donde Harry cogería un avión por primera vez en su vida. Llegaría a Madrid por la noche y allí dormirían en un hotel, lo demás era sorpresa.

FIN


End file.
